


Собиратели котят

by EstateGiallo



Series: Recogedores de los gatitos [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Farsantes
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 68,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstateGiallo/pseuds/EstateGiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На съемках сериала легко влюбляешься в партнеров. И, как правило, легко остываешь. Но не всегда. </p><p>Хулио - немолодой актер, маэстро и гений, который "сыграет телефонную книгу". Бенхамин - очарователен и талантлив, а еще у него жена и двое детей. В сериале Farsantes Хулио и Бенхамин создали пару, любовь которой оборвалась самым ужасным образом. Прошло три года, а они все продолжают думать друг о друге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарность моей бете Xenya-m

\- Одну минуту, - он опустил трубку и вытер пот со лба. Парк, в котором он занимался пробежками, в это утро казался опостылевшим, почти ненавистным. – Я слушаю.

-Итак, идем дальше, - продолжил спокойный женский голос. - Когда вы в последний раз проводили хоть день хотя бы в относительном спокойствии, не дергаясь? Ваша фотография в «Ла Терсера» говорит сама за себя. Ваша жена бьет вас…

\- Одну минуту...

Быстро же расходятся слухи. Впрочем, это, наверное, не о вчерашнем. Этого никто не мог видеть, кроме них двоих. А вот в прошлую пятницу Каро молотила его кулаками по лицу в коридоре отеля в Вальпараисо. Наверняка это ушло на камеры наблюдения.

Он доплелся на ослабевших ногах до ближайшей лавочки и сел.

\- И что вы предлагаете?

\- Терапию.

\- Вы смеетесь?!

\- Я предлагаю вам изменить всю вашу жизнь, Бен. Не в плане обстоятельств. В плане того, что ваши отношения с женой изменятся. Мир, полный красок, Бен. Я это гарантирую. Подумайте о том, что дети сейчас копируют ваше поведение, в их головы закладывается модель ваших отношений с женой, с женщинами вообще. Вы хотите им такой же жизни, как у вас?

\- Нет!

На детях-то она его и поймала.


	2. Солнце после дождя

\- Ты с ума сошла?! Вот так запросто взяла и позвонила? – Дэмьен, перетягивая на плечах серый свитер, словно канат, прошелся взад-вперед по комнате. Солнце било в окна, изо всех сил отогревая Сантьяго после двух недель очередного буйства дождя. Судя по оптимистичным утренним прогнозам синоптиков, зима, на этот раз невероятно долгая, наконец закончилась. Начиналась весна.

Хулия потянулась на диване, раскинула руки, едва не задев чашку кофе на журнальном столике. На дне чашки темнела россыпь звездочек – явно к удаче.

\- А что было делать? Фернандо позвонил с утра, говорит: «Открой «Ла Терсера» и посмотри фотографию в заметке про спектакль. Что ты об этом думаешь?» Два года назад, когда они совпали в Буэнос Айресе, Бен сказал ему, что если Каролина еще раз его тронет, он покончит с собой. А два дня назад продюсер Фернандо – Энрике и его жена, у них медовый месяц в Вальпараисо, видели, как Каролина набросилась на Бена прямо в коридоре Alto Mirador. 

\- А ты, значит, опять подбираешь бездомных щенят? – несмотря на ехидство, Дэмьен явно уже сменил гнев на милость. Хулия и не ожидала другого – долго злиться тот не умел. Более того, она на 90% была уверена, что весь его гнев сейчас был вызван желанием заботиться о ней и попыткой скрыть свою растерянность от невозможности это сделать. С каждым новым месяцем ее вдовства подобные чувства друзей возрастали в геометрической прогрессии. 

\- Мне все равно нечем заняться, - пытаясь изобразить безмятежность, сказала Хулия. - У меня только один клиент – Каррера, и что прикажешь делать в оставшееся время? В Англии у меня была загрузка два-три клиента в день.

\- Послушай, Малыш, - Дэмьен подвинул стул к дивану, - так нельзя. Ты слишком близко принимаешь к сердцу проблемы клиентов, ты берешь их из личных симпатий. 

\- И это еще ни разу никому не повредило!

\- Так нельзя, - упрямо повторил Дэмьен. – Однажды ты порвешь себе сердце. Этот мальчик с глазами побитого щеночка… Спорим, что он как мог отбивался от твоего предложения и сдался, когда ты начала его шантажировать чем-нибудь вроде детей?!

Хулия улыбнулась:   
\- Все способы убеждения хороши.

\- Вот именно, что убеждения! Но терапия – это тебе не цирк с дрессированными обезьянками, мы с тобой не можем плясать перед клиентом. Чем меньше заинтересованности – тем больше хочет клиент. Ты знаешь… 

\- Именно потому, что знаю. Я рассказывала, как я получила первого клиента?

\- Нет.

\- Мне во сне приснилось, что я работаю с одной дамой. Утром я вышла в скайп, чтобы написать ей и…

\- И?

\- Она искала терапевта. 

\- Та самая, которая была с патологической ревностью?

\- Угу. И которой в конце концов стало плевать на своего мужа. 

\- Ладно. Но ты собиралась вернуться домой, как только закончишь с Каррера. Твои лекции в Эдинбурге…

\- Ну, во-первых, о лекциях мы договаривались, чтобы я их прочитала до нового года. Сейчас только сентябрь. Слетаю домой где-нибудь в ноябре, прочитаю за три недели и вернусь.

\- Хорошо, - наконец сдался Дэмьен. - Но как ты предлагаешь делить офис? 

Хулия села, натягивая плед, подгребла колени к груди, вздохнула. Об этом она, на самом деле, не подумала. Пять месяцев назад, когда муж одной клиентки Дэмьена решил тоже пойти на терапию, тот позвал Хулию в Сантьяго на готовое место. Но клиентская загрузка Дэмьена была слишком велика, чтобы Хулии оставалось больше шести-восьми часов в неделю. Кроме того, если Дэмьен, будучи приверженцем старой школы, работал с клиентами по часу, один сеанс Хулии длился примерно три.

\- Сниму офис в одном из бизнес-центров? 

\- Нельзя. Викунья слишком известен, чтобы так рисковать.

\- Черт, ты прав! Ни тем более отель, потому что могут все что угодно предположить.

Оба задумались. Дэмьен зарылся рукой в свои черные кудри и несколько раз подергал их, как будто проверял, не парик ли у него на голове. 

\- Что-то ничего в голову не приходит. 

\- Ладно. Один мой клиент завершает терапию, а второй собрался в отпуск. Еще час мы тебе как-нибудь найдем.

\- Спасибо! – наклоняться обнимать было неудобно, и Хулия изобразила воздушный поцелуй. Дэмьен припечатал ее ладонь своей. 

И поморщился:   
\- Только ведь наверняка придется расписание перетряхивать под его часы. 

\- Главное, чтобы он смог придумать отмаз для Каролины, а то будет как с тем клиентом, который разговаривал по телефону из машины. 

\- Нет, Викунью явно надо брать вживую. Как всякий щеночек, он нуждается в ласке. – На лице Дэмьена появилась такая улыбка, словно он собирался сожрать «щеночка» со всеми потрохами. - Чем он так зацепил тебя, этот малыш? Ведь не стала бы ты работать с любым клиентом, даже по просьбе Фернандо? 

Хулия улыбнулась, вспоминая:   
\- Ну, я его видела несколько лет назад в аргентинском Farsantes, знаешь… такой солнечный. Солнечный мальчик. Такими очень легко восхищаться. 

Но на самом деле, пока она смотрела сериал, ей было его невыносимо жаль.


	3. Чистота горизонта

\- Нэсэс _и_ то крэ _е_ р, кэ _э_ стэ _а_ гония сэ терминэр _а_ …*

Что в Марго было однозначно хорошего, так это голос. Правда, Хулио предпочитал слушать его в концертном зале, а не в своей кухне. Ну, или, по крайней мере, не в это утро. Но Марго всегда славилась непредсказуемостью – то заявлялась день за днем без предупреждения, а то пропадала на целые недели. 

Стараясь не вслушиваться – все равно все существование Марго было ее сплошным диалогом с самой собой, Хулио вернулся в гостиную, сел на диван, поставив чашку кофе на столик у коленей, и притянул к себе роль. Что-то ему здесь не нравилось, не клеилось никак. Сценарист явно сфальшивил в этой сцене, и теперь надо было понять, как именно и почему, чтобы отстоять у режиссера право ее выкинуть. Возможно, это потому, что сцена писалась дополнительно? В надежде на рейтинг? Нет, нет, она не была скользкой и не выходила за рамки условий, которые он поставил, - в конце концов, есть контракт, и в нем прописано количество поцелуев, сценарий еще не закончен, почему бы не поставить один поцелуй в дополнительной сцене? И что с того, что от поцелуев его трясет? За сорок лет поневоле смиряешься с необходимостью играть их…

\- Ты меня слышишь, Хулио? – голос Марго, как всегда, ворвался невовремя. Она стояла, прислонившись к стене – дверного проема здесь не было, и вытирала руки о фартук. Золотистые кудри колыхались вокруг ее головы, делая ее похожей на одуванчик. С кухни приятно тянуло пирогом. 

\- А? 

\- Моника встречается с Рехинальдо Дель Ривьеро. 

\- Какая Моника?

\- Моя подруга, Моника Галан.

\- И?

\- Ты что, ничего не понимаешь? Ему еще и сорока нет!!

\- Я рад, - Хулио вернулся к сценарию. 

\- Нет, послушай. Я вчера их видела в ресторане. У Рехинальдо светятся глаза. Я еще никогда не видела, что он был таким… - она мечтательно уставилась в потолок, - таким...

\- Марго, - Хулио поднял голову, - мне плевать на то, как светятся глаза у Рехинальдо Дель Ривьеро. Мне плевать на то, сколько разницы между ним и Моникой. Мне не плевать на то, что до сегодняшнего вечера мне нужно прочесть 80 страниц сценария и понять, как все это играть.

Марго ответила ему улыбкой. 

\- Дондэ эстас, амор?!** – пропела она, возвращаясь в кухню.

Хулио треснул кулаком по дивану. В конце концов, какая ему, действительно, разница? 

Марго вернулась через пятнадцать минут. 

\- Я закончила. Завтра уезжаю в Баррилоче. 

\- Да? – не поднимая головы от сценария, спросил Хулио. 

\- Я уезжаю в Баррилоче и отключу телефон. Так что если захочешь меня срочно найти, звони Паоле. Ты слышал?

\- Я слышал. Звонить Паоле. Не представляю, зачем бы ты мне понадобилась.

\- Может, затем, чтобы когда тебе будет хреново, кто-то тебя выслушал?

\- Мне не бывает хреново. Или, по крайней мере, я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы, когда мне хреново, меня кто-то слушал, - он наконец посмотрел на нее. – Что ты от меня хочешь, Марго? Мы с тобой расстались двадцать шесть лет назад и даже никогда не были женаты. Что ты от меня хочешь? 

На ее лице появилось выражение сожаления. Хулио оно нравилось, и нравилось, когда он мог донести его до своих учениц. В его профессиональном словаре было много выражений Марго. 

\- Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, великий Хулио Чавес? Ты очень хороший человек, но у тебя есть одна проблема. Все твои истории любви проходят по одному сценарию. Ты подбираешь котенка, заботишься о нем, а потом тебе надоедает, ты устаешь и выкидываешь его. А знаешь, почему так получается? Потому что ты не даешь котенку расти. Выросшие котята тебя не интересуют. Ты все тот же одинокий еврейский мальчик, который, заботясь о котятах, чувствует свою значимость. Выросшие котята, которые заботятся о еврейском мальчике, чувства значимости не дают. И да, выросшие котята иногда умирают, их можно потерять. 

Хулио попытался отмахнуться, но Марго не дала себя перебить.

\- Жизнь проходит, Хулио. Мы не молодеем. Ты так часто повторяешь, что тебе не нужно ни отдыха, ни семьи, ни выговориться… слишком часто для того, чтобы это было правдой. Ты не слушаешь ничьих советов, но я все-таки дам тебе один. Выбрось к черту своего страдающего еврейского мальчика и позволь кому-нибудь позаботиться о тебе! Ты ему давно ничего не должен. У тебя уже другая жизнь. _Ты_ сделал ее другой. Так живи ее, а не бегай от нее в театр! Живи хотя бы так, чтобы сказать, как Моника вчера: «Может, у нас есть всего десять лет, но они все наши».

Хулио вздохнул. Марго скорчила рожу «я так и знала», пересекла комнату и поцеловала его в лоб. Бросила: «Увидимся» - и ушла. 

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Хулио встал, швырнул бумаги на диван, подошел к окну и долго смотрел на дорогу. Марго периодически пробивало на такие вот пафосные речи. Задевали они редко, но иногда это все же случалось. 

Мальчик с котятами, ну надо же! Отрицать то, что Марго права, глупо. Но, в любом случае, он не влюблялся уже давно. И вряд ли в его возрасте это случится. Хулио усмехнулся. В его возрасте уже думается о чем-то другом. И никаких котят на горизонте не предвидится. Так-то вот…  
\-------------------  
*Necesito creer que este agonia se terminera - Мне нужно верить, что эта агония закончится  
**Donde estas, amor? - Где ты, любовь?  
Строчки из песни Necesito creer (Мне нужно верить), которую исполняет Андрэа Дель Бока.


	4. Фотография

Он уже собирался было вернуться к роли, но бросил последний взгляд на улицу и обнаружил подъехавшее такси. Из машины, пытаясь поудобнее перехватить разъезжающиеся в руках пакеты, вышел Фернандо. 

Сегодня явно был день посещений. С собаками наперегонки Хулио спустился вниз. 

\- Какими судьбами в Аргентине? Концерты? – спросил он, после того как они поздоровались и Фернандо был зализан и радостно облаян с головы до ног. – Я не видел афиш.

\- Мне всегда казалось, что ты вообще ничего не замечаешь, кроме театра, - улыбнулся Фернандо, сбросив пакеты на ближайший столик и спустив с плеча черную дорожную сумку. Элегантное пальто подчеркивало его неуклюжесть. Роскошные волосы висели паклей – должно быть, он оказался в Буэнос Айресе после долгих перелетов. – Я здесь по делам приютского проекта. Концерт через неделю в Каракасе. В моей квартире почему-то нет света. Можно, я у тебя останусь, пока его не сделают?

\- Без проблем, - улыбнулся Хулио. – Хоть на все время. - Фернандо никогда не отличался навязчивостью, приезжал редко, и его общество действительно радовало. – Только Марго в Баррилоче, так что дуэтом вам на этот раз не спеть. Кстати, она испекла пирог. 

\- Ну, вряд ли у меня будет время видеться с кем-то. Слишком много дел. Я только что из Эсейса, после суточного перелета, грязный как черт. Можно в душ?

\- Да, да, конечно. 

Хулио пошел за полотенцами. 

\- Где у тебя можно поставить телефон на зарядку? Я потому и не предупредил, что он разрядился. Неожиданно забарахлил, и то держит зарядку, то разряжается за пару часов. 

\- Розетка над столом. 

\- Ага. Суматошное время. Ничего не успеваю. Мадрид-Лондон-Каракас-Лондон. Буэнос Айрес. Очень хочется домой. 

Хулио улыбнулся. Страдания Фернандо были ему понятны. Он тоже терпеть не мог путешествовать долго. 

Когда он принес полотенца, телефон лежал на столе, Фернандо возился с розеткой, пытаясь поставить его на зарядку через переходник. Провод натянулся, и Хулио на всякий случай взял телефон в руку. В этот момент Фернандо наконец удался его маневр, и экран неожиданно засветился, выдав вместо заставки фотографию смеющегося молодого человека с волосами до плеч. Хулио словно током ударило. Едва не выронив телефон, он как мог совладал с собой и передал его Фернандо. На секунду мелькнула идиотская мысль, что тот что-то знает, но Фернандо, кажется, дела не было до его реакций. Он смотрел не на Хулио, а на розетку, проверяя, не станет ли она искрить. 

Следующая мысль была уже более очевидной. Однако, должно быть, то, что подумал Хулио, пришло в голову и Фернандо, потому что, увидев фотографию, тот смутился, словно его застали на месте преступления. 

\- Это… нет, не то, что ты… просто пересылал ее одному человеку, чтобы сравнить. Вот, посмотри, он сейчас ужасно выглядит, - и Фернандо перелистал фотографии в телефоне и деловито сунул Хулио под нос. – Мы вообще-то друзья. Ну то есть не совсем друзья, Бен вкладывает деньги в наш совместный проект в Чили. Много денег. Он обожает детей. Ты ведь его знаешь?

\- Да, более или менее, - сказал Хулио. – Снимались вместе.

\- Да, кажется, он что-то упоминал. Да, точно упоминал. Давно. Съемки с тобой – это, видимо, особое событие для всех. Ладно, я - мыться, - Фернандо забрал полотенца и ушел в ванную. 

Хулио проводил взглядом худую спину в серой футболке. Потом вздохнул и взял телефон со стола. Разница в фотографиях действительно была заметной. От последней, несмотря на привычную улыбку, ощутимо веяло даже не то, что печалью, - откровенным страданием. 

К чертовой матери! Кажется, все сегодня сговорились его доставать. Он бросил телефон на стол и вернулся к сценарию. Но взгляд, этот чертов взгляд не шел из головы. Одна фотография – и все словно вернулось на три года назад… 

Как актер тот его более-менее устраивал. Конечно, всегда можно было бы лучше. Но Бенхамину изначально отводилась позиция в тени Хулио, и они стойко придерживались ее весь сериал. Хулио чувствовал, что это не устраивало самого Бенхамина, но тот быстро оставил попытки спорить. 

Как человек Бенхамин раздражал его неустанно. Эта вечная жертвенность в глазах при самой солнечной улыбке, тихие, но все равно слишком заметные разборки с женой. Хулио то и дело напоминал себе, что не прошло и года, как тот потерял маленькую дочь, но ему всегда казалось - то, что происходило с Бенхамином, было чем-то б _о_ льшим. Немного легче становилось, когда Бенхамина опекала Ингрид, но она не всегда находилась под рукой – их сцены снимались в слишком разное время. 

В свете всего этого эпизоды, когда Гильермо отчитывал Педро, игрались легче всего. Романтика шла хуже, но не выматывала – Хулио даже при отвращении к партнеру всегда мог изобразить что угодно. А вот объятия и поцелуи впервые на памяти Хулио давались ему так трудно. Потому что невозможно было играть постельную сцену с Бенхамином Викунья и не хотеть его… Или невозможно было находиться рядом и не хотеть…

Он проклинал тот день, когда Адриан уговорил Бенхамина остаться еще на месяц. Хулио понимал, что от этого зависела судьба сериала, но впервые в жизни ему было наплевать на сериал. 

А потом месяц кончился, Бенхамин наконец ушел, и наступила ошеломляющая пустота.


	5. Терапия

\- Нет… это… - Бен махнул рукой. Недокуренная сигарета полетела с двадцатого этажа. 

Хулия застыла у балконной двери, не решаясь подходить ближе. Бен был весь словно ежик, и она уже стала задумываться, дойдут ли они до того переломного сеанса, когда он наконец начнет доверять ей. Это всегда бывало по-разному. Иногда клиенты уходили и после первого. Но никогда – после второго, и если уж человек оставался и продолжал терапию, никогда не приходилось ждать так долго. 

Бен поежился от холода – все-таки стоять в майке на ветру при 17 градусах некомфортно:   
– Наверное, нам не стоит продолжать. Я думал, ты мне расскажешь, как вести себя, чтобы она больше не делала так. А ты говоришь про какие-то корни из прошлого. Мы находим какой-то эпизод, я пересказываю тебе его, пересказываю и пересказываю, и не вижу никакой связи. 

\- Видеть связь – это не твоя задача. Твоя задача – просто делать то, что я прошу. 

\- Но пока это не срабатывает. 

\- Я говорила, что нужно потерпеть. Что результат будет виден не сразу. 

\- Четвертый сеанс, а его нет до сих пор. Сколько мне еще терпеть? Черт, сколько мне еще терпеть это?

\- Дети, Бен.

\- Не называй меня Беном! И мы не можем перейти обратно на вы?

\- Прости, Бенхамин. Простите.

Он отвернулся, глядя вниз.

\- Может быть, в этом нет вашей вины. Я не чувствую себя способным найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. 

\- Но его надо найти. Даже если не брать в расчет детей. Если вы оставите все как есть, вы начнете болеть. Вы сейчас устаете, а потом начнете болеть. Некоторые вопросы нужно решать вовремя.

\- Но это бывает всего раз в пару лет, ну, иногда два раза в год, а иногда реже. Было три года, когда она не поднимала на меня руку вообще, когда все было лучше некуда. Я даже спрашивал постоянно себя: за что мне это? Чем я заслужил такое? Я никогда не был так счастлив, как тогда. 

Хулия подавила вздох. Иногда ей казалось, что Бен никогда не дойдет до понимания того, что хорошее обращение не нужно заслуживать. Жизнь в паре – это не дрессировка собак. Хотя в ее собственном втором браке так и происходило. Сказала мужу именно те слова, которых он ждет, - тебя не бьют. 

\- Когда это было? 

Бенхамин задумался:   
\- 2010 – 2013 год. 

\- После того, как она напала на Исабель, - не удержалась Хулия. Все-таки иногда хотелось доказать свою правоту хотя бы себе самой. 

\- Она ведь понимает свою неправоту! – Бенхамин шлепнул ладонью по косяку и вновь отвернулся, перенося руки на перила. – То есть мы никогда не говорим об этом прямо, я не вынуждаю ее просить прощения, понимаете? Это слишком – заставлять женщину просить прощения, вам не кажется? Я ведь вижу, что она сама переживает после того, как это происходит. Она становится тише воды, ниже травы на какое-то время.

\- Я сейчас, - Хулия вернулась в комнату, схватила попавшийся под руку свитер Дэмьена и вновь вышла на балкон. – Возьмите. 

\- Спасибо. 

Хулия хотела накинуть свитер ему на плечи, но все же не решилась прикасаться и просто отдала. Бенхамин, против ее ожидания, натянул свитер на себя. 

\- Я бы сказал, что тут все дело в том, чтобы просто не обращать на это внимания. Ну, выплеснула гнев, с кем не бывает. Ведь это же редкость. Все остальное время мы живем мирно. 

\- Однако не в последнее время. 

\- Это просто трудный период, ничего больше. Работа то там, то здесь. Она любит Аргентину, я не могу надолго расставаться с Чили. Постоянные переезды. Каждому из нас приходится жертвовать собой ради другого. То она, то я. Просто в последнее время работы было слишком много. И то, что мы приняли решение остаться еще на год здесь. Это, скорее, моя вина. Каролина пожертвовала из-за меня проектами, съемками в сериале, которые ей предлагали. Это пройдет.

\- Вы сами в это верите, Бен…хамин? В то, что это пройдет.

Он усмехнулся:   
\- Ну, если не пройдет, мне нужно просто научиться к этому по-другому относиться, верно?

\- Как по-другому?

\- Не знаю. Может, просто расслабиться и жить, как будто ничего не происходит. Я слишком много думаю об этом. 

Хулия вздохнула. 

\- Вы думаете об этом, потому что это противоречит вашим внутренним установкам. Только и всего. И пока вы будете находиться в ситуации, которая противоречит вашим внутренним установкам и не разрешается, вы будете желать ее разрешить. Да, она поднимает руку на вас раз в полгода, а в промежутке между этими двумя точками вы правда способны об этом забыть? Так, чтобы верить, что она никогда больше не сделает этого? 

\- Нет, - он отвернулся и, высунув руку за перила, подставил ее под капли начинающегося дождя. – Конечно же, нет. Так что? Продолжим терапию? 

\----------------------------------  
Хулия свернулась в комочек под пледом. После ухода Бенхамина она осталась в офисе. Дэмьен принес кофе, поставил его на столик и погладил Хулию по плечу.

\- Как прошел день?

\- По правде сказать, ужасно. Я весь сеанс уговаривала его продолжить. Истрепал мне все нервы. И это на четвертом-то сеансе! Но хотя бы мы добрались до того, что он считает себя виноватым в поведении Каролины из-за романа с Исабель. 

\- Он признался тебе в том, что неизвестно всем остальным и что угрожает его репутации. Это неплохо. Он доверяет тебе. 

\- Угу, - Хулия высунулась из-под пледа и сграбастала чашку с кофе. – Только он ни разу даже не заговорил о своей матери. 

\- Табу?

\- Самое настоящее. 

\- И ты не рискуешь идти вглубь от того, что есть? И вы просто по большей части обсуждаете то, что происходит прямо сейчас? 

\- Ну, на первом сеансе мы начали с больной спины. Он едва доехал до меня. Не могла же я оставить его в таком состоянии. Пришлось снимать боль. И два других сеанса мы работали про конфликты на работе. Но черт. Да. Ты прав. Я берегу его. И я боюсь, что он уйдет. Он до сих пор не видит связи между тем, что случается в настоящем, и опытом прошлого. 

Дэмьен пожал плечами:   
\- Человеку, не знакомому с терапией, это трудно увидеть. Ты живешь на полном автомате, у тебя что-то происходит плохое то и дело, и вдруг заявляется хрен с горы и говорит: а ты знаешь, дорогуша, что все это потому, что твоя психика подавляет тяжелые эмоции из прошлых эпизодов. Мы разберем эти прошлые эпизоды расрасрас, и в твоей жизни не останется тех, кто будет доставлять тебе неприятности. Ну, круто. Всю мою жизнь происходило по-другому. И всю мою жизнь меня учили бороться с дерьмом. И я научился с ним круто бороться. И если человек себя ценит за то, как круто он борется с дерьмом, отними у него эту необходимость – у него не останется ничего, за что цепляться. Хулия, ты своей крутизной отнимаешь у него опору, а новой пока не даешь. Человеку, черт возьми, трудно привыкнуть к жизни без дерьма. Имей терпение! Кстати, какой опыт прошлого говорит тебе о том, что будет ужасно, если Бен перестанет заниматься терапией?

Хулия вздохнула, возвращая чашку на столик. 

\- Сломанная кукла, - Она спрятала руки под плед. – Когда мне было пять лет, я сломала нос кукле, и мама сказала, что кукле теперь больно, что я должна заботиться об игрушках. Живое нельзя обижать.

Дэмьен выругался. 

– Иногда прошлое – это такое дерьмо, - сказал он. 

Хулия рассмеялась. 

Дэмьен отодвинул столик и присел на диван, упираясь спиной в ее колени:   
\- Давай посмотрим, что произошло. Что ты чувствуешь и чему мама хотела тебя научить? 

\- Ну, чувствую я только злость. За то, что она перевалила на меня ответственность за свое разочарование и недовольство мной. Подумаешь, сломала куклу и сломала. И да, вину за то, что я это сделала. Все равно эту гребаную вину. А чему она меня хотела научить? Наверное, беречь игрушки, вещи, отношения. Чему еще? В каком-то смысле она была права. Отношения надо беречь. Но если они берегутся из чувства вины – знаешь, способ-то какой-то дерьмовый. 

\- Зато если ты проработаешь это, то перестанешь спасать котят. Вот увидишь, следующий сеанс пройдет легче. 

\- Если он вообще на него придет, - хмыкнула Хулия.

И она как в воду глядела – на следующий сеанс Бен действительно не пришел.


	6. Вопрос ответственности

\- Итак, он не вернулся? 

\- Нет. И даже не позвонил, - поливая цветы, миролюбиво согласилась Хулия. 

Дэмьен бросил ключи на стол.

– Стоит оставить тебя на пару дней, как происходят удивительные вещи.

\- О, они всегда происходили. Как Марина?

\- Отвратительно. Четыре года семейной жизни, кажется, катятся псу под хвост. 

\- Ну, мы с тобой вроде как уже решили, что тебе не стоило жениться. 

\- К сожалению, мы это решили задним числом. – Дэмьен опустился в кресло, как был – в кожаной куртке, в которой водил мотоцикл. – В следующий раз не исчезай так надолго. 

\- Ну, ты всегда меня можешь поймать между браками или в тот момент, когда они подходят к концу. 

Фраза прозвучала на редкость двусмысленно. Вспомнилась Скарлетт О’Хара и как все грустно у них кончилось с Реттом Батлером. 

Дэмьена Хулия помнила лет с восьми. Они вместе ходили в начальную школу в Аргентине. Потом грянул родительский развод, мама уехала на родину в Англию и взяла Хулию с собой. Где-то в Аргентине у нее остался брат, которого она с тех пор так и не видела. В следующий раз Дэмьен появился в ее жизни в 18 лет, когда Хулия приехала в Аргентину учиться танго. Они снова стали лучшими друзьями, а потом Хулия сломала ногу, и ей пришлось вернуться домой. С тех пор вопрос о танцах не стоял. Потом Дэмьен приезжал учиться в Лондон. Хулия как раз разводилась с первым мужем, и ей было совершенно нечего делать целыми днями. Поэтому она проводила их в квартире Дэмьена, выслушивая бесконечные пересказы лекций и семинаров. Потом она встретила своего американского мужа, и через два года ей пришлось звонить Дэмьену из Нью-Йорка – просить денег, чтобы она могла оттуда сбежать. Дэмьен, несмотря на долгое ее отсутствие, не только отнесся к ее просьбе адекватно, но лично прилетел за ней в Нью-Йорк и отвез к себе в Буэнос-Айрес. После двух недель в Аргентине Хулия решила поехать на экскурсию в Парагвай и там познакомилась со своим третьим мужем. Познакомилась вполне в своем духе – впечатав будущему супругу в лицо и рубашку очень вкусное эскимо прямо перед исключительно важным для него заседанием. Дэмьен долго смеялся над этой историей, но сказал, что впервые отдает Хулию замуж со спокойным сердцем. Эктор Мануэль Ортис Герреро, кажется, вызывал уважение у любого, кто его видел. 

\- Что ж, по крайней мере, поскольку твои сессии с Каррера подходят к концу, ты спокойно уедешь домой читать свои лекции. Ничто тебя больше здесь не будет держать. 

\- Ага. Ничто, - подтвердила Хулия. И попридержала вздох. Царапнуло. Еще как царапнуло. 

\- Ты расстроена?

\- Из-за Бена? Нет. Я смирилась. Занесу в свой дневник, как самую большую неудачу. Когда тащишь крупную рыбу, больше риска, что она сорвется. 

\- Он первая такая звезда в твоей коллекции, да?

\- Ну, если не считать Каррера, поскольку он хоть и богач, но что-то не особо известен, и Фернандо, которому все никак не удается добиться ощутимой славы, то да. Бен был бы неким стартом. А! – она махнула рукой, - не переживай. Все это детские обиды. Не позвонил. Не перезвонил. 

Она вытерла слезы и вернулась к лейке. Подоконник, как и лоджия, весь был заставлен цветами. В этой комнате долгое время жила мать Дэмьена, после ее смерти он и превратил половину квартиры в офис. 

\- Какой-нибудь мальчик в школе? – поинтересовался Дэмьен, встрепывая волосы. 

\- Думаю, ты. 

\- Я?

\- Да, ты пошел с Санчосом и Педрито, и вы не взяли меня на футбол. 

\- Да? – Дэмьен наморщил лоб, вспоминая. – Я думал, тебе не нравится футбол.

\- С тех пор не нравится, - подтвердила Хулия. – Ты так петушился, так задирал нос – типа, девчонкам в нашей мужской компании не место. И вы с Санчосом ушли одни, а я осталась реветь на школьном дворе.

\- Упс. Извини. Я был придурком, - Дэмьен явно был огорчен. – Прости, прости меня, пожалуйста. Придурок, как он есть. 

\- Да, это точно. Ты в курсе, что только что произошло?

\- Нет.

\- Я переложила на тебя ответственность за свою детскую травму, Дэмьен, - сказала Хулия, занося лейку над особо роскошной, розово-белой геранью, - и ты ее взял. 

\- Черт, Малыш! – он прикрыл глаза рукой. 

\- Ты понимаешь, да? И это же самое происходит у тебя с Мариной. Всегда. И все твои женщины, что Мануэла, что Хорхита, что Исабель…

На тумбочке у кровати завибрировал телефон. Хулия вздрогнула – лейка опрокинулась в герани и со смачным звуком шлепнулась на пол. 

\- Номер незнакомый, - сказал Дэмьен. – Ты надеялась?

\- Да, – выдохнула Хулия. – К черту! К черту! – Она вытерла мокрые руки о подол. – Давай какой уж есть. 

И вздрогнула еще раз, услышав голос, который так хотела услышать.

\- Хулия, это Бен. Ты не могла бы со мной поговорить?


	7. Точка отсчета

Во второй половине дня съемки отменили из-за неподходящих прогнозов, и Хулио, попросив высадить его из машины довольно далеко от дома, прогулялся пару кварталов. То и дело начинало моросить, но под крышу не хотелось. Тело ломило от приятной усталости. Сцены были напряженными, много действия, съемки начались рано, а он мало спал. Но и спать не хотелось тоже. Хотелось вдыхать сырой воздух и не думать ни о чем.

Дома вместе с собаками его встретила Марго. И это было приятно – не только после трех недель ее отсутствия, но и просто почувствовать, что тебя кто-то ждет. Кроме того, во второй половине дня, особенно когда Хулио возвращался с работы, она не бывала такой разговорчивой, как по утрам. Молча приносила кофе, молча накрывала на стол, если он соглашался пообедать, не беспокоила, когда уходил в мастерскую. Если вдуматься, они так и прожили вместе всю жизнь, за исключением двух коротких браков Марго с какими-то заезжими проходимцами. 

Пообедав, Хулио вернулся в гостиную. Включил ноутбук и не удержался – хотя давал себе слово каждое утро, рука сама потянулась найти в закладках страничку Бенхамина. Нового там ничего не обнаружилось. Последняя запись появилась в его твиттере две недели назад. Хулио уже прочитал все, что тот написал за целый год, но все это относилось к съемкам и другой работе. Остальное оставалось угадывать по редким фразам, которые нечаянно прорывались в интервью, по случайно заснятым выражениям, по роликам Каролины. Хулио не был уверен, что угадывал верно. 

Бенхамин всегда был сдержанным на публике, контролировал каждый шаг. За пределами съемочной площадки он мгновенно превращался в другого человека. Хулио четко помнил тот момент, когда Бенхамин превратился в другого человека на ней. Их сцена, та самая, где Педро практически ложился на Гильермо, чтобы сделать что-то с его галстуком. Она не получилась ни с первого дубля, ни со второго. Ни с третьего – это после него Бенхамин сказал, что ему нужен перерыв. На третьем дубле его лицо застыло, и он не смог выговорить ни слова. Хулио помнил, как, каким-то чудом мгновенно переключив себя, пошел за ним в туалет. Он понимал, что надо что-то сказать, объясниться. Извиниться… Хотя какие, к черту, извинения за то, что ты такой, за то, что ты это чувствуешь? Учитывая к тому же, что вы оба играете геев и между вами, по мнению зрителей, та самая химия? Но Бенхамин глянул на него загнанным взглядом, фальшиво сказал: «Я сейчас приду», и у Хулио язык не повернулся… 

С того момента вроде бы все было по-прежнему, кроме этой безмерной отстраненности лично от него. И Хулио не хватало духа признаться себе в том, что он чувствовал боль. 

В каждой последующей сцене он и сам сдерживал себя как мог. Что ж, по зрелом размышлении, это был самый большой вызов в его карьере, и он с ним справился на высшем уровне. Сцены Гильермо и Педро искрили, зрители, как всегда, ничего не заметили…

Не найдя ничего нового и в который раз пообещав себе прекратить заниматься дурью, он захлопнул ноутбук и лег на диван. Пришла Марго и остановилась у окна. В темно-серой кофте, подчеркивающей худобу, она казалась особенно хрупкой и беззащитной. 

\- Как Баррилоче? – спросил Хулио.

\- Все так же. Отлично покатались. Дружок Паолы ногу сломал, но это ему не повредит.

\- Ооо. 

\- Ну, ты знаешь, какой он сумасшедший. Должно же хоть что-то его укротить. Так что мы его отправили обратно, а сами остались. – Она помолчала. - Моника и Рехинальдо съехались, пока у нее. Но может, и к нему переедут. У него шикарный дом. Кстати, вчера видела Фернандо, выпили с ним по бокалу. 

\- Угу.

\- Такой расстроенный, бедняжка. Только что из Мадрида. У него проблемы с детским проектом. А еще переживает за какого-то своего друга. Говорит – тот в ужасной ситуации, начал ходить к психотерапевту, но потом бросил. 

\- Правильно бросил.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, Хулио Чавес! Фернандо эта девочка на самом деле помогла. Сам помнишь, какой он был после смерти Сесилии. 

Хулио помнил. Вскрыть вены Фернандо, похоже, никогда не хотелось – для этого он был слишком набожен, но от его вечной улыбки тогда не осталось даже тени. Дело осложнялось тем, что он сам вел машину в тот вечер, когда произошла катастрофа. Однако уже спустя полгода Фернандо было не узнать. Улыбался он немного, но в нем появилась какая-то твердость, которой раньше однозначно не наблюдалось. И глядя на него, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что с этим парнем – неважно когда, сейчас ли, через год ли, - все будет в порядке. 

\- Старые мы с тобой, вот что, Хулио, - Марго отвернулась.

Он встал с дивана, подошел к ней и обнял со спины.

\- Как так происходит, что мы начинаем стареть, Марго? 

\- Наверное, потому что перестаем мечтать, - прильнув к нему сильнее, сказала она. – Говорим себе в какой-то момент – все, в моей жизни больше ничего не будет. А, может, тогда, когда врем себе, что не нуждаемся ни в ком. Потому что если не признаться в одиночестве, то нет отправной точки. А из неодиночества уже некуда идти. Когда ты врешь, что ты не одинок, и тебе хорошо, у тебя уже нет будущего. Только фальшивое настоящее. И ты так и остаешься одиноким клоуном всю жизнь, потому что перестать врать чертовски нелегко. 

\- Ты одинока, Марго?

\- Я? – Она подумала. - Очень.

\- Я тоже, - тихо отозвался Хулио. – Я тоже.   
\----------------------  
Марго ушла, когда уже совсем стемнело. Хулио взял телефон и с бокалом вина поднялся в мастерскую. Устало откинулся в кресле, разглядывая вчерашний набросок – не подправить ли, и набрал номер Фернандо.

\- Привет, - отозвался тот. – Я не уверен, что у меня выйдет с затеей Марго. Совсем нет времени. 

Хулио рассмеялся. Марго была в своем репертуаре. 

\- Я даже представления не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - успокоил он.

\- Тогда почему ты звонишь? Хочешь встретиться?

\- Да… - Хулио помолчал. – У меня к тебе просьба. 

\- Просьба? – Фернандо удивился, и Хулио понимал, почему. Моменты, когда он обращался к кому-либо с просьбами, можно было, наверное, по пальцам пересчитать. – Да, говори.

Хулио немного помедлил, решаясь, потом выдохнул и бросился в омут с головой. 

\- Расскажи мне про своего друга Бенхамина Викунью.


	8. Признание

Бен ждал ее в одном из кафе Провиденсии. Он сидел за столиком в самом темном углу в плотной куртке и темных очках – как будто кто-то его мог здесь не узнать. Вид у него был довольно мрачный. 

\- Каро наняла детектива, который нас выследил. 

Хулия подавилась воздухом.

\- Она?

\- Нет, меня не трогала. Или, скажем так, не успела. Разбила телефон о стену рядом с моим лицом. Прости, я не мог тебе позвонить вчера, твой номер остался в телефоне. 

\- Ладно. С этим проехали. Что у вас сейчас?

\- Ну, она приняла объяснения после того, как я показал ей твой профиль на фейсбуке.

\- Черт! Ты нашел мой профиль? – Хулия отвернулась, притворившись, что ищет что-то в меню. Было верхом идиотизма скрывать что-то при наличии подробной информации в сети. 

\- Твой профиль. Твою страницу. Мой телефон тебе дал Фернандо?

\- Да.

\- Ты могла бы это не скрывать.

\- Ну, тебя не слишком обрадовало, что кто-то выложил мне так много о тебе, правда?

\- Теперь я думаю, что это к лучшему. 

\- Ого!

\- Я понял, что это реально работает. Перед тем, как Каро… В общем, я два дня назад три часа стоял в пробке и решил поработать с эпизодом по твоему методу. С эпизодами.

\- И?

\- У меня были мысли о самоубийстве – я тебе этого не говорил. Но они у меня были с детства. Периодически. Оказалось все не так пугающе, как я думал.

\- И что оказалось?

\- Усталость. Просто усталость. И когда что-то незнакомое, незнакомый конфликт, не хватает времени, чтобы собраться и посмотреть ему в лицо… Эти мысли – просто знак. Просто нужно отдохнуть, чтобы появились силы, - Бен убрал волосы со лба. – Я не знаю, как сказать Фернандо, что я больше не могу участвовать в его проекте. Это дети, это нельзя бросать, но я смертельно устаю от этого. 

Хулия чуть не ляпнула: «Давай скажу я», - но вовремя удержала себя. Любой шанс сказать «нет» - это шанс вырасти. 

\- Ты молодец, - улыбнулась она, подзывая официанта. – Я не ожидала, что ты будешь работать. 

\- Ты с самого начала сказала, что результат от меня зависит в большей степени, чем от тебя. 

Она заказала латте и пирожное. 

\- Так мы сможем продолжать терапию или ты справишься сам? У тебя отлично получается. 

Бен неожиданно снял очки и уставился на свои руки. 

\- Это не так. Когда я с тобой, в тот момент, когда ты ведешь меня, я чувствую, что ты знаешь, куда идешь. Что ты там уже была. Ты знаешь, как оттуда выйти.

\- Да уж, знаю, - усмехнулась Хулия. Она еще на первом сеансе рассказала Бену, как второй муж бил ее ногами в живот, когда она была на третьем месяце беременности. Потом были месяцы терапии с лучшим терапевтом Латинской Америки, ее третьим мужем. Она действительно знала, как выходят _оттуда_. 

\- Спасибо, что ты рассказала свою историю. Это дает силы. Я… в этой истории с Каролиной… если ее не будет в моей жизни, я теряю все, ты понимаешь? 

\- Да. 

\- Твой, лично твой выход мне не подходит. Но ты сказала, что есть две вероятности исхода терапии – либо человек рядом с тобой меняется, когда меняешься ты, либо он уходит из твоей жизни безболезненно. Или так, что это обходится малой кровью. 

\- Да. 

\- Мой единственный выход – это первый.

\- Бен, - Хулия оперлась щекой на руку. – Мы много о чем говорили на первом сеансе, помнишь? В том числе и о том, что люди не меняются, если не захотят этого сами. Если ты в конечном итоге хочешь изменить Каролину, то само твое желание ее изменить не позволит ей этого сделать.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что желание, чтобы рядом с тобой был не этот человек, а какой-то изменившийся, то есть другой - это агрессия. А человеку свойственно сопротивляться агрессии, потому что он хочет принимать решение об изменениях сам. 

\- То есть последняя выходка Каролины – это из-за моего желания изменить ее?

Хулия вздохнула:   
-Знаешь, какой момент мне особенно запомнился в Farsantes?

Бен вздрогнул:  
\- Какой?

\- Когда ты, то есть Педро пришел к Гише и начал обвинять его в том, что тот позволил Педро жениться. А Гише спокойно разложил по полкам все спорные моменты, показав, что это не его ответственность, а ответственность Педро. Педро вообще там постоянно пытался на Гише ответственность перекладывать. Так вот, самое главное в человеческих отношениях - это правильно распределять ответственность. И четко отдавать не свою ответственность тому, кому она принадлежит. Послушай, разве можно заставить кого-то чувствовать что-то? Например, ярость. Ты что, стоишь над Каролиной с топором и угрожаешь убить ее, если она ярость не почувствует? Почему одна жена посмотрит на грязные носки мужа, с понимающей улыбкой подберет их с пола, бросит в стиральную машину и забудет об этом навсегда, а вторая устроит истерику, доказывая, что муж совершил преступление? Действие – одно и то же. Чувства – разные. Ответственность за действия и чувства – всегда на том, кто испытывает эти чувства и делает эти действия. В данном случае на первом уровне ответственности твоя - там, где ты хочешь изменить Каролину, ее ответственность – за страх тебя потерять. Твоя – за то, что ты не решился сказать про терапевта, ее – за то, что она устроила истерику и разбила телефон. Второй уровень ответственности в ваших отношениях... Ее – за то, что она распускает руки, твоя – за то, что ты не защищаешься, не умеешь раз и навсегда поставить ее на место. Все. Есть тут что-то непонятное? Что с тобой? 

\- Нехорошо как-то, - сказал Бен. Его лицо было почти белым. – Прости, я сейчас вернусь. 

Хулия проводила его взглядом. Бен пошел не курить, а в туалет, и ей это не понравилось. Конечно, он мог отравиться чем-нибудь. Или перенервничал вчера, но… Она мысленно отмотала пленку разговора назад, пытаясь понять, когда же… Должно быть, что-то про ответственность. 

Бен вернулся нескоро, минут через двадцать. Он был все такой же белый. 

\- Что случилось?

Он сел за столик и вновь уставился на свои руки. Какое-то время они сидели молча. Хулия привыкла подолгу ждать на сеансах, так что ее это не беспокоило. Потом Бен вскинул голову и посмотрел Хулии в глаза.

\- Есть вещи, из-за которых ты можешь не захотеть работать со мной. 

\- Почему? Я вообще-то в тюрьме в Англии работала, с убийцами. Человек есть человек.

\- Да, но…

\- Бен, скажи, пожалуйста, прямо. И помни, что мне правда все равно. Если бы ты убил или изнасиловал кого-нибудь, это бы меня беспокоило только в том плане, как я могу тебе после этого помочь. А ты знаешь, что я могу помочь. 

Она решилась и положила ладонь на его руку. Бен продолжал смотреть на нее.

\- Когда ты упомянула Farsantes, Гилльермо. Его играл Хулио Чавес…

\- Я знаю.

\- Когда мы на прошлом сеансе работали с темой про Каролину, мы нашли, что мое чувство вины мешает мне защищаться… 

\- Да.

\- Мы нашли с тобой эпизод для работы. Эпизод, когда Каро набросилась на Исабель… 

\- Да.

\- И ты сказала, что в цепочке эпизодов на эту тему должны быть еще эпизоды, запускающие эти ситуации в моей жизни вновь и вновь. Внизу цепочки. 

\- Да.

Бен напрягся просто немыслимо. Видимо, он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не отдернуть руку. Но Хулия понимала, что это именно тот момент, когда убирать свою руку нельзя. Тот момент, который бывает с каждым клиентом только один раз. Когда ты впервые становишься с ним душа к душе. В этот момент любое движение может все погубить. 

\- Ты ошиблась. 

\- Да? – Хулия почти не дышала. 

\- Эпизод не внизу, а вверху цепочки. Когда я снимался с Хулио Чавесом, я влюбился в него.


	9. Навязчивое состояние

\- Бен, ты такой удивительный. Если бы я была против геев, я бы не смотрела Farsantes. 

\- Да, но одно дело смотреть, а другое – иметь с ними дело. На экране это может даже умилять, но в жизни… 

\- Ради всех святых, брат моего покойного мужа - гей, и я к нему очень спокойно отношусь. Подозреваю, что я тоже би. Один раз мне показалось, что я влюбилась в клиентку.

Бен посмотрел на Хулию заинтересованно.

\- Перед тем, как ты вышла замуж второй раз?

\- Нет, тогда я только училась на терапевта. Позже, во время третьего замужества. Но этот брак был спокойным. Мне кажется, с Эктором Мануэлем я бы всю жизнь прожила, - Хулия чувствовала, как ее улыбка становится все шире. 

\- Тогда… можно узнать, что запустило твои эпизоды с мужем?

\- Конечно, можно. Я разве не говорила тебе, что ты можешь спрашивать все, что хочешь?

Она поковырялась вилкой в пирожном:  
\- У меня был друг в Англии. Однажды мы ехали с ним на пикник и попали в аварию. Ничего страшного, просто материальный ущерб. Я показала на суде, что он не превышал скорость. Он жил в сельской местности, и для него было катастрофично лишиться прав – нужно же ездить на работу, навещать старенькую мать, все такое. 

\- И?

\- Через два месяца после того, как я вышла замуж за Грега, я узнала, что мой друг попал в аварию, погиб сам и стал виновником гибели трех человек. Возьмем еще кофе?

\- Значит, не секс... – Бен смотрел на Хулию и в то же время словно сквозь нее. 

\- На самом деле никакой разницы нет. Когда ты позволяешь обращаться с собой без уважения, это всегда чувство вины. 

\- Значит, мне надо убрать мое чувство к Хулио, и все вернется на свои места? Каролина перестанет меня доставать, так?

В его лице было столько надежды, что Хулии очень захотелось соврать. Но не стоило. Она вздохнула.

\- Я не знаю, Бен. Я не гадалка. Я знаю лишь, что ты можешь сделать со своей жизнью что-то хорошее, я тебе показываю туда дорогу, но я не могу знать, каким именно будет это хорошее, как не могу предсказать поведение Каролины в ответ на каждый твой шаг. Постой, что ты сказал? Убрать твое чувство к Хулио? То есть… это до сих пор?

Бен закусил дужку очков. 

\- Это до сих пор. Я не хотел думать об этом. Но оно… всплывает волнами. Сегодня есть, завтра нет. А послезавтра опять. Давно не было. Где-то с месяц, наверное. А потом я возвращался в отель, и там было что-то, напомнившее съемки, - да, там сбили парня на горном велосипеде, и все обошлось, он встал и пошел… и я подумал, что хотел хотя бы просто знать, как он… И Каролина встретила меня сценой. – Он развел руками. - Всего лишь оттого, что меня так долго не было. 

\- Знать, как кто? Хулио?

\- Да.

\- Ты сам видишь, как четко?

\- Да, все четко. 

Бен вдруг оглянулся, внимательно рассматривая посетителей, которые не обращали на них никакого внимания. 

\- Послушай, мы можем поговорить не здесь? У меня такое чувство, что за нами все еще наблюдают. У тебя - нет?

Хулия прислушалась к ощущениям. Ничто вроде бы не беспокоило. 

\- Нет, у меня нет. Каролина не знает, что ты встречаешься со мной?

\- Я сказал ей. Не получил ни слова в ответ. Пойдем в машину?

\- Хорошо. 

Гарантии, что в машине не было прослушки, никто не давал, но Хулия вдруг подумала, что пусть будет как будет. Если Каролине суждено узнать о чувствах ее мужа, пусть так случится. А жизнь покажет, какой выход из этого всего они найдут. Довольно мстительно подумала, надо сказать. 

На улице было темно и холодно, и Бен включил обогреватель. В машине ему явно стало спокойнее. И было очевидно, что он не знал, с чего начать.

\- Просто рассказывай про твои отношения с Хулио. Все, что приходит в голову.

\- Да не было никаких отношений. 

\- Я не так выразилась. В любом случае, дружеские, рабочие же отношения были?

Бен вздохнул, откидываясь на сиденье:   
\- Думаешь, это поможет? 

\- Тебе хуже от того, что ты это высказал?

\- Нет, легче. Даже не представляешь, насколько легче. Это ужасно, когда есть что-то, что ты не можешь разделить вообще ни с кем, даже с самыми близкими людьми. И это давит, давит, давит.

\- Да. 

\- Иногда мне кажется, что оно вообще раздавит грудную клетку. И я вот так и умру с треснутыми ребрами. 

\- Как именно оно давит, что именно?

\- Не знаю. Снаружи, изнутри. Любовь, долг пытаются раздавить друг друга. Самое ужасное, что я не понимаю, что из этого снаружи, а что внутри. Иногда все вперемешку. А у меня только и остаются что ребра, эта тонкая грань.

\- Где Каролина?

\- Внутри, снаружи. Не знаю. Повсюду. 

\- А Хулио? 

\- Внутри, - Бен положил руку на грудь, засунул ее под куртку. – Здесь, у самого сердца. Это… как уголек в камине, который тлеет, тлеет, и никогда не гаснет. И каждую минуту может разгореться пожар. Каждую минуту его могут неправильно переворошить, и он выпадет наружу и… и все. 

\- И? Что все? 

\- Совсем все. Что остается после пожара? – он задумался. 

\- Пустое место? – спросила Хулия. И мысленно залепила себе отменную пощечину. Нельзя подсказывать, пока клиент смотрит в себя, нельзя. И вообще подсказывать нельзя тоже. Спасательница нашлась!

\- Пепелище. Теперь ты понимаешь, мне нужно ее уничтожить.

\- Кого ее?

\- Ну, любовь к Хулио… Нет… Ну, какая это любовь? Так. Желание. Что-то невысказанное. Незакрытое. Детская обида на то, что он отверг меня. Если работать по твоей системе, то в конце концов мы обнаружим, что это из-за какой-нибудь девчонки, которая послала меня в начальной школе. 

\- А он тебя отверг? Вы разговаривали об этом?

\- Нет. И я сам упустил шанс. Возможно, если бы мы объяснились, было бы легче. – Бен тронул приборную панель указательным пальцем и, водя им по ней, принялся рассказывать. - Мы снимали сцену, где я отнимаю у него галстук. И я захотел его. И он это почувствовал. Господи, Хулия, у меня просто встало, мгновенно, от его близости, от его запаха, от того, что я прикасался к нему, я вообще себя никак не контролировал. И он это почувствовал. Видела бы ты его лицо. Видела бы ты его лицо! – с тоской сказал он. 

Откинулся на сиденье и закрыл глаза. 

\- Мне кажется, вряд ли бы он мог осуждать тебя за это, - несколько минут спустя осторожно сказала Хулия. – Ведь среди актеров, играющих в паре, играющих в любовь, влюбляться друг в друга – обычное дело. А уж Хулио, как маэстро со стажем, это больше, чем кому-либо, известно. 

\- Ты не видела его лица. Это… такое отвращение. Я прямо там чуть не умер. От стыда, от страха, что сейчас это всем станет заметно. От ужаса, что все это со мной произошло. 

\- А что именно там было ужасного? Чем это отличалось от любых других эпизодов, когда у тебя вставало на партнеров? От эпизодов с Исабель, например? 

Бен задумался. 

\- Ну, во-первых, я был ошеломлен. У меня впервые в жизни встало на мужчину. 

\- Еще что?

\- Наверное, мысль, что я тоже такой, что придется страдать всю жизнь.

\- Еще?

\- Реакция Хулио, - горько усмехнулся он, – только и всего. Во-первых, во-вторых и в-третьих – реакция Хулио. 

\- Что после этого произошло? 

\- Сцену мы каким-то чудом сыграли. Я еще думал потом, что, наверное, я все-таки хороший актер. Нет, серьезно, сцена получилась великолепной. 

\- Я знаю. Я ее помню. 

\- Да и все остальные сцены были великолепны. Мы, в конце концов, актеры. Но вне сцен он держал меня на расстоянии. Вообще не подпускал. И я, честное слово, думал, что так будет лучше. Но это было больно, ты не представляешь, как. Любая возможность дружеского разговора, даже просто разговора в духе «Как дела?» превращалась в ужасную напряженность. Вот это и происходило. До самого конца. И я сам упустил единственную возможность с ним объясниться. Тогда, между дублями, я попросил перерыв, ушел в туалет, и он пошел за мной, а я струсил. Не стал с ним разговаривать. Вот и все. Я вообще довольно труслив, ты это, наверное, уже поняла. 

\- Бен, - Хулия вздохнула и потрепала его по плечу. – Я лично не считаю тебя трусливым, а считаю очень храбрым. Да и что такое трусость, в конечном итоге? Вспомни Farsantes, серию про клиентку психотерапевта. Она там спрашивала Гише: «Ты знаешь, каково это - быть парализованной страхом?» Разве можно действительно выбирать быть трусливым или храбрым, когда страх парализует? Единственное, что может помочь в такой момент, - это признать свой страх. Или если инстинкты сильны. Но это не вина человека, если он не может выбрать храбрость. Это абсолютно бессознательный выбор. 

\- Из опыта прошлого? 

\- Из опыта прошлого. 

\- Ладно. В общем, вот так оно все и происходило. Так что, наверное, это просто моя обида на него. Ну, или на какую-то девочку в школе. Все просто. 

\- Да, кажется, что все просто.

Бен заглянул Хулии в лицо:   
\- Ты так не думаешь?

Она пожала плечами, стараясь выдержать взгляд:   
\- Я вообще ничего не думаю. Это не моя задача – думать, оценивать то, что происходит с тобой. Это не я, кто принимает решение. 

\- Какое решение? – удивился Бен. – По-моему, все, что мне нужно, - это избавиться от этого чувства по отношению к нему. Ты работаешь с навязчивыми состояниями. Это - навязчивое состояние. Ты можешь мне помочь избавиться от него?

\- Могу, - вздохнула Хулия. – Могу. 

Зазвонил телефон. Бен взял трубку, и Хулия увидела, как у него расширились глаза. 

\- Да, я хорошо, - сказал Бен. – Ты как?.. Да, было бы здорово. Отлично. Звони, когда будешь в Сантьяго. 

Он бросил трубку на приборную панель и вытер пот со лба:  
\- Даже не знаю, что и думать! 

\- Что случилось?

\- Это Хулио. Хулио Чавес. Он будет в Сантьяго на следующей неделе и спрашивает, не хотел бы я повидаться с ним.


	10. Сторона клиента

Вернувшись домой, Хулия обнаружила на своей кровати Дэмьена. Расслабленно разместившись среди многочисленных подушек, тот читал новый номер Psychologies. В спальне было тепло, и уютно – от рассеянного желтоватого света. 

\- Что случилось? 

\- Даже не спрашивай, - Хулия швырнула сумочку в кресло и, схватившись за голову, села на самый край. – Какого черта ты делаешь здесь? 

\- Хотел узнать, как у тебя дела.

\- Фигово. 

Дэмьен аккуратно положил журнал на тумбочку и спустил ноги на пол.

\- А в деталях?

\- В деталях? – рассмеялась Хулия. – Боже. В деталях. Ок. – Она просунула руки, чтобы уже куда-нибудь их пристроить, между коленей. - Он три года как влюблен в другого человека и просит меня избавить его от этого навязчивого состояния, чтобы он мог остаться с Каролиной. 

\- Тебе кажется, что что-то не так с его запросом? По-моему, прекрасно, что он понимает, что это навязчивое состояние. 

\- Не так с запросом? Дэмьен. Он живет с женщиной, которая поднимает на него руку, он не знает, как с этим разобраться, он влюблен в другого человека и хочет, чтобы я его избавила от этого чувства. И ты еще спрашиваешь, что мне не нравится?

\- Постой, Малыш… Что-то я не догоняю. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы он ушел к другой? 

\- Я? Я хочу? Я не хочу, чтобы он жил с женщиной, которая обращается с ним как со своей собственностью. 

\- Почему? – Дэмьен пересел на угол кровати, оказавшись таким образом совсем рядом с Хулией, и заглянул ей в лицо. 

\- Почему? Это что, не очевидно, почему я этого не хочу? 

\- Пока что тут очевидно, что кое-кто переносит на клиента свои проблемы…

\- Тааак. Это что, твой способ сказать мне, что я продолжаю мстить Грегу? На кой он мне сдался через столько лет? По-моему, бьет он кого-то или нет – это его проблемы. Пусть как хочет, так с этим и живет. 

\- Тогда что же? 

Не то чтобы Дэмьен ей поверил. Хулия замотала головой. 

\- Дело не в этом. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что рядом с людьми, которые решают все с позиции силы, небезопасно жить. Помимо вероятности физического ущерба, это постоянное напряжение и стресс. А у него маленькие дети. 

\- Я бы взял ее на терапию. У меня есть место для клиента.

Хулия вздрогнула:  
\- Не надо!

\- В чем дело? Пройдет полгода, год, полтора года, и она перестанет его бить. Только и всего. Ты знаешь, что если она захочет с этим работать, это произойдет. И они сохранят свой брак еще на двадцать, тридцать и сорок, или сколько там им всем или нам всем осталось, лет. Почему ты этого не хочешь, Малыш? Бен будет счастлив. 

\- Потому что я знаю, что не будет. Я просто знаю это, Дэмьен. Я не знаю, как у других терапевтов, может быть, это что-то внутреннее, б _о_ льшее, чем восемь лет практики, ну или какая-нибудь шотландская бабушка-ведьма в корнях, но я просто вижу. Я знала, что там точно был какой-нибудь роман, но думала, что он, может, продолжает сохнуть по Исабель, не знаю…

\- Малыш, честно? У меня ощущение, что сейчас ты видишь ровно то, что хочешь видеть. Сколько семей переживает влюбленности и измены, и потом все возвращается на круги своя, лучше, чем было. А ты считаешь, что будет лучше, если твой клиент разрушит семью, в которой он жил сколько-то лет счастливо и в которой двое детей. А было даже и трое. Не ты ли пару лет назад возмущалась Мари Кюри, которая устраивала истерики любовнику с пятью детьми от того, что он отказался их бросить? 

\- Постой, Дэмьен, если твои родители смогли это пережить, не значит, что для всех семей так лучше. 

\- Разве ты никогда не влюблялась в другого, будучи в браке? Ради Бога, Малыш. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что такие вещи проходят. Это дает замечательное состояние, вдохновение, радость, новые переживания, а потом все исчезает, словно крокодил проглотил. Нет?

\- В другую, - спокойно сказала Хулия.

Дэмьен замер:   
\- Что?

\- Я влюблялась в другую. Сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста. 

\- Чаю. Я сделаю тебе чаю с молоком. 

\- Хорошо. 

От заботы Дэмьена было приятно. У Хулии бывали проблемы с давлением, если она выпивала больше трех чашек кофе в день. 

\- Мне будет очень не хватать тебя, - крикнула она.

Дэмьен не ответил. 

Хулия прошла в офисную комнату. В кухне шумел чайник, и было слышно, как Дэмьен пытается настроить радио. Хулия забралась с ногами на диван и закуталась в плед. Интересно, перестанет ли она когда-нибудь мерзнуть. 

Дэмьен вернулся с чашкой, поставил ее на столик, молча обнял Хулию и поцеловал ее в лоб:   
\- Рассказывай, Малыш.

\- Да нечего, собственно говоря, рассказывать. Обе замужние. Она – моя клиентка. Так что никакого развития. Забавно только было, как она меня отшила при знакомстве, а я влюбилась в нее месяца через два. 

\- Может, она видела, что ты заинтересована в ней, когда ты сама еще не могла этого понять? У тебя не было опыта узнавать такие вещи, а у нее был. Это как когда Гише понял все про Педро гораздо раньше, чем тот сам про себя.

\- Ты?! Смотрел?! Сериал!

\- Смотрю, - признался Дэмьен, откинувшись на спинку стула и сцепив руки за головой. – Оказалось, что в них можно много интересного почерпнуть. Так почему ты думаешь, что в тех, других, отношениях для него есть перспектива?

\- Я этого не говорила. 

\- В кого он влюблен? В партнершу по роли?

Хулия промолчала. 

\- Ладно. Неважно. Так, Малыш, послушай. 

\- Да?

\- Мы с тобой уже согласились, что все актеры влюбляются в своих партнеров. Актеры влюбляются в партнеров, терапевты влюбляются в клиентов. При определенной доле порядочности с обеих сторон все это быстро проходит. 

\- Но не так, чтобы это длилось еще три года после окончания сериала! 

\- Прости, Малыш, но сейчас ты мне очень напоминаешь Камиллу. Из той серии, где она купила Педро тренажер. Ей было плевать на то, что он пришел усталый и не в настроении. И плевать на то, что у него на днях началась тахикардия и он даже собирался ко врачу. Она точно знала, как именно Педро будет лучше. «Тебе понравится, моя любовь». Ты знаешь, чем это кончилось. В тот вечер и вообще. Прости, Малыш, но, на мой взгляд, ты сейчас делаешь то же самое. В общем и целом ты Бенхамину ни единого шанса не даешь разобраться самому с собственной жизнью. Предсказать тебе, чем это закончится?

\- Нет, - вздохнула Хулия, пряча взгляд.

\- И правильно. Потому что он уйдет. 

\- Что же делать? 

Дэмьен пожал плечами. Потом присел рядом на корточки и заглянул Хулии в глаза.

\- Знаешь, что тебе делать?

\- Что?

\- Молчать и поддерживать его во всем. Даже если он решит пойти домой, зная, что Каролина будет стоять за дверью с ножом. Потому что сейчас ты ему ни шанса не даешь своей жалостью. Ты ослабляешь его неверием, оскорбляешь снисходительностью и высокомерием, когда ему нужна безоговорочная вера в него. Потому что самое главное в терапии – быть на стороне клиента. Какое бы ошибочное решение он ни принял. Всегда. 

Хулия вздохнула. 

\- Эктор Мануэль бы тобой гордился. Ты не собираешься преподавать, нет? 

\- Нет. И, кстати, какой опыт прошлого мешает тебе безоговорочно поверить в то, что Бенхамин примет правильное решение сам?

Она посмотрела прямо перед собой. В прошлое лезть отчаянно не хотелось. Оттуда веяло холодом и болотом. Послать бы Дэмьена… домой, куда угодно, хоть и к Марине… но вспомнилась улыбка Бенхамина, его глаза, сегодняшний звонок. Ведь не так же просто объявился Хулио. Можно говорить все что угодно, но в терапии слишком четко видно, как все работает, и что случайностей не бывает.

\- Хочешь потратить на меня целый вечер? Ну что ж. Когда мама увезла меня в Англию, отец, хотя очень любил меня, не предпринял ни единой попытки увидеться со мной…


	11. Опыт прошлого

Следующую встречу они провели в офисе. В этот день неожиданно стало холоднее, термометр за окном показывал всего 12 градусов, и Хулия включила камин. Бенхамин приехал вечером. Он попал в пробку, и Хулия, поджидая его, час простояла у окна, перебирая в пальцах краешек белой занавески. На душе, несмотря на работу с Дэмьеном и с собой, было неспокойно. Она знала, что когда Бен придет, она мгновенно переключится на сеанс и ее перестанет волновать что-либо. И знала также то, что сейчас на многие вопросы не ответит. Возможно, потому что на это нужно время. Или, возможно, потому что ответы на эти вопросы не находятся никогда? 

Бен выглядел увереннее, и вел себя соответственно. Сразу же прошел закрыть окно, сам налил себе воды. Куртку повесил не в прихожей, а на спинку дивана. Рассказал, как поставил Каролину перед фактом, сообщив, что будет ходить на терапию во что бы то ни стало. Каролина явно не обрадовалась, но промолчала. 

\- Даже не знаю, к чему это, - сказал он, выпивая залпом полстакана воды и откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Хулия заняла кресло. 

\- Что-то еще случилось?

\- Мы почти не разговариваем, - Бен улыбнулся спокойной, немного грустной улыбкой. – Пройдет, ничего необычного. Так было миллион раз. Давай лучше займемся моим чувством к Хулио.

\- Давай. Что самое неприятное в твоем чувстве к нему?

\- Что это мешает моим отношениям.

\- Как именно мешает?

\- Ну, если мы сошлись на том, что мое чувство вины запускает такую реакцию Каролины… да, я хочу перестать чувствовать себя виноватым. 

\- Отлично. Чувство вины. Какой опыт прошлого говорит тебе о том, что ты должен испытывать это чувство?

Бен прикрыл глаза. 

\- Бланка. Боже, не трогай это, пожалуйста. 

\- Еще раньше? 

\- Раньше? История с Исабель, история с Исабель и еще раз история с Исабель. 

\- Какой самый неприятный момент?

\- Когда я узнаю, что Каро набросилась на нее. 

\- Что происходит? Где? Когда?

\- Я дома, шесть утра, делаю себе кофе на кухне. Мне звонит приятель, который остался на дискотеке, рассказывает, что случилось, что у Исабель все лицо в крови, она плачет и никак не может успокоиться. И что она сейчас поедет подавать заявление на Каролину. 

\- Что ты чувствуешь? О чем думаешь? 

Бен погрузился в размышления:   
\- Подставил Каро. Обещал ей, что у меня не будет ничего и ни с кем. И опять не смог сдержать себя. Я понимаю, что должен сдерживать себя, но это не получается, не получается, черт возьми! 

\- А что именно было у тебя с Исабель? Как я поняла из твоих рассказов, до полноценного романа ведь не дошло? 

\- А что ты называешь полноценным романом? Испытывал ли я какие-то чувства к Исабель – да. Было ли у меня желание уйти к ней – не знаю. Но желание уйти от Каролины было. Ты понимаешь, что меня держало. Если твое определение «полноценный роман» включает секс, то да, я позволил себе многое. И вряд ли меня оправдает то, что это было всего лишь один раз, после ссоры с Каролиной, я был достаточно пьян, а Исабель сильно настаивала. – Бен положил руку на лоб. - Разве что-то может оправдать подобный поступок?

Хулия кивнула:   
\- Знаешь, мне тут кое-что кажется любопытным. Насколько я знаю, в той истории с Исабель пострадала Исабель. Каролина оттаскала ее за волосы, расцарапала лицо. А ты чувствуешь вину перед Каролиной. 

\- Да, это правда, - удивился Бен. - И я злюсь на Исабель. Злюсь на то, что она провоцировала меня. А ведь она просто влюбилась. Так же, как я. 

\- Угу. И если кто после всей истории, включая ваш роман, который случился за пару лет до скандала, и остался в проигрыше, то это Исабель. Ты понимаешь?

Бен ненадолго ушел в свои мысли. 

\- Получается, что я встаю на сторону победителя против проигравшего? – вынырнув, спросил он. – И когда проблема с Каролиной, я на ее стороне против себя? 

\- Пока что так. 

\- Интересно, это только с Каролиной, или вообще? 

\- Вообще-то это свойственно большинству людей, - улыбнулась Хулия. – Они настолько запуганы жизнью, что предпочитают вставать на сторону силы против жертвы. Их вроде как не тронет. Отсюда вечное – сам виноват, сама виновата. 

\- Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, я с этим никогда не разберусь. Чем дальше, тем пропасть больше. Тем все сложнее. 

\- Разберешься, - Хулия продолжала улыбаться. – Если продолжишь терапию, у тебя просто выхода нет другого, как стать счастливым. 

\- Да, но если это будет счастье за чей-то счет? 

\- Каким образом возможно счастье за чей-то счет, Бен?

\- Ну, я не знаю. Допустим, некто уходит из семьи, в которой дети. Он устраивает свою личную жизнь, он счастлив – жена, дети несчастны. 

\- А что мешает им быть счастливыми?

Бен даже побледнел немного. 

\- Я не понимаю тебя. 

\- Ну вот, например, я женщина, которую бросили с маленькими детьми на руках. Не будем брать денежный аспект, предположим, что он улажен. Итак, я брошенная женщина с двумя детьми. У меня выбор – искать себе нового парня, строить новую жизнь или всю жизнь страдать от того, что меня бросили. Это чей выбор? Мужа, который меня бросил?

\- Нет, твой. Но послушай, так можно договориться до того, что… - Бен смешался.

\- До чего? 

\- Что никто ни за кого не в ответе. Но это не так!

\- Конечно, не так. Ты отвечаешь за детей, к примеру. За то, чтобы обеспечивать их, дать им образование, воспитание, проводить с ними время. А также за то, чтобы они видели образец счастливого человека перед собой, и знали, что развод или плохие отношения в семье – это не трагедия на всю жизнь. Что из этого можно и нужно выбираться и учиться быть счастливым. А жена – взрослая женщина, это ее выбор, как себя вести. 

\- Постой, постой, ты так говоришь, как будто это имеет какое-то отношение ко мне!..

\- Нет, что ты, это… гипотетически.

\- В любом случае, я не хочу, чтобы ты так говорила. Я не собираюсь разводиться с Каролиной, что бы ни произошло. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Хулия в примиряющем жесте выставила руки вперед. - Извини, если это объяснение тебя задело. Я лишь пыталась показать, что любой момент может перестать быть катастрофой. И стать отправной точкой. 

Бен помотал головой. 

\- Прости. Просто меня эта тема пугает. Раньше Каролина угрожала разводом несколько раз, вот это было бы катастрофой. 

\- Давай просто продолжим работу. До Исабель, раньше, у тебя было такое чувство вины? 

На этот раз Бен погрузился в себе почти на те самые четыре минуты, которые считаются предельными для того чтобы извлечь любое воспоминание. Хулия уже понадеялась, что он сейчас скажет, что не может ничего вспомнить, и она получит новый опыт, но Бен в конце концов поднял голову. 

\- В школе. Меня избили мальчишки из старших классов. 

\- Что произошло?

\- Ну, это бывает. Проверка на то, будешь ты потом стучать или нет. 

\- Расскажи. 

\- Ну, я заворачиваю за угол около школы, мне навстречу идет эта троица, они гогочут, и я понимаю, что меня сейчас будут бить. Убежать невозможно. Это очень узкое место. Ну, и убегать стыдно.

\- Так. Стыд. Кроме стыда, что ты чувствуешь? 

Бен сгорбился, почти сложился пополам. 

\- Вину, - тихо сказал он. 

\- За что?

\- Я не понимаю.

\- В какой момент?

\- Когда я понимаю, что меня будут бить.

\- Но ведь ты ничего не сделал? Или сделал, но просто не помнишь.

Бен задумался надолго. Его ноги были скрещены и плотно прижаты друг к другу. Потом Хулия заметила, что они начали потихоньку расслабляться. 

\- Нет, ничего не сделал, это точно, - он поднял голову. – Это были первые школьные дни, и я их до этого видел только издалека. Я понимаю, почему они это сделали. Но не понимаю, почему именно меня. 

\- Ммм. Потому что ты особенный, а это всегда замечается другими?

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- В данную минуту я так думаю. И еще думаю, что сейчас неважно – почему они это сделали. Мы к этому можем вернуться позже. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, про вину в этом эпизоде.

\- Ты это к тому, что я чувствовал вину потому, что они решили меня избить? Так? Просто по факту?

\- Почему бы и нет?

\- Но, постой, если мы говорили о том, что сначала возникает вина, и тогда в жизни появляется какой-то такой эпизод… Как я вчера сильно порезался во время бритья потому, что два дня назад мы с тобой говорили про Хулио. Так?

\- Ну, я бы сказала, что это некий такой замкнутый порочный круг. И неважно, что было первым, - яйцо или курица. Тебя обвиняют, ты чувствуешь вину, вина запускает следующие эпизоды, когда тебя обвиняют. Ты сделал что-то не так с точки зрения окружающих, ты чувствуешь вину, тебя обвиняют, и так далее. Педро, кстати, которого ты играл, - это вот образец человека, который попал в такой круг.

\- Даже так?

\- Ну посмотри. Его бьют в детстве. Дети, которых бьют в детстве, обычно приобретают чувство вины. Им оно внушается, поскольку бить-то, в общем, не за что. Но родителю, сбрасывающему на ребенка злость и ярость, нужно найти оправдание, чтобы не чувствовать себя ужасно из-за того, что он бьет слабое, зависящее от него существо. Родитель в итоге обвиняет ребенка. Ребенок, поскольку родитель для него лицо значимое, верит ему, и потому верит в свою вину. И он верит в нее и через двадцать лет, и через тридцать, и через пятьдесят. Это закрепляется на уровне рефлекса. Раз бьют, обвиняют, кто-то расстраивается при тебе, – значит, виноват. Педро – ходячее чувство вины. Это видно в большинстве диалогов с Камиллой, он тушуется перед Гише. Ему постоянно нужно одобрение, иначе он чувствует вины слишком много. Он даже после поездки в деревню ищет у Гише подтверждение того, что Гише не было с ним плохо. Хотя Гише всего лишь высказал свое мнение о том, что не любит деревню, и к Педро оно никакого отношения не имело. А дальше цепочка просто раскручивается по нарастающей, и все. 

\- Господи, - Бен рассмеялся. – Я столько передумал тогда про свою роль, но большая часть того, что ты говоришь, мне даже в голову не приходила. То есть дальше он чувствует себя виноватым за отношения с Гилье, и его тут же подставляют?

\- Да. Потому что отношения с Гише – это слишком много запустившегося чувства вины сразу, перед Камиллой, Аной, Фабианом, обществом, богом. 

\- Так просто. Господи, так просто. 

Бен смотрел на нее с улыбкой человека, совершившего самое главное открытие своей жизни, Хулия улыбнулась в ответ. Таких открытий будет еще очень много, и хорошо, если основные совершатся здесь. 

\- Когда начинаешь видеть это, когда убираешь вину, страх, все вещи становятся простыми. В какой-то момент понимаешь, что мир логичен до чертиков. 

\- Я не забуду об этом, когда выйду отсюда?

\- Я не знаю. 

Бен взял куртку и ушел на балкон курить. Хулия отправилась на кухню делать кофе. Было уже почти девять, и очень хотелось взбодриться. Задав программу машинке, она присела на край стола и задумалась. Для чего дан ей Бен? Что он проявляет в ее жизни? Почему они встретились именно сейчас? И что бы сказал Эктор Мануэль? Farsantes она смотрела в основном одна, Эктор Мануэль видел только первые серии (его больше интересовали передачи из раздела про жизнь животных, про людей он и так все знал), зато Хулия пересказывала ему сюжет каждый вечер за пятичасовым чаем. Пятичасовой чай – это было неизменное, установленное еще неизвестно кем. Может, бабушкой. Когда еще жили все вместе, мама к этому времени уже приходила с работы, и она, Хулия и Хорхе садились за большой круглый стол в центре комнаты. И в окна как будто бы всегда светило солнце… 

Голос Бена вырвал ее из воспоминаний. 

\- У меня то же самое к Хулио, так ведь? Ведь не мог же он в самом деле, играя в сериале про геев, презирать меня за то, что я что-то почувствовал? Он же позвонил, чтобы встретиться, - так, наверное, хорошо относится ко мне? Или забыл уже все это, как что-то незначащее? Может, он был просто удивлен? Не знал, как выйти из неловкой ситуации? 

\- Возможно. 

\- Значит, всего лишь жажда одобрения, - констатировал Бен. Казалось, у него гора свалилась с плеч. - Мы найдем ее корни, уберем их, я его забуду, и у нас с Каролиной все будет хорошо.


	12. Между свободой и виной

В пятницу вечером Бен явился опять поздно и весь взъерошенный. В красно-кирпичной футболке поло с расстегнутыми пуговицами. Ей ужасно нравилось, когда он приходил в таких. 

\- Времени совсем нет, - пожаловался он. – Съемки, те проекты, эти проекты…

\- Угу, – Хулия посмотрела на него с улыбкой. Она надеялась, что улыбка была ласковой. 

\- Ой, только не говори, что мы со всем этим будем работать.

\- Не скажу, - засмеялась она. - Сегодня нам хватит того, с чем мы уже работаем. Если только нет ничего более срочного?

\- Нет. Более срочного нет. Спина не болела. Ну, или болит не так, чтобы думать только о ней. Ну, - Бен устроился поудобнее, подгреб к себе большую подушку – болотного цвета черепаху, - я готов. С чего начнем?

\- Точнее, с чем продолжим. Мы остановились на истории с мальчишками. Посмотри, что там осталось. 

\- Сейчас, - он закрыл глаза, положил черепаху на живот и вытянул ноги. Плотно сжатые. 

Интересно, какое именно чувство стоит за этим напряжением? Хулия тихонько любовалась Беном, пока он не видел. Когда они начинали терапию, он не очень нравился ей внешне. Но она уже тогда знала, что момент, когда она будет считать его красивым, обязательно наступит. Невозможно работать с человеком и не полюбить его. 

\- Это что-то связанное с мамой, - сказал Бен. – На кухне. Я, должно быть, очень маленький, потому что смотрю на нее снизу вверх. Она плачет. Я не понимаю, что происходит. – Он открыл глаза: - Все. 

\- Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

\- Вину.

\- Мысли какие-нибудь есть?

\- Нет. Но мне кажется, я… я сейчас умру… Хулия, это должно так быть? 

\- Так. Бен, я здесь. Я страхую тебя. Просто расскажи еще раз в настоящем времени. 

\- Мы с мамой на кухне. Я смотрю на нее снизу вверх. Она плачет. Это из-за меня. Потому что я сделал что-то. У меня голова кружится. Это нормально?

\- Да. Еще раз. Просто расскажи еще раз. В настоящем времени. Давай.

Бен закрыл глаза. Сейчас. Все решится сейчас. 

\- Я сижу на кухонном полу. Мама надо мной. Окно открыто. Солнце. Она плачет. Нет. Она злится. Господи, Хулия. Она ударила меня! Она ударила меня! Она же никогда… Господи.

Бен приложил ладони к щекам. Из-под плотно сжатых век текли слезы. 

\- Она ударила меня!

Хулии очень хотелось обнять его, но сейчас это делать было нельзя. Есть моменты, через которые нужно проходить одному. 

Дождавшись, пока Бен отплачется, она продолжила:   
\- Ты помнишь, что случилось?

\- Да. Я что-то сделал на полу, что-то неправильное. Или она хотела поднять меня с пола, а я не хотел подниматься, хотел сидеть там. Она наклонилась, поскользнулась, упала и вывихнула руку. Потом заплакала и сказала, что это все из-за меня. Я хотел ее обнять, и она меня ударила. Ей ведь просто было больно? Поэтому, да? Или я ее тронул за вывихнутую руку? Поэтому?

\- Я не знаю, Бен. Давай еще посмотрим. Что ты чувствуешь?

\- Боль. Вину. Мне хочется умереть. И в то же время обиду. Да. Страх, что она теперь меня разлюбит.

\- Мысли какие-то есть? 

\- Что это все из-за меня. Что мама плачет из-за меня. 

\- Это там мысли. А здесь, сейчас? Вернись, пожалуйста, в настоящее. 

\- Да, - он открыл глаза. 

Хулия чувствовала, что ему было стыдно смотреть на нее. Но она знала, что это пройдет. 

\- С точки зрения настоящего что происходит там? 

Бен вздохнул и вцепился в черепаху. Хулия чувствовала, что он не может сделать полный вдох. Что ж, это вполне соответствовало тому, что они прорабатывали. Жалость к родителям часто выходила болью в груди. 

\- С точки зрения того, что я знаю теперь, как все происходит? Она плачет, ей больно – это ее боль, ее чувства, так? Это получилось, когда она наклонилась неправильно, не рассчитала что-то. Это были ее действия – значит, ее ответственность? Значит, когда она сказала, что все из-за меня – она просто переложила на меня ответственность?

\- Похоже, что так. 

\- А я ее взял. И продолжаю брать на себя ответственность, когда кто-то плачет. Когда мама плакала, когда Каро плачет, когда Исабель плакала, когда мальчишки плачут. Я - идиот.

Хулия фыркнула:   
\- Ну, знаешь, таких идиотов – 99,9% земного шара. Мы все привыкли брать чужую ответственность на себя и одновременно перекладывать ее на других. Потому что когда мы ее берем слишком много, вынести невозможно. Педро твой, например, взвалил на себя ответственность за все проблемы своих родителей, Камиллы, за огорчение Гише. И попутно пытался взвалить ответственность на Гише за все решения по поводу их любви. Так всегда и бывает.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я тоже перекладываю ответственность на кого-то? Где? На кого? Скажи мне прямо, Хулия! Почему ты ходишь вокруг да около?!

Она вздохнула:   
\- Бен, если честно, если что-то такое и есть, я предпочитаю, чтобы ты сам это увидел. Это твоя жизнь, и я могу ошибаться. Продолжим работу, окей? 

Он кивнул, потом укоризненно помотал головой:   
\- Мне не нравится то, что ты ничего не говоришь, но… Продолжим.   
\--------------------------------  
Спустя полтора часа Хулия вынесла на балкон куртку. Бен стоял, облокотившись на перила, с незажженной сигаретой, и смотрел на городские огни, ветер трепал вихры у его висков.

\- У тебя дурная привычка выскакивать в черт знает какой холод.

\- Может, мне хочется хоть раз в жизни побыть безответственным и заболеть? – Хулия расслышала в его голосе улыбку. Но было что-то еще. Кажется, слезы?

Бен выбросил сигарету. Она помогла ему натянуть куртку. 

\- Нет, ты понимаешь, да? Что бы я ни сделал, это не имеет к ее поведению никакого отношения. Как бы плохо или хорошо - неважно, с чьей точки зрения - я бы себя ни вел, их действия не имеют ко мне никакого отношения. Мне всю жизнь казалось, если я сделаю вот это, и еще вот это, то другой человек будет вести себя со мной хорошо и уважительно, а оказывается, все не так. Другой человек может при этом повести себя, как ему в голову взбредет. И от моих действий это совсем не зависит. В голове не укладывается вообще. Столько лет стараний быть хорошим, образцом для кого-то, столько лет ненависти к себе за каждый взгляд на другую, за каждый поступок, который кто-то называет дурным, а оказывается – дело не во мне. 

Он вдруг разрыдался. Хулия обняла его так сильно, как только могла. Бен прижался к ней, подставляясь под ласку. Дэмьен прав. Бен - щеночек. Но это и прекрасно, что он такой.

\- Но каким же я чувствую себя свободным. Наверное, впервые в жизни таким свободным. Ты понимаешь?

\- Да.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько легче дышать.

\- Нет, не представляю.

Бен рассмеялся сквозь слезы:  
\- Ты - чудовище.

\- Я знаю. Но я – волшебное чудовище. Которое, кстати, прямо сейчас хочет тебе сделать кофе и бутерброд.   
\-------------------------------------------  
Дэмьен заявился почти в полночь. С ключами от мотоцикла и с сумкой, полной вещей. 

\- Марина выставила? – спросила Хулия, выйдя его встретить.

\- Ну, вообще-то все к этому шло. Так что одну ночь на диване, а завтра что-нибудь сниму, здесь, в Витакуре, или в Провиденсии. 

\- Нет, на диване ты ночевать не будешь, - заверила Хулия. – Спать на нем неудобно, так что тебе придется делить со мной кровать. 

Дэмьен замер как вкопанный. 

\- Это намеки, Малыш? Прости, но я…

\- Не готов к такому повороту событий?

\- А должен был? 

Хулия рассмеялась, закрыв лицо руками и прислонившись к стене:  
\- Боже, Дэмьен. Видел бы ты свое лицо! Ты что, правда, подумал, что?..

\- Но ты одна. 

\- Одна, и у меня восемь месяцев, а то и больше не было секса. Но, знаешь, я как-то не горю желанием кидаться на первого встречного, - она улыбнулась. – Мне еще и отношения подавай. Пойду приготовлю тебе полотенца. И хочешь есть?  
\------------------------------  
Чувствовать кого-то в постели рядом с собой было приятно. Дэмьен читал Кинга, а Хулия лежала с закрытыми глазами без сна. Почему-то вспомнилась Анхелика. Интересно, как бы это было, если бы они жили вместе? Анхелика наверняка бы заботилась о доме, готовила бы, следила бы за уборщицей, выбирала бы мебель по каталогу. Помнится, ей нравились все эти бытовые мелочи. Наверняка она приносила бы Хулии чай к компьютеру, а по вечерам они бы с книжками или журналами лежали на диване, головой в разные стороны, переплетясь конечностями. Или в театр… 

\- Малыш, а как дела у твоего клиента?

\- Ну, в следующую среду он не придет. Собирается встретиться со своей бывшей большой любовью и расставить все точки над i.

\- Бывшей?

\- Ну да, он говорит, что теперь будет работать с тем, чтобы всячески улучшать свои отношения с Камиллой. 

\- С Каролиной.

\- Ну да. 

Рука Дэмьена легла ей на волосы. Приятно. 

\- Ты хочешь чего-то другого, Малыш?

\- Нет. Я смирилась. 

\- В конце концов, Каролина тоже не просто так его дубасила. Что у нее там в детстве было, чтобы так?.. Может, и похуже, чем у него. Да еще эта история с ее предыдущим мужем. Девочка тоже заслуживает счастья. 

\- Да, заслуживает, - согласилась Хулия, натягивая одеяло на голову. – Давай спать.


	13. Разговор

Хулио откинулся на спинку кресла, пережидая, когда перестанет закладывать уши. Слетал в Сантьяго, называется. 

Впрочем, удачно или не удачно, зависит от того, что он хотел там найти. 

Если хотел посмотреть на «щеночка» или, как выражается Марго, «котенка», то вот, пожалуйста, имел удовольствие лицезреть его четыре часа подряд. Если хотел понять, чувствует ли к нему что-то по-прежнему, то и этого с избытком. Зачем только, непонятно. «Щеночек», против ожиданий, выглядел расслабленным и уверенным, и вполне знающим, чего хочет от жизни, а еще… держал за руку жену. То, что она пришла на встречу, стало совсем уж неприятным сюрпризом. Очень неприятным. Впрочем, если брать в расчет то, что произошло тогда между ними на съемках, что Бенхамин понял его интерес и из-за внезапного желания встретиться у него возникли опасения, то все логично. Похоже, его просто отшили. Старым, как мир, путем. Как будто он мог на что-то претендовать! Или хотел. 

Голову отпустило. Поскорее бы оказаться дома. Хулио прикрыл глаза. Бенхамин был перед ним как наяву. Не веселый, но сосредоточенный, как будто выполняющий этой прогулкой какое-то важное дело. Повзрослевший. И очень красивый. При воспоминаниях о нем внутри - в груди, в животе - все мелко дрожало, там будто помещалась некая струна, которая издавала звонкий, серебристый, звук. 

Из прогулки не запомнилось ничего. Все четыре часа слились в сплошное пятно, из которого выплывало посерьезневшее лицо Бенхамина, с этим его внимательным взглядом, с этой решительностью, твердостью, которые ощущались теперь в скулах, в подбородке, то, чего раньше не было. 

Глупо. Порадоваться тому, что Фернандо оказался неправ и поводов для беспокойства нет, наплевать и забыть. 

Хулио взглянул на облака. Часов пять-шесть, и он дома. Возможно, даже сразу ляжет спать. А завтра – рабочий день. И все дни на месяц вперед – рабочие. И это хорошо. 

\- Мой муж, - с улыбкой сказала соседка, темноволосая дамочка лет тридцати пяти, показывая фотографию в телефоне, - мы женаты одиннадцать лет. Правда, он прелесть? 

Хулио посмотрел на высокого парня в костюме и при галстуке на заставке, не слишком вежливо перевел взгляд на соседку и на всякий случай согласился. Потом, когда она оставила его в покое, долго думал, есть ли между ней, напоминающей хоть и вполне ухоженную, но очень суетливую домохозяйку, и успешным, судя по всему, мужем что-нибудь общее. Как живут эти люди? Как общаются каждый день? Как общается Бенхамин с Каролиной? Что между ними общего, кроме детей?

Внезапно Хулио взяла злость – мальчишка прикрылся женой, как щитом. Неужели он правда такого низкого мнения о нем? Неужели? Все это выглядело… господи, все это выглядело, как встреча старых любовников при новой пассии. Так и выглядело, и ничего другого.

Хулио потянулся к шее, чтобы ослабить галстук, и обнаружил, что он, вообще-то, в футболке и никакого галстука нет.

\- Не очень хороший воздух здесь, правда? – сказала соседка, обмахиваясь журналом. – Вы знаете, на какой мы высоте?

Пришлось вынуть роль. Хулио всегда брал с собой в самолет что-нибудь, чтобы не доставали. Впрочем, это редкое счастье, что он остался неузнанным… А Каролина тогда ревновала, это точно. Она так рьяно выступала за счастливый финал для пары Гише и Педро. Это прием был ему слишком хорошо знаком по давней подружке Марго. Стоило в их окружении кому-нибудь с интересом посмотреть друг на друга, как та начинала активно их сватать, и в конечном итоге убивала весь интерес на корню. Как же чувства иногда зависимы от мнения, от действий окружающих. Да есть ли они? Гормоны, страх одиночества, желание быть нормальным, потом привычка – все в кучу. И больше ничего. 

Нет, в этот раз явно не Каролина навязалась, а Бенхамин сам ее взял. Он выглядел вполне довольным тем фактом, что жена рядом, иногда брал ее за руку, как будто они все еще были молодоженами. Никакой фальши. Лишь один раз, когда та ушла в туалет в ресторане, Хулио показалось, что Бенхамин хочет что-то сказать, но этого не случилось. Они заговорили об общих знакомых, которых давно не видели, и так и проболтали уже до самого конца. 

Глупо. Глупо. Домой.   
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Дома было темно и тихо. За исключением радостного собачьего лая, конечно. Покормив свою семью, Хулио зашел за вином в гостиную, где был бар, а потом решил подняться в мастерскую. Неожиданно телефон звякнул смской. На экране высветилось: «Зайду к тебе?» 

Писала Марго. Это его удивило. Она всегда приходила запросто. Единственное, что останавливало ее, - и это было нечто вроде никогда не озвученной договоренности, - когда Хулио закрывал дверь изнутри на второй, верхний замок. Установив этот факт, Марго просто разворачивалась и уходила. Она никогда не переживала по поводу потерянного времени. Работы у нее было немного, денег предостаточно, а гулять она любила. 

Хулио набрал ее номер:   
\- Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, совсем нет. 

\- Тогда что?

\- Что что?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь, зайти или нет?

\- Ну, я решила, что в конце концов у каждого из нас должна быть своя жизнь. После стольких лет вместе уже надо научиться уважать друг друга. А то я у тебя, ты у меня – проходной двор. - Хулио хмыкнул. За последние пять лет он бывал у Марго раза два, не больше. Ну и раз десять в предыдущие годы. - Ты сегодня летал в Сантьяго…

Он выругался про себя.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? 

\- Хулио, ну не будь таким наивным. Твои поклонницы сфотографировали тебя в аэропорту. Все лежит на сайте, посвященном тебе. Так я зайду?

\- Нет, не надо, Марго. Раз уж мы решили уважать друг друга, - он сделал акцент на «мы», - то и будем уважать. Я не хочу никого видеть. 

Он закончил звонок, налил себе вина и пошел в мастерскую. Хорошо, что сфотографировали не с Бенхамином, от вопросов Марго отбоя бы не было. 

Телефон тихо звякнул новым сообщением. Хулио дошел до мастерской, включил свет и поставил бокал на стол. Хотел было закрыть дверь, но что-то дрогнуло, может, та самая струна, и он вернулся назад.

«Приятно было видеть тебя после стольких лет».

Хулио приложил холодный телефон к мгновенно вспотевшему лбу. Руки дрожали.

«Да, неплохо, - набрал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как зашлось сердце. - Мне показалось, или ты хотел мне что-то сказать?»

Он долго смотрел на погасший экран. Потом сел на диван и схватился за голову. Невозможно. Невозможно. Невозможно. Все это нереальная глупость, выдуманная неизвестно кем. Забыть, господи, забыть. 

Пришел Уго и, поворчав, лег у ног. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Хулио казалось, что он сейчас умрет. 

Ответ пришел через двадцать минут. «Извини, что не сразу ответил. Мне показалось, что у Баутисты температура. Слава богу, ничего нет. Ты же знаешь, я с ума схожу, если речь о детях». Хулио перечитал текст четыре раза. Больше ничего. 

Он бросил телефон на диван. Лампочка в люстре взорвалась и погасла. Комната погрузилась в темноту. Хулио выругался и встал, чтобы уйти, но телефон снова звякнул.

«Мне казалось, что есть что-то невыясненное между нами. Точнее, было. Теперь я понимаю, что это смешно». 

Хулио вернулся на диван, прижимая телефон к сердцу. Пытаясь хоть как-то успокоиться, погладил Уго.

«Что ты имеешь в виду?»

На этот раз Бенхамину понадобилось пять минут.

«Некое недоразумение на съемках. Мне долгое время было больно от твоей реакции, но сегодня я понял, что ты не мог испытывать ко мне отвращение. Что ты просто оказался в неловкой ситуации по моей вине». 

Хулио в полном недоумении уставился на экран. Мог ли Бенхамин иметь в виду под «неловкой ситуацией» то самое? Если да, то при чем здесь отвращение? 

«Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - набрал он. Посмотрел на текст, оттянул вниз майку, чтобы легче дышалось, и добавил: - Я не мог бы испытывать отвращение к тебе». 

Отослал сообщение, и набрал новое: «Никогда».

И еще одно: «Прости, если мои действия причинили тебе боль». 

И получил в ответ, не зная, то ли плакать, то ли смеяться: «Нет, ты тут ни при чем. То, что я испытывал что-то к тебе и не смог это сдержать – это только моя ответственность. За все».


	14. Нерешенный вопрос

В среду Дэмьен заявился уже заполночь. Хулия сидела в кухне с ноутбуком на коленях.

\- Опять выстуживаешь спальню? – вздохнул он. – Я же замерзну, пока засну. 

Хулия только отмахнулась:   
\- Это ты на океане не жил, когда дождь лупит по окнам параллельно земле. Получилось что-нибудь?

\- С завтрашнего дня. В Лас Кондес. 

\- Так я и знала, что ты предпочтешь свалить подальше!

\- Да ладно! Всего сорок минут ходьбы. И вообще – что нашел, то и нашел! Надоело тебя стеснять.

\- Вообще-то, по-хорошему, это мне бы надо было съехать. Эктор Мануэль оставил мне достаточно денег, и дом в Асунсьоне я тоже собираюсь продавать. 

\- Забудь, - бросил Дэмьен, залезая в холодильник. – Это я позвал тебя сюда. 

\- Да, но Каррера уходит. И так я его уже сколько месяцев вела.

\- Поверить не могу, что он решил развестись!

\- Ну, признал человек после четырнадцати лет брака, что брак никуда не годится. Плохо? 

\- Ты это с такой легкостью делаешь, Малыш, - Дэмьен вытащил из холодильника ветчину и салат и принялся делать бутерброды.

\- Что?

\- Разводишь людей.

\- Ой, только не начинай сначала. Хочешь переложить на меня ответственность за их решения? Я просто попадаюсь им в сложные моменты жизненного пути. Чья проблема, что большинство людей женится по глупости, под давлением общества и родни, не успев узнать как следует человека, с которым живет? 

Дэмьен бросил бутерброды, подошел к Хулии и звонко чмокнул ее в макушку:  
\- Не обращай внимания, Малыш. Я сегодня злой. 

– Почему?

\- Просто злой. Давай сменим тему. Как дела у твоего клиента?

\- Ой, весело. Он сегодня встретился со своей бывшей большой любовью и по кой-то черт вытащил на встречу жену. Но в целом они объяснились, он написал мне, что никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и свободным, как в последние дни, а сегодня стал самым счастливым, и что у него такое чувство, что теперь это навсегда, и бла-бла-бла.

Дэмьен хмыкнул:  
\- Интересно, через сколько недель его снесет? Или дней? 

\- Ну, и я о том же. И в эту тему есть кое-что еще. 

\- Да?

Хулия постучала пальцем по крышке ноутбука. 

\- Я тут прочитала штук восемь его интервью. Он скрыл от меня, что занимался терапией прошлых жизней. Ты понимаешь, что это означает?

\- Что он нашел там что-то такое, что очень боится трогать опять?

Хулия фыркнула:   
\- Ну, не забыл же случайно. 

Дэмьен пожал плечами:   
\- Если у него хотя бы вполовину все так страшно, как у тебя, я его очень понимаю. Может, он тоже вспомнил себя где-нибудь заживо погребенным? Или как у той твоей знакомой, Анабеллы, кажется? Когда она вспомнила, как в рабстве родилась, выросла и так и умерла. 

Хулия побегала взглядом по шкафчикам кухонного гарнитура, остановилась в конце концов на том, что был напротив нее. Ей нравился рисунок – еле заметный, отчего все казалось почти белым, - очень тонкие линии голубого и зеленого цвета, что-то вроде морской волны. Успокаивающий. 

Вздохнула:  
\- Как ты думаешь, они действительно существуют? 

\- Прошлые жизни? Малыш, ну какая разница, существуют они или нет? Ты же работаешь с метафорами. Прошлая жизнь – это та же метафора. 

\- Угу.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Позже, лежа в постели, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию Дэмьена, она никак не могла уснуть. Мысль, что ее работа больше про то, что разводить, чем сводить людей, не давала покоя. Но и правда – что же делать? Перестать уважать решение клиента от и до и начать настаивать на том, чтобы тот давал своему супругу еще один и еще один шанс? Но ведь любовь не зависит от поведения другого. Она либо есть, либо нет. Жить всю жизнь без любви? Многие так и живут, и мир не развалился до сих пор. Да и что она такое, эта любовь? Может, когда ты с радостью идешь домой при мысли о том, кто тебя ждет? Или когда при мысли о нем у тебя загораются глаза… Как предотвратить тот момент, когда все это превращается в зависимость? А может, в зависимости и нет ничего плохого. Ведь не всякая из них, наверное, разрушает… 

И с чего она взяла, что Бену плохо в отношениях с Каролиной, с чего вцепилась в мысль, что где-то ему будет лучше, чем здесь? Ведь все свое, в конечном итоге, носишь с собой… 

Вот и вспомнилось кое-что…

Ее супервизор Алехандро Норьега, высокий, стройный (все же двадцать лет танцев) и очень моложавый в свои шестьдесят, улыбался всегда. Ну или почти всегда. Она перехватывала его дома до вечерних лекций или уже после них, когда стрелка больших часов под кухонным потолком переходила за полночь. Сидела за столом, пила чай, или кофе, который он варил сам, и говорила, говорила, говорила. В его пространстве на вопросы отвечалось как-то само собой. 

Она не помнила, когда спросила его про брак. Может быть, между своими разводами. Или когда в начале отношений с Эктором Мануэлем беспокоилась, что это не продлится долго. 

\- Как тебе удалось с Натальей прожить сорок лет? – так, кажется, она тогда сказала. 

\- Тут, видишь, в чем дело, - ответил он очень серьезно, - если люди меняются с одинаковой скоростью, они остаются вместе. Если разрыв невелик, то тому, кто меняется быстрее, лучше бы притормозить и подождать другого. Но если скорость изменений слишком разная, брак удержать невозможно и в таком случае главное – вовремя уйти…

С чего она решила, что у Бена и Каролины – третий вариант? Почему бы не второй – подождать? Да может быть, уже и ждать не придется? Ведь часто так бывает, что если один из супругов работает над собой, то второй меняется, что-то осмысливает сам… 

Может, потому что это так романтично – Бен влюбился в партнера по съемкам, а тот зачем-то даже захотел его видеть спустя столько лет… Но все это глупости, потому что видеться можно и исходя из каких угодно дружеских побуждений. 

Заснула она только под утро, и ей приснился Хулио Чавес в образе Гильермо Грациани. Они вдвоем смотрели по телевизору репортаж о свадьбе Бена и Каролины, вокруг лаяли собаки, Гильермо обнимал ее и плакал, крича «Сэ кас _о_ ».   
\----------------------------------  
Хулия выползла на кухню в половине двенадцатого (Дэмьен отменил всех клиентов в честь переезда), в одеяле, несмотря на двадцать градусов за окном, совершенно разбитая. Кое-как сделала себе кофе, открыла ноутбук и залезла в закрытый блог Фернандо. Судя по последней заметке, он был дома, в Мадриде. 

Она, не глядя, нащупала телефон, валявшийся на столе, и набрала номер. 

\- Привет! Хулия, я сейчас очень занят…

\- Две минуты, полторы, одну!

Фернандо засмеялся:   
\- Две минуты. Хорошо.

\- Как-то давно, лет семь назад, ты рассказывал, что в Аргентине вы были соседями с каким-то актером. Я забыла его имя, но это не мог быть Хулио Чавес?

\- Да, он, - подтвердил Фернандо. – Мы с ним видимся иногда. Я останавливался у него месяц назад. 

Хулия на секунду опустила телефон. Нет, это было бы слишком. Это уже слишком. И если он ответит «да», то что она будет с этим делать? 

\- Фернандо, пожалуйста, я тебя спрошу кое-кто. Для меня это очень важно, ты не представляешь, как. Просто ответь мне «да» или «нет», только не удивляйся, не спрашивай зачем и не ругай меня. Хорошо?

\- Хулия, спроси уже, пожалуйста, что ты хочешь. 

\- Есть ли хоть какая-нибудь вероятность того, что у Хулио Чавеса могли быть отношения с мужчинами?

Фернандо издал тяжелый вздох. 

\- Прости, это был дурацкий вопрос. Ладно, проехали. Забудь. Когда тебе можно позвонить поболтать?

\- Хустино Маррон, - сказал Фернандо.

\- Что?

\- Хустино Маррон, адвокат моей мамы. Я думаю, они с Хулио были влюблены друг в друга до одури двадцать лет назад.


	15. Скользкая дорожка

\- Знаешь, что я сейчас делаю? – Бенхамин стряхнул пепел и прижался спиной к подоконнику. 

Ему нравилось стоять вот так - босиком на теплом полу, в расстегнутой рубашке. В темноте – почти полной, за исключением небольшого пятна от светящегося экрана ноутбука в глубине комнаты. В доме было тихо. Бельтран спал, а Баутиста ночевал у друзей после детского дня рождения, в честь чего Каролина отрывалась в ночном клубе. Она давно уже перестала настаивать, чтобы Бенхамин ходил в подобные места с ней. 

\- Нет, - Хулия явно улыбалась. Бенхамину нравился ее голос. И звонкий, и теплый одновременно. 

Из трубки донесся странный шум.

\- А ты что делаешь?

\- Цветы поливаю. 

\- Ааа, - отчего-то хотелось тянуть разговор. 

\- Ну, так что делаешь ты? 

\- Смотрю серии, в которых снимаюсь сейчас. 

\- Эпа.

\- Ага. Я перестал бояться совершать ошибки, ты понимаешь? Я перестал бояться, что увижу, что плохо сыграл. Ну, или не совсем перестал бояться. Но я могу преодолеть это, и я не терзаю себя по поводу каждого неправильного жеста на экране. Похоже, я научился доверять. Я имею в виду то, что если режиссер решил, что сцена годится и не испортит серию, и если серия нравится зрителям, то не так уж важно, что я сам думаю. Ты понимаешь?

\- Да. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Ну, меня чуть-чуть плющило в начале, но сейчас увлекло. Это даже интересно – со стороны. Даже забавно – я пару раз забыл, что играю я. Еще немного, и мне не понадобится терапия, правда?.. Хулия, тебе это неприятно? Почему ты молчишь?

\- С чего ты взял, что мне это неприятно? Все в порядке. Если ты считаешь, что тебе не понадобится терапия… почему бы тебе так не считать?

\- Ты сама так не считаешь? 

\- Давай посмотрим, когда закончим, хорошо? 

\- Хорошо.

Он положил трубку на подоконник. Нежелание Хулии признать очевидные вещи раздражало. Она будто выискивает новые поводы для работы с ним! Почему ей так трудно принять то, что у него все налаживается? Да уже наладилось! И не просто наладилось, а…

Закружилась голова. Наверное, слишком много курил сегодня. Хотя в последнее время хотелось реже. Он затушил сигарету. Нет, с терапией действительно пора кончать. Иначе… мало ли что?.. Лучше ничего не трогать. 

Бенхамин притянул к себе мобильник и нашел сообщение от Каро о том, что она добралась в клуб. «Целую, любовь моя». 

Вот его жизнь. И в ней все более чем хорошо. Он сделал то, что нужно было сделать. И какое счастье, что он объяснился с Хулио. Это же надо – столько времени париться из-за какой-то ерунды, уму непостижимо. Столько лет мимолетное желание удерживала обида!

 _Те самые_ его сообщения все еще были здесь. Бенхамин нашел их: «Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Я не мог бы испытывать отвращение к тебе». «Никогда». «Прости, если мои действия причинили тебе боль». И последнее: «Разве я мог бы испытывать отвращение из-за этого? Ведь это приятно, когда кто-то желает тебя, разве не так? Не бери в голову. Я иду спать, мне завтра рано вставать. Спокойной ночи». 

От сообщений становилось так… Он не мог сказать «радостно» или «хорошо», или «тепло»… становилось так, как будто происходило что-то важное, очень важное. Когда он пришел на съемки Farsantes, ему очень хотелось подружиться с Хулио. Обычно он легко сходился с людьми. Но тут атмосфера испортилась в первые же недели. Рядом с гениями вообще трудно. Ну, или ему было трудно. Хотелось учиться, но большей частью он чувствовал себя так, как будто плывет против потока. Он старался сгладить трения, как мог, периодически удавалось наладить контакт – и Факундо, и Грисельда, очевидно понимая, что происходит, хотя и не обсуждая это, всячески помогали ему. Только сам Хулио, казалось, не прикладывал усилий. Но несмотря на это, в конце концов на несколько дней, и даже недель атмосфера выправилась, стала нормальной. А потом случилось _это_ , и все окончательно пошло наперекосяк. 

Мальчишкой-неудачником, вот кем он себя чувствовал рядом с Хулио. Постоянно казалось, что он чего-то не может. Да даже то, что не отдает съемкам, точнее репетициям, все время, а еще думает про детей и жену, было будто бы ошибкой. И это даже не злило, это разъедало так, что продлить съемки на месяц тогда казалось чем-то невыносимым. К тому моменту он так устал, что хотелось больше никогда не видеть не то что Хулио и всю съемочную группу Farsantes – Аргентину вообще. 

Но когда он уехал, когда отрезал окончательно, оказалось, что ничего не закончилось. Что эта усталость, этот саднящий груз остается с ним, куда бы он ни пошел и что бы ни сделал. Три года периодической, порой невыносимой, боли. И теперь… эти сообщения… как будто все действительно закончилось, приблизилось к тому, что он изначально хотел. Получилось. Создало какую-то ниточку, прочную, настоящую, прямо от сердца к сердцу, между ним и Хулио. И не было ничего – больного, страшного - ничего. 

Он перечитал смс еще раз. «Разве я мог бы испытывать отвращение из-за этого?..» 

«Ты спишь?» - набрал он.

Ответ пришел практически мгновенно:   
«Я еще на работе. Ты хочешь поговорить?»

Он задумался. Момент, очевидно, неподходящий. На работе Хулио всегда в работе весь. И все же, это похоже на приглашение. Может, у Хулио перерыв или он уже уходит?

«Нет. Не знаю. Просто так, захотелось узнать, как ты». 

«Вопрос, на который никогда не знаешь, как отвечать. Что ты отвечаешь, когда у тебя спрашивают, как ты?».

«Что все хорошо?».

«А если тебе будет плохо, как ты ответишь?»

«Да, ты прав. Это глупо», - он хотел было уже отправить сообщение, но вдруг передумал и положил телефон на подоконник. 

Неожиданно стало смешно. Хулио остается Хулио. Должно быть, сейчас шпыняет своих студентов, вот и ему достается заодно. Но ему-то теперь уже необязательно быть в роли мальчика для битья. 

Он стер сообщение и набрал другое: «Смотря кто спрашивает. Подскажи, как начинать разговор с тобой?». Поставил смайлик в конце и нажал на кнопку отправки. 

Ответ не заставил себя ждать. «С того, о чем хочешь поговорить?».

Несколько секунд он раздумывал, стоит ли лезть в дебри, но потом не выдержал и написал: «Ты сказал в прошлый раз, из-за чего бы не мог испытывать отвращение. А из-за чего бы мог?»

На этот раз он ждал минуту, другую, пять, потом перечитал сообщение и чуть за голову не схватился. Звучало на редкость двусмысленно. Однако, пока раздумывал, стоит ли извиняться и как именно, пришел ответ.

«Из-за хамства. Грубости. Когда кто-то занимается тем, что не понимает, и не желает учиться. Когда кто-то не понимает, что такое личное пространство, и пытается в него пролезть».

Почему-то стало жарко. И очень нехорошо.

«Это намек?»

«Нет. Абсолютно не намек. Ты спросил – я ответил».

Отлегло. Кажется, зря он решил, что может так запросто общаться с Хулио. Это по-прежнему стоит нервных клеток. Что ж, для следующего сеанса готов запрос – научиться легко общаться с авторитарными личностями. 

Он задумался, что послать в ответ, но следующее сообщение Хулио опередило его:  
«Хочешь еще о чем-то спросить?»

«Отношения между нами на съемках, - быстро, чтобы не передумать, набрал он, - как ты думаешь, почему они с самого начала были такими напряженными?»

Ответ пришел полчаса спустя. Бенхамин уже успел успокоить и уложить вновь проснувшегося Бельтрана, выкурил еще сигарету и уселся смотреть следующую серию. 

«Мы друг друга не слишком любим, Бенхамин. Это факт. Не думаю, что требуется что-то еще».

Наверное, не стоило опять курить. Голова закружилась, и комната поплыла перед глазами. 

«Зачем тогда ты позвал меня на встречу? Время убить? Зачем тогда разговаривал со мной так?» 

Он знал, что это было ужасно. Ужасно по-детски, вполне в духе Педро, выяснявшего отношения с Гильермо. Но обида, не желая считаться ни с чем, захлестнула так, что разом смела все границы, в момент разрушила все, что было создано таким трудом. 

От обиды же он принялся стирать сообщения от Хулио, но преуспел только с сегодняшними, - дальше телефон завис. Перезагрузив его, Бенхамин выключил компьютер и пошел в спальню. Кинул телефон на тумбочку и лег на огромную, невыносимо пустую кровать. Ни через полчаса, ни через час , ни через два ответ так и не пришел.


	16. Сторона судьбы

«Прости. Знаю, что обещал это две недели назад, но только сейчас есть свободная минута посидеть за компом. 

По большому счету я ничего не знаю, кроме того, что они встречались. Подслушал разговор, как ХМ плакал у нас дома, мама поила его успокоительным и говорила, что ХЧ его любит, что нужно еще попробовать, что он не может его бросить. А ХМ сказал: «Любит, поэтому и бросил». 

Еще через месяц где-то к нам ХЧ зашел, и она что-то ему стала выговаривать, а он сказал: «Ну сколько можно?»

При попытке прокрутить страницу блог сглючил, и Хулию выкинуло из него. Она поудобнее устроилась среди подушек, набрала логин и пароль заново и нашла закрытую запись, помеченную «специально для Х.». 

«Мне кажется, ХЧ это очень тяжело далось. Он как будто выгорел изнутри, несколько месяцев напоминал потухший факел. Хотя в нем всегда было что-то больное. Наверное, рядом с такими людьми очень тяжело быть. Не дружить с ними, а в личных отношениях. Не перелюбишь то, как они не доверяют, не подпускают к себе никого».

«Ты так думаешь про Х?» - она раздумывала, посылать комментарий или нет, и в конце концов послала. 

«Я думаю, что он из тех, кому легче страдать в одиночестве, чем от того, что тебя не понимает тот, кто рядом». 

«Ясно».

«Сорри, отхожу от компьютера. Целую».

Хулия захлопнула ноутбук. Что ж, Фернандо хотя бы спрашивать не стал, зачем ей это все. Она предвидела, что рано или поздно спросит. Но, возможно, тогда у нее уже будет ответ. Или нет.

Постучался Дэмьен. Отчего-то помялся на пороге, - Хулия даже проверила на всякий случай, не сползло ли платье с плеча, - но потом прошел и устроился рядом – кровать заскрипела под его тяжестью. 

\- Как дела? – спросила она. 

\- Нормально. Двигаемся потихоньку. Следующий клиент через полчаса. 

\- Устал?

\- Вообще от жизни устал. А это что? – он потянулся через Хулию и взял с прикроватной полочки черно-белый снимок. – Это твой кузен? 

\- Да. Разбирала коробку с «драгоценностями», нашла. 

\- Это из-за него ты спасаешь Викунью?

Хулия фыркнула:   
\- Ты считаешь, что он на него похож? 

\- Ну, у них у обоих примерно одинаковое, спортивное, сложение, кривые ноги. 

\- Тебе надо выступать в комическом шоу. 

\- Рост. Глаза.

\- У Дона были голубые глаза и ростом он ниже Викуньи. Гораздо шире в плечах. 

\- Сколько ему было лет, когда он умер? Столько, сколько Викунье сейчас? 

\- Они одногодки. Месяц разницы. 

\- Занимался танцами?

\- Преподавал танцы, да. 

\- Расскажи?

\- Тебе факты или размышления?

\- Ну, сначала факты. 

\- Факты. Хмм. Он встречался с женщиной, которая была немного старше. У нее был момент ужасного развода. Они переспали несколько раз, поняли, что друг другу не подходят, и разошлись. Тут выяснилось, что она беременна. Он женился на ней. Через некоторое время они родили еще одного ребенка. Он брал очень много работы, чтобы обеспечить семью, за последние полгода у него не было ни одного выходного. Два года назад 10 ноября он пошел на работу и умер прямо в танцзале, на руках у любимых учеников. Вот, собственно, история в фактах.

Дэмьен потрепал ее по волосам. Она заметила, что в последнее время он прикасался к ней реже. Вот и сейчас, они лежали очень близко друг к другу, но она чувствовала его отчужденность.

\- А что не в фактах, Малыш?

\- Что он, кажется, был очень несчастен? Его брат принес мне его дневники. Все эти восемь лет Дон продолжал любить Стеллу, свою первую жену. Они так по-глупому развелись тогда. А потом он сказал мне как-то, что если бы они знали об отношениях то, что поняли годы спустя, то никогда бы не стали разводиться. Похоже, что Стелла тоже так считала. У нее с семейной жизнью как-то не очень складывалось. Но, как понимаю, ни он не хотел рушить свою семью, ни она – его. 

\- Знаешь, что я думаю?

\- Что?

\- Тебе надо под каким-нибудь соусом рассказать эту историю Викунье. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Ради максимальной открытости глаз.

\- Подожди-ка. То ты считаешь, что ему лучше остаться со своей женой, то вдруг встаешь на другую сторону? Farsantes насмотрелся?

\- Как раз 57-ю серию вчера, - хмыкнул Дэмьен. - Просто сейчас у него есть способ проверить все сомнения. И избавиться от них. Ты же знаешь, что люди, даже если им и нравятся методики по изменению реальности, не любят с ними самостоятельно работать. 

\- Он уже сказал, что собирается заканчивать терапию, - мрачно ответила Хулия. – Так что скоро я избавлю Сантьяго от своего присутствия и свою жизнь – от щеночка. И нет, я не буду ему ничего говорить. Какого черта я притворяюсь, что от меня что-то зависит? Что я не всего лишь инструмент? Я ничего не буду ему говорить ни про Дона, ни про все остальное. И все, что он ни выберет, - я за это не в ответе. 

\- Стой, стой, стой! Ты что-то разгорячилась, Малыш. Что-то случилось еще, чего я не знаю?

\- Да, я получила кое-какую новую информацию про его бывшую большую любовь и думаю, что ошибалась. Иногда действительно лучше все оставлять, как есть. Мне уже надоело плыть против потока. Я устала! С этого момента я следую исключительно за ним. И пусть там наверху кто-то парится и решает, судьба или не судьба.

Дэмьен перехватил руку Хулии в дюйме от своего лица в процессе бурной жестикуляции и нежно поцеловал ее в раскрытую ладонь. 

\- Ты так серьезно выглядишь, когда собираешься действовать на стороне судьбы, Малыш, - сказал он задумчиво, – что у меня заранее появляются опасения насчет того, что произойдет.


	17. О сдаче, слонах и танцах

После высказанного решения немного отпустило. Бен сказал «пара-другая занятий» - пусть будет пара-другая. Как раз начнется ноябрь, и можно вернуться в Англию со спокойной душой. И не думать больше ни о ком. Терапевт и клиент сходятся на очень короткое время, и глупо пытаться удерживать то, что удержать невозможно. Да и не нужно. 

И все же отпустило не совсем. Ожидая Бена, Хулия пила на кухне кофе, чтобы взбодриться - на этот раз они встречались рано утром, и прислушивалась к себе. Где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри пряталось что-то – не сама боль, словно бы отголосок боли. Наверное, Дэмьен прав, и «щеночек», нет, не порвал - разбил ей сердце, и это осколок там застрял, крепко застрял, и мешает вырастить новое. И солнечный, первый по-настоящему теплый для нее день, когда она перестала кутаться в плед – 27 градусов с самого утра, делает все только хуже. В нем слишком много жизни, слишком много радости, которая не для нее. 

Неожиданно Хулия почувствовала себя ужасно несчастной. Так, как не чувствовала уже долгие годы. Открыв на всякий случай дверь – вдруг Бен на подходе, она шмыгнула в ванную и заперлась там. Сползла по двери и разревелась. 

Все, все было совершенно не так. И терапевт из нее получился никудышный. И что значат все остальные успешные случаи, когда есть что-то вот такое, непонятное совершенно, когда ты ведешь себя как растерявшаяся девчонка, а не как профессионал? Не удержала, продавила пространство, заметалась в разные стороны, и вот. Не рассчитала, где можно показывать человеческое, а где нельзя, и перестала быть авторитетом для Бена. 

И так тяжело тут одной! Вроде бы сбежала подальше от родных и друзей, чтобы не сочувствовали, - уже и после похорон Дона два года назад от этого устала черт знает как, а все-таки одной – одиноко до чертиков. Может, потому так и вцепилась в Бенхамина, в его «историю»? Новая игрушка, «щеночек», нечто живое, на что можно направить свою любовь? Только он-то тут ни при чем, знаете ли... 

Ничего. Вон некоторые, как Хулио Чавес, вообще всю жизнь в одиночестве живут и кидаются любовью направо и налево. И ничего вроде, живут. А у нее все-таки три брака за спиной, и не умирать же в 36 лет собралась. И клиентов будет еще вагон и больше. 

Ничего. У нее, как у кошки, девять жизней. Сколько раз зарастало. И на этот тоже зарастет. Умыться и держать лицо – вот что ей надо сделать. Может, у нее и осталось три выхода, но она их отыграет по-королевски. Аминь.

Когда она вышла из ванной, в квартире все еще никого не было. Стрелка уже перешла за двадцать минут девятого, а сотовый Бена продолжал утверждать, что тот недоступен. Хулия сделала себе еще кофе взамен остывшего и полезла опять в блог Фернандо – необходимость общения казалась острой как никогда. Вверху блога обнаружился еще один закрытый пост для нее. «Не знаю, нужно ли тебе это, но мне это кажется значимым. ХМ умер от инфаркта два года назад, 10 ноября, не дожив год до пятидесяти». 

Хулия оторопело уставилась на экран. 

\- Да идите вы все к черту! – пробормотала она, захлопывая ноутбук. 

Потом вспомнила, что умыться-то – умылась, а вот такое действие, как причесаться – проигнорировала. Но заниматься этим было уже некогда – в коридоре с шумом открылась дверь и послышались шаги. Впрочем, Бен, видимо, был в таком раздрае, что ему, кажется, даже до самой Хулии не было дела. В прихожей на пол полетели ключи, а также пиджак, но Бен прошел мимо, будто ничего не случилось. Сел на диван и сгорбился. 

\- Что?

\- Кажется, я опять куда-то влез, - мрачно заметил он. – Я тебе говорил, что с Хулио все наладилось, но вчера мы поругались с ним. 

\- Что случилось?

\- Он написал, что атмосферы на съемках не было, потому что мы плохо переносим друг друга, и я спсиховал. Отправил ему, - Бен порылся в кармане брюк, вытащил телефон, замешкался, прежде чем зачитать, - «Зачем тогда ты позвал меня на встречу? Время убить? Зачем тогда разговаривал со мной так?».

\- Эээ.., - Хулия едва удержалась, чтобы не рассмеяться. Внезапная вспышка Бена выглядела очень забавно. – И что дальше?

\- Ничего. 

\- Ничего что?

\- Ну, он молчит.

\- А ты?

\- Я? – Бен огляделся, сощурился от яркого света. Хулия прошла через комнату задвинуть шторы и вернулась в кресло. – Я тоже молчу. 

\- Тогда чего ты хочешь?

\- Что, ты думаешь, мне делать?

\- А чего ты хочешь?

\- Чтобы мы с ним могли общаться нормально.

\- Нормально – это как?

\- Как в тот вечер после встречи здесь? 

\- Бен, ты меня спрашиваешь? Я не знаю, как вы с ним общались. Как именно вы общались с ним в тот вечер, и что из этого общения тебе хочется на будущее?

Он погрузился в раздумья. 

\- Вообще, знаешь, был один раз, когда мы общались очень хорошо и на съемках. 

\- Расскажи.

\- После поцелуя.

\- Поцелуя?

\- Ну да, поцелуя Педро с Гильермо в постели. Я знаю, что для Хулио эти сцены вообще тяжелы. А я боялся, что у меня опять встанет. Потому что для этой сцены нужно было расслабиться очень сильно. И мы где-то стояли вместе перед ней, кажется, руки мыли в туалете, и я сказал ему, что мне не слишком-то легко. Он сказал, что ему тоже, и мы согласились, что это просто надо пережить. И потом мы минут пять общались после того, как сняли, и как-то так поговорили нормально. Я спросил в шутку, так ли уж ужасно я целуюсь, он пошутил, что это не те обстоятельства, при которых он мог бы это оценить. Это был какой-то очень спокойный, очень приятный момент. – Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая. – Очень приятный. 

\- И… как бы ты хотел с ним общаться теперь?

\- Просто. Открыто. Не ждать, что это каждую минуту переменится. Расслабляться в его присутствии. 

\- Какой опыт прошлого мешает тебе так общаться с ним? 

\- Последний обмен смс.

\- Еще раньше?

\- Когда он злился из-за того, что я ухожу. Мы только что выясняли отношения с Адрианом, я и так чувствовал себя выжатым, мне было физически плохо, пришел Хулио и добавил. Сказал, что это моя жизнь, что я могу делать с ней все, что хочу. Но именно я подвожу всех. Я сказал - это не моя вина, что сериал превратили в черт знает что от изначального, мы совсем на другое договаривались, и я не виноват, что съемки продлевают из-за рейтингов. На это он ответил, что дело не в рейтингах, а в моем неумении оперировать рабочим временем. Что если профессионал подписывает несколько контрактов на одно и то же время, он всегда оставляет заделы. Слушай, Хулия, я готов был его убить! 

\- Я верю. 

\- Нет, он, конечно, по большому счету был прав. Мое желание ухватить все сразу сыграло и против меня, и, что еще хуже, против зрителей. Но в тот момент мне было так плохо, что Хулио меня просто добил. Мне не от кого было получить поддержку. Совсем. 

\- Еще раньше такое было?

\- Ну, на съемках Farsantes постоянно.

\- Еще раньше? Самый первый раз? 

\- До Хулио?.. Тогда… когда я впервые почувствовал влечение к партнеру. Это не было так выраженно, как с Хулио. Совсем не так. Но у меня было такое приятно-растерянное состояние, я не мог определиться в тот момент, действительно ли я это чувствую, как это должно чувствоваться, хорошо это или плохо для меня. И я ходил в таком странном состоянии весь день, мы что-то сделали тогда замечательное, не помню уже что, и я был ужасно горд этим, а вместо ожидаемой похвалы мне досталось за мой мечтательный вид. Мой любимый препод мне устроил выволочку перед всеми, и… - он замотал головой. – Сейчас я понимаю, что он просто зло на мне сорвал за что-то, да? Ребята потом говорили, что он расстался с любовницей в эти дни, видимо, я просто попался под руку. Но наши отношения с того дня испортились. 

\- Ты что-то чувствуешь?

\- Злость. Злость на то, что на мне срывают злость. Хулия, - он остановился, - перед этим только то же самое воспоминание…

\- Про маму?

\- Да. Слон?

Она усмехнулась:   
\- Бен, я тебе с самого начала сказала, что это, скорее всего, слон. В воспоминаниях в районе четырех лет почти не бывает одного благословенного слоя. Так что скажи спасибо, дорогой, что мы с тобой еще не роды проживаем, и вперед. 

Он улыбнулся:   
\- Как ты там говорила? Упорство, еще раз упорство?

Она ответила спокойной улыбкой:   
\- Ты хочешь это проработать? Давай! Что ты видишь? Что чувствуешь? Что думаешь? Что самое неприятное в том, что произошло?

К эпизодам с Хулио они вернулись только в конце сеанса. Хулия уже немного нервничала, то и дело бросая взгляд на мобильник на своих коленях. Дэмьен давал ей примерно часовой задел, но в этот раз они его вычерпали практически полностью, и вот-вот должны были прийти Дэмьен, а затем и его клиент. Это означало неизбежное их пересечение друг с другом. Хулия написала Дэмьену, что просит его подождать у подъезда, пока не позвонит, но ответа не получила. Прерывать работу, однако, не хотелось. Бен действительно сделал много, его взгляд прояснился, он стал более собранным, и Хулии хотелось закрыть сеанс хотя бы по одному вопросу. В конце концов она решила, что если это не случится в ближайшие пять минут, она любезно предложит Бену продолжить на лестнице. 

Бен, между тем, только что вынырнул из воспоминания про преподавателя:   
\- Кажется, здесь уже ничего не осталось. Получается, как с мамой, что контроль отпускать не страшно на самом деле. Поскольку поведение другого человека от моих действий не зависит, то удар все равно произойдет, предотвратить его нельзя, сколько ни старайся. Зато пока расслабляешься, набираешь ресурс для того, чтобы выдержать удар. Потрясающе. Получается, что это время хороших отношений, время, пока я не чувствовал напряжения, было просто ресурсом для того, чтобы выдержать то, что будет потом. Все так логично, черт возьми.

Хулия не дала ему расслабиться. Мельком взглянула на смс от Дэмьена «Мы подождем» и задала следующий вопрос:  
\- Как с точки зрения всего этого выглядят эпизоды с Хулио? 

Бен улыбнулся, убрал волосы со лба. 

\- Это ты мне и хотела показать, да? То, что я перекладывал на него ответственность за наше общение? Из-за страха, что не получится. Из-за страха быть отвергнутым. Даже в последнем случае - не извинялся, ожидая, что он сам сделает какой-то шаг. А ведь это моя ошибка, _мне_ надо его сделать. Что я и сделаю, кстати, - он покивал головой, соглашаясь с самим собой. – Прямо сейчас.

Хулия усмехнулась и показала ему мобильник:  
\- Только когда выйдешь отсюда.

Она проводила его до дверей, посмотрела, как он нажимает кнопку лифта, подумала и окликнула:  
\- Бен?

\- Что? – спросил он, возвращаясь к ней. 

\- Чего ты хочешь от Хулио?

\- Того, с чем я пришел в начале, - с недоумением ответил он. – Дружеского контакта. Того, чтобы это не выглядело, как преподаватель против ученика, а чтобы он признал меня равным. 

\- Твой запрос на следующий сеанс – отношения с Каролиной.

\- Да, я помню. Но ведь это практически то же самое, один и тот же вопрос, разве нет? Что я ставлю отношения в зависимость от другой стороны, боюсь брать на себя ответственность? 

Хулия подумала. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я советов не даю, так?

\- Так. Но ты что-то хочешь посоветовать?

\- Хочу. Если ты действительно хочешь укрепить отношения с Каролиной, извинись перед Хулио и после этого не общайся с ним. 

Бен посмотрел на нее внимательно и улыбнулся.

\- Послушай, тебе нет нужды меня предупреждать. Там ничего не осталось, кроме дружеских чувств, правда. С Хулио очень интересно. Но в этом _смысле_ я думаю только о Каро, - он поцеловал ее в щеку, махнул рукой, и, сделав несколько шагов, больше похожих на кошачьи прыжки, скрылся в лифте. 

Хулия пошла за сумочкой – она собиралась гулять. Остановилась в прихожей и подобрала забытые Беном ключи. И глядя на них, подумала, что Бен действительно ни за что не последует ее совету. И улыбнулась – от того самого, удивительно приятного и немного нервного, предчувствия надвигающихся событий, которое бывает, когда прекращаешь сражаться и начинаешь танцевать. Она сдалась, она перестала цепляться за результат и сосредоточилась на процессе, она победила.


	18. Прошлое и настоящее

Хулио поставил бокал на стол, поднялся, окинул взглядом рисунок, выругался, смял его и зашвырнул в корзину для бумаг. Опять не то. И большой вопрос, станет ли это когда-нибудь тем. 

Он взял бокал и спустился в спальню. Лег на постель, раскинул руки-ноги звездой, закрыл глаза. Лицо Бенхамина стояло перед ним, совершенно четкое, но он не мог, как ни старался, ухватить то самое главное в нем. 

Нет, это бесполезно. Только травит себя все эти недели. Не удивительно, что вчера не сдержался и ответил мальчишке довольно грубо. Хотя правду ответил, в общем-то. И в целом, именно так, как надо, чтобы понять, что ничего не изменилось. Получил в ответ истерику – полюбовался на викуньевский характер. А этого с него в жизни уже хватит.

Только нарисовать бы, и все закончится. К сожалению, пока он не сделает это, его не отпустит. 

С Хустино он тоже никогда не мог ухватить главное. Начиная с цвета. Тот тоже вроде был серебристый, но когда Хулио начинал думать на эту тему, в композицию тут же вкрадывался синий (берлинская лазурь, смешанная с белилами), потом, откуда ни возьмись, добавлялась еще ниточка (неаполитанская желтая, потемневшая при растирании), затем – что-то красно коричневое, иногда близкое к жженой умбре, иногда – к земле Поццуоли.

Знакомство с Хустино – это было как солнечная вспышка, которая ослепляет настолько, что после нее долгое время ничего не видишь. Хулио помнил, как поднялся на второй этаж к Марисе и, распахнув дверь, на фоне окна увидел невысокого крепкого мужчину лет тридцати, очень коротко стриженого, в белой рубашке с засученными рукавами, перебирающего ноты на пианино. Тот взглянул на него заинтересованно, с любопытством провинциала, в первый день приехавшего в столицу, и Хулио пропал. От этого взгляда, светлого, выразительного, немного усталого (из-за недавней операции на глаза), от седой прядки на виске (с рождения), от родинки между средним и безымянным пальцами правой руки. От первых же, самых обыкновенных слов приветствия, сказанных с трогательной застенчивостью, очень необычной для сильного голоса. 

Они оказались в одной постели в следующий приезд Хустино в столицу. Недели через три, в которые Хулио не находил себе места. Для Хустино это был первый и очень неожиданный опыт, для Хулио – второй, но, пожалуй, не менее неожиданный. Оба спешили так, будто каждая минута могла стать последней, словно Везувий уже начал извергаться над их Помпеями. 

Это стало знаком всего их времени – вечное ожидание, предчувствие удара. Короткие, лихорадочные часы наедине друг с другом перед долгой разлукой, страх, что следующая встреча сорвется – ведь для этого полно причин. В день приезда Хустино Хулио с утра слонялся около окна, даже зная точное время, и ничего другого делать не мог. Хустино словно лишал его силы воли, Хулио почти не контролировал себя. Как-то Марго сказала, что в жизни каждого человека хотя бы раз должна случиться всепоглощающая страсть, ведь только пережив такое, начинаешь ценить себя по-настоящему. Даже оглядываясь на двадцать лет назад, он сомневался – не предпочел бы он ценить себя куда меньше, чем хотя бы на неделю еще раз пережить такое. Год и два месяца жизни были сплошным провалом в памяти. Он мог восстановить какие-то события лишь по редким заметкам в дневнике да обрывочным воспоминаниям Марисы. 

Хустино он бросил сам. Мариса прикрывала их, постоянно вызывая Хустино в Буэнос-Айрес по делам, позволяя им эту роскошь - видеться каждый месяц, проводить вместе две-три ночи подряд. Она с таким вдохновением врала Элене, жене Хустино, жалуясь на то, как печально обстоят дела, - Хулио часто думал, что из нее бы вышла очень, очень хорошая актриса. Не то чтобы ему легко давалось быть обязанным ей, но отказаться от встреч казалось немыслимым. 

И все же в конце концов он смог это сделать. Так совпало, что год спустя Мариса окончательно решила продать всю недвижимость в Аргентине и вернуться в Испанию. Год и два месяца спустя этой безумной, вытягивающей из него все жилы, любви. 

Она долго уговаривала его не разрывать с Хустино так сгоряча. Тот был хорошим адвокатом, и со связями Марисы найти клиентов в столице и правда бы не составило труда. Но это надо было разорвать. 

Хулио понимал, что Хустино не решался оставить жену одну из-за больной дочери, но понимал также и то, что все эти проблемы можно было каким-то образом решить. Например, перевезти семью в Буэнос-Айрес и заботиться о ней здесь. Но не врать, не скрываться, не спать с женщиной, которая, по твоим словам, вызывает у тебя отвращение. Не отправляться в ее постель сразу же, как только поговорил с любовником по телефону. 

От этих мыслей – о постоянном предательстве - не спасала никакая работа. Конечно, он понимал, что дело даже не столько в жене, сколько во всей семье Хустино. Развод и переезд означал бы разрыв с матерью, дядей, который его вырастил, сестрами. Разрушить всю свою жизнь ради одного человека в ней? Невозможно. Но если Хустино мог смириться с тем, что не будет большего, то Хулио не смог. Или не захотел. 

Когда он выложил Хустино все свои соображения, тот плакал, кричал, уговаривал, обвинял и умолял простить его. Потом пошел к Марисе, и там, как она рассказывала позднее, плакал тоже. Потом вернулся назад, к запертой двери. Хулио несколько часов сидел на полу в коридоре, с другой ее стороны, и слушал, слушал, слушал все эти бесконечные, ни к чему не ведущие уговоры. Каждая фраза Хустино словно отрывала от него, Хулио, кусок мяса, но сил подняться и отойти не было. 

Следующие недели он прожил словно в бреду. Как сомнамбула ходил на репетиции, потом, не разбирая, куда идет, до ночи шатался по улицам. Один раз его чуть не сбила машина – какой-то рабочий, крепкий мужик лет сорока вовремя оттолкнул его в сторону, опрокинул на газон, потом долго кутал в свою засаленную куртку, отпаивал в кафе то ли матэ, то ли вином. Из прочувственных речей спасителя Хулио не запомнил ни слова.

А потом вдруг отпустило, словно бы выдохнул и все - стало легче. Как раз настолько, чтобы понять, что повторение подобного – не для него. Влюбляться – да, доводить до близости – нет. Есть вещи, без которых вполне можно обойтись…

Хулио вздрогнул, выныривая в темноту спальни из солнечного летнего дня. Что же такое ему приснилось? Кажется, он летал. На этот раз над каким-то маленьким городком. Над проводами, перекрывавшими улицу. Наблюдал за декорациями интерьера, которые техники в костюмах химзащиты расставляли под ними. Хотелось понять, что именно будет отыгрываться в открытых стенах. Летать было хорошо, может быть, потому что такое происходило редко, но когда задумался про декорации, стало неприятно, до суши во рту. 

Телефон звякнул, сообщая об смс. Хулио выругался с досады – забыл отключить звук, должно быть, и разбудило-то его именно сообщение. Почему-то он ни секунды не сомневался, от кого. Подумал, не стереть ли не читая, но все-таки открыл.

Сообщений действительно было два. И оба от Бенхамина.

«Я хочу извиниться за то, как некрасиво себя повел. Конечно же, ты ничем мне не обязан. Просто иногда я чувствую, что нуждаюсь в дружеской поддержке, в совете, хочется поговорить с кем-то, кто бы мог понять меня. Когда такого человека нет, я ищу его во всех, кто хоть немного проявляет участие. Прости, что таким образом использовал тебя». 

\- Непонятый и одинокий малыш, - усмехнулся Хулио. – Какая досада! 

Он открыл следующее сообщение:   
«Но ты не прав, когда говоришь, что мы не переносили друг друга. Только не с моей стороны. Пусть у нас постоянно были трения на съемках, я скучал по тебе все эти три года. Очень». 

Хулио охнул, спустил ноги на пол, кивая ожидавшему в дверях спальни Уго. Надо идти гулять с собаками – у Массимо, выгульщика, сегодня выходной. 

\- Сейчас, сейчас. 

Он допил вино, потом вновь взял в руки телефон и перечитал конец смс: «…я скучал по тебе все эти три года. Очень».

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал все эти три года. Очень. Но именно поэтому общаться мы больше не будем. Не надо.

Он стер, одно за другим, все сообщения Бенхамина, выключил телефон и пошел искать поводки.


	19. Разнообразие

Сообщивший об смс телефон стоял на зарядке. Наверное, в глубине души Бенхамин знал, что это не от Хулио, но, услышав короткий проигрыш, в который раз почувствовал безумную надежду. И все-таки нет, уже третий день нет. Да и зачем, собственно? Ну, не будут они общаться – мало ли с кем в жизни он не будет…

Это просто надо перетерпеть. Как те поцелуи на съемках. Как колючие взгляды или фразы Хулио каждый день в течение стольких месяцев работы. Все прошло, давно прошло. У всех своя жизнь, никто никому не нужен. 

Он прошел в пустую детскую, потом обратно до комнаты, где обычно курил и в которой спал на диване, когда болел и Каролина отселяла его, чтобы не заразиться самой и детям. Вернулся в детскую и замер, разглядывая разбросанные игрушки Бельтрана, в том числе большого бежевого бегемота, которого тот утащил из его собственной коллекции. 

Нужно бы подобрать, Каролина любит, когда все в порядке, но… Он остановился посередине комнаты, разглядывая смешные рисунки на краю стола. Сердце щемило от нежности. 

Он подошел к окну и распахнул его, стараясь впустить как можно больше воздуха. Небо стремительно заволакивало тучами. Весна была неровной, то 25 градусов, то восемь. На следующей неделе вообще пообещали ураган. Но, по счастью, открытых съемок не будет. 

Телефон. Показалось ему или он зазвонил? С мгновенно вспыхнувшим мучительным чувством в животе он бросился через детскую, по дороге зацепился за ковер и едва не упал, но кончилось все тем, что опять прибежал к пустому экрану. Нет, ну так невозможно! Какого черта это возвращается вновь и вновь? 

Так. Спокойно. 

Он сел на диван и попытался продышаться, как делал часто в сложных ситуациях. Простенькая медитация, но, даже если и немного, помогает всегда. Если вспомнить вовремя. 

Спокойно. Это всего лишь что-нибудь наподобие чувства вины или желания одобрения, как в прошлый раз. Очередная попытка найти родительскую фигуру, которую периодически предпринимает каждый. Они разберут это, и все закончится. 

Он набрал номер Хулии, но потом выключил телефон. Не стоит ее беспокоить. Он уже научился справляться сам. Даже если это и «слон», как зовет их Хулия, - эпизод, в котором застряли корни сразу многих очень глубоких проблем. Тащить эти корни тяжело, но самих «слонов» - немного.

Просто найти подходящее место, где его не побеспокоят, когда дом вновь заполнится голосами Каро, няни и детей. Нацарапав записку для жены, он придавил лист блокнота рыжей свечкой-сердечком и отправился в самую дальнюю комнату, в которой почти ничего не было, кроме дивана, торшера и ковра. Иногда здесь ночевал кто-то из гостей, хотя в этом плане она не была особенно уютной – огромное окно во всю стену заставляло себя чувствовать как на витрине. 

Раньше ему нравились такие окна, и вообще он очень гордился тем, что дом такой современный. Раньше. В последнее время он иногда ловил себя на том, что старается проводить больше времени в спальне и детской, что в других помещениях как будто слишком много пространства и отчего-то возникает ощущение уязвимости, хрупкости. Хотелось надежности, солидных стен и окон, за которыми ничего не видно. 

Он собирался было сесть на диван, но потом вспомнил кое-что, что читал про «чистый подход» и спросил себя, где действительно ему нужно сесть, чтобы проработать свою проблему. Какое место в комнате будет наиболее эффективным. Оказалось – в промежутке между диваном и окном. 

Практически забившись в угол, он вдруг вспомнил, что это наказание – поставить в угол лицом к стене - практиковал отец, и сразу же в голову пришло, что и в «слоне» он переживал не только из-за того, что мама оттолкнула, ударила и не позволила обнять, но также из-за того, какие последствия это могло иметь после, когда она бы рассказала обо всем отцу. Он не помнил, чтобы рассказывала – может быть, и сама испугалась своего поведения. А может, его память просто спрятала неприятное воспоминание, - он теперь знал, как это бывает. 

Однако вот, значит, в чем проблема – в страхе наказания со стороны отца, и он привычно перенес этот страх на кого-то близкого, авторитетного и подходящего по возрасту, нуждаясь в смсках Хулио как в подтверждении, что наказания не будет. Только-то и всего. Проработать это, расцепить факты с эмоциями, которые на них наслоились, и все пройдет. 

Перед тем, как приступить к тяжелой задаче, он бросил короткий взгляд в окно. За ним был кусочек двора, а если перейти в другой угол, то можно увидеть и долину. Прекрасное место. И он никогда не сможет поделиться этим с Хулио. Сердце сжалось от необъяснимой, пронзительной тоски, Бенхамин ощущал ее почти физически, как будто кто-то только что провел по груди ножом, не слишком острым, но на мгновение достал до самого сердца. 

Он почувствовал, как к глазам подступают слезы. Что это? Зачем это? Господи! Почему это так мучает его? 

Зачем? Он вдруг усмехнулся, вспомнив слова Хулии, что иногда проблему можно понять через выгоду. 

\- Зачем мне это чувство? – спросил он у потолка. – Зачем я привязался к человеку, который не хочет знать меня? 

Ответ пришел практически сразу. Банальная нехватка эмоций: в жизни с Каролиной, несмотря на ее темперамент, все довольно предсказуемо, а сколько бы ни перевоплощался в роли, в этом нет такой глубины, как когда испытываешь это сам, вживую. «Вечно ищешь разнообразия», - так часто говорил отец, злясь по поводу его романов.

Разнообразие. Все просто. Поэтому и расстаться с желанием связи с Хулио так больно. Но в любом случае это надо сделать. И лучше скорей. Если есть выбор между тем, чтобы мучиться несколько дней или не мучаться, какой смысл в том, чтобы да? 

Он сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, уставился в колени и принялся, как порой говорила Хулия, «разбирать материал». 

И с этого момента и до тех пор, пока поздней ночью в несколько секунд, едва коснувшись головой подушки, не провалился в сон, не вспомнил про телефон ни разу. 

Проснулся он, несмотря на то, что спал мало, тоже сразу, в полсекунды – не то от криков Каро, не то от увесистой оплеухи, которая пришлась не столько по щеке, сколько в глаз.

Бенхамин мигом слетел с кровати, выставив вперед руки.

\- Ты что, с ума сошла?! – заорал он спросонья.

\- Сошла. И еще не так сейчас сойду! Я тебя убью, слышишь? – закричала Каролина. – Так я и знала, что ты спал с этой сукой, со своей сладкой Хулией! 

Это, кажется, был перебор по всем статьям. Пытаться обуздать Каро в гневе – все равно что сражаться с разъяренной тигрицей, но, видимо, сеансы со «слонами» в обнимку даром все же не прошли. Бенхамин вдруг словно увидел себя со стороны - спокойного и уверенного, с холодным рассудком. Время замедлилось, дав возможность просчитать на несколько ходов вперед. Несколько четких движений – и Каролина оказалась под ним на кровати, несколько раз рванулась и затихла. 

Бенхамин приблизил губы к ее уху:  
\- Это последний раз, когда ты меня тронула, детка. Еще раз поднимешь на меня руку, и я уйду. 

Звонко чмокнул в щеку, отпустил ее и пошел в ванную. Часы показывали пять утра, но оставаться дома в любом случае не хотелось. 

«Ну и убирайся к своей гребаной Хулии», - было самое милое, что он услышал вслед. Ни к чему было отрицать, что именно так он и планировал поступить.


	20. Выбор

\- О Боже! Сколько сейчас времени? Семь? Да, Бен, я сейчас приеду, - Хулия покосилась на сладко спящего за ее спиной Дэмьена, спустила ноги с кровати и засунула их в пушистые тапочки. Ухватилась за прикроватную полочку и встала. По счастью, сфокусировать взгляд все-таки удалось. 

Надо же было так напиться! Хотя нет, так напиваться надо, хотя бы иногда. Особенно когда впереди выходной. Кто же знал, что твоему клиенту именно сегодня захотят поставить фингал под глазом?!

Она стащила со спинки стула полотенца и снова покосилась на Дэмьена. Нет, это черт знает что, точно!..

После душа жизнь стала однозначно легче. Поплотнее закутавшись в махровый халат, Хулия как раз доставала белое платье в мелкий фиолетовый цветочек, когда Дэмьен подал голос за ее спиной:  
\- Малыш, эээ… Я вчера позволил себе лишнего?

\- Да. Вырубился после третьего поцелуя. 

\- Так. Утро началось с добрых новостей. 

\- Очень, - согласилась Хулия. 

\- А куда ты спешишь? 

\- Моему клиенту набили морду. И он пригласил меня отпраздновать это прямо сейчас.

\- Вечно ты выбираешь в клиенты каких-то сомнительных типов, которые ищут приключения на свою задницу. 

\- О, в этот раз я даже помогаю находить приключения. Ему набили морду, потому что ему приснилась я! 

\- Хулия, - удивился Дэмьен, - когда ты успела?!

\- Да вот как-то между сеансами…

\- Малыш, а если серьезно? Между вами действительно ничего нет? 

\- Дэмьен? – Хулия подумала, не похлопать ли глазами, изображая шок, но решила, что с ее актерскими данными выйдет не очень. 

\- Я нашел твои листочки в кухне. «Каролина Ардоайн. Зависть? Раздражение? Злость?»

\- У, я лишь пыталась понять, что я к ней чувствую, нет ли у меня действительно поводов для того, чтобы их разводить. Чистота эксперимента.

\- Ну и как?

Хулия пожала плечами:   
\- Мне абсолютно все равно, что она существует. 

Следующий вопрос Дэмьена застал ее в дверях:  
\- А он?

Хулия не ответила и снова скрылась в ванной, размышляя, не собирался ли он спросить на самом деле: «Кто-то вместо меня?» 

Интересовала ли она Дэмьена? Хотела ли сама что-то иметь с ним? 

Воспоминание пришло позже, в подъезде, когда она, осторожно спускаясь по лестнице (лифт не работал), вела указательным пальцем по стене.

…На обеденном столе – ноут, на экране – Farsantes, и окно с испаноязычным форумом, на котором уже несколько недель гадают, убьют Педро или не убьют. Не виртуальное, реальное окно тоже распахнуто: второй день после шторма, и одуряюще пахнет морем - кажется, всем сразу, водой, скалами, выкинутыми на сушу водорослями, гниющим деревом, мокрой травой и песком. Это - ее собственная «ивовая хворь». 

Когда Хулия закрывает форум и собирается нажать на кнопку просмотра (это часть ее практики жить на высокой скорости - концентрироваться только на одном деле), в комнате появляется Эктор Мануэль с папкой в руках. Белая рубашка так идет к загорелой коже.

\- Никаких новостей? – спрашивает он.

Хулия улыбается. Он всегда воспринимает ее занятия всерьез и прежде всего интересуется ее делами.

\- Я, кажется, близка к тому, чтобы тоже начать делать кукол вуду для сценаристов.

Эктор Мануэль хохочет. 

Сердце сжимается, когда она вглядывается в его лицо, в морщинки вокруг глаз, которых становится все больше по мере того, как он теряет вес.

\- Устал?

Он треплет ее по волосам.

\- Не беспокойся, дорогая. Все идет, как должно идти. Пару лет и все это закончится. Я тебя освобожу. 

\- Придурок! – бросает она.

\- Ну, ну, - ласковые руки ложатся ей на плечи, массируют их, - надо смотреть в лицо реальности. Ты еще будешь очень молода. Лучше быть молодой вдовой, чем старой. А с твоим умением заводить знакомства ты недолго пробудешь одна.

\- Вдвойне придурок!

\- Как я люблю, когда ты ругаешься! Но я пришел, конечно, не для этого – у меня кое-что есть для тебя.

С черно-белой фотографии в папке, которую Эктор Мануэль раскрывает перед ней, смотрит блондинка лет тридцати с короткой стрижкой.

\- Она из Аргентины, преподает танго в Лондоне и готова ездить к нам два раза в неделю. Ее зовут Анхелика Мендисабаль, и у нее панические атаки. Возьмешь?..

Кафе на этот раз Хулия выбрала сама, хоть оно и оказалось поблизости от места съемок Бена. Она бывала тут довольно часто, садилась с ноутбуком за столик у самого окна. Ей нравилось это – вроде как быть одной и в то же время понимать, что за стеклом люди. Иногда она смотрела на них, разглядывала прохожих одного за другим, гадала, кто это, куда идет, в другое же время не обращала на улицу никакого внимания. Ей нравилось, что здесь была тихая, спокойная музыка, доброжелательный пожилой хозяин и он же – временно – бармен. Его улыбка, казалось, задавала тон всему, в том числе обходительности официантов. 

Сейчас за ее любимым столиком в спешке завтракала парочка студентов, попутно что-то правившая в огромных тетрадях. Бен обнаружился в дальнем зале, и вид у него был презабавный. Темные, большие очки не могли скрыть припухлость щеки. 

\- Лед прикладывал? – поинтересовалась она, со всей силы шваркая по спинке стула сумочкой. Получилось очень натурально. - Последний раз ты меня будишь в такой час, слышишь? 

\- Ты можешь не кричать? – зашипел Бен, оглядываясь. Но, во-первых, он сидел в самом углу, а во-вторых, поблизости даже официанта не наблюдалось. 

\- Сними очки, - улыбнулась Хулия. 

\- Зачем?

\- Полюбоваться.

\- Ты с ума сошла?!

\- Нет, просто ты очень мило выглядишь в восемь утра с опухшей щекой и с фингалом под глазом. 

\- Мне, между прочим, сниматься сегодня, - возмутился тот.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе посочувствовала? Извини, дорогой, только после кофе. 

\- Хулия, - Бен посмотрел на нее с недоумением, - ты же не всерьез?

Она ответила улыбкой:   
\- Я очень люблю тебя, ты знаешь? У нас час. 

\- Хорошо. 

Подошел официант, и Хулия заказала кофе, кашу и пирожное. 

\- Знаешь, о чем я думаю? – спросил Бен.

\- О чем?

\- В это время я обычно собираю Баутисту в школу. И я мог бы сейчас остаться дома, потому что, когда я вернулся с конной прогулки, Каролина спала. Или притворялась спящей, не знаю. Но, в любом случае, бросаться на кого-то два раза в день - не в ее стиле. А я здесь, с тобой. Луиса будет собирать его в школу одна. 

\- Я – такая плохая компания? 

\- Нет, но… честное слово, Хулия, - воскликнул он, - мне все чаще кажется, что я бы предпочел тебя никогда не встречать!

Забывшись, Бен снял очки и бросил их на столик, представляя синяк во всей красе. Глаз и щека под ним демонстрировали все оттенки лилового. 

При всем понимании, что происходит, обида задела нешуточно, но вид Бена перевесил:  
\- Так сильно? 

\- И лед не помог. На самом деле, все это загримируют. Потом нормально выстроенный свет, и никаких проблем. 

\- Угу, я тебе верю. Так в чем проблема со мной в твоей жизни?

\- В том, что с тех пор, как ты в ней появилась, стало намного хуже. Я большей частью не знаю, кто я и что я хочу. А каждый сеанс с тобой словно подбавляет дров в огонь. 

\- Я в этом виновата, я понимаю, - сочувственно сказала Хулия. – Конечно же, это я отвечаю за твою жизнь, а не ты. 

\- Черт! Прости, пожалуйста. Я сам не понимаю, что говорю, - он помолчал. – Я действительно сегодня растерян. Понимаешь, я…

Бен опять замолчал, и Хулия успела принять от официанта и кофе, и кашу, да еще и съесть половину, пока он заговорил. 

\- Понимаешь, я, кажется, был неправ насчет того, что Каролина хоть как-то осознает, что делает. Я думаю сейчас, что если бы осознавала, наверное, не повторяла бы такого. А мне надоело жить на территории военных действий. И мне надо каким-то образом уговорить ее пройти терапию. И я не представляю, как это сделать. Она очень гордится этой своей стороной, знаешь? Умением отстаивать свои интересы. 

\- Знаю. Я читала ее интервью. 

\- Может, это действительно не плохо? Может, это просто материнский инстинкт и этому следует порадоваться? И смириться с тем, что она время от времени будет ревновать, и все? Каро охраняет наше гнездо, ведь этого не делаю я.

\- А оно нуждается в том, чтобы его охраняли? Скажи, какая необходимость была в том, чтобы нападать на Исабель, когда ваша интрижка уже закончилась? И к тому же, Каролина наверняка о ней не знала. Грозило ли что-то твоему гнезду со стороны Ромины, когда Каролина посылала ей смски с угрозами?

\- Нет. С Роминой у нас не было вообще ничего за пределами съемок. Но там была всего одна смс, Хулия. 

\- Количество смс что-то меняет, Бен?

\- Я не знаю, - он принялся теребить дужки очков, которые так и лежали на столе. 

Сколько сеансов ему понадобится, чтобы увидеть? Увидит ли он вообще когда-нибудь? Или тот, кто здесь ошибается, это она?

\- Я очень люблю эту женщину, Хулия, - продолжил Бен. - Она, правда, удивительный человек. Когда вот этого всего нет, мы с ней целыми днями смеемся, ее очень легко рассмешить. И она так вкладывается в детей, и в то, чтобы всегда поддерживать себя в форме. Ты знаешь, какая тяжелая работа у модели? И она всегда на моей стороне в вопросах моей работы… Она с готовностью ездит со мной в любую страну, соглашается на менее престижные контракты только для того, чтобы я видел семью каждый день. Это дорогого стоит. А роды… Ведь она рожала моих детей, и я видел, как она это делала, видел от и до, ты понимаешь? Людей без недостатков не бывает, я это прекрасно знаю. И у Каролины их так немного. Эта женщина достойна, чтобы ее любили, во всех смыслах. 

\- Угу. 

\- Что угу? 

\- Бен, знаешь что? – И все-таки понесло… То ли сыграло роль то, что не выспалась, то ли с отношением к его раздраженному тону не справилась тоже. - Вот ты расписываешь мне, какая прекрасная женщина Каролина. И что ее достоинства перевешивают недостатки. И что она достойна любви, и все такое. Я тебе сейчас скажу одну вещь – мне все равно, есть ли у нее достоинства или недостатки. Мне важны две вещи в отношении нее и тебя. А – любишь ли ты эту женщину, б – хочешь ли продолжать жить с ней. Я не понимаю только одного. У меня ощущение, что ты все время убеждаешь меня, что у тебя есть причины любить Каролину. А если этих причин не будет, то что? 

\- Хулия, подожди, - он выставил вперед руки вместе с очками, - я ни черта не понимаю, что ты мне хочешь сказать! Ты меня совершенно запутала. 

\- Так, все, нам обоим нужно успокоиться. _Мне_ нужно успокоиться. Я имела в виду, что любовь любовью, а отношения отношениями. Это для отношений есть причины. Для любви – нет. 

Бен усмехнулся:   
\- Хорошо, это были причины для наших с ней отношений. Что мне делать теперь?

\- А чего ты хочешь?

\- Сделать так, чтобы в отношениях не было подобных всплесков? Мне казалось, что если мы уберем чувство вины, то этого не будет. Но теперь выясняется, что этого недостаточно. Я могу только сделать вывод, что в данном случае твоя теория не работает. 

\- Это не моя теория. Моя теория состоит в том, чтобы выяснять все до конца. И в том, - Хулия наклонилась над столиком так, что ее лицо оказалось очень близко к лицу Бена, - что если кто-то говорит, что что-то что здесь не работает, это означает только то, что он боится что-то выяснять. 

Бен вздохнул. 

– Знаешь, у меня в последнее время все больше ощущения, что ты играешь грязными. Пытаешься взять меня на слабо? 

\- Нет. Предлагаю пари. Если ты ничего не выяснишь, я отдам тебе все деньги, которые получу от продажи недвижимости в Парагвае. 

Он уставился на нее. 

\- Пффф! Супергрязными, я бы сказал. 

\- Ты ведь не примешь пари, не так ли? 

\- Нет. Зачем ты это делаешь, я хотел бы знать…

\- Главное, что я это знаю. 

«Потому что я живу, - подумала Хулия. – Потому что каждую гребаную минуту, которую я провожу в сеансе с тобой, я живу». 

\- Так что? – спросила она вслух. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел дальше и выяснил все? – тихо отозвался Бен.

\- Я? Ты предлагаешь мне вновь взять ответственность на себя?

Он покачал головой. 

\- Хорошо. Давай сделаем так. Я сейчас схожу в известную комнату, и когда я вернусь – если ты хочешь пойти дальше, ты будешь сидеть здесь. Если нет, то ты просто уйдешь, мы больше никогда не увидимся, и я больше никогда тебе не позвоню. Идет?

Он долго смотрел на нее, прежде чем ответить:   
\- Идет. 

Хулия кивнула, взяла сумочку и, не оглядываясь, пошла в туалет. Завтра. Она улетит домой завтра, и этот проклятый город с его поганой, то и дело меняющейся погодой и вечным смогом перестанет быть ее судьбой. И почему, выбирая когда-то карьеру, она не решила стать переводчиком, а не терапевтом? 

Когда она вернулась, через полчаса, проплакавшись и наконец решившись открыть дверь, Бен все еще сидел в углу. 

\- Я почти опаздываю на съемки, - сказал он. – Но они тоже немного задерживаются. Так что у нас еще есть двадцать минут. 

\- Хорошо. Что, как ты сам думаешь, стоит за тем, что сегодня произошло?

Он опустил взгляд на руки и вновь начал терзать очки. 

\- Я не чувствую себя виноватым. Ни перед Каролиной, ни перед кем-то еще. Люди сами выбирают свои чувства. Я извинился перед Хулио, а если он не хочет отвечать, то это уже не моя вина. То есть, не моя ответственность. Я объяснил и загладил свой поступок как мог. Каких-либо чувств я к нему не испытываю тоже, кроме дружеских. В партнершу по съемкам не влюблен. Значит, перед Каролиной мне оправдываться сейчас не в чем. С другой стороны, как ты говоришь, насилие, боль, последствия – это однозначно наказание? Но за что такое, да еще, опять же, связанное с Каролиной, я бы стал себя наказывать? 

Хулия сделала глоток латте. 

Неожиданно Бен поднял на нее взгляд. Неужели?

Она всмотрелась в него, потом кивнула, аккуратно поставила чашку, осторожно высвободила очки из его пальцев и так же медленно накрыла его руки своими. 

\- Ты знала, да? - выдохнул Бен. И лицо у него мгновенно стало таким, как будто его только что приговорили умереть. - Я наказываю себя за то, что вру и себе, и ей, так? Неважно, какая Каролина. Плохая, хорошая, черная, белая, - это неважно. Я стал жить с ней, потому что хотел заботиться и оберегать, потому что чувствовал вину из-за того, что она забеременела, потому что увидел в этом шанс создать идеальную семью, поскорее повзрослеть и стать наконец ответственным. Потому что хотел ее каждые десять минут. И еще по целой тысяче причин. Но у меня ощущение, что я ни минуты ее не любил, ни минуты.


	21. Закрытая дверь

\- Что там? – он потянулся за мобильником, но Хулия убрала его в сумочку, стоявшую на пустом стуле.

\- Я не буду тебе показывать этого, Бен.

Она заплакала, и это потрясло его. Сделав глоток, Хулия вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Что она написала?! 

\- Не дави на меня. Через десять минут я приду в норму и смогу начать сеанс. Успокойся, я не собираюсь подавать на нее в суд. 

\- Хулия!..

Она махнула рукой и ушла в комнату. Бенхамин услышал, как хлопнула балконная дверь. Он встал, сгреб со стола обертки от круассанов и пирожных, поставил чашки в раковину и включил воду. Руки требовалось чем-то занять. 

Это какое-то безумие. Дома они так хорошо поговорили, и вот опять. Ну, не то чтобы хорошо. Но, по крайней мере, ему, кажется, удалось высказаться так, что Каролина поняла, что между ним и Хулией ничего нет. И еще - объяснить, что он ходит на терапию для того, чтобы их брак стал лучше. Он оперся о раковину, вспоминая. 

_\- Для чего лучше? Тебе не нравится наш брак?_

_\- Мне не нравится, когда меня бьют. И я не понимаю, почему должен терпеть это еще и дома._

Каролина была зла, а он спокоен. Это ему понравилось. И он, черт возьми, так гордился собой. Пока не приехал сюда, в Витакуру, и не увидел, как Хулия стискивает в руке телефон. Каковы могут быть угрозы Каролины, он знал. 

Бенхамин выключил воду и вытащил из кармана телефон. Ну, и что ей написать? «На этот раз ты зашла слишком далеко»? «Что ты придумаешь в следующий раз»? 

Нет, это все обвинения. Он не должен начинать с обвинений. «Анита, я хотел бы в наших отношениях спокойствия и радости, и спокойствия для окружающих меня людей, и в том числе женщин, с которыми я дружу. Что мне сделать, чтобы это было так?»

Женщин, с которыми он дружит… Он вдруг подумал, что на самом деле его количество контактов с женщинами в последние годы сократилось очень резко. Ему казалось, что это из-за детей, семьи, что у него другие интересы, но теперь стало понятно, что он подспудно боялся вызвать реакцию Каро, все попытки дружеских отношений прерывал, деловые отношения старался сделать более прохладными, чтобы ограничить себя. 

Прохладными… Он вспомнил, как резко поменялась температура с утра. Сколько Хулия уже торчит на балконе? 

Серый свитер, который был здесь, кажется, переходящим знаменем, отыскался на полке в коридоре. Хулия сидела в дальнем конце балкона, рассматривала платок в руках. Он присел рядом на корточки, закутал ее, погладил по спине. 

\- Это просто напоминание о других угрозах, больше ничего, - сказала она спокойно, наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться к нему.

\- Извини, что втравил тебя в это.

\- Я сама себя втравила, еще как. Ты меня изначально ни о чем не просил. И я тебя все время провоцирую, заставляю дальше идти. Вот и получаю. Иногда кто-то показывает, что надо остановиться. 

\- В понедельник – это был мой выбор, в кафе. 

\- Куда он тебя завел? 

\- Пока не знаю, - он стянул с ближайшего стула коврик и расположился с комфортом. – Пока самое неприятное, что я не понимаю, что такое вообще любовь. Но это мне мешает говорить Каролине «ми амор». Потому что я чувствую, что становлюсь нечестным. 

Он задумался.

\- На самом деле это всегда было чем-то очень нечестным. Мы часто играли на публику. Тогда, после скандала с Исабель, через несколько дней к нам приехали журналисты, и мы с Каролиной договорились, что я спрошу «моя любовь, ты не видела мой свитер?». Тогда это мне казалось естественным. Мне казалось, что так мы охраняем семью, но теперь я вижу, что это ложь. Я тогда очень злился на нее, несмотря даже на чувство вины. И я на самом деле безмерно злюсь за все эти поцелуи на публике, - он прикрыл глаза рукой. – Я испытываю ужасный стыд каждый раз. Я говорю себе, что это надо преодолеть, что я сотни раз целовался с кем-то на миллионную аудиторию. Но личные поцелуи – это другое. Это что-то слишком интимное, что-то, о чем никто не должен знать. Тайна для двоих. Только между тобой и тем человеком, которого ты любишь. В любви нет места гордости, нет места выставлять что-то напоказ, говорить всем – смотрите, как у меня. Я понимаю, что надо время от времени, - он горько усмехнулся, - давать кость публике, все эти интервью про счастливую семью, но честно говоря, я очень завидую Хулио, который подобных интервью не дает, и как-то без них отлично обходится. 

Он выдохнул и замолчал. 

\- Ну вот, по крайней мере ты знаешь, чем любовь не является, - сказала Хулия. 

\- Как ни смешно, но в наших отношениях с Каро все с самого начала было под прицелом камер, и это как два полюса – либо полная открытость и публичность, либо полная замкнутость – дома для двоих. Мы так много работаем, что у нас редко бывают друзья. Мы переезжаем, и из-за этого друзья тоже бывают редко. Мы также редко бываем у кого-то. В этом отношении дети счастливее нас. У нас обоих много общения по работе, но я чувствую, что этот недостаток общения с кем-то, очень близким по духу, как с тобой, например, – он есть. 

\- Я близка тебе по духу? – Хулия рассмеялась. – Правда? 

\- С тобой легко, и мне кажется, ты никогда не предашь меня, и еще – ты на моей стороне. И общение с тобой – это вызов, который заставляет меня становиться сильнее. 

\- Это не то чтобы спокойная гавань.

\- Нет. Но я почему-то уверен, что это может быть и спокойной гаванью. В другие времена. Мне давно не хватало чего-то такого. Действительно, чем больше знаешь про себя, тем становишься сильнее. 

\- Правда делает человека сильным, - согласилась Хулия. – Знаешь, мой первый муж… я застала его со своей подругой. Они думали, наверное, что я буду орать, швыряться вещами, еще что-нибудь. А я просто не могла понять, зачем. Зачем взрослые люди делают такие вещи. Два года встречаться за моей спиной, два года обманывать, выкручиваться и этим ужасно осложнять себе жизнь. Два года, в которые он меня жалел, потому что я болела, потому что бесконечные операции, и так далее. Два года, в которые чертова уйма моей энергии ушла на то, чтобы понять, что я делаю не так. Почему мой новоиспеченный муж и в прошлом очень любящий парень вдруг стал так холоден ко мне. Два года потерянного времени и проблем. Два года, в которые он не мог принять решение. И не собирался его принимать. Моя подруга его так любила и терпела всю эту ситуацию, ради чего? Самое смешное, что когда я его бросила и отправила к подруге, он вдруг осознал, что любил все это время только меня. Ой бред! Но, конечно, он чувствовал себя сильным, потому что заботился обо мне больной. Ему давала силу искусственная ситуация, которую он создавал. Ему было мало, если бы мы расстались и он бы в таком случае помогал мне по-дружески, его жертва должна была быть полной. Хотя, возможно, он вообще не знал, что ему еще делать в жизни. Когда ты за кого-то отвечаешь, ради кого-то жертвуешь, выхаживаешь больного, - это часто как бы предлог, чтобы не идти по своему пути. Потому что по своему пути идти страшно. 

\- Да, но если другой человек не сможет без твоей помощи?

\- Чаще всего в этом случае мы преувеличиваем значение своей персоны, Бен. Знаешь, мне очень нравится заповедь «Не сотвори себе кумира». И неважно, кто стоит на месте кумира, великая жертва, или бог. 

\- А что если свой путь и включает в себя великую жертву, посвящение одному человеку?

\- А что несет это тому человеку, Бен? Если придется уйти и оставить его, станет ли он сильней от того, что ты был с ним, или отсутствие тебя сделает его слабым? Если он будет учиться силе только в отсутствие тебя, то что ты делаешь с ним? И не становишься ли ты также его кумиром?

\- Но разве можно избежать этого в любви? 

\- Не знаю. Я же не знаю, что такое любовь. Знаю только, что чем меньше перекоса, тем больше устойчивости. 

Он вздохнул:  
\- Кажется, я создал перекос, да. Исключил что-то очень важное. По сути, сделал семью кумиром. Но я действительно чувствовал себя сильным, защитником угнетенных. 

\- Защищать Каролину от Баррантеса?

\- Ну да. Самое смешное, что Каро действительно была виновной стороной. Она и вправду морочила ему мозги и врала, что я гей. Именно поэтому так легко и доказательства нашлись для суда. Он же разговоры телефонные записывал. Кроме того, она еще в присутствии его родственника это сказала. А потом она еще и забеременела, и это для нее все осложнило, потому что дату первой консультации тоже подделать было нельзя. 

\- Вы не предохранялись?

\- Мы пытались это делать. Но, видимо, что-то не сработало. И это для меня было как знак – все, пора остепениться. Пора остановиться. Бог дарит мне это. И я подумал – вау, это круто - стать другим, ответственным. 

\- Мне сказать тебе, что ты в тот момент сделал, или сам поймешь?

\- Переложил ответственность за свою жизнь на Бога? Но не скажу, что из этого вышло что-то плохое?

\- Нет. 

\- Я понимаю сейчас, что мне не хватает общения с людьми вроде тебя. Я продолжу сам искать их, даже если мне придется отрывать время от семьи. Возможно, я решусь и скажу Фернандо, что не хочу делать еще и его проект. 

\- Да.

\- А с Каролиной… Видимо, продолжу разговаривать с ней, настаивая на том, чего хочу именно я. Если мы с ней так неплохо жили без любви, романы проходят один за другим, а я возвращаюсь к ней, – возможно, это как раз то, что мне нужно. Только в несколько другом варианте. Я буду помнить, что мне нельзя делать наши отношения кумиром, и буду следить за тем, насколько четко я следую своему пути. 

\- Да. 

Он вдруг понял, что прощается с ней. Что никакого следующего сеанса не будет, ни сейчас, ни в пятницу, ни когда-нибудь еще. 

\- Ты будешь помнить меня? – спросил он.

И вдруг вспомнил, как играл подобную сцену с Чавесом – Педро просил Гильермо не забывать его. Только в жизни, даже с друзьями, это намного больней. 

Хулия провела ладонью по его волосам:  
\- Я буду помнить тебя, Бен. Всегда. 

Через пятнадцать минут он вышел из подъезда и дошел до машины. Устроился на сиденье и закрыл глаза. Съемки сегодня были в интерьере и начинались во второй половине дня, так что, с учетом несостоявшегося сеанса, у него была еще уйма времени. Хватило бы даже съездить домой, немного погулять с Бельтраном и вернуться обратно. Но, пожалуй, он не сделает этого. Прогулка по городу в одиночестве – вот что ему сейчас нужно. Он вспомнил, с каким удовольствием гулял в тот день, когда здесь был Хулио.

Прогулка – вот что ему поможет. Он открыл глаза и улыбнулся. 

_Если придется уйти и оставить его, станет ли он сильней от того, что ты был с ним, или отсутствие тебя сделает его слабым?_

Терять Хулию было больно. Но она была права – ее отсутствие тоже делало его сильным. 

Он почувствовал, как телефон в кармане завибрировал – пришло смс. «Ладно, если хочешь, я пойду к этому чертовому психологу. Мне тоже не нравится, что происходит с нашими отношениями», - писала Каролина. 

Бенхамин вздохнул. Вспомнилось, как Педро сообщил Гильермо о беременности Камилы. «Я чувствую себя так, как будто закрылась некая дверь». 

К черту все!

Он завел машину. Если что-то и закрылось, это его старая жизнь, в которой он, кажется, только и делал, что врал себе. Начинается новая. И он проживет ее, открывая глаза так широко, как только возможно. Только так.


	22. Настоящее и прошлое

День выдался отвратительный, если не сказать больше. В такие дни, когда ничего не складывалось с самого утра, - Хулио знал по опыту - могло стать только хуже. 

Впрочем, началось это все еще накануне, когда на съемках полетела аппаратура, и в итоге вместо позднего вечера все закончилось глубокой ночью. Из-за этого Хулио не успел на занятия, хотя посмотреть на нового ассистента, точнее, на его взаимодействие с группой, было жизненно важно. Кое-кто уже пожаловался на него, и Хулио целую неделю задавался вопросом, правильно он выбрал человека или нет. По одному-двум занятиям сложно решить, редко кто завоевывает аудиторию, настроенную на только что ушедшего любимого преподавателя, с первого раза. А после Мартина расположить к себе студентов трудно вдвойне. На первом занятии группа встретила Арсенио плохо прикрытой враждебностью, и как они ни старались, переломить ситуацию оказались не в силах. На втором дело пошло легче, и Хулио уже стал успокаиваться на этот счет, но после третьего, на котором его не было, посыпались звонки… Официальный контракт собирались подписывать уже на этой неделе, и это означало, что в работе он Арсенио больше не увидит. Теперь получалось, что придется подписание откладывать, и он подозревал, что это может быть воспринято (в том числе и предложение подписать контракт на месяц) как недоверие, не только самим Арсенио, но и теми, кто очень хотел его видеть здесь.

Хулио ненавидел решать административные вопросы. Мысли о них долго не давали ему уснуть, а когда он все-таки забылся тяжелым, прерывистым сном, ему вдруг привиделся Бенхамин, точнее поцелуи с ним. Они целовались на кухне студии Грациани, после съемок. Бенхамин пришел и спросил, не хочет ли он попробовать еще раз. Хулио спросил его, зачем он это делает, на что тот ответил, что ему не понравился конец. 

– Ну да, логично, - согласился Хулио, и они поцеловались. И еще раз, и еще. И это было так хорошо, что не хотелось останавливаться вовсе. А потом пришел Даниэль и спросил, что они вообще делают здесь, когда съемки на другом конце города. И тут сон как раз оборвался, оставив после себя чувство острой неудовлетворенности.

«Дожил, - мрачно думал Хулио за завтраком, - жалею о том, что заканчиваются сны с поцелуями. Скоро начну ждать их».

Потом он опоздал на съемки из-за аварии, в которую попали несколько машин прямо перед его такси. Потом, после очередной сцены, он обнаружил на телефоне двадцать пропущенных вызовов от Марго, перезвонил и узнал, что она в больнице, что это «опухоль, но доброкачественная и ничего страшного». Потом позвонила Паола и сказала, что у Марго, скорее всего, неоперабельный рак. В больницу он приехал после приемных часов и его не пустили, сославшись на предполагаемую проверку. 

Отправляясь в студию, он думал, какой сюрприз в качестве коды ему преподнесет вечер, и оказалось, что от курса отказался один из самых талантливых учеников – Хулио Серран. Красивый, статный парень, немного печальный, как будто пережил что-то серьезное, он появился в поле зрения Хулио полтора года назад, и с тех пор уже даже успел сыграть по его протекции в эпизодах у Даниэля. 

Более того, выяснилось, что Серран сбежал, потому что после предыдущего занятия сцепился с Арсенио. И не словесно, а вполне физически – дело дошло до драки в туалете, после которой остались лужа крови и разбитые зеркала. 

Арсенио между тем вчера ему ни слова не сказал об этом. В начале занятия Хулио попытался выяснить, что произошло, но, судя по лицам студентов, никто не был в курсе. 

\- Он вчера был взвинченный и злой, у него ничего не получалось, - сказала Мальвина, длинноногая брюнетка с темными глазами, казавшимися огромными из-за татуировки на веках. Бывшая модель с необычно широким для своей профессии кругозором, актерскими данными она не блистала, но занималась упорно. Хулио нравилось, насколько ответственно она подходила даже к самому крошечному заданию. – Молина сказал, что ему надо больше репетировать и чтобы мы показали сцену вам сегодня. Хулио ушел за несколько минут до конца, но по лицу его точно не было видно, что он собирается кому-то морду набить. – Она хихикнула, и класс дружно ее поддержал. 

Хулио отметил то, что преподавателя назвали по фамилии, но поправлять не стал. Кажется, не сложилось у Арсенио, придется искать кого-то еще. На секунду – так глупо – подумалось, мог ли получиться преподаватель из Бенхамина, но, во-первых, этому было еще расти и расти, а во-вторых, «котенок» слишком далеко. Сердце замерло при воспоминании о сне, и он чуть не прослушал, что сказал кто-то из учеников. Ну нет, паршивый день паршивым днем, но надо включаться в процесс. 

\- Ладно, все выяснится, - заверил Хулио, одним движением успокаивая галдящую аудиторию и начиная урок. 

После занятия позвонил Даниэль. Хулио как раз собирался покинуть пустой класс, в дверях которого его кто-то ждал. 

\- Я здесь, возле тебя, - сказал Даниэль, - и мне надо поговорить с тобой. 

Хулио мысленно застонал:  
\- Ты не мог бы выбрать другое время?

Даниэль хмыкнул:   
\- Ну, если я через весь город ехал к тебе в это время, то, наверное, не мог. Я сейчас поднимусь.

\- Ладно уже, - Хулио прошел через класс и распахнул дверь. За ней обнаружилась Мальвина. – Что случилось?

Она прошла до сцены и эффектно села на стул, одиноко торчащий с краю:   
\- Мне кажется, что Серран – гей. И в этом все дело. 

Хулио поставил стул напротив:   
\- Вот как? Откуда такие выводы?

\- Потому что он не хочет со мной целоваться. Ты можешь представить кого-нибудь, кто не захочет со мной целоваться? Ну, кроме тебя, конечно.

Хулио засмеялся. 

– Еще немного, и я решу, что ты меня провоцируешь, девочка. 

Мальвина посмотрела на него с обожанием. 

\- Тебя сколько ни провоцируй, ты - камень, Хулио, - сказала она с сожалением. - Короче, про Серрана – это не в первый раз. Мне кажется, Мартин тоже что-то заподозрил, потому что он на нас так смотрел, когда мы мучились два месяца назад!.. Может, Молина ему что-нибудь сказал по этому поводу в туалете? 

\- Может, - согласился Хулио и встал, глядя поверх головы Мальвины на приближающегося Даниэля. – Спасибо. Что-то еще?

\- Нет, я сказала все, что хотела сказать, - она улыбнулась и вышла. Даниэль восхищенно посмотрел ей вслед. 

\- Ну, так что же? – спросил Хулио. 

Даниэль взял его под локоть:  
\- Два часа назад мне позвонил Хулио Серран. 

\- Так. И что?

\- С тех пор, как он снялся у меня в эпизодах, у нас с ним что-то вроде дружбы. 

\- Ой, ну скажи уже, что ты хочешь сказать! То, что он вчера подрался с Арсенио, мне уже сообщили. 

\- Он подрался. И говорит, что виноват, но очень хочет вернуться в студию.

Хулио почувствовал, что теряет терпение. Он так устал, что ему хотелось только одного – уехать поскорее домой. И уж точно не разгребать чужие проблемы. 

\- Так пусть возвращается. В чем дело? – сказал он. – Если он виноват, пусть извинится перед Арсенио, договаривается с ним, ну не знаю, выплачивает компенсацию, а там посмотрим. 

\- Он хочет с тобой поговорить сначала. 

На этот раз Хулио застонал вслух. 

\- Что-то случилось?

Хулио махнул рукой:   
\- Ничего. Где там твой Серран? Ты же его с собой приволок? 

\- С собой, - улыбнулся Даниэль, - ждет за дверью. 

\- Ну, зови, что с тобой делать. Сейчас вернусь.

Хулио почти спал и чувствовал, что ему требовалось умыться. Когда он вошел в класс, Серран сидел на столе у окна, щурился на яркий свет. Уже не в первый раз Хулио подумал, что тот напоминает кого-то, только он никак не мог понять, кого. На припухшей скуле Серрана багровела широкая царапина – должно быть, Арсенио заехал ему перстнем. 

\- Скажи мне, почему ты не смог сыграть сцену с Мальвиной? – спросил он, усаживаясь на стол напротив.

Серран посмотрел на него глазами загнанного оленя. Очень красивого оленя. 

\- Вы ведь и сами знаете, - сказал он.

\- Я ничего не знаю.

\- Мне нравятся мужчины, и мне трудно бороться с отвращением, когда я целую девчонок. Вы это хотели услышать? 

Хулио помолчал, обдумывая проблему.

\- Мне казалось, что ты вполне ладишь с Мальвиной, и с другими - с Лаурой, и с Андреа…

Серран опустил голову:   
\- Разговаривать это одно, а целоваться…

\- Да?

\- Это как каждый раз врать про себя, выдавать за кого-то другого. 

\- Разве актерское ремесло состоит не в этом? – мягко спросил Хулио.

\- Я знаю, да. Но это двойная игра. И она уже как будто нечестная – против себя самого. 

\- Так не играй в двойную игру.

\- Предлагаете объявить о моей ориентации? Вы думаете, это поможет?

\- Если тебе так важно, чтобы в твоей игре была правда, думаю, да. 

Серран посмотрел на него так, как будто решался на что-то, вскинул голову:  
\- А вы? Как у вас так получается целоваться с женщинами? Вы же ведь тоже гей. 

\- Стоп! – сказал Хулио. - То, что я играл гея, это одно…

Серран покачал головой:   
\- Я знал, что вы будете это отрицать. Но я знаю о вас кое-что. 

\- Да? И что же? 

\- Моего отца звали Хустино Маркос Маррон. 

Хулио и не помнил уже, что бывает такое ощущение – будто пол проваливается под ногами. А он-то думал, что вечер не мог стать хуже… Он уставился на Серрана, пытаясь сообразить, не снится ли ему это. 

Тот продолжил:   
\- Отец всегда меня поддерживал, и я не мог понять, почему он с такой горячностью пошел против всей семьи. Он рассказал мне перед смертью, что двадцать лет любил не маму, а другого человека, мужчину. Он сказал: «Ты появился на свет только потому, что он бросил меня». И еще – «я назвал тебя в честь него». В честь вас. 

Хулио покачал головой. 

\- Он не назвал имени, - согласился Серран. – Я сам догадался. Вы – любимый актер мамы, она смотрела все сериалы с вами, а папа становился весь белый, когда видел вас на экране. Мама как-то рассказала, что папа познакомился с вами в доме его клиентки, и что эта встреча произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление, что он потом рассказывал несколько дней, какой вы необыкновенный человек. Он тогда не понял еще, что с ним творилось, да? 

\- Послушай, - Хулио на секунду закусил губу. – Если ты думаешь, что я буду обсуждать с тобой жизнь твоего отца, то ошибаешься. Я не буду этого делать. Не буду ни подтверждать, ни опровергать твои слова. 

Серран кивнул:  
\- Я и не думал, что расскажу это вам когда-нибудь. Мне просто… хотелось стать немного ближе к тому, кто знал его настоящего. 

\- Ты поэтому пошел сюда учиться?

\- Нет, - Серран улыбнулся, - потому что я никого не знаю лучше. Я хочу стать хорошим актером. Лучшим. 

\- Что случилось в туалете? Почему ты ударил Арсенио?

\- Потому что дурак и идиот? Он сказал, что мне надо больше тренироваться, завести подружку, и я подумал, что он, наверное, все знает про меня и издевается, и… 

\- У Арсенио брат – открытый гей, и они отлично ладят. 

Серран потупился:   
– Я же говорю, дурак и идиот.

\- Ладно, - сказал Хулио. – Мы все выяснили?

\- Вроде да, - ответил тот. 

\- В таком случае, хочешь вернуться – приноси извинения Арсенио, договаривайся с ним и возвращайся. Но я должен тебя предупредить – после еще одной подобной сцены ты вылетишь отсюда и из всех списков агентств. 

\- Я понял. 

Хулио встал и пошел к выходу. 

\- Знаете, что еще мне сказал отец? – донеслось в спину. Хулио не повернул головы, но остановился. – «Я всю жизнь старался быть честным, порядочным человеком, и при этом совершил две ужасные ошибки, одну хуже другой. Первый раз, когда женился на женщине, которую не любил. Второй раз, когда у меня не хватило смелости встать рядом с человеком, которого любил». 

Серран замолчал. Хулио обеими руками толкнул дверь перед собой и вышел. 

Дома он покормил собак, поднялся в мастерскую и в корзине для бумаг разыскал клочок с номером Бенхамина. А потом набрал и отослал смс:  
«Я тоже скучал по тебе все эти годы. Поэтому и захотел тогда увидеть тебя».


	23. Ураган

\- Малыш, я бы очень хотел…

\- Ой, ну перестань уже ныть! Я же не ною. 

Хулия откинулась на спинку дивана в vip-зале, пытаясь найти новое удобное положение для роптавшей на столько часов отсидки спины. Наверное, не стоило улетать в тот же день, как она вернулась из Вальпараисо. Мысль о предстоящем перелете внушала ужас. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось сейчас вернуться обратно в квартиру в Витакуре. Доползти до кровати, упасть прямо в одежде на зеленое покрывало, потереться об него всем телом, чувствуя под щекой рифленую шерстяную ткань. 

Она попыталась завлечь себя картинками дома, но без Эктора Мануэля там было слишком пусто. Потом, опять английская речь… не то чтобы Хулия ее не любила, но все же она, кажется, так и осталась больше человеком из Южной Америки. Тяжело быть кем-то с двуязычными корнями. Наверное, за всю жизнь не поймешь, кто ты такой. 

Да еще вылет отложили из-за возможных неблагоприятных условий. В билете стояло время отбытия – 20.45, было уже 20.50, и никаких изменений в ближайшие часы не предвиделось. 

А тут еще Дэмьен, как назло. Не очень-то она и хотела, чтобы ее провожали. Точнее, совсем не хотела. Прощаться никогда не любила. Отрезала как отрезала – все. Уж если кого и хотела бы видеть сейчас, то не Дэмьена – это точно. 

Голос, однако, у того был пренесчастный.

\- Малыш, ну что ты молчишь? Может быть, мы с ней скоро закончим, и я приеду.

\- Ты быстро закончишь с клиенткой со вскрывшимся страхом смерти? Не смеши меня.

\- Ну, тебе и двух часов на это хватало. 

\- Дело не в том, насколько это затянется. А в том, что пока ты будешь вести сеанс, у тебя в уме будет то, что ты должен ехать ко мне. Дэмьен, жизнь длинная. Не надо. 

В трубке послышался долгий вздох.

\- Я к тебе привык, Малыш. 

\- Я к тебе тоже. 

\- Ладно, она звонит в дверь. Пока. 

Хулия обвела взглядом vip-зал. Интересно, правда. Вылетит она хотя бы к утру? Пожалуй, надо сходить в Старбакс, взять кофе. Там ей нравилось больше, чем в здешнем баре. Старбакс она любила в Америке, когда Грег еще не сошел с ума. Да, это было очень хорошим уроком. Уходить надо сразу, как только на тебя подняли руку. Даже если сто раз некуда, возможность все равно найдется, надо искать. 

Уходить надо сразу, как только что-то заканчивается. Если это лишь кажется и на самом деле оно не заканчивается, то оно все равно тебя найдет. Это Хулия усвоила крепко – твои люди остаются с тобой. Твои люди дают тебе и десятый, и двадцатый, и сотый шанс. А если не дают, вы все равно потом встретитесь. А удерживать – бесполезно и не нужно, все равно не удержать. 

_\- Ты меня не удержишь, керида. Даже не пытайся спорить с Богом._

_\- Угу._

_\- Ну же, детка, ты же научилась жить без Дона, научишься и без меня. Или ты жалеешь, что вышла за меня замуж?_

_\- Нет. Но что мне еще сделать, чтобы?.._

_\- Не могу поверить! Ты что, все эти годы продолжала надеяться, что случится чудо, болезнь отступит и я не умру?! Хулия, я жил без этой болезни! А ты все это время жила с ней._

_\- Угу._

_\- Разве я не брал тебя замуж с условием, что ты не будешь суетиться вокруг меня?_

_\- Ну, я же не суетилась._

_\- Какая же ты еще маленькая, керида, какая ты еще маленькая._

_…_

_\- Кажется, я в нее влюблена._

_\- Сильно влюблена?_

_\- Ужасно._

_\- Ну, поплачь, поплачь противному старому мужу в плечо. Все пройдет, керида, все пройдет._

_\- Эктор Мануэль, я не понимаю, какой в этом смысл?! Какой в этом смысл?! Если все проходит. Или так теряешь. Или не можешь быть вместе. Или на тебя вообще не обращают внимания._

_\- Смысл? Не знаю… я не великий экспериментатор в этой области. Но, наверное, должен быть смысл… Разве бывает что-то без смысла? Чувствовать, переживать, стать старше на одну любовь? Больше, мудрее…_

Вот и с Беном также – она стала больше на одну любовь. 

Хулия почувствовала, что плачет. Не так, как иногда в последние дни. Не от того, что не могла справиться с процессом, или от идиотской смски Каролины. А так, как не хватало все это время, давно, может быть, всю жизнь. Может быть, с того момента, когда в последний раз увидела отца, провожавшего их в Эссейса. Впрочем, тогда она еще не знала, что в последний. С этим она тоже не закончила вовремя. И ей, конечно же, по классике травмы, очень долго казалось, что если она будет себя хорошо вести, то парень или муж ее не покинет, как когда-то отец. 

Но теперь – нет. Теперь – все. Эти люди были в ее жизни, и адьес. Она им благодарна там, где это возможно. Эктор Мануэль прав. Она легко знакомится, легко принимает в свою жизнь новых людей. Наверняка у нее будут новые интересные встречи в Эдинбурге, может быть, ее попросят прочитать лекции где-то еще. Потом, с января намечаются курсы, которые они разрабатывали с Эктором Мануэлем. 

Стать старше на одну любовь – это прекрасно. И сделает-ка она еще вот что – продаст недвижимость в Парагвае и купит квартиру в Аргентине. Раз так получилось, что она – дитя двух культур, значит, так тому и быть. Ибо даже если ты не знаешь, в чем смысл, _разве бывает что-то без смысла?_

Хулия взглянула на часы, показывавшие половину одиннадцатого, поднялась и пошла искать Старбакс. 

Она как раз заказывала латте, когда кто-то сказал, что рейсы откладываются на неопределенное время. 

\- Ураган, - пояснил загорелый красавчик, стоявший в очереди за ней. – На улице жуть что творится. Я видел вас у стойки, вы летите в Лондон. Я тоже.

Хулия коротко кивнула и, поскольку думала, не заказать ли что-нибудь еще, не ушла со стаканом куда-нибудь подальше, а выбрала единственный незанятый столик. Это оказалось стратегической ошибкой. Красавчик подвалил тут же. У него были темные, чуть навыкате, глаза, и, если бы не короткая стрижка, он бы очень походил на Бардема. 

\- Раз мы летим вместе и нам еще коротать тут всю ночь, я считаю, следует познакомиться. Меня зовут Рауль, а вас?

\- Послушайте, - Хулия вздохнула, - я не знакомлюсь ни в аэропортах, ни в барах, ни за столиками. 

\- Не даешь ни единого шанса? – усмехнулся он. – Но ты не замужем, и готов поспорить, парня у тебя тоже нет. 

\- Я предпочитаю свой пол, - сказала Хулия и с удовольствием отметила, как изменилось его лицо. 

Однако почти тотчас же он засмеялся:  
– Да ладно врать-то. 

Хулия взяла кофе и выбралась из-за столика, надеясь поскорее смешаться с толпой. Но она замешкалась, выбирая, свернуть вправо или влево, и Рауль догнал ее и пошел рядом.

\- Ты думаешь, я не вижу, что у тебя давно никого не было?

Черт, черт, черт! 

Она обернулась:   
\- Послушай. Мне кажется, или в том, что ты делаешь, напрочь отсутствует логика? Ты меня клеишь. Хорошо. Допустим, я соглашусь. И где ты предлагаешь трахаться? Холидей Инн забит, в другой отель из-за погоды не добраться, туалеты здесь раздельные и даже самолеты не вылетают. 

Рауль засмеялся:  
– Ты неподражаема. Но если ты согласна, я найду для нас отличное место. Постой, это же тот чувак, который снимался в Profugos? – он посмотрел через плечо Хулии.

Она последовала за его взглядом. Нет, не может быть! 

И все же это был Бен. Растрепанный и, кажется, мокрый, он стоял перед рестораном Ruby Tuesday в тридцати шагах от них с мобильником в руке и смотрел на нее. Она бросилась навстречу.

\- Какого черта ты делаешь здесь? – спросила Хулия, когда они, наконец наобнимавшись, отстранились друг от друга. 

\- Ищу тебя.

\- Зачем? 

Он улыбнулся:   
\- Посмотреть, как ты флиртуешь?

Хулия обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Рауля, который все еще стоял на прежнем месте, обтекаемый людьми, и, кажется, до сих пор не мог поднять челюсть. 

\- Это?

Бен засмеялся, но в его смехе послышалась горечь. 

\- Что-то произошло, ведь так? – спросила Хулия, и согласилась сама с собой: - Что-то произошло. 

Она вгляделась в его усталое лицо, в круги под глазами, в прилипшие ко лбу колечки волос и вдруг представила, как он мчался к аэропорту, рискуя, в машине при таком ветре, и где-то еще успел выйти из нее, наверное, пытался охладить себя дождем, совладать с нервами...

\- Произошло. Я хотел сказать тебе, что это ни черта не работает. 

\- Что не работает? – она оглянулась, но, по счастью, ими никто не интересовался, видимо, все были заняты собой и новыми объявлениями о задержках. 

\- Все мои решения не работают. 

\- Почему? 

У Бена был чрезвычайно жалкий вид. 

\- Мой герой куда храбрее, чем я. Он признался в том, кого любит, под дулом пистолета, а я…

\- А ты?.. 

Он вздохнул:   
\- А мне трудно сказать об этом даже тебе. 

\- Что случилось, Бен?

Он покачал головой. 

\- У меня был замечательный день. У меня был замечательнейший день, Хулия, - с отчаянием сказал он. - Мы с Каролиной весь день провели дома с детьми, мы катались на лошадях, занимались сексом, и я был самым счастливым человеком на свете. Пока не включил мобильник. 

\- И?

\- Он пишет, что скучал по мне. Все эти годы он скучал по мне и поэтому хотел меня видеть. И я больше не могу так врать себе, Хулия. Я люблю его, черт подери. 

\- Да.

\- Вся моя жизнь летит к черту! Мои близкие… которых я втравил в это дерьмо…

\- Она не летит к черту, она перестраивается, Бен. Пойдем сядем где-нибудь и поговорим.

Рауль стоял почти на том же самом месте, только сдвинулся к стене и делал вид, что сосредоточенно ковыряется в мобильнике. Может, он даже заснял их, но до этого Хулии не было никакого дела. 

Прежде чем выбрать подходящий ресторан, она набрала номер Дэмьена.

\- Я как раз только что закончил, Малыш, - сказал тот. - Я знаю, что ты не улетела. Но, прости, в такую погоду я не рискну до тебя добираться. 

Хулия улыбнулась:   
\- Дамиано Кассани, я звоню тебе, чтобы сказать, что ты должен мне обед. А пока можешь напиваться от радости, потому что я остаюсь.


	24. Ждать

Как он добрался до аэропорта, Бенхамин помнил плохо. Помнил только, как Каролина с Луисой бросились закрывать окна, а он стоял с мобильником в руке посреди холла. 

Потом Каролина вернулась и спросила, что случилось, а он вдруг понял, что есть только одно решение. Потому что если он не выскажет кому-нибудь то самое страшное, смутное, рваное, что от смски Хулио мгновенно образовалось внутри, то через пару часов не сможет даже дышать. 

И он ответил, равнодушно отмечая, как заводится Каролина:  
\- Мне нужно увидеть Хулию.

\- Да что происходит? – закричала она, приблизившись и вцепившись ему в майку. - К чертовой матери, Бенхамин Викунья Луко, лжец и мерзавец, ответь мне уже, спал ты с ней или нет?! 

После этого он очнулся только на середине пути, машину кидало из стороны в сторону, и в какой-то момент на повороте он реально испугался вдруг, что все закончится здесь и сейчас. И первая мысль была о том, как ужасно это будет все для детей, а вторая – что так для них для всех будет лучше. 

Остаток дороги тоже выпал из памяти начисто. В следующий раз он обнаружил себя мокрого до нитки уже в аэропорту. Откуда-то он знал, что Хулия сидит в Старбаксе, и, по счастью, помнил, где видел этот несчастный Старбакс, но вначале перепутал этажи и оказался на втором, нашел Старбакс там, понял, что это не тот, несколько раз прошел мимо лестниц и эскалатора, по которым мог попасть на третий, и в конечном итоге поднялся на него именно там, где до Старбакса нужно было идти через весь аэропорт. На третьем этаже в Старбаксе Хулии не оказалось, связь не работала, и он пошел еще куда-то, и вдруг почувствовал, что должен обернуться. 

Во всех этих метаниях был один плюс – он согрелся, и его немного отпустило. По крайней мере, говорил он адекватно, а когда они с Хулией прошли опять через весь аэропорт до ресторана, почувствовал себя даже вполне сносно. 

\- Тебе как вообще сидеть в сырых шмотках? – спросила Хулия, когда им принесли кофе. 

\- А есть выбор?

\- В Холидей Инн наверняка могут постирать и погладить. 

Он отмахнулся:  
\- Я так хотел поговорить с тобой, что все остальное неважно. 

Хулия улыбнулась:  
\- Говори. Я тут, вся твоя.

\- Да, я знаю. Просто теперь уже совсем запутался. 

\- Давай по порядку. На чем твое внимание?

\- На чувстве к Хулио. На том, что оно сильнее всего, что я испытывал в жизни когда-либо вообще. На том, что я не могу с этим справиться, и это разрушает мою жизнь. 

\- Что конкретно оно разрушает?

\- Мой брак. 

\- Почему? Это же не действия, это чувство.

\- Потому что я не могу испытывать прежних чувств к жене.

\- Каких именно?

\- Ну, то что я называл любовью. 

\- Два занятия назад ты вообще решил, что ее не любил никогда. 

\- Я не знаю. 

Почему он тогда сказал так? Очевидно же, любил, раз хотел еще детей, раз был счастлив все эти годы, ну или почти счастлив. Однозначно, не был несчастлив, а это уже кое-что. Это уже так много, что за всю жизнь не пересчитать. 

\- Я не понимаю, не понимаю, почему то, что есть, ощущается как правда, а то, что было, - как ложь. Ведь я не чувствовал этого тогда. Это должно означать, что чувство существовало. Не могло же оно совсем уйти? Или могло? 

\- Очень часто наши чувства подпитываются иллюзиями или вырастают из них. Избавляешься от иллюзий – и чувства уходят. 

\- Но разве не должны они, наоборот, становиться крепче? Ведь они очищаются от всего постороннего? 

\- Думаю, что это зависит от многих вещей. Мы меняемся, и наши потребности меняются. Иногда нам нужно идти дальше, а человек рядом с нами не идет в ту же сторону. 

\- Но нельзя же все основывать только на потребностях! 

\- Это только фраза, Бен. А что за ней стоит? Сколько раз ты влюблялся, пока живешь с Каролиной?

\- Четыре? На самом деле много раз – на несколько недель. И два раза сильно – Исабель и Хулио. Но если с Исабель все прошло, то почему с Хулио никак не проходит?

\- А что общего в Исабель и Хулио? 

\- Это как верхний этаж.

\- Что?

Для него самого это оказалось неожиданностью. 

\- Мне сейчас кажется, что это как с этажами в аэропорту – я сначала искал тебя на втором. У меня ощущение, что Каролина сейчас на первом, я на втором, дети где-то между нами. Исабель тоже уже на втором, а ты и Хулио на третьем, причем в разных концах. А я посередине между вами, и мне кажется, что лестница уже передо мной, может быть, даже эскалатор, и если я поднимусь и пойду к нему, он пойдет мне навстречу, и мы вместе сделаем четвертый. И это будет как его заслуга, так и моя. Я не знаю, как примирить Каролину и Хулио – первый этаж и возможность четвертого. Это ужасно. Я не знаю. 

Он взглянул на Хулию. Но она слушала его внимательно, только и всего. Иногда он мог прочесть на ее лице любовь к нему, но другие эмоции во время сеанса читались редко. 

_Я – зеркало. Я должна отразить тебя так, чтобы ты увидел себя. Зеркало – это предмет обстановки, чего ты от него хочешь?_

\- Я даже не знаю, может ли Хулио действительно что-то испытывать ко мне, кроме каких-то дружеских чувств. Я не знаю вообще, может ли он испытывать что-то к мужчине. 

\- Может.

Он уставился на нее. Потом смял салфетку, которую вертел в пальцах, и бросил на стол:   
\- Ты что-то знаешь? Говори.

\- Не могу. Но знаю.

Нет. Невероятно. И значит – не показалось. И значит тогда, с галстуком, – не только он, наверное, но и Хулио… Вот почему, собственно и такое отчуждение с его стороны. Хулио не от него убегал, а сдерживал себя. И эта фраза – про поцелуи, про не те обстоятельства… Господи, господи, неужели? 

\- Постой. Он встречается с кем-нибудь?

\- Я знаю, что он встречался давно. А сейчас – не в курсе. 

\- То есть он может быть не один?

Хулия пожала плечами:   
\- Я правда не в курсе. 

Бенхамин вздохнул. От отчаяния – к надежде, и в любом случае – опять к отчаянию. Потому что что ему даст, даже если он будет знать, что Хулио гомосексуален, свободен и желает встречаться с ним?

\- Я убирал чувство вины, желание одобрения, желание переложить на кого-то ответственность, но оно все равно приходит. И каждый раз я как будто чувствую это сильнее. У меня словно уже нет сил с этим бороться. Что оно растет тем больше, чем я с этим борюсь.

Как же он вымотан. За эти два месяца Хулия, кажется, вынула из него всю душу. 

\- Почему тебе так важно его побороть?

\- Потому что Каролина, потому что дети, потому что так не делается, я не знаю. Потому что это предательство. В том числе собственных ценностей, которым я следовал всю жизнь. 

\- И ты борешься с ним? 

\- И «То, чему ты сопротивляешься, остается?»

Он не помнил, откуда эта фраза, но сейчас он чувствовал ужасную горечь за каждым словом. Однако антибиотик иногда побеждает болезнь. Возможно ли, что это действительно случится? Или его болезнь такова, что ее уже не возьмет никакое лекарство?

\- А ты сам что думаешь?

\- Наверное, зависит от случая. Удалось же мне победить влюбленность в Исабель. Почему так? Потому что я ее тоже перерос, да? Или просто потому, что наша с Хулио история любви осталась незаконченной, мы не прожили ее до конца? Но как ее закончить?

\- Закончить? – переспросила Хулия, подставив руку под щеку. Он чувствовал подвох, но не мог разгадать, что она имеет в виду.

\- Закончить, да. Ну, с Исабель у нас был секс. Но это же невозможно с Хулио. 

Он прикрыл глаза рукой.

\- Почему? – спросила Хулия.

\- Секс с Хулио?

\- Да, почему это невозможно?

\- Ну, я не могу представить, как приеду к нему, и мы… что мы? Перепихнемся?

При одной мысли об этом стало так жарко, что он подумал, что сейчас одежда на нем высохнет. Вспомнилось, как снимали сцену в домике на Тигре, как Хулио прикасался к его спине, плечам, шее, как будто действительно любил безгранично. Каждое движение бережно хранилось в памяти. И Боже, как тогда ему хотелось ответить. Сорваться и ответить. Но Хулио не подпускал к себе, даже условие поставил – что в сексуальных сценах раздеваться не будет. Как хорошо, что Хулия не видит его лица…

\- А чего бы ты хотел?

Как же он ненавидит этот вопрос!

\- Чтобы отношения с Хулио прожить до конца, закрыть это, и потом опять семья, Каролина, дети? 

\- Сердце у тебя где, Бен?

\- С Хулио и с детьми? С Каролиной на самом деле тоже, но она так далеко – она там, на первом этаже, и между вторым и первым - гигантское расстояние. Я спускаюсь на первый, а там подвал, который меня ограничивает, душит. Она словно танцует в подвале. Она забирает весь воздух, все пространство в подвале. И мне его не хватает. Да мне это и не нужно. Самое страшное, что мне это и не нужно. Но я же не могу выкинуть ее как ненужную вещь, оставить позади? Как это так? Попользовался человеком и бросил?

Он убрал руку, решившись наконец посмотреть ей в глаза. Хулия погрела руки об чашку:  
\- Ты правда такого низкого мнения о себе, Бен? 

\- Что?

\- Ты правда такого низкого мнения о себе? Ты считаешь, что если ты прервешь отношения с Каролиной, то это будет использованием ее? Разве твои намерения не были искренними?

\- Но я получал все эти годы столько от нее. Она родила мне детей, давала мне счастье. 

\- А ты ей нет?

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что это не было односторонним? Что это было выгодой и для нее?

\- А нет? – Хулия откровенно веселилась. – Хочешь сказать, она была с тобой несчастлива?

\- Нет. Но теперь будет. 

\- Да. Без тебя. Но это будет ее выбором. 

\- Мы что, уже говорим о разводе? 

Немыслимо. Представить, что этого всего не будет. Даже на секунду невозможно представить, что он не сможет видеть детей каждый день, и что это не на неделю, не на месяц съемок, насовсем. Но ведь действительно – такое ощущение, что он перестал развиваться. Порой с Каролиной даже поговорить не о чем, кроме как о детях, новых тенденциях во всех областях, слухах. Нет чего-то такого очень важного, внутреннего. Того, что заставляет идти вверх так далеко. Карабкаться по лестнице, которая словно стряхивает тебя вниз. И все равно ползешь, одолевая ступеньку за ступенькой. Потому что там… там что-то есть…

\- Почему ты произносишь это слово? Зачем ты хочешь разводиться?

\- Я не хочу, что ты. Совсем не хочу. 

\- Но ты выбираешь сейчас. Между чем и чем?

\- Между любовью к Хулио и спокойной жизнью с Каролиной? Они противоречат друг другу, но и выбрать-то между ними нельзя. Точнее, Хулио выбрать нельзя, а Каролину не получается. 

\- Так, давай начнем вот с чего. Почему Хулио выбрать нельзя?

\- Потому что я не смогу никогда смотреть в глаза самому себе? Матери? Я даже не говорю о Каро? А дети – ты говоришь, я передаю им образец. Образец чего? Строить счастье на чужих костях? Мне бы хотелось передать им образец порядочности. Если я уйду - я не говорю о том, чтобы уйти к Хулио, потому что у нас с ним нет отношений, - то я разрушу самого себя. Это же… - он натолкнулся на ее взгляд. – Черт, ты хочешь сказать, что я решаю проблему там, где она создана, не уровнем выше, да? Я опять сделал мои отношения, семью кумиром? Именно поэтому мне и дается этот выбор, да? 

\- Возможно.

Иногда ему хотелось убить ее за это «возможно».

\- Мы всегда боимся быть эгоистами, Бен. Нам с детства внушают, что думать о себе - плохо. И что Бог не этого для нас хотел. Мне как-то понравилась одна фраза, что в действительности эгоизм – это желать, чтобы другие люди делали то, что мы хотим. Мы не знаем, чего от нас хочет Бог. Ты можешь с уверенностью утверждать, что знаешь? Я – нет. 

\- Я – тоже. Хотя иногда это кажется довольно очевидным.

Он дал знак официанту, надеясь заказать еще кофе. Хотелось спать, и в сырой одежде он на самом деле чувствовал себя отвратительно. Да еще связь не работала до сих пор, и он даже смс не мог Каролине послать, что в порядке. Возможно, она и злится, но наверняка также переживает за него.

\- Скажи мне, почему так получается, что мы попадаем в ситуации, когда благополучие одного человека исключает благополучие другого? 

Хулия фыркнула:   
\- Ты меня, по сути, спрашиваешь, зачем существует то, что кто-то может быть несчастен.

\- Но это мы уже выяснили. Для развития и роста, да? Значит, и эта ситуация будет существовать, пока я все-таки не найду выход…

\- У тебя уже бывало такое раньше? Как ты справлялся?

Бывало. Но о смерти Бланки он говорить не будет. Слишком много страдания в один момент.

\- Просто переждал, - он усмехнулся. – И здесь надо переждать, да? Просто переждать, и чувства улягутся. Просто побыть в этом ужасном состоянии, безвыборном, если я не могу из него выйти. Принять его, прожить. И принимать решения, исходя из каждого конкретного момента. 

Хулия улыбнулась, ласково и с любовью. И от собственного решения, и от ее улыбки теплело на сердце. 

\- Ты ведь меня не бросишь, да? 

\- Ну, останусь на пару недель здесь. Потом слетаю на несколько недель почитать лекции и вернусь. 

\- Хочешь, я буду оплачивать тебе гостиницу? Ведь ты остаешься в Сантьяго только из-за меня.

Хулия задумалась:   
\- Хорошее предложение. Я над ним подумаю. Наверное, это было бы честно. 

Он поймал ее руку своей и прижал к столу:   
\- Что ж, будем считать, что эта ужасная ночь кончилась?

Она снова улыбнулась:   
\- Да. Пожалуй, уже можно так считать. 

И как всегда, он не был уверен, что она не знает чего-то еще. Но он не будет думать об этом, не будет. 

Домой он добрался к десяти утра. Пока прекратился ураган, пока Хулия смогла получить обратно багаж, пока он забросил ее в Витакуру. Потом лежал в своей, отдельной, комнате и никак не мог заснуть. То ли количество выпитого за ночь кофе сказывалось, то ли еще что-то. На душе, несмотря на состояние ссоры с Каролиной, было спокойно. Но где-то в самой ее глубине таился страх того, что еще могло произойти, и он совершенно не был уверен, что не хотел, чтобы это произошло.


	25. Весна

\- Ты влюбился, Хулио, вот что! Сильно влюбился.

Он усмехнулся:   
\- Это все равно бесполезно.

\- Он женат? – Марго попыталась приподняться на локте, но у нее не получилось. Она не жаловалась, но он видел, что ей было больно. Очень больно. Волосы были убраны назад, под косынку (Марго не хотела, чтобы видели, что они грязные), из-под которой не выбивалось ни одной золотистой кудряшки. Оттого лицо казалось узким, а лоб слишком большим. Кожа будто высохла и истончилась, и еще больше побелела. Хулио знал теперь, что опухоль действительно доброкачественная и что с этой стороны опасности никакой, но операцию Марго перенесла плохо. Сердце сжималось, он сам не знал, от чего – может быть, от жалости, а может, от предчувствия беды. Марго понизила голос до шепота: – Женат, да? 

\- Почему именно «он»?

\- Мне всегда казалось, что у тебя больше склонность к мужчинам, чем к женщинам.

\- Тебе казалось.

\- И все-таки «он», - Марго улыбнулась, довольная открытием, ее рука в его руке чуть дрогнула. – Как хорошо, что ты пришел, Хулио. Как хорошо, что ты пришел. Если все закончится нормально, я уеду к Ане в Мар-дель-Плата. 

\- Она тебя ждет? – это вырвалось невольно. Разумеется, он не хотел сейчас говорить обидного, но отношение дочери к Марго оставляло желать лучшего. Марго только скривила губы.

\- Ай, дорогой, за мои деньги она меня оближет с головы до ног. У нее сейчас нет работы. Может быть, я когда-нибудь и вернусь. Хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы ты ко мне приехал хоть пару раз, но я ведь тебя знаю. Ты не приедешь.

\- Приеду, - пообещал Хулио. 

Марго засмеялась:   
\- Когда ты так говоришь, мне хочется поверить. Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя лучше. Так кто он, твой красавчик, дорогой?

\- Ты сама сказала, что он женат. Счастливо женат. Так что эта тема закрыта раз и навсегда. 

Марго вздохнула:   
– Даже не знаю, огорчаться или радоваться. Я думала, после Хустино это никогда с тобой не случится.

Как? Каким образом она понимала это? 

\- Но тебе ведь всегда нравилось состояние влюбленности. Как ты там говорил? Что необязательно, чтобы человек был рядом. Достаточно испытывать чувство.

\- Марго…

Она прикрыла глаза:  
\- Тебе хочется видеть его, Хулио, каждую минуту. Вчера, когда ты сидел здесь, я не могла говорить с тобой, но я видела, как ты каждые пять минут смотришь на телефон. И сейчас ты дергаешься, ожидая сообщения, твоя рука то и дело тянется к карману, хотя будет сигнал. Но ты не можешь дождаться сигнала. 

\- Из тебя получился бы хороший следователь.

\- Да, я когда-то хотела им стать. Не знал, да? Иди-ка ты домой, Хулио, а? И не приходи пару дней. Я же знаю график твоих съемок и знаю, как тебе тяжело время находить. Иди-ка домой… 

Домой. На несколько секунд он прислонился к стене в коридоре. Стена была холодной, как будто впитала все самое неприятное, что было связано с больницей. Чужие страхи, боль потери. 

Иди-ка домой. Анда а ту каса.

Это было знаковой фразой Farsantes – Гильермо все время отправлял Педро домой. И теперь вот Марго возвращает это ему. А он до сих пор не может выбрать цвет…

Анда а ту каса. Как там выразилась Марго? Страдающий еврейский мальчик. Да, кажется, так. 

И Марго уедет. Он представил дом без нее. В последние недели они виделись редко, но то, что ее не будет совсем… Не будет песенок и пирогов, и смеха, когда она играет с собаками, и просто этого чувства – что кто-то есть. И что есть кто-то, кто знает тебя. Знает лучше всех. Для того чтобы мгновенно понять, какое у тебя настроение, плохое или хорошее. И не суетиться вокруг тебя, если оно плохое. 

Он вышел на улицу, вдыхая сухой, летний воздух. Ветер гнал вдоль дороги клубы пыльного мусора. Весна. Точно. Самое время, чтобы в очередной раз безответно влюбиться. Безответно - потому что иначе может ли быть? И хотел бы он, чтоб было иначе?

Что же у Бенхамина за цвет? Ведь не просто серебристый. В него, причем безо всякого перехода, вклинивался другой – и тут опять не получалось определиться – между бистром и английской красной. Кроме того, непонятно было, какой формы этот клин. Или, может быть, цвет тот же, что и у глаз? 

Почему одних рисовать проще, чем других? Про одних, кажется, ты знаешь все, даже если ничего не знаешь? Может быть, нет потребности знать больше? 

Он дошел до набережной и положил руки на перила, разглядывая мутную гладь канала. Но с Хустино он общался больше года, и это не помогло ему понять все цвета. Теперь, когда он узнал историю Серрана, в сплетение знакомых линий вплеталась еще одна ветка, нечто, обозначенное контуром, нарисованным карандашом. 

Бенхамин… он вдруг подумал, что не знает его совсем. Нет, разумеется, кое-что он знал. Упорный, хорошо умеющий работать на публику противоречивый мальчик. Ответственный. Под пятой у жены. Счастливый отец, с удовольствием выполняющий родительские обязанности. Талантливый, но ничего выдающегося. Возможно, потенциал есть – смог же он раскрыться, вырасти в роли Педро, но, возможно, то уже потолок. Меньше других возражал, когда ему давали советы по роли. Хотя это не значило, что не был недоволен. 

А еще – в мальчишке было столько жизни, веселья, столько очарования молодости и веры в то, что все будет хорошо… Они словно во всем противоречили друг другу. Может быть, причина как раз в этом? Он потянулся к юному телу, они играли в любовь и не доиграли. И это все надо закончить. Он нарисует и закончит. И это будет очень хороший конец. 

Хулио снял пиджак – становилось откровенно жарко, вынул из кармана мобильник и набрал номер Бенхамина. Неужели мальчишка не ответит даже на звонок? Впрочем, середина дня, чему удивляться. Тот наверняка на съемках. Второй звонок. Нет, больше нет, он не собирается навязываться. И первого-то не надо было делать, но Марго права – он хочет видеть его, а поскольку видеть невозможно, то хотя бы слышать. Чертова весна! 

Он пошел вдоль канала, изредка хлопая по перилам. Вспомнилась сцена с пробежкой Гильермо по случаю женитьбы Педро, ее тоже снимали где-то здесь. Только подставить плечо на этот раз некому. Да и не то это, что ему нужно. 

Все, что ему нужно, - это работа. Когда-то и он тоже, как Бенхамин, ходил к психоаналитику, но потом выяснилось, что его собственные рассуждения куда эффективнее. 

Хулио улыбнулся и подставил лицо ветру. Надо будет заложить в летний график выходные, чтобы навещать Марго. Было бы куда хуже, если бы оказалась права Паола, и надо, как говорит Марго, быть благодарным. Как она сказала, когда он пришел? В духе этих ее обычных заявлений: «Можно оплакивать потерю, а можно радоваться тому, что живой». Он так и не понял, какую конкретно потерю она имела в виду в тот момент, а сейчас вдруг вспомнился стакан Роми Фукса. Эта сцена ему нравилась. Хулио засмеялся в голос, запрокидывая голову, и все это – весна, солнце, то, что Марго должна была поправиться, и то, что он сейчас шел на работу, - все это было вместе с ним. Возможно, это и отнимется когда-нибудь, разумеется, должно отняться, но сейчас – есть, что есть.

Первый звонок он упустил. От волнения выронил телефон, потом собирал его, включал. Но это оказалось неважным – Бенхамин перезвонил снова, почти сразу же, и в ответ на «Привет. Ты звонил?» словно против воли вырвалось, Хулио и сам не знал, с усмешкой, без усмешки ли:   
\- Ну, здравствуй, сьелито.

Сказал и замер, почти не дыша, мысленно ругая себя на чем свет стоит. И услышал в ответ вздох и затем смешливое и одновременно горькое:  
\- Повтори еще раз.

\- Что?

\- Знаешь, тогда, на съемках, я иногда хотел, чтобы ты хоть раз так назвал меня, именно ты именно меня. Но если бы у меня, не дай Бог, когда-нибудь были такие отношения, как между Педро и Гильермо, если бы мой партнер позволил обращаться себе со мной так покровительственно, вот таким вот отеческим жестом брать за подбородок, я бы сразу ушел. 

Хулио почти не слушал. Каждое слово, сказанное этим голосом, дрожа, оседало внутри, превращалось во что-то – то в каплю воды, то в луч, в котором танцевала пыль, то в кусочек радуги.

\- Но сегодня у меня очень дерьмовый день, так что можешь меня еще как-нибудь назвать. 

\- Что случилось?

\- Мой брак разваливается к чертовой матери, и мне все больше кажется, что мне не по силам его удержать. И вся ответственность только на мне. Я знаю, что тебе не до моих соплей, к тому же у меня есть терапевт, которая готова заниматься только мной хоть целые сутки, но иногда мне кажется, что я больше не выдержу. Не выдержу. 

Разговор оборвался. Хулио постоял немного, глядя на погасший экран, потом нажал на иконку последнего входящего звонка. На том конце слышались короткие гудки. Он пошел вперед вдоль канала, пиная носком ботинка налетевший с газона мусор. Время поджимало, и надо было возвращаться на съемки. 

По дороге он позвонил еще раз пять, на том конце не отвечали. Он решился и написал: «Я не беспокоюсь по поводу твоих соплей, меня волнует твое состояние». 

Бенхамин перезвонил вечером, когда Хулио стоял на пороге собственного дома, слушая лай собак за дверью и гомон площади за спиной. 

\- Прости, - мрачно сказал Бенхамин. – Вероятно, в ближайшие дни, недели, месяцы я не буду адекватен в общении, так что считаю своим долгом предупредить. 

\- Смотря чего ты хочешь от меня в общении.

Бенхамин вдруг расхохотался. И хохотал долго. Хулио пережидал, не вполне понимая, прекратится это или превратится в самую натуральную истерику.

\- Я даже боюсь думать о том, чего я хочу, - наконец сказал тот. – Знаешь, я понял, почему у нас так не ладилось на съемках.

\- Почему? – Хулио спустился с крыльца и пошел вдоль улицы. Съемки. Иногда он вдруг начинал верить, что магия существует и что тогда это было проклятье. Впрочем, человеческая жадность в сочетании с глупостью - это само по себе проклятье тоже. 

\- Потому что я с самого начала хотел произвести впечатление. Боялся совершить ошибку. Боялся, что ты сочтешь меня плохим актером. 

Он на несколько секунд замер посреди тротуара:   
\- Это имело какое-то значение?

\- Да. Мне хотелось стать для тебя значимым. И это все испортило. Я хотел учиться у тебя, а вместо этого возмущался и звездил. - Бенхамин усмехнулся: – Перепутал роли. Ведь если ты звезда, как ты можешь учиться? А теперь эта возможность упущена. Вряд ли мы с тобой когда-нибудь вновь войдем в один проект. 

\- Да, это – вряд ли. Но тебе удалось…

Хулио снова замер, обернулся, вцепившись в решетку, с которой сползал плющ, размышляя, давая себе последний шанс передумать. 

\- Что удалось? 

Если он это скажет, уже не будет пути назад. Ни сейчас, ни потом. _Выбрось к черту своего страдающего еврейского мальчика… ты ему ничего не должен. Живи свою жизнь, а не бегай от нее в театр._

\- Хулио, что мне удалось? Что ты молчишь? Не молчи, пожалуйста!

«Щеночек». Хулио усмехнулся, запрокинул голову, разглядывая россыпь звезд на вечернем небе, и произнес:  
\- Тебе удалось стать значимым для меня.


	26. Все ясно

\- Так, начинаем снова, – Хулия поставила между ними две кружки с чаем и села за стол. В этой квартире, которую он снял для нее сам, Бенхамину нравилось больше. Может быть, нравилось то, что можно было чувствовать твердый стол под руками во время сеанса. Конечно, он хотел снять что-то на окраине, поближе к себе, да и в надежде на лучший воздух, но за два дня ничего подходящего не нашлось, и Хулия согласилась на Провиденсию, зато рядом с парком. – Ты где сейчас?

\- В подвале. Не понимаю, почему, но я опять в подвале. 

\- И что происходит? 

\- Я задыхаюсь, здесь не хватает места для двоих. Каролина танцует. Это красиво, но на это невозможно бесконечно смотреть. 

\- И когда ты смотришь на Каролину, на то, что она танцует, и ты задыхаешься, что происходит?

\- Я стою на лестнице… точнее, это не лестница. Это место, где пол поднимается почти к потолку. Это мое место, я не могу сойти вниз. 

\- И ты не можешь сойти вниз…

\- Потому что я держу крышку люка.

\- Держишь крышку?

\- Да. Мне нужно ее держать, потому что иначе она откроется.

\- И ты ее держишь…

\- Да. Но она все равно открывается, и я не могу ничего с этим поделать, - он закрыл лицо руками. – Она все равно открывается. Хулия, - он убрал руки и посмотрел на нее, - то, что сейчас происходит – это что? Это нормально? Я не схожу с ума?

\- Мы же с тобой говорили про выражение эмоций через метафоры. Конечно, это нормально. Все хорошо.

\- Ладно. 

\- И… крышка открывается.

\- Да. Крышка открывается. И я… 

Эта жаркая дрожь во всем теле, противная и мелкая, как будто под кожей бегают мешочки-мурашки, наполненные горячей водой. Куда хуже, чем просто головокружение. Он не может туда смотреть, не может. Она не заставит его смотреть.

\- Извини, Хулия, я не могу. 

Слишком мало воздуха, слишком жарко. Хоть немного холодного, пожалуйста. И не смотреть туда, не смотреть.

\- Я сейчас.

Перед глазами плавали огненные круги. Тошнило. Хулия держала его голову словно в тисках, всовывала стакан, пытаясь расцепить зубы:  
\- Пей, черт тебя подери, пей! 

Прижимала к себе, пока он глотал воду и плакал.

\- Ну же, ну, все прошло, ми амор… Что там такое, что ты видишь?

\- Свободу. Я боюсь свободы. Больше свободы – больше ответственности. Всего. Я возвращаюсь со второго на первый, потому что на втором больше шансов на третий попасть, а там эскалатор четвертый, а за ним космос вообще. Я использую Каролину, ограничиваю ей себя и стараюсь не решать текущие проблемы как можно дольше, потому что я не справлюсь, мне страшно, что я сделаю все неправильно. Страшно, что придется за это отвечать. 

Ну, по крайней мере перестали бегать эти отвратительные, «муй хот», мурашки внутри, осталась небольшая дрожь в руках. Хулия вернулась на свое место:  
\- Какой опыт прошлого говорит, что ты сделал все неправильно и что страшно за это отвечать?

\- Сейчас. То, что происходит сейчас. 

\- Что ты сделал неправильного? 

\- Влюбился?

\- Эпа, эпа, эпа. Как там Гише говорил? Ты дурак не из-за того, что чувствуешь, а из-за того, что делаешь?.. Ну или что-то в этом роде. 

\- Да, но…

\- Никаких «но». Так что ты сделал неправильного?

\- Что стал поддерживать отношения с Хулио? Но между нами нет никаких таких отношений, и потом, это все задолго до его поездки началось. Тогда получается что? Что стал жить с Каролиной? Но это же невозможно назвать неправильным! Столько прекрасного времени вместе, дети. Хулия, я не понимаю.

\- Что тебе приходит на ум, когда ты говоришь, что делаешь все неправильно? 

А вот сейчас стало очень стыдно:  
\- Мануэла, моя первая девушка. Я поклялся ей, что всегда буду с ней. 

Он застонал.

\- Хулия, ты сейчас убьешь меня! Я встречался с ней, потому что считал, что она некрасивая. И что это так интересно и благородно – любить некрасивую умную и талантливую девушку. Какой же идиот! 

Она рассмеялась:   
\- Ну, у тебя хватило ума скоро с ней расстаться. 

\- Три года. И я тогда так и не смог этого понять! Мне казалось, что я предаю ее. Тем более что я поклялся. И я все это время, получается, боялся предать Каро. Боялся, что случится то же самое. И, конечно же, потому что боялся, оно и случилось. Господи, какой идиот!

\- Что именно ты сделал неправильно?

\- Не сдержал обещание? Наверное, так.

\- Постой, когда ты клялся, ты ведь не знал, сдержишь ты обещание или нет. Так что ты сделал неправильного в тот момент?

Воспоминание было таким четким, как будто он действительно перенесся на 18 лет назад. Они на съемной квартире, ужин при свечах, оба уставшие после уче6ы, кругом тетрадки, книги, еда невкусная, потому что готовить некогда, но все это и вправду очень романтично. Мануэла, вытянув руку, смотрит на кольцо, ее болезненное, некрасивое лицо светится:   
\- Мне оно, конечно, очень нравится. Но зачем? Зачем? 

\- Потому что это доказательство моей любви. Я тебя люблю. И сделаю все, чтобы быть с тобой. Клянусь тебе. 

Боже, ну и придурок! Стыд был, оказывается, даже не от предательства, а от вот этой юношеской глупости. А ведь ему было уже двадцать! Неужели он и правда считал кольцо с бриллиантами доказательством любви? И эти романтические порывы… Ведь это он тогда настоял на ужине при свечах. Ой! Свечи – это прекрасно, это создает уют, но не в тот же момент, когда вы оба вырубаетесь от усталости, и вам нужен яркий свет, чтобы хоть немного взбодриться. 

\- Так что ты сделал неправильно? 

Да, попытки увильнуть Хулия пресекала на корню.

\- То, что я ожидал от себя, что сдержу обещание? То, что я ожидал, что мои чувства не изменятся, так ведь? Нам свойственно меняться, и мы должны меняться, должны расти, и поэтому, по сути, ни одна клятва, ни одна надежда на долгосрочность не имеют смысла? Так ведь?

Хулия улыбнулась.

\- Мне нравилось, как в Farsantes Бето про Паолу говорил: это мой товарищ на данном участке жизненного пути. 

\- Но это… жестоко? 

\- Чем? Как можно запрещать себе меняться?

Горло сдавило до слез. Неужели не может быть одного человека на всю жизнь? Но ведь люди как-то же переживают романы и не уходят из семьи. Почему изменения – это повод бросать семью? 

Он повторил вопрос Хулии.

\- Мне нужно на это ответить? – спросила она.

\- Нет, конечно, нет. Это не твоя задача. 

\- Ну слава Богу. 

\- Но ведь не обязательно такое происходит, правда? Может быть, мы все как-то сможем через это измениться? Может, я смогу как-то Каролину провести за собой? Может, я создаю искусственные ограничения? 

\- Для чего? Для того чтобы ей тоже меняться?

\- Ты права, я никак не хочу решать этот вопрос. Но почему я не могу меняться рядом с ней? Пусть она остается там, в подвале, ей же там хорошо? 

\- Бен, - Хулия вздохнула, - ты сам себя слышишь? 

\- Ну, а ты можешь представить… я все разрушу… ради чего? Я не понимаю, ради чего это все рушить. Ради каких-то мифических изменений? 

\- Ты говоришь, что не любишь Каролину, и говоришь, что влюблен в Хулио, - напомнила Хулия.

Поковырялась, в общем, в открытой ране. 

\- Давай я о нем хотя бы здесь не буду думать, а?! – завелся он. - Нет, ты всерьез думаешь, что это человек, с которым можно жить? С его характером, с тем, что он совершенно самодостаточен в своем одиночестве и ему никто не нужен. Такие люди, кажется, готовы страдать всю жизнь, но не подпустить к себе никого.

\- Возможно, но он сам тебе сказал, что ты значим для него. 

\- И что это значит? Найди мне в его словах хоть что-нибудь, что подтверждало бы его интерес ко мне? 

\- А фраза про поцелуи?

\- Только в том случае, если я помню ее правильно и если ее действительно можно как-то так трактовать. Хулия, это бессмысленно. Это было три года назад. 

\- Да, но сейчас вы общаетесь лучше, чем три года назад, а никаких поводов к этому общению, кажется, не было, но оно началось. По-моему, ты его можешь об этом спросить…

\- Нет!

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что… потому что если он скажет «нет» сейчас, я умру. Если еще и здесь сейчас все обрушится, я не выдержу. 

Последняя фраза была почти истерикой, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хулия смотрела на него как всегда спокойно, как будто не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Как она, к чертовой матери, может быть такой спокойной?!

\- Ладно, проехали, - сказал Бенхамин. – Не могу же я, в самом деле, из-за этих изменений бегать от одного человека к другому всю жизнь?

\- Возможно, да.

\- Что возможно?

\- Такое тоже может случиться. 

\- Так, - он встал, - я не хочу об этом говорить. Сегодня не хочу. Вернусь в воскресенье, может, тогда. 

\- У меня осталось две недели, - сказала Хулия ему вслед. 

Он ничего не ответил и вышел.

До парка дошел на такой скорости, как будто его пытались догнать. Присел на скамейку, разглядывая быка из обожженной глины, думая о том, что все больше ведет себя, как законченный идиот. Постоянно срывается на Хулии, потому что… потому что на Каро срываться нельзя? Утром позвонила мама – какой-то придурок сфотографировал их с Хулией в аэропорту. Пришлось объяснять, что другой женщины у него нет. Женщины – ключевое слово. Однако мама все равно решила приехать. Только этого сейчас и не хватало! Каролина не разговаривает с ним шестой день, и у него нет духу заставить себя заговорить первым. 

Он потянулся за телефоном и набрал номер Хулио. Потом передумал и оборвал звонок. Не стоит звонить по пустякам. Так он надоест очень быстро. 

Но Хулио перезвонил сам:   
\- Ты хотел поговорить, сьелито?

Внутри все дрогнуло, сплавляясь в один большой комок, двигающийся куда-то к горлу. 

\- Я не могу, не могу об этом разговаривать. Мы можем поговорить просто о чем-нибудь другом?

\- Почему бы нет?

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул. - Чем ты занимаешься сейчас?

\- Стою в больничном коридоре. Жду, когда меня пустят к бывшей жене.

\- У тебя была жена?

\- Это тебя удивляет?

– Не знаю. Ты такой скрытный, что я не могу тебя представить с кем-то.

\- Я тоже не могу себя представить с кем-то, - в голосе Хулио послышалась усмешка. 

\- Неудачный брак?

\- Не знаю. Он длился всего пару лет, так что я не успел понять, неудачный ли он. 

\- Ясно. 

\- Извини, врач вышел, перезвоню. 

Трубка умолкла. 

«Вот все и выяснилось, - подумал Бенхамин. – Вот и все. И даже, кажется, небо не упало на землю». Хотелось вытолкнуть из горла ком, но он не мог. 

Подошла Хулия, села рядом:   
\- У тебя дурная привычка ронять и забывать ключи. 

\- Как ты узнала, где я?

\- Из окна было видно, что ты пошел в парк. 

Он прижался к ее плечу, Хулия поцеловала его куда-то над ухом.

\- Он говорит, что не представляет себя ни с кем, ты понимаешь? – сказал он. - Он не представляет себя ни с кем. Мне даже и не понадобилось спрашивать. Он сам это сказал. Специально для меня. 

\- Что ты будешь делать?

\- Попытаюсь еще раз склеить брак. Попытаюсь расти сам, не трогая Каролину. Пора очнуться от иллюзий. Хулио шестьдесят лет, он, видимо, почти всю жизнь провел один. Какие, ну какие тут могут быть отношения?! Между нами словно бетонная стена толщиной с километр. Все, мне это надоело. 

Хулия хотела что-то спросить, но он оборвал ее. Ком он, похоже, все равно не вытолкнет. Времени нет. 

Встал, взял из ее рук ключи, обнял неловко, погладил по спине:   
\- До воскресенья. Все будет хорошо. 

Хулио звонил в тот день три раза, и еще раз пять на следующий день, но Бенхамин точно знал, что больше ему ни за что не ответит. И не ответил.


	27. Рассвет

\- Так хорошо, Малыш?

\- Да, так хорошо, - она ткнулась носом ему в шею. Дэмьен пах потом, сексом, немножко дорогим одеколоном и своим собственным запахом, ничего так, приятным. Действительно хорошо. По крайней мере, когда она лежит здесь, в своей старой комнате, под одним с ним одеялом, у нее нет никаких других мыслей, кроме как быть здесь. Не хочется даже в душ. 

\- Лучше, чем днем? Ты была расстроена…

\- Тааак! Об этом мы говорить не будем!

Нет, ну надо же было ему сказать! И какого черта не спится после секса, а? Дышать, дышать, расслабиться. Вот так, хорошо, вот.  
\--------------------------------

Проснулась она в половине второго. Отыскала на кресле под кучей одежды длинный, до полу, синий халат Дэмьена и пошла на кухню. Город за окном молчал, настолько, насколько могут молчать столичные города по ночам. Хотелось курить, и одиночество казалось непереносимым. 

Курить. В первый и последний раз Хулия это делала в 13 лет, на пару с Доном, на задворках школьного двора. Их застукала сухая старая дева мисс Эппенгэйл, сама отъявленная курильщица и невыносимая ханжа. И им, конечно же, влетело дома от тетки. Мама к таким вещам относилась гораздо спокойнее, точнее, самоустранялась - для нее словно вообще не существовало проблем. У нее был свой собственный, отдельный от всех мир, и Хулия редко могла понять, что творится в этом мире. Может, поэтому она и подалась в терапевты – уметь понимать? Пыталась спасти мать, как в любимом сериале - доктор Лайтман? Но мать вроде и не требовалось спасать. В чем Хулия была уверена, – так это в том, что та, до последнего дня жизни, крепко стояла на ногах. И не подступишься ни с какой стороны.

Она понимала, почему Бенхамин испугался. Иногда очень трудно пробить броню, и на это можно угробить остатки сил. Сейчас ему, как никогда, требовались силы. 

\- Но теперь-то мы можем поговорить, Малыш?

Дэмьен нарисовался в дверном проеме, закутанный в простыню, растрепанные черные кудри довершали сходство с бибисишным Шерлоком в Бэкингемском дворце.

\- О чем? – вздохнула Хулия. 

Дэмьен прошел к холодильнику, достал оттуда молоко. 

\- Твой щеночек? 

\- Все это бессмысленно. Он делает шаг вперед и два назад. 

\- Ну, это же терапия, у каждого своя скорость изменений, разве у тебя не было такого? 

\- Было, но еще чуть-чуть - и у меня не хватит сил на это хождение по кругу. Он слишком… эээ, как любил выражаться Эктор Мануэль, интенсивен. 

\- Ну, - Дэмьен улыбнулся, запуская кофемашинку, - все, что тебе нужно, - это немного терпения, Малыш. Что тебя беспокоит?

\- Даже не знаю. С одной стороны, в том, что он говорит, есть резон - его уже не бывшая большая любовь то идет ему навстречу, то, похоже, не идет. Ну или я не знаю, что происходит. Действительно ли что-то имеет там смысл. Там очень сложный характер, видимо. Очень одинокий человек. И, насколько я понимаю, не особо жаждущий что-то менять. И все же…- она задумалась. 

\- Что неприятнее всего, Малыш? – Дэмьен поставил перед ней чашку кофе, принес бутерброд с салатом и ветчиной. Поцеловал в губы: - Я голоден, как… как крокодил, у которого не было добычи сто лет. Так что самое неприятное?

\- Что он отказывается от любви? Почему-то приходит в голову только это. Он должен был прийти сегодня днем и не пришел. Отмазался тем, что мать приехала. И что этот придурок Рауль выложил наши фотографии в сеть, и теперь ему надо со всеми объясняться. 

\- Какой опыт прошлого?

\- Хм, - Хулия задумалась. – Не помню ничего. Нет, все-таки мама. 

Дэмьен устроился за столом и принялся довольно громко уплетать бутерброд:   
\- Так что?

\- Папина любовница прислала его письма, - перехватило дыхание, сердце забилось в грудной клетке, как собака, попавшая в колодец, захлебывающаяся водой. – Коллега с его работы. Он бросил ее, сказал, что хочет быть с семьей, и она решила решить это радикальным способом. Папа с мамой разговаривали, а мы с Мануэлем Энрике подслушивали. Папа сказал, что совершил очень большую ошибку, но любит маму и хочет остаться с ней. Мама сказала, чтобы он… встал на колени. А он отказался. Сказал, что она хочет унизить его, а он не считает себя заслуживающим унижения. Что он бы встал через неделю, через месяц, хоть при всех, в ресторане или на площади, чтобы показать, как любит ее, но не сейчас, когда она хочет унизить его. Потому что не сможет ее любить, если она его унизит. И она, она… - Хулия всхлипнула и замахала рукой перед лицом, словно это могло разогнать боль.

\- Да, Малыш?

Наконец ей удалось справиться с дыханием:   
\- Она же любила его, понимаешь? Она так и не вышла замуж потом. И когда умирала, принимала Дона за него, говорила, как его любила всю жизнь. Но из-за гордости, мстительности она разрушила этот брак. 

Дэмьен поставил свой стул рядом, крепко прижал к себе:  
\- Что в этом самое неприятное?

\- Ну, что это как-то неправильно, когда так…

\- Что неправильно?

\- Когда люди несчастливы всю жизнь. Когда они сами разрушают свою жизнь. Господи, какие глупости, правильно - неправильно. Глупости, да? Ведь есть так, как есть. И, конечно же, это просто жизнь, как она может быть правильной или неправильной? «Правильно» или «неправильно» - это придумывают люди. А это же жизнь! – Она рассмеялась от облегчения, чувствуя себя почти счастливой. - Вот я дурочка-то, это же жизнь! Какая она к черту, правильная или неправильная? Такая, как есть!  
\---------------------------  
К себе она вернулась на рассвете. Сняла в прихожей туфли, чтобы пройтись босиком по полу. Телу было хорошо после очередной порции секса, на душе – спокойно от разговоров. Дошла до гостиной и потянулась к выключателю, но рука дрогнула: на диване, прикрывшись курткой, спал Бенхамин.

Хулия тихонько подошла к нему, села рядом. Он спал беспокойно, то и дело ерзал, двигал руками, шептал что-то и, судя по грязным дорожкам на щеках, еще и плакал во сне. Хулия не удержалась и провела рукой по его волосам. Он открыл глаза и, когда ему удалось сфокусировать взгляд, прижался к ее ладони щекой.

\- Что случилось? – спросила она.

\- Ты забыла дома телефон.

\- Да, я его специально оставила. Ты сказал, что тебе помощь сегодня не нужна. И я решила поужинать с Дэмьеном. 

\- Я ушел из дома.

\- Почему?

Бенхамин сел на диване, откидывая волосы назад. 

\- Ты меня спрашивала про прошлую жизнь, которую я видел тогда, в терапии. Почему я не стал смотреть в нее… 

\- Ты сказал, что не хочешь это трогать, потому что там было очень много боли…

\- Да. Вчера у нас дома был большой семейный совет. Мне пришлось объясняться со всеми сразу, и это был тот еще ад. Мама меня заклинала детьми, - у него на глазах выступили слезы. – Как будто я не понимаю, какой ужас это сейчас для детей. Потом Баутиста пришел, плакал, просил, чтобы я никуда не уходил. Каролина ему уже что-то наговорила. Он еще и Бельтрана приволок, тот не хотел идти, хотел играть. Я сказал, чтобы все отстали от меня и что я никуда не ухожу. Чтобы дали мне передохнуть. 

\- Да.

\- Я ушел в машину, потому что не мог уже дома быть. Позвонил тебе. Потом смотрел на телефон, не знаю, зачем. Вспоминал про все эти звонки от Хулио, на которые я не отвечал. И вдруг почувствовал такой ужас, такую тоску, такую боль… Я вспомнил, как ты говорила, что нужно идти до конца, понял, что уже не могу бегать от этого. 

\- И?

\- Это оказалось в Древнем Египте. Послушай, это какая-то дикая история. И, возможно, я не мог взлететь так высоко. 

Нет, подумала Хулия, не может же быть. Или может? Вспомнились бесконечные отработки приступов астмы. Еще до Эктора Мануэля, еще даже до Грега. Целую вечность назад. 

\- Ты меня слушаешь?

\- Да. Просто немного кофе хочу.

\- Я сейчас быстро расскажу и попьем, окей? Так вот. Там было две сестры, претендентки на трон. И я был советником одной из них, той, которая должна была занять трон законным путем. Я стал ее любовником. А потом предал ее. Потому что понял, что она слишком добра и мягкосердечна, чтобы управлять страной. Потому что я думал, что так правильно, что это спасение для страны. И ее благодаря мне обвинили в измене и казнили. Ужасной смертью. Вторая взошла на трон, оставила меня при себе. Я был ее любовником тоже и всегда был в силе. Первая пришла ко мне однажды во сне и сказала, что она меня простила. Но я сам не мог простить себя всю жизнь. И это была ужасная боль и тоска. Сейчас я делаю то же самое – предаю любовь. 

Хулия вздохнула:   
\- А как же Каролина? Разве ты ее вот нисколечко не любил? 

\- Я не знаю. Мне кажется, что я действительно все эти годы обманывал сам себя. Может быть, я подозревал, что мужчины мне нравятся больше, чем женщины? И это Каролина была моей вывеской. Вся эта ложь с нашим браком, притворство перед журналистами, поцелуи на публике – все это было нужно также и мне. Возможно, не меньше, чем ей. Я словно доказывал себе самому, что я состоятелен, смотрите, какая у меня красивая жена, какой я замечательный отец. Дескать, я такой правильный. 

\- А теперь?

\- Теперь… ты была права. Я устал. И ничего доказывать не хочу. И не хочу больше предавать любовь. И себя. Я устал играть в примерного Бенхамина Викунью, образец нравственности, порядочности, ответственности и бла-бла-бла. Мне хочется побыть живым. Любовь к Хулио сделала меня живым, понимаешь? Неважно, что я Хулио не интересую. Я знаю, что между нами – стена. Но с ним или без него – я пойду на свой четвертый этаж. Потому что дело не в Хулио. Если не он, так будет кто-то другой. Я много думал про Гильермо и Педро, но только сейчас по-настоящему понял, что дело было не в том, что он влюбился. Что не это развалило его брак. У него был кризис, и кто-то должен был показать ему, что что-то не так. И появился Гильермо. И у меня точно так же. Все эти мелкие романы. Потом Исабель. И потом Хулио. Но по большому счету, не имеет значения, кто. Потому что это я новый. Я расту. И я вырос так, что я уже давно, уже восемь лет, с начала романа с Исабель, не могу идти назад, и все пытаюсь идти назад. 

Хулия кивнула:   
\- Понимаю. Что ты будешь делать?

\- Разойдусь. Возможно, пока не насовсем, пока возьму время на подумать, все еще проверить себя. Может быть, я все еще не вижу чего-то, или вижу совсем неправильно… Если Каролина согласится, конечно. В любом случае, буду думать, как жить так, чтобы меньше травмировать детей. Откажусь от проекта Фернандо, от каких-нибудь еще проектов, чтобы побольше с ними быть. Не представляю пока, как им объяснять. Только понимаю, что больше врать не могу. – Он вгляделся в нее. – Я, по-твоему, идиот, да?

\- Нет, что ты, я ничего такого не думала, совсем нет. 

\- А то, что я рассказал тебе про прошлую жизнь, как ты думаешь, это правда или выдумка?

Хулия засмеялась:   
\- Воспаленное воображение?

\- Что-то вроде того. 

\- Что там стало с этой наследницей фараона? Ее погребли живьем? 

\- Откуда?..

Хулия погладила его по руке и встала:   
\- Всю жизнь мечтала найти того, кто меня загнал в этот саркофаг, и накостылять ему. Пошли уже, чудо мое рассветное, кофе пить.


	28. Так больше нельзя

\- Можешь мне даже ничего не говорить, - сказала Марго. – Я вижу, что у тебя с ним все плохо. 

\- Тут не о чем говорить, - Хулио повернулся и стал смотреть на море. Купальный сезон еще не был открыт, а пляж, который начинался внизу чуть ли не от самого дома, уже заполнился народом. Бенхамин с женой тоже часто ходил по пляжам. И целовался на них прилюдно. Хулио передернуло. 

Марго сидела в полотняном желтом кресле за его спиной, но не на самом балконе, а в комнате, у дверного проема. Температура еще не поднялась до 20 градусов, а Марго была слаба. 

\- У тебя потухли глаза, Хулио, - заметила она.

\- Какое это имеет значение? Что ты обращаешься со мной, как с ребенком, который не в состоянии позаботиться о себе?! 

Он снова отвернулся. Как будто действительно имеет значение, что он думает или чувствует. Двадцать звонков, на которые ему не ответили. Или больше. Он не мог остановить себя и все звонил и звонил, а ему все не отвечали. А потом эти фотографии в газетах – Бенхамин с высокой девицей в брючном костюме на выходе из какого-то ресторана, они же обнимаются в парке скульптур, снимок высотки, в которой они живут вместе. И единственный комментарий для прессы – да, он действительно расходится с женой, и это все. 

\- Кто он хотя бы?

\- Викунья.

\- Викунья?! – явно в шоке, переспросила Марго. – Этот милый мальчик, который был так ужасно влюблен в тебя, когда вы снимались в Farsantes? 

\- Влюблен в меня? С чего ты взяла? 

\- Ой, да ладно, Хулио, это же было так заметно! Оба раза, что я была на съемках, он с тебя глаз не сводил. Да и Даниэль тоже заметил. А уж когда ты его трогал в какой-то сцене, достаточно на фото взглянуть - у него мурашки по спине бегают размером со слона.

\- Марго, этот милый мальчик меня терпеть не мог, а эту какую-то сцену снимали в середине весны. 

\- Хулио, как ты думаешь, за столько лет рядом с тобой я не научилась различать все градации безумия твоих поклонников? Конечно, он злился на тебя, не без этого, - ты на тех съемках, кажется, всех своим авторитетом задавил. Но и влюблен был по самые уши. 

Он поморщился. 

\- Там точно не было никакого безумия. Потом, желание и влюбленность – это разные вещи. 

\- Ага, - улыбнулась Марго, - так, значит, желание было?

Он не ответил. 

\- Да, ладно, почему тебе так трудно признаться, что ты сексуален? Мальчики, конечно, на тебя западают редко, потому что их в принципе куда меньше, но ты же и сам знаешь, насколько неотразим. Уйма народу мечтает с тобой переспать.

\- Вот именно что переспать, - буркнул он. 

Но это никогда не удавалось удержать надолго. 

\- Потому что для того, чтобы идти дальше, нужно открывать себя, - заметила Марго, будто прочитав его мысли. – А это всегда риск. 

Боже, как он устал от этих банальностей!

\- Не то чтобы… - Хулио оборвал себя, но Марго не была бы Марго, если бы не поняла его. 

\- Не то чтобы это помогло мне, ты хотел сказать?

\- Прости, - он взял ее руку в свою и поцеловал узкую сухую ладошку. – Прости. 

Как же он устал, если позволяет себе такое… так по-глупому мстит… нашел, кому.

Марго засмеялась:   
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, Хулио, я уже слишком стара для того, чтобы обижаться на правду. Но я думаю, что дело в том, что я просто раскрывалась не в то время и не с теми людьми. У тебя в этом плане всегда было больше шансов. Ну, по крайней мере, в последние десять лет больше шансов. 

Она прищурилась и окинула его оценивающим взглядом. 

\- Ты из тех счастливчиков, кто становится интереснее с возрастом. Надо уметь этим пользоваться. А мне не повезло. На меня охотников и тогда мало находилось, и сейчас, - продолжила Марго и задумалась. - Но, знаешь, мне кажется, чем больше раскрываешься, тем меньше тебя могут действительно ранить. Ты как бы становишься настолько больше, чем раковина, что поверхность раны уже незначительна. И знаешь, пусть у меня не сложилось ни с Хуаном, ни с Руджеро, ни тем более с отцом Аны, но вот я думаю сейчас, что если бы их не было, ничего бы не было. Мы обычно думаем, что что-нибудь было бы вместо. Но если бы было вместо, оно и было бы. Появись какой-нибудь красавчик на горизонте, я бы уже была там. Но ведь не появлялся, такая зараза, - она засмеялась. – А эти - были. Руджеро навещал меня тут, кстати. Он теперь тоже в Мар-дель-Плата живет. Такой важный стал, адвокат по разводным делам. Даже какие-то намеки делал. Черт побери! 

Хулио протянул руку, Марго вцепилась в нее и прикрыла глаза, пережидая приступ боли. 

\- Ничего, жить можно. Так что там не так с твоим красавчиком? Ведь ты к нему летал в Чили?

\- Марго, ради бога!

\- Ну, что вы не поделили? Он ведь даже разводится. 

\- Марго! – Хулио отдернул руку. – Между нами ничего никогда не было, кроме вражды, он разводится не ради меня, он за две недели ни разу не удосужился ответить на мои звонки, и точка. И я, если тебя так это волнует, раскрылся так, как никогда после… Хватит! 

Он сделал шаг обратно к перилам, проклиная собственную болтливость. Ярость и боль душили.

\- Ты его любишь, Хулио, - тихо сказала Марго. 

\- Что с того, что я люблю его, Марго? Что с того, что я люблю его? 

Он был уверен, что она сейчас скажет что-нибудь пафосное в духе, что надо бороться за свою любовь, но этого не последовало. Минут десять прошло в молчании. Все это время Хулио пытался успокоиться, и наконец ему это удалось. 

Потом пришла Ана, пышнотелая красавица, обвешанная дешевыми браслетами, и пригласила их на кофе. Весь ее равнодушно-ленивый вид как бы говорил: «Не парьтесь. На свете нет ничего такого, чтобы из-за него стоило париться». Пока пили кофе, она сидела в кресле, которое только что покинула Марго, в двух шагах от стола, и полировала ногти. Хулио сделал бы ей замечание, если бы не знал по опыту, что это бесполезно. И, в конце концов, Марго с этим мирилась… 

После кофе он отправился на вокзал. Правда, перед этим прошелся немного вдоль моря, присел на парапет, отделяющий пляж от жилой зоны, раздумывая, чего ему хочется больше - забрать ли Марго отсюда к чертовой матери или не видеть ее никогда. И все же оттого, что высказал про Бенхамина, пусть ненамного, но стало легче. 

Как же хотелось слышать, видеть его, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прикасаться. После слов Марго, да и всего того, что говорил сам Бенхамин, те съемки, которые все еще оставались худшим воспоминанием Хулио, связанным с работой, точнее, чередой худших воспоминаний, казались теперь также бесконечной чередой упущенных возможностей. Он задумался, действительно ли было возможно что-то между ними тогда. Если бы он заметил, что это взаимно? Но Бенхамин разводится только сейчас, сейчас в этом не было бы непорядочности, нечестности. Нечестность – то, что всегда беспокоило его в отношениях с Хустино… 

Что если бы тогда он позволил себе чуть больше? 

Даже на секунду представив это, он вдруг почувствовал, что это действительно было возможно. Не просто возможно, а… Он редко чувствовал такую уверенность, как сейчас, относительно отношений и никогда не мог объяснить, откуда она. 

_«Ну, мы пережили это»._

_«Пережили»._

_«Эй, да ладно тебе, я что, так ужасно целуюсь?»_

_«Тебе не кажется, что это не те обстоятельства, при которых я мог бы это оценить?»._

Может, из таких вот моментов, которые он бережно складывал в копилку памяти, но никогда не рассматривал всерьез? Точнее, никогда не рассматривал с точки зрения того, что он мог нравиться Бенхамину.

При мысли о «нравиться» все внутренности Хулио сделали отчаянный кувырок. Ведь казалось же, что что-то такое стало создаваться между ними теперь… И он рискнул и ошибся. Впрочем, это даже не из категории риска, а просто – теперь он понимал, что если оно приходит, то как ни запрещай себе, как ни контролируй, есть моменты, в которые ты просто не можешь поступить иначе, чем поступаешь. Даже если после этого грядет расплата… И жалеть об этом невозможно, нельзя. 

Но неужели показалось? Факты говорят, что да. Начнется лето, и тот будет целоваться на пляже с новой красоткой. 

А ведь разве не этого он хотел? Разве не гордился, что никогда не скучает по человеку, только по самому чувству влюбленности? Разве не об этом, упиваясь своей самодостаточностью, говорил, врал журналистам, а в итоге - самому себе? Нуждаться в ком-то – это ведь так постыдно. Это делает тебя слабым. 

А он нуждается. 

Очень.

Очень.

Но ведь было же, было же это между ними? 

_«То, что я испытывал что-то к тебе и не мог это сдержать…»_

_«Зачем тогда ты позвал меня на встречу? Время убить? Зачем тогда разговаривал со мной так?»_

_«…я скучал по тебе все эти три года. Очень»._

_«Повтори еще раз»._

_«Мне хотелось стать для тебя значимым… А теперь эта возможность упущена»._

И особенно вот это – _«Я даже боюсь думать, чего я хочу»_.

Память вновь и вновь пролистывала эти моменты, и чем дальше, тем больше все это казалось реальностью.

Но может, он пытается удержаться над пропастью на ржавом гвозде и выдает желаемое за действительное? При расставании с иллюзиями ум бывает удивительно настойчивым…

Порыв ветра неприятно ударил в лицо. Хулио поежился, поплотнее запахивая куртку, встал, отошел подальше от набережной и достал телефон. Фернандо явно обрадовался его звонку. Впрочем, тот радовался почти всегда. 

На этот раз Хулио минут пять ходил вокруг да около, не зная с чего начать, пока Фернандо не спросил его в лоб:  
\- У тебя ведь есть какое-то дело ко мне? 

Но даже это не то чтобы помогло.

\- Твой друг Бенхамин… он звонил мне, сказал, что разводится, что ему плохо, что ему нужно поговорить со мной, но я не смог в тот момент. А потом он вдруг перестал брать трубку, - Хулио был омерзителен сам себе. 

\- А, ясно, - сказал Фернандо. – Я не удивлюсь, если он вообще сейчас не будет разговаривать. Как я понимаю, все его друзья в шоке от того, что он бросает Каролину, и на ее стороне. 

Хулио почувствовал, как внутри все сжимается:   
\- Ему плохо? 

\- А как ты думаешь? Он за детей жизнь готов отдать, и вдруг сам уходит от них. И на первый взгляд нипочему, от прихоти, даже не в новые отношения, а просто так.

\- Не в новые отношения? А женщина, с которой он сейчас? 

\- Женщина? А, это, наверное, Хулия. Она мне говорила, что какой-то придурок сфотографировал их и выложил фотографии в сеть. 

Фернандо замолчал, явно не собираясь продолжать, и Хулио заставил себя спросить:   
\- Кто она? 

Фернандо ответил не сразу, и эти несколько секунд задержки показались длиною в день:  
\- Хулия - его терапевт. Они вместе снимают квартиру. Между ними ничего нет, она только что начала встречаться с другим парнем, Дамиано Кассани, он тоже терапевт. 

Выдохнуть Хулио не успел. 

\- Он тебе очень нравится, да? – спросил Фернандо.

Хулио замер. Не то чтобы это было совсем неожиданно, он подозревал, что Фернандо о чем-то догадывался тогда, двадцать лет назад, но все же…

\- Я тебя спрашиваю потому, что, возможно, если ты скажешь «да», у меня есть информация, которая тебе пригодится. А если «нет», то она для тебя бесполезна. 

\- Да, - выдохнул Хулио, сотрясаясь всем телом. Ноги не держали. Он подошел к ближайшему подъезду и прислонился к стене.

\- Несколько недель назад Хулия спрашивала меня, могли ли быть у тебя отношения с мужчинами. Не думаю, что она бы стала спрашивать это просто так. Мне кажется, это было нужно узнать Бенхамину.

Хулио сполз по стене, опускаясь на корточки:   
\- И… что ты сказал?

\- Сказал, что да, были. 

Хулио выключил телефон и закрыл лицо руками. Посидел так минут пять, пока неприятные ощущения в ногах не стали совсем уж невыносимыми, поднялся, включил телефон и перезвонил.

\- Извини, - сказал он.

\- Нет, я понимаю. Мне бы тоже было неприятно, если бы друг звонил всем про мою сексуальную ориентацию. Прости. Мне жаль, что так вышло. Но, может быть, меня немного оправдает то, что я знаю Хулию очень хорошо и что я верю, что она никогда бы не использовала подобную информацию тебе во вред. 

\- А, все это неважно.

\- Хочешь, я попробую выяснить у нее, почему Бенхамин молчит?

\- Нет. Неважно. Все неважно. Потом. Потом.

Он оборвал разговор. Домой. Ему надо добраться домой. Дома он обнимет собак и решит, что делать. 

Потому что надо же что-то делать. 

Потому что так - уже больше нельзя.


	29. Страх

Звук ключа в замке заставил его вынырнуть из сна. В комнате была полная темнота. Бенхамин сел на диване, пытаясь проморгаться. Вернувшись, он опять думал о детях, о Каро, конечно же, не удержался от слез, и так и уснул. 

Холодно. Он ощупью нашел плед, закутался в него и прищурил глаза, когда Хулия включила свет в коридоре. 

\- Ты здесь? – спросила она.

\- Да.

\- Что нового? 

\- Можно, я не буду ничего говорить?

\- Хорошо.

Хулия нырнула в ванную. Он понимал, что в таком своем состоянии действует на нервы и ей, но о некоторых вещах просто не получается говорить сразу. Или вообще не получается говорить.

Например, вот об этом.

…- Хулия тут ни при чем. Хулия – мой друг, у нее своя личная жизнь, и она скоро уедет в Англию. Не приставай к ней, слышишь?

\- Ладно, ты с ней не спишь. Это я уже слышала. Это ты говоришь всем – матери, мне, Гонсало. Но должна же быть какая-то причина, хоть одна гребаная причина, по которой ты уходишь от меня?! Ты не можешь просто в один прекрасный день прийти и сказать – извини, я больше не хочу жить с тобой, я хочу жить без тебя. Я подняла на тебя руку, окей, - это может быть причиной. Но ты сказал: найди терапевта, и я, как полная дура, нашла терапевта. Так в чем дело, в чем? 

Каролина была на успокоительных, поэтому он не опасался вспышки - речь и жесты выходили замедленными. Но это не мешало ему чувствовать, как ей больно. А ей было ужасно больно. И с каждой новой минутой разговора ему все больше хотелось сказать, что он не уйдет. Обнять и остаться, и они все выдержат вдвоем. Она же родная! Как можно вот так уходить?! Ведь даже некуда уходить. Он никогда не построит отношений с Хулио. А здесь – здесь остается все. 

Он не знал, каким чудом удержался сегодня. Возможно, из-за того, что даже без надежды на отношения мысль о Хулио, воспоминание о нем, его голосе, о «тебе удалось стать значимым для меня», словно сразу отделили его от Каролины. Пусть на несколько секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы в памяти всплыла фраза Хулии: «Проверяй, на каком ты этаже». 

Этаж в его воображении, разумеется, вышел первосортно подвальный, а он сам – подпирающим крышку люка. И все же объяснение следовало дать. Каролина его заслуживала. Хотя бы потому, что он понимал, насколько это тяжелей – когда от тебя уходят не потому, что кто-то привлекательней, а потому что якобы непривлекателен ты сам. Господи, не мог же он сказать, что вырос?! Вырос как? Из чего? Из отношений с Каролиной? Не мог же он это ей сказать… Может, если бы не дети, его дети, она бы тоже выросла! 

Конечно, Хулия бы сказала на это, что рост или не рост – это выбор каждого. И это не зависит от наличия детей, особенно когда есть няньки и отец старается делать для них все наравне с матерью. Возможно, не зависит. А возможно, и нет. Ведь не во всем Хулия должна быть права?! А сам он, соглашаясь с ней, вероятно, всего лишь пытается оправдать предательство…

В любом случае, сказать про мифический рост Каролине он не смог. Но что-то надо было сказать. И он, конечно, выбрал самое «подходящее».

\- Я – гей. Тебя устроит такое объяснение? Я понял это про себя несколько лет назад, и в этом году понял, что не могу жертвовать собой, чтобы оставаться в браке с тобой. Прости, - он прошел мимо нее через гостиную к детским комнатам. 

\- Гей?! – воскликнула Каролина. – Ты совсем спятил? Не мог выдумать большей чуши! Ты хочешь сказать, что когда мы с тобой любовью занимались 15 раз за ночь, ты тоже был геем?! А… вот в чем дело-то! А я, как дура, хотела для вас счастливого конца… Это Чавес, так? Это его ты звал во сне?! Вот, оказывается, зачем он прилетал – призвать песика к ноге! Боже, какая же я была дура!.. 

Она почему-то сбросила туфли, всхлипнула, замахала руками и, пошатываясь, ушла. А он остался стоять перед детской, совершенно растерянный. Наверное, истерика Каролины была бы лучше. Истерика бы оправдывала его хоть как-то. 

Потом он сидел в детской на полу, обнимая совершенно безмолвного Бельтрана, шептал ему, что расстается только с мамой, а не с ними, и что будет рядом с ними всегда. И молчание сына пугало куда больше, чем пассивность жены. 

Потом, когда он ехал обратно в Провиденсию, позвонил Гонсало. И Бенхамин впервые в жизни отключил телефон, разговаривая с другом. Он теряет всех. Ни ради чего. Правда.

Что у него позади? Разрушенная семья и чужое и собственное горе. Разве разрушение семьи сделало его счастливым? Разве так должно быть? Разве он счастлив от того, что ушел «расти»?

\- Какой этаж? – спросила Хулия. 

Черт, он, должно быть, говорил вслух!

Она стояла в дверях с двумя чашками. Наверное, чай. По вечерам она всегда пила только чай.

\- Какой этаж?

\- Я не знаю. Господи, я уже ничего не знаю. В сеансах с тобой это мне казалось таким ясным, а сейчас кругом только одна боль. 

Хулия подошла к столу и поставила чашки. Бенхамин подумал, что если она сейчас сделает шаг к нему, он ударит ее. Но Хулия села на стул с другой стороны, как бы отделяя себя столом.

\- На чем твое внимание? – спокойно спросила она.

\- На том, что если мне суждено носиться с этой любовью к Хулио, почему я не могу пережить ее в семье?! – выпалил он. – Почему я просто не мог пойти к Каролине, сказать: родная, так и так, я влюблен, мне тяжело, но я сделаю все, чтобы с этим справиться, прости меня?! Почему?!

\- Угу.

\- Что угу? Черт возьми? Что ты сделала со мной, Хулия? Зачем ты мне показала все это? – он откинулся на спинку дивана, задыхаясь от боли. Так плохо, что нет даже слез. – Я не понимаю, от чего я ушел. К чему я ушел.

\- Бен, это было твое решение. Тогда оно казалось тебе рациональным. Но это твое решение. Ты можешь изменить его в любой момент. Почему ты не идешь сейчас к Каролине?

\- Потому что не могу.

\- Чего ты не можешь? Тебе стыдно перед ней? Давай проработаем стыд, и ты со спокойной душой вернешься. Если ты хочешь это сделать. 

\- Я не знаю, чего я хочу. Это не стыд. Это какой-то ужас от того, что я сделал. 

\- А что ты сделал? 

\- Нет, ну это невозможно. Ты сейчас скажешь, что чувства Каролины – это ответственность Каролины. И то, что ей плохо… Господи, как ей плохо… Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как.

\- Конечно, ей плохо. А тебе?

\- Мне тоже. Мне невероятно плохо, - он зажал руки под пледом между коленями, словно пытаясь удержать себя от чего-то.

\- Какой опыт прошлого?

\- Мама. Опять мама. Нет, это никогда не кончится.

\- Что именно? 

\- Я не помню, почему я не хотел подниматься. Но мне кажется, я сделал это назло. 

\- Назло?

\- Да. Я сделал это с гадкой улыбкой, понимаешь? Я обидел ее нарочно. 

\- Какая у тебя была цель?

\- Что?

\- Цель твоего поступка. Ты обидел ее. Зачем ты это сделал? 

Он задумался. Вдруг все всплыло так ясно. 

\- Привлечь внимание? Мне не хотелось играть, а она посадила меня играть, чтобы я был под присмотром, пока она общается с соседкой. Я злился. 

\- Из-за чего?

\- Из-за того, что она видела только свои потребности, не мои. 

\- Зачем ты хотел привлечь внимание? 

\- Не знаю. Как ты думаешь, я в состоянии был думать на тот момент? – разозлился он. 

Хулия промолчала, сделала глоток. 

\- Прости. Но я же не мог думать, не мог сказать… то есть, это просто был мой способ сказать ей что-то? В этом не было действительно чего-то злого? Умысла не было? Я просто не знал, как общаться, вот и все! – он снова откинулся назад, но уже по-другому, чувствуя, как отпускает, освободил руки. – В том, что я делаю сейчас, ведь тоже нет злого умысла? Просто я делаю так, потому что не могу по-другому. Потому что я уже пробовал по-другому, и теперь пробую так. Как сработает. И в этом нет ведь какого-то преступления, правда? 

Хулия улыбнулась:   
\- Нет.

\- Это даже не ошибка. Это просто попытка построить другую жизнь. Попытка понять, как хочу жить именно я. Я делаю это, как могу. То есть получается, крах, разрушение чего-то – это просто непонимание, это просто путь? Господи, это просто путь, и в этом нет ничего окончательно ужасного. И если я ушел оттуда, где не мог быть в тот момент, это не значит, что я обязан выбирать свое первое решение всегда, правда? Если бы я решил, что мне лучше с Каролиной и детьми, то я бы сейчас мог туда вернуться. 

\- Хм. 

\- Да, я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, что это также зависит от Каролины. Но пока, мне кажется, она готова принять меня. Но дело не в этом. Мне кажется, я должен поехать и поговорить с ней. Просто поговорить, по-человечески, все объяснить. Что я действительно как будто никогда не жил сам. Я просто, черт, я просто сменял одну девушку на другую, раз за разом, ты понимаешь? Всегда влюблялся в кого-то другого и уходил. Всегда рядом был кто-то, кто показывал мне путь. Я как будто опирался на их плечи и вскакивал в следующий поезд. А с Каролиной сошелся, вообще толком не расставшись с Фернандой. Просто поставил ее перед фактом и все. А сейчас никого нет, кто бы показывал мне путь. Хулио показал мне путь, чтобы я вышел откуда-то, но не показал, куда. И я растерян, и потому так хочется сразу, не попробовав, вернуться назад. Потому что одному идти – страшно. Помнишь, как Гильермо говорил: много свободы – много страха?

\- Ужасно много, - согласилась Хулия.

\- Ты?..

\- Ну, я-то всегда уходила в никуда. Супервизоров переросла с их гомофобскими настроениями. Эктора Мануэля тоже перерастала уже кое в чем. Относительно Дэмьена я выше минимум на этаж, если не на два. - Она пожала плечами: - Но кто-то же должен идти вперед. Внешней поддержки там меньше, зато это компенсируется раскрытием внутреннего. Кроме того, в какой-то момент выходишь на уровень, на котором уже все встречные – учителя. Часто кажется, что это большой эгоизм – идти по своему пути, но парадокс в том, что чем больше идешь по своему пути, тем больше даришь. 

\- Как Хулио? 

\- Да. 

\- Но это не зависит от семьи, так ведь?

\- Полагаю, что это зависит от нее в том плане, что мы большей частью не даем себе труда подумать, прежде чем выскакивать замуж/жениться и рожать детей. Мы думаем, что семья и есть путь.

\- Но это только часть пути. 

\- Да. 

\- Но ведь у меня получилось, что семья и призвание, и то, что я занимаюсь благотворительностью, и все равно мне этого не хватило. Это все вместе не составило мой путь. Значит, есть что-то еще, и именно это мне и надо найти? 

Хулия улыбнулась.

\- И ты думаешь, это любовь? – спросил он.

\- Я не знаю. 

\- Знаешь, я не понимаю, как вот такое может быть… Приходит какое-то чувство, и я иду за ним, разрушаю все, что имею, просто потому, что оно сильнее других чувств, которые я испытываю на данный момент, - он вздохнул, плотнее закутываясь в плед. 

Хулия сходила на кухню и принесла ему чашку горячего чая. 

\- Ну, вообще-то не на данный момент, а больше трех лет. И, если ты не пойдешь за ним, что тогда?

\- У меня ощущение, что тогда меня просто убьет. Умрет какая-то очень важная часть меня. Так что пока, видимо, буду находиться какое-то время в этом ужасном, неопределенном состоянии, следуя за любовью. Сколько сейчас времени?

\- Половина двенадцатого. 

Он взял мобильник и в пледе пошел в ванную. Плотно прикрыл дверь и набрал номер жены.

Каролина выслушала его внимательно, сказала: «Хорошо» - и положила трубку. 

Он вернулся в комнату. 

Хулия сидела на диване и, подвинув к нему табурет, на котором стояла вазочка с печеньем, пила чай. 

Бенхамин сел так, чтобы быть к ней поближе. Хулия вздохнула и обняла его. Он прижался к ней, чувствуя, как уходят остатки напряжения после этого ужасного дня. Давно бы так.

\- Что она сказала?

\- «Хорошо». Она сказала «Хорошо». Но она меня слушала, она не сказала, что я предатель или что-нибудь в этом роде. И это, наверное, о чем-то говорит. 

Мобильник сообщил об смс.

«Я не буду тебя делить с Хулио Чавесом. Я бы тебя послала ко всем чертям, Бенхамин Викунья, но благополучие твоих детей для меня пока что важнее, чем мое собственное. Когда наиграешься, тогда и приходи».

Он показал сообщение Хулии:  
\- Она пишет мне, что послала бы меня ко всем чертям. Мне кажется, что это говорит о том, что она могла бы справиться без меня, как ты думаешь? 

\- Возможно.

\- Как ты думаешь, это плохо или хорошо?

Хулия обняла его крепче:   
\- Поживем – увидим.

\- Поживем – увидим, - закрывая глаза и прижимаясь к ней еще сильнее, согласился он.


	30. Решимость

_«Эй, да ладно тебе, я что, так ужасно целуюсь?»_

_«Мне хотелось стать для тебя значимым… А теперь эта возможность упущена»._

_«Повтори еще раз»._

_«Мне кажется, это было нужно узнать Бенхамину»._

Хулио спустил ноги с кровати, вцепился пальцами в покрывало. Надо что-то делать.

Надо что-то делать.

Но что?

Два часа, как он вернулся. Полтора часа, как он лежит здесь, в темной комнате. И если он ничего не сделает, ничего не изменится. 

Прежде всего, пожалуй, стоит подумать, что могло случиться. Между ними явно что-то создалось. Теперь, кроме собственно ощущения _этого_ и тех реплик Бенхамина, которые с некоторым трудом можно было трактовать двояко, имелось косвенное подтверждение от Фернандо. Всего вместе было слишком много, чтобы не верить. Итак, если допустить, что между ними что-то завязалось, у Бенхамина никого нет и он разводится с женой, тогда что? Взял ли он тайм-аут для того, чтобы понять, чего хочет? 

_«Я даже боюсь думать, чего я хочу»_.

Или что-то еще? 

Тот, последний, разговор Хулио помнил смутно. У него голова тогда была занята проблемами на съемках и тем, как помочь Марго с переездом. Да, они как раз говорили о Марго, потом Бенхамин, кажется, сказал, что не представляет его с кем-то, а Хулио сказал, что он тоже не представляет себя с кем-то. Ооо! 

Он встал, сел и еще раз встал. Пошел в гостиную и налил себе вина. Уткнулся лбом в книжную полку. 

Могло ли, действительно, так все сойтись? Если так, то непонятно, кто из них больший идиот. А впрочем, ничего идиотского тут нет. Он сказал ровно то, что думал, и Бенхамин услышал его. И разве что-то изменилось теперь? Он что, теперь думал по-другому? 

Собственно говоря, он вообще ни о чем не думал. Только о том, что невыносимо было оставаться в таком состоянии, как сейчас. 

Вопрос в том, чего он действительно хочет. 

Всего. 

Всего. 

Это немыслимо. Немыслимо. Но с этим чертовым мальчишкой, кажется, просто невозможно хотеть меньшего. 

Всего. Чтобы тот был здесь. Улыбался. Репетировал и спрашивал совета. Пил кофе на кухне. Валялся с собаками на полу. Лежал злой на диване, когда что-то не клеится на работе. Сидел с планшетом в патио. Рассказывал о своих делах. Внимательно слушал. Был дома поздним вечером. Не заходил в мастерскую, когда нельзя, и заходил, когда можно. После душа ходил по дому в полотенце, неприлично виляя бедрами. 

Всего того, чего у него не было никогда. Всего того, что не сложилось двадцать лет назад. Всего того, что он не хотел бы, чтобы сложилось двадцать лет назад. 

Ошеломленный, Хулио осторожно поставил бокал на стол и прошелся по комнате. Неужели действительно он не променял бы эти минуты, в мучениях, сомнениях, после долгих двух недель на грани отчаяния, на двадцать лет жизни с Хустино? Нет, конечно, что за бред, это просто новые впечатления заглушили старые. Просто нового… слишком много.

Он вспомнил съемки… Худшего проекта на его памяти, пожалуй, и не бывало. Казалось, что Farsantes стали наказанием для всех сразу – и героев, и актеров, и зрителей. Он печально улыбнулся. Наказанием за любовь. Он как никогда чувствовал себя обязанным тогда сыграть эту скорбь, разделить боль и ужас зрителей. Но ведь это и правда было для него расставанием без надежды на возвращение. А теперь у него есть шанс. 

_Ты из тех счастливчиков, кто становится интереснее с возрастом. Надо уметь этим пользоваться._

И в самом деле, сколько еще у него будет шансов? Ему шестьдесят. Сколько лет ждать следующего?

Но ведь придется _раздеваться_. Придется позволить Бенхамину _прикасаться_ к нему. Внезапно Хулио почувствовал такую сильную тошноту, что еле успел добраться до туалета. Вывернуло сразу всем – и вином, и ужином здесь, и перекусом в Мар-дель-Плата. Хватаясь за все подходящие поверхности, он опустил крышку унитаза и практически упал на нее. Обхватил себя руками, пытаясь согреться. Дрожь не прекращалась. Голова раскалывалась. Тошнота то отступала, то подходила вновь. 

Нет, это бесполезно. Он никогда не сможет преодолеть это. Никогда. 

То, что получилось с Хустино, - получилось случайно. Он сам не знал, как это вышло. Получилось и все, и больше не волновало. А сейчас…

При одной мысли о том, что Бенхамин _увидит_ его, тошнота усилилась. 

Хулио стиснул себя до боли, будто все еще надеялся, что сможет выдавить эту дрянь, словно из тюбика с зубной пастой, и тем спасется, но облегчение не наступало. Он просидел в туалете полчаса или больше, прежде чем тошнота улеглась настолько, чтобы можно было встать. Голову тоже немного отпустило. Он доплелся до кровати и лег. 

Невыносимо. Если он не сможет сдержать себя, если это случится при Бенхамине, это… это будет крахом всего. Его вновь стало подташнивать. 

Так какой смысл продолжать? 

Он лег на бок и съежился, охраняя руками пострадавший желудок. 

Никакого смысла.

Абсолютно.

Полежал немного, потом нащупал на тумбочке мобильник и, стараясь не обращать внимания на спазмы, набрал: «Мне кажется, что в свете нашего общения я по крайней мере заслуживаю некоторого уважения, в том числе объяснения, почему ты игнорируешь мои звонки». Отправил и набрал еще одно сообщение: «Прости, если я сказал что-либо неприятное для тебя. В мои намерения не входило причинять тебе боль». 

Полежал еще пять минут и отправил третье: «Возможно, мне стоит извиниться за давний эпизод на съемках. Я обвинил тебя тогда в том, что ты не был профессионален в отношении заключенных контрактов. С тем же успехом я мог обвинить себя самого в том, что не рискнул настаивать». 

Да уж, нашел на кого перевалить вину за собственную трусость, и слабое утешение, что с Адрианом он потом не разговаривал полгода…

Хулио вытащил из-под себя одеяло, укрылся и мгновенно забылся тяжелым сном. Из которого, впрочем, минут через двадцать его выдернуло сообщение об смс. Он вытянул руку и на ощупь нашел мобильник, несколько секунд помедлил, настраиваясь на самый худший из возможных вариантов, а затем прочитал:  
«Привет. Я давно не сержусь на тебя за съемки. И, кажется, в эти две недели я был очень большим дураком. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я очень хочу услышать тебя. Созвонимся завтра? Ведь правда, ты простишь меня? Бенхамин». 

Он долго не решался положить мобильник обратно. Потом наконец сделал это, натянул сверху еще одно одеяло и закрыл глаза. 

Неважно, сможет он или нет.

Он будет пытаться.

Даже если это кончится стыдом и болью.

Он будет.


	31. Зеркало

\- Четыре дня – это минимум два ужина, Малыш! 

\- Угу.

\- Эй, опять?

\- Всегда, - она откинулась на спинку дивана и положила ноги на стул, соседний с тем, на котором сидел Дэмьен. Кресел в этой квартире по досадному упущению не было. За окном начинало темнеть. 

\- Ты переживаешь из-за него?

\- Нет. Я не переживаю. Я пытаюсь понять, к чему я вернусь. Вернется ли он к Каролине… да, я бы поставила на это процентов шестьдесят. Ну, или, делая скидку на ее поведение в последние дни, семьдесят. 

\- Я бы дал девяносто, но это тебя расстроит. 

\- Не знаю. Сначала надо, чтобы это произошло. 

\- Ты очень пессимистически настроена в отношении повторных браков с прежними супругами, Малыш. 

\- Ну, ты же знаешь статистику…

\- Эй, - он засмеялся, - это твое любимое высказывание, а не мое. Существуют три вида лжи: ложь, наглая ложь и статистика.

\- Ладно… Если бы он хотя бы к другому человеку уходил… Тогда было бы больше вероятности продержаться. 

\- Тогда бы это тоже не факт, чтоб было хорошо. Малыш, это тяжело, когда человек не может идти дальше и застревает на пороге. Тяжело, когда внутренняя правда расходится с человеческой, общественной и религиозной моралью. Но ты не думала, что тому, кто наверху, намного видней? 

\- Ох, уж эти итальянцы, наследники Макиавелли! Предлагаешь смириться со всем в устройстве мира сразу? – она улыбнулась, протягивая руку. 

Их пальцы встретились и переплелись.

\- Два ужина, Малыш.

\- Ладно, - она засмеялась. Потом вспомнила кое-что: – И, кстати, Марина нашла работу?

Дэмьен посерьезнел, поморщился, убрал руку:   
\- Пока еще нет. Ты же знаешь, какая она разборчивая. Но я понимаю, если ей не хочется ее искать. Она на старой так уставала, что самое время отдохнуть. Ей же еще за увольнение выплатят. 

\- Понятно. 

\- Думаешь, я тоже долго не продержусь?

\- Думаю, что ты ее все еще любишь.

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Знаешь, давай так. Обязательств у нас с тобой друг перед другом никаких нет. С этого момента мы с тобой не спим, а ты определяешься со своими отношениями с Мариной. Но поужинать и погулять я бы сходила вполне. 

Он взъерошил кудри:   
\- Ладно. Значит, насчет ужинов заметано?

\- Да. Хочу кофе. – Посмотрела на мгновенно сделавшего недовольное лицо Дэмьена. – Ладно, чая. 

И, не дожидаясь, сама встала, потрепала удивленного Дэмьена по волосам, пошла на кухню. Мысли метались во все стороны. С одной стороны, нельзя позволять к себе так относиться, с другой – эта внезапная вспышка любви Дэмьена к Марине, Марины к Дэмьену, какая за шестой год? пятая по счету? А с третьей – не послать ли к черту все эти принципы – не разрешить ли себе то, что хочется, просто потому что хочется, без всяких там мыслей, что потом не распутать? Но ведь она не влюблена в него, в этом-то все и дело. Влюбись он в нее, она-то не будет бороться за любовь. 

Бороться – какое ужасное слово. Хулия пошарила среди банок с чаем, нашла зеленый с какими-то лепестками. Его притащил Бен. Вчера гулял по городу до изнеможения, зашел по пути в китайский магазин. 

_Иногда, когда я иду вот так, мне кажется, в мою жизнь пришло что-то новое, очень важное, что наполняет меня… Я еще не понимаю, что это. Иногда я иду спокойно с этим внутри. Иногда мне кажется, что оно внешнее, что его нужно догнать, и тогда я его рассмотрю, и оно мелькает то за этим поворотом, то за тем. Но тогда я знаю, что оно все равно есть для меня, и тогда я не чувствую себя одиноким._

\- Дэмьен, ты будешь зеленый?

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, Малыш. Надо еще кое-что почитать к завтрашней лекции. 

\- Я так рада, что ты решил вести эти курсы! 

\- Надо же мне будет занимать себя чем-то в твое отсутствие! 

\- Ну, я же ненадолго. Да. Нет. Не знаю. Вполне возможно, что через три недели я уже тут буду никому не нужна…

Хлопнула дверь. 

\- Хулия?

\- Я здесь. 

Дэмьен схватил ее за руку, быстро пожал.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассчитывать на меня во всем, Малыш? Даже если понадобится проводить тебя пешком через Анды, – сказал он и ушел в прихожую - здороваться.

Бен объявился в кухне минут через пять. 

\- Ты с Дэмьеном хотела побыть? Я испортил тебе вечер? 

Она чмокнула его в щеку:   
\- Ну что за мысли?

От Бена пахло улицей, долгим съемочным днем, детской, конной прогулкой, немножко отчаянием, немножко спокойствием, твердостью и тревогой одновременно. 

Он прислонился к мойке и взял чашку с чаем:  
\- Бельтран за весь вечер сказал только одно слово: «Дай», когда Баутиста взял его игрушку. И я все время думаю, что если бы я не ушел, этого бы с ним не случилось. Все время. 

\- Все время думаешь. Гм. И что ты надумал?

\- Именно это и надумал. Я знаю, что ты сейчас все перевернешь с ног на голову, но это именно то, что есть - он такой, потому что я ушел из семьи. 

\- Бен, твой отец тоже ушел из семьи. 

\- Да, но это несравнимо. Я уже был достаточно взрослым, и он не сам ушел – его практически выгнали. И потом – я этого хотел. Их отношения превратились в такой бардак. И порой я очень хотел, чтобы он просто испарился из нашей в жизни. Да что там – иногда я хотел, чтобы он умер. 

\- А сейчас?

\- Что сейчас?

\- Сейчас ты хочешь, чтобы он умер?

\- Нет, конечно! 

\- Почему? Что изменилось?

\- Ну, раньше у него была власть надо мной, меня пугали проявления этой власти… Сейчас нет. Сейчас для меня в нем нет ничего демонического. Обыкновенный человек, которому в силу собственного авторитарного воспитания не хватило опыта, чтобы не наделать таких же ошибок.

\- А с точки зрения ответственности обоих сторон - как ты теперь видишь ситуацию внутри вашей семьи? 

Он задумался.

\- Черт! Что мама была в этом виновата… что мама несла за это не меньше ответственности, чем отец? Что она сама тоже создавала такую ситуацию? 

\- На чьей ты стороне в этом конфликте?

\- Был? На ее. И остался на ее. Потому что она же женщина, мать. Я опять играю против себя, да? 

\- Ну а тебе самому не очевидно? 

\- Теперь очевидно.

\- В чем ты обвинял его? Если, как ты говоришь, его практически выгнали, то ведь не в том, что он ушел? 

\- Номинально – долгое время именно в том, что он ушел. Но на самом деле, наверное, в том, что он не изменился ради нас? Не дал себе труда? Хотя нас было четверо. Детей. И пятеро вместе с мамой.

\- Количество детей что-то меняет? – Хулия подлила ему чаю. 

Бен принял чашку из ее рук не глядя. Он был глубоко в себе. 

\- Нет. На самом деле, нет. Измениться для одного, наверное, так же сложно, как и для четверых. И наоборот. Ведь суть изменений одна и та же... Моя ситуация точно такая же, как и мои отношения с отцом, да? Я все эти годы удерживал гнев на него и в итоге, цепляясь за этот момент, создал сам такую ситуацию для себя? 

\- Ты думаешь, у этой ситуации одна причина?

\- А? Нет, конечно, не одна. Просто все сошлось именно в этот момент. Даже то, что ты оказалась здесь, в Сантьяго. Что я оказался здесь, подписав на эти месяцы контракт именно здесь, а не в Аргентине. Что я послал заметку про спектакль Фернандо, похвастаться. Значит, я на каком-то подсознательном уровне хотел того, что случилось? 

\- Ты считаешь, что если бы мы не начали терапию, ничего бы не случилось? 

Он наконец-то поднял на нее взгляд:   
\- Ты думаешь, что это бы все равно случилось, и я бы нашел другой способ? 

\- Если представить, что все это – развод, подобная влюбленность, случилось с кем-то, а не с тобой, то что? Но с кем-то, кого ты очень любишь? С Хуаном Пабло или Гонсало? 

\- Ну, с Гонсало это и так случилось. И да, я хоть и не говорил ему этого, тоже считал его мудаком. Ладно. Просто посмотреть на это со стороны?

\- Да.

\- Не знаю, получится ли у меня… - он взял чай и пошел в комнату. 

Хулия отправилась за ним – на привычное место, за стол. В комнате было уже достаточно темно, но из коридора падал свет. А еще не хотелось задергивать шторы: она любила это ощущение - города за спиной. 

\- То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел на это, как просто на факт? 

\- Я ничего не хочу. Я – мебель.

Бен засмеялся:   
\- Ты довольно разговорчива для мебели. 

\- Я – современная мебель, со встроенной функцией развлечения владельцев. 

\- Со множеством зеркал… - Он вновь погрузился в размышления. - Ну что ж, как факт… Как факт – это то, что нужно просто принять. Вот оно случилось и случилось именно так, а не иначе, и надо жить дальше. Любовь умерла, и дальше притворяться бессмысленно. Тот же Гонсало это продемонстрировал. Уходил от Хуаны, стал спать с Фернандой, вернулся к Хуане, потом стал изменять ей с Фернандой опять. Но их дети довольно спокойные в этом отношении. Наверное, потому что и у Хуаны не первый развод с отцом ребенка, и она сама к жизни по-другому относится. Более спокойно. То есть в этом все дело, да? Если бы Каролина не воспринимала это как нечто ужасное, и я бы не считал, что сделал что-то ужасное, дети бы по-другому реагировали? Но это же не изменится? Как это изменить? 

\- Каролина ведь не пошла на терапию, так?

\- Нет, соврала. Ей просто кто-то кого-то посоветовал, но она даже не договаривалась. С ее стороны это не изменить, да? Она все равно будет срываться и детей накручивать? И я с этим ничего сделать не смогу?

\- Возможно, что так.

\- То есть, что мне делать в этой ситуации? Я так растерян, Хулия. С одной стороны – даже то, что я не женат официально, то, что мы будем все делить мирным путем, говорит мне, что я не все делал неправильно до сих пор. С другой – я должен сделать все возможное, чтобы в этой ситуации защитить детей. Но как? Если моего присутствия рядом с ними сейчас недостаточно. Я провожу с ними даже больше времени, чем раньше. Закончился один из моих контрактов, и теперь у меня свободны субботы. Спектакли отыграны. Я почти все вечера с детьми, я укладываю их спать. Они это позволяют, но вот именно что позволяют. Баутиста порой смотрит на меня, как на сумасшедшего, как будто я совершенно точно делаю что-то не то. Он стал постоянно заботиться о брате, словно показывает: «Вот, смотри, как надо». Берет на себя взрослую роль, и этого я тоже не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы у него было детство, - он резко замолчал, как будто выпустил весь воздух. 

\- У Дамиано есть подруга, хороший детский психолог, может, посоветуешься с ней?

Бен поднял голову:   
\- Да, это отличная мысль. Наверное, просто это время, которое нужно переждать. Когда-нибудь будет лучше. Для всех. 

Он все еще казался немного растерянным. 

\- Пожалуй, мне стоит принять ванну. Это был ужасно долгий день. И завтра, - он горько улыбнулся, - будет еще более долгий, потому что Каролина хочет его провести с детьми без меня. 

Мальчишка, думала Хулия, относя в кухню чашки. Теплый, прекрасный, _мой_ мальчишка. Конечно, она не будет по нему скучать долго. В ее жизни слишком часто и быстро все меняется, чтобы долго скучать. Но она была бы рада, если бы он остался в ее жизни. Может быть, даже навсегда. Будет или не будет ее неудачей то, что он вернется к Каролине? Разве можно рассматривать это как неудачу? Это ведь просто путь, и, как сказал Дэмьен, кому-то там наверху видней. Может, ему именно суждено вернуться к Каролине. И быть счастливым именно с ней. А то, что ей кажется, что жить без любви неправильно, – опять все тот же Дон. Впрочем, не только Дон. Был еще Серхио, который бросил жену, любовь всей своей жизни, и ушел к женщине, которая от него забеременела. «Моя жизнь кончена, я буду жить только ради Тат _и_ ». Хулия до сих пор вздрагивала, вспоминая тот вечер, когда узнала, как страшно умерла Тати. Не сотвори себе кумира… Она, Хулия, похоже, сотворила себе когда-то кумира из любви Гильермо и Педро. И перенесла все это на Бена. 

Но… неисповедимы пути господни. Не ее дело гадать – что в этой жизни для Бена будет правильно, а что нет. И назначено ему быть счастливым или нет – не ее дело подталкивать его в ту или другую сторону. Не ей решать, кому из них, Бену или Каролине, отмерено больше счастья, пусть даже оно хоть сто тысяч миллионов раз строится будто бы за счет других. И не ей решать, что от того или иного действия Бена было бы лучше. Она всего лишь – мебель, зеркало, товарищ на этом отрезке пути. 

И это – самое лучшее и счастливое, чем она может здесь быть.


	32. Другими глазами

В ванной он включил душ, и уже собрался было раздеться, как вдруг ему в голову пришла идея. Он вытащил из кармана мобильник, захлопнул крышку унитаза и сел на нее.

\- Ты понимаешь, какой сейчас час? – недовольно спросили в трубке.

\- Одиннадцатый?

\- Дело не в том, что одиннадцатый, а в том, что если бы я сейчас не пошел выпить, я бы понятия не имел, что ты звонишь.

\- Ладно. Теперь мы-то разговариваем. Ты мне не звонил в эти дни.

\- А ты бы предпочел, чтобы еще и я? Наверняка тебе от матери досталось. Сам-то не позвонил. 

\- Я не знал, что сказать.

\- А теперь знаешь? – хмыкнул отец.

\- Теперь знаю. Хотел сказать, что теперь тебя понимаю. Очень. 

Трубка фыркнула, а затем в ней образовалось молчание. Бенхамин терпеливо ждал.

\- Вот что, - сказал отец наконец, прокашлявшись, - я никогда не желал зла никому из вас. Это ты должен понимать.

\- Я знаю. Теперь я по-настоящему это знаю. Спасибо за то, что ты был в моей жизни. И прости за то, что я не понимал этого раньше. 

Трубка опять замолчала. На этот раз совсем надолго. Бенхамин уже не надеялся, что отец ответит, но тот вдруг заговорил:  
\- Ты стал совсем взрослым. Гораздо взрослее кого-нибудь из своей семьи… А то, что сейчас происходит, это большая нервотрепка, но когда-нибудь и она закончится. Удачи тебе с новой семьей! Спокойной ночи.

\- Подожди! 

Бенхамин вздохнул: отец повесил трубку. Что ж, возможно, тому и не стоит знать, что новой семьи нет. И, наверное, не будет. 

Он зажал ладони между коленями. Хулио… Он видел его как наяву… их встреча здесь, в Сантьяго. Хулио садится в такси, чтобы успеть в аэропорт, они обнимаются на прощание, но чисто номинально. Не так, как могли бы обниматься люди, которые… которые что? Что-то испытывают друг к другу?

 _«Тебе удалось стать значимым для меня»_. _«Я тоже скучал по тебе»_.

И в то же время: _«Я не могу себя представить с кем-то»_.

Нет, нет, все ясно, даже и быть ничего не может. Но с теми, кого еле переносят, не встречаются спустя три года даже просто на поболтать, не разыскивают их телефоны… 

_«Мы не слишком любили друг друга»_.  
И  
 _«Я тоже скучал по тебе все эти годы»_. _«Ну здравствуй, сьелито»_.

И двадцать звонков в течение двух недель. Дружеское беспокойство? 

_«Я не могу себя представить с кем-то»_.

От этой фразы становилось ужасно больно. Точнее, от насмешки, прозвучавшей в ней тогда. 

И снова объятие. Запах, который он забыл за столько лет… Запах, от которого он почти терял голову, непонятно каким чудом удерживаясь на краю.

 _«Я тоже не могу себя представить с кем-то»_.

Что-то ускользало от него. И он никак не мог поймать это. Как то, призрачное, за углом китайского магазина. А, может, это и есть оно? 

Ладно. Не может же он здесь сидеть до бесконечности. Хулия тоже любит принимать душ. Бенхамин включил воду, и в этот момент пришла смс. Гонсало. Внутри все сжалось. Он несколько секунд медлил, но все же преодолел себя. 

«Ну ты и мудак!!! Променять Аниту на ЭТО!!!!!!!!» 

Бенхамин почувствовал себя так, будто тот его ударил. Гонсало назвал Каро так, как называл ее только он сам. 

Он медленно положил мобильник вниз экраном на полочку и стал раздеваться. 

Душ принес некоторое облегчение. Теплая вода расслабляла и успокаивала, смывая боль и унося ее куда-то, где ей было самое место. 

Он едва успел вылезти, когда мобильник обозначил звонок от брата. Бенхамин вздрогнул, Пабло никогда не звонил так поздно, если только не надо было договориться о чем-то. Отвечать не хотелось, но, пока он натягивал домашние брюки и футболку, тот перезвонил снова. 

\- Да?

\- Каролина мне рассказала.

\- Ну да, как же еще?! – горько хмыкнул Бенхамин. 

\- Послушай, я вас очень люблю обоих, я не очень понимаю, что у вас там происходит, точнее, совсем не понимаю… Мне не очень нравится идея о том, куда ты уходишь и к кому… Но это ваше дело. Я ни на чьей стороне. Мы с Адрианой ни на чьей стороне. Я это тебе хотел сказать. И что ты можешь у нас пожить, если хочешь. Только… - Пабло замялся, - твоего парня мы у себя пока принимать не будем. 

Бенхамин чуть не расхохотался – так звучали эти «парня» и «пока».

Трубка заговорила голосом Адрианы. 

\- Пока не будем, ты же понимаешь сам, почему, дорогой, - сказала она. – Но мы на самом деле не против познакомиться, пообедать вчетвером. При условии, конечно, что все это не дойдет до Каролины. 

\- Спасибо! Я останусь пока там, где я есть. Но спасибо! 

На душе стало ощутимо теплей. С Адрианой у них всегда возникало что-то особенное. Она была как будто себе на уме и не сказать, чтобы очень доброй или общительной, но понимающей все под другим углом, чем остальные, и часто проникающей в самую суть вещей – несомненно. Каролина Адриану недолюбливала, и это было взаимным. Впрочем, теперь ему казалось, что, несмотря на то, что мама так хлопотала вокруг Каролины и все и всегда демонстрировали ей доброжелательность, это была доброжелательность ради него. Все же вся его семья по уровню образованности была куда выше, и с Каролиной у них не наблюдалось общих интересов, кроме детей. А он всегда закрывал на это глаза. Хотя… что бы изменило, если бы не закрывал?

Когда он вышел, Хулии не было ни в зале, ни в кухне. Он постучался к ней в спальню. 

\- Сейчас, подожди! Можно.

Он вошел, Хулия, сидя в постели, одергивала футболку, видимо, надетую поверх ночной сорочки. Это простое, домашнее, сближало. Ему нравилось ловить такие моменты, чувствовать общее. Он старался не думать о том, что она уедет, но не мог избежать этих мыслей совсем. Иногда ему казалось, что он останется совсем один. Быть взрослым – это значит быть впереди. А иногда ты настолько взрослый, что никто не может обеспечить тебе тыл. 

\- Что случилось?

\- Можно? – он присел на край кровати, протянул мобильник. – Отец и брат, можно сказать, на моей стороне. Причем брат неожиданно сам решил высказаться, пригласил к себе жить.

\- Это так и бывает, - сказала Хулия. – Чем меньше сомнений у тебя остается, тем больше людей тебя принимают. – Она прочитала смс и задумалась. – А Гонсало… Ты никогда не думал, почему он может себя так вести? Насколько помню, это он познакомил тебя с Каролиной, он ей все уши прожужжал про тебя. А еще Хуана, его жена, Каролину не любила, так?..

\- К чему ты клонишь? Ты хочешь сказать?.. Но это же смешно, Хулия!

\- Ну чем не смешно, конечно? Человек, который сам свою семью развалил, причем дважды одну и ту же, попрекает этим тебя, яростно защищает твою жену, будучи твоим лучшим другом, и еще называет ее именем, которым ее зовешь только ты. Но это так, одна версия. 

\- У меня иногда ощущение, что ты знаешь про меня больше меня самого. 

\- Нет, просто со стороны смотреть проще. 

Он задумался. Вспоминал кое-какие поступки Гонсало, первые рассказы его о Каролине… То, как тот вел себя при их ссорах. 

\- Знаешь, действительно похоже на то. Мне кажется, он считал себя слишком неинтересным для нее и выбрал меня в качестве какого-то заменителя, что ли… Тогда, конечно, это все объясняет, - он взял у Хулии мобильник и стер смс. – Как ты думаешь, мы сможем с ним снова когда-нибудь быть друзьями?

\- А вы уже не друзья?

\- Не знаю. Время покажет. Я могу понять его чувства, но не уверен, что хочу, чтобы в моей жизни оставался человек, который не пытается понять меня. Вот. Это.

\- Что?

\- Что-то, связанное с тем китайским магазином. Ответ на вопрос. Тут еще как-то отец замешан. Да, я говорил, что меня злило, что отец не изменился ради нас. Меня это же злит в Хулио. Что он не может измениться ради меня. 

\- Опыт прошлого?

\- Опять мама, - он не сдержал вздоха. Ну сколько можно?! – Опять мама, опять тот слон. То, что она не изменилась ради меня, не сдержала свою реакцию ради меня. Но это глупо, конечно. Ведь позднее она меня ни разу не била. Может, она все-таки сдерживала себя? И Каролина все-таки задумывалась про терапевта… Черт, как глупо!

\- Что? – улыбнулась Хулия. 

\- Нет, ты понимаешь, я искал долгих отношений с ним, по сути, вел себя, как девчонка, потому что мне нужен был предлог, чтобы от Каролины уйти. И я в этом смысле не дал нам даже попробовать. Если только что-то действительно было с его стороны. Ты понимаешь, я не дал этому разгореться. И ждал от него слишком многого и сразу. Но отношения – это дело двоих, и при этом все меняются только ради себя в этих отношениях, не ради кого-то. А если у Хулио было не очень с отношениями, если он просто не научился?.. Конечно, он не представляет себя ни с кем. Потому что он не пробовал, или мало пробовал. И, возможно, он действительно просто привязан ко мне из-за чего-то или я чуть-чуть ему нравлюсь, а я не дал нам шанса превратить это в нечто большее, и…

Телефон в его руке ожил, выдав одну за другой три смс. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, когда он прочитал их. Положил телефон между собой и Хулией – не был уверен, что сможет передать его прямо в руки. 

Его трясло:   
\- Ты говорила, что такие вещи могут происходить, да? Когда меняешься сам, меняется реальность…

Она прочитала смс:   
\- А это не очевидно?

У него зуб на зуб не попадал. 

\- Что ты думаешь об этом?

\- В каком плане?

\- Он что-то испытывает ко мне?

\- Я не знаю. Но, должно быть, ты ему очень дорог, если он пытается наладить отношения, когда ты его практически послал. Да еще извиняется не один раз. Только, пожалуйста, больше не скрывай от меня ничего. Не надо. 

\- Не буду. Я – курить. 

Он сорвался с места и, захватив в коридоре куртку, помчался на кухню. Поднял раму и высунул голову наружу. Наверное, там было тепло, но он не мог понять, так ли это. 

Сигарета помогла успокоиться. Но не намного. 

Я люблю его, думал он. Люблю его. Эта мысль стучала в его голове, разнося по телу ощущения одновременно удивительные и жуткие. 

И хочу. Господи, я его хочу. 

Теперь его затрясло от того, что он представил себе что-то. Представил Хулио… нет, даже не в постели… без всего… Дотронуться, ощущать под собой, гладить, пробовать губами, успокаивать… Почему успокаивать-то? Господи, кто бы меня успокоил. 

Возможно ли это? Господи, возможно ли это? 

Сигареты истреблялись одна за другой. Когда он вернулся, Хулия, уже в халате, сползла с постели и пыталась попасть ногой в тапок. 

\- Я уже забеспокоилась. Ты живой?

Голову вело. Он сел на кровать, хватаясь за одеяло:  
\- Я – идиот. Столько времени украл у самого себя, у нас. 

\- Ну, мы не знаем, - осторожно заметила Хулия, возвращаясь на кровать. Она сложила руки на коленях, словно примерная ученица. Ему захотелось расцеловать ее. 

\- Неважно. Мы узнаем, - он отослал смс. – Я позвоню ему завтра. 

\- Ты же не уснешь! Почему не сейчас? Боишься?

\- Нет, просто не могу. Не могу. 

\- Слушай, сделай что-нибудь полезное, а? Завари, например, чай. 

\- Хорошо. 

Он умчался в кухню, по дороге едва не впечатавшись головой в дверной косяк. Но это было не важно, все было не важно, по сравнению с… с чем? С чем-то… Он знал, что почти догнал это. И все остальное не имело значения. 

Картинки калейдоскопом мелькали перед глазами. Он не мог толком рассмотреть, что было хоть на одной. Он ли сам, или, может, Хулио, или они вдвоем. Сосредоточиться было невозможно. 

Потом принес чай и все-таки не выдержал – набрал еще смс: «У тебя не предвидится в ближайшее время больше никаких дел в Сантьяго?». 

И разрыдался в коленки Хулии совершенно как ребенок, получив ответное: «У меня не было никаких дел в Сантьяго. Я летал туда только потому, что хотел увидеть тебя».


	33. Встреча

В аэропорт его на такси отвезла Хулия. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя плохо – она же заставила его ночью спать, накачав успокоительным. Теперь немного вело голову, но в целом это было куда лучше, чем если бы он бегал по квартире до утра. А после того, как он не выдержал и все-таки перезвонил Хулио вчера, это казалось вполне реальным. 

…- Это намек?

\- Хм. _Это_ намек? 

\- А нет?

\- Да. Это намек. 

\- Это… это то, что я думаю?

\- А что ты думаешь?

\- Я… послушай… Черт! Мы можем встретиться? Мы можем поговорить? У меня будет пара дней свободных через неделю. 

\- Если только ты сам прилетишь. У меня нет свободных дней. Но, возможно, мы сможем пообедать. 

\- Пообедать? 

\- Вечер у меня свободный только завтра.

\- Завтра? А если я прилечу? Завтра прилечу?

\- Завтра? Уже завтра? 

Он был готов поклясться, что у Хулио голос дрогнул на этом «уже». И в этот момент он подумал, что не ошибается, что он просто не может так ошибаться, и что Хулио, должно быть, тоже страшно. И он бы, возможно, дал ему время, если бы не боялся, что тот решит шагнуть назад. 

\- Да, да, завтра.

\- Прилетай. Я освобожу вторую половину дня. – На этом тот словно бы сдался, голос звучал почти обреченно. 

И Бенхамин не выдержал, все же давая возможность отступить:   
\- Если ты не хочешь, я…

\- Я говорил, что я не хочу? - почти сердито оборвал его Хулио.

\- Просто это слишком быстро, да?

Хулио молчал не меньше минуты. У Бенхамина сердце раз десять уходило в пятки и стремительно возвращалось обратно. 

\- Нет, - наконец сказал тот с улыбкой в голосе. – Не слишком. Прилетай. Все нормально. Прилетай… 

Они договорились встретиться в три часа в ресторанчике на канале, неподалеку от места, где шли когда-то съемки. Как Бенхамин добрался туда, он сам не особенно понимал. Он очень смутно помнил, как садился в самолет, потом выходил из него, потом искал такси. Мысли разбегались, он словно не мог удержать ни одной. На подъезде к ресторанчику он попросил высадить его пораньше, пошел вдоль канала, пытаясь успокоить себя хоть как-то. Но, кажется, стало еще хуже. День был сухой, и пыльный, и очень теплый, но ветер каждым порывом будто бил по нервам. 

Перед входом он дошел почти до состояния паники. На секунду захотелось все бросить и сбежать. Словно жениться собрался, усмехнулся он. А в следующий момент увидел Хулио. Тот прошел на открытую веранду, выбрал второй от края столик, снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку стула. Потом сел, засучил длинные рукава черной футболки и стал внимательно изучать меню. И при взгляде на знакомый профиль, на эти обнаженные руки Бенхамина затопило такой нежностью, что он не двигался с места теперь уже просто потому, что смотрел и смотрел. А потом Хулио повернул голову и, заметив его, помахал рукой.

Бенхамин вышел на веранду. Хулио смотрел на него, не мигая, и в его взгляде были одновременно и настороженность, замаскированная под высокомерие и любопытство, и в то же время ласка и желание видеть его, которые пробивались сквозь все барьеры. Словно тот не мог или не хотел это скрывать.

В ресторанчике было полно народу. Понимая, что, стоя в дверях, лишний раз привлекает внимание, Бенхамин поскорее прошел к их столику. Хулио встал, коротко поцеловал его в щеку, и снова сел. Бенхамин занял место напротив. Он молча смотрел на Хулио, не зная, о чем говорить. 

\- Выберешь что-нибудь? – спокойно спросил тот, передавая меню. 

Теперь на лице Хулио не было ничего, кроме простой доброжелательности, и Бенхамин растерялся, в очередной раз спрашивая себя, так ли он понял. И заодно еще - что он делает здесь? Но в ту же секунду ладонь Хулио тыльной стороной будто бы невзначай скользнула по его кисти. От неожиданности Бенхамин отдернул руку, но тут же, исправляя оплошность, поймал кисть Хулио и на миг сжал ее. Отпустил и откинулся назад, на спинку стула, пережидая волнение. Все, теперь сомнений точно быть не могло. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Хулио. 

Бенхамин от волнения не мог заставить себя даже просто кивнуть головой и улыбнуться. Было страшно. Он боялся, что не сможет подобрать слова, не сможет справиться с голосом, будет выглядеть нелепо. Он сам себе вдруг стал казаться жалким с этой своей любовью. Нет, так не пойдет! Любовь жалкой быть не может. И в конце концов – он сейчас здесь выбирает Хулио в той же степени, что и Хулио – его. 

\- Я в порядке, - соврал он. 

Хулио внимательно посмотрел на него. 

– Нет, так не годится, - сказал он. – Если ты хотел поговорить, то лучше сделать это сейчас, потому что обедать в таком настроении – это не уважать ни себя, ни собеседника. – И ласково улыбнулся: - Ну же, сьелито!

От этого тона комок встал в горле. 

\- Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, - тихо произнес Бенхамин. Он чувствовал, как кровь отхлынывает от лица. – Ты чувствуешь то же, что и я?

Ну же, помоги мне, ты же видишь, что я не могу…

\- А что ты чувствуешь?

Черт! Смертная казнь, наверное, была бы легче, чем сказать эти слова в лицо Хулио Чавесу.

\- Ты мне нравишься. Я…

\- Сильно нравлюсь? – вдруг прервав его, переспросил Хулио. Он комкал в руках салфетку. 

\- Да. 

Тот кивнул так, как будто подтверждал свою собственную мысль. И - не ответил. 

\- И что? – спросил Бенхамин, уже не в состоянии терпеть эту муку. 

\- И… чего ты хочешь?

\- Я… - Он оглянулся, в растерянности, как будто все эти люди вокруг, жующие и смеющиеся за соседними столиками, могли ему помочь. Но и здесь надо было справляться самому.

\- Я тебе нравлюсь, ты это сказал. Я это услышал. Чего ты хочешь? 

Как он, должно быть, напоминает Педро сейчас... Это надо же! Копировать своего героя. А, может, он в чем-то и был всегда Педро… Но Педро, однако, знал своего Грациани. И иногда обладал такой уверенностью, что сносил все преграды на пути к цели. Что ж, достанем и это. Вот так, если и не улыбаться, то все равно смотреть в глаза твердо. Ведь вчера он прекрасно знал, чего хочет. Точнее, кого. 

\- Тебя. Я хочу тебя. Тебя. Отношений. Всего. Любить друг друга. Разговаривать друг с другом. Пытаться строить отношения. Я хочу всего, что получится. 

Хулио молчал, глядя перед собой и перебирая салфетку. 

\- Послушай, - сказал Бенхамин. – Мне надоело жить в напряжении и ходить вокруг да около, гадать после каждого твоего сообщения, в чем заключается твое послание и насколько я интересен тебе. Мои чувства к тебе, что бы это ни было, начались еще на съемках, и я три года не переставал думать о тебе. Я уже не ребенок, я выдерживаю сейчас то, что происходит после моего расставания с Каролиной, ты знаешь, что я вынес несколько лет назад, и я знаю, что способен вынести еще многое. Твое «Нет, я не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего» или «Нет, я хотел бы только дружеских отношений» меня не убьет. Да или нет, Хулио? Я озвучил тебе то, чего я хочу. Есть ли у меня, у наших отношений хоть какой-то шанс?

Хулио не поднимал головы.

\- Да или нет?

Пальцы Хулио, замершие на салфетке, дрогнули, и вдруг Бенхамин понял, что тот просто волнуется. Не меньше, чем несколько минут назад он сам. Черт, ну и хорош же он! Наехал словно танк.

\- Прости, - произнес он покаянным тоном. – Я просто измучился. Две недели назад у меня была надежда, но ты сказал, что не представляешь себя ни с кем. Я решил, что ты ничего не хочешь, но вчера ты написал и сказал почти открыто… И, может быть, я многого хочу сразу? Но я не понимаю, что мне сделать? Что сказать так, чтобы…

Он вдруг понял, что Хулио улыбается. И смотрит прямо на него. 

\- Что? – шепотом переспросил Бенхамин. И понял, что уже мог бы и не спрашивать. В этом одном долгом взгляде было все – и отголоски прошлой боли, и ласковая насмешка, и радость от того, что он, Бенхамин, здесь, и обещание. Этот взгляд как будто говорил: неужели ты, глупый мальчишка, не понимаешь, что я ждал тебя так долго, что любые слова будут просто бесполезны сейчас?

\- Чтобы что? – спросил Хулио, хрипло, как будто его подводил голос. – Сейчас, прямо сейчас ты хочешь чего?

\- А ты? - Но кажется, ему больше не надо было объяснять. 

Они вскочили одновременно. 

\- Ко мне? – спросил Хулио.

Бенхамин кивнул. На секунду ему снова стало страшно. Кажется, даже еще страшнее, чем было час назад. 

Хулио поймал его состояние мгновенно:  
\- Боишься? У тебя есть право отказаться.

В эту минуту его манера речи так напомнила его игру в Farsantes, что невозможно было удержаться и не фыркнуть:  
\- Адвокат!

Хулио сгреб со спинки стула пиджак и засмеялся:   
\- Да, я адвокат. Адвокат дьявола. – И посерьезнел. – Послушай, если это случится, для тебя уже не будет пути назад. Я – другое дело…

Бенхамин едва дал ему закончить:   
\- Человек так устроен, что все время ищет пути назад. Но я этого не хочу.

\- Чего не хочешь?

\- Быть без тебя. Потерять тебя снова.

Хулио, кажется, хотел еще что-то возразить, но потом махнул рукой и сдался. 

До дома в Палермо в такси они ехали молча. 

\------------------------------

Целоваться они начали еще в прихожей. Нетерпение нарастало с каждой секундой. Задержка, пока Хулио кормил собак, показалась вечностью. Бенхамин стоял в дверном проеме за его спиной и отсчитывал про себя секунды. Потом они добрались до спальни и упали на кровать, все еще одетые, как будто стремились наобнимать друг друга как можно больше – за все те годы, что провели врозь. 

Потом Бенхамин каким-то образом оказался сверху, прижал Хулио к кровати, целуя его в губы, в шею, дурея одновременно от запаха, от ощущения твердости под животом и от внезапного понимания того, чего именно ему хочется прямо сейчас. Но почувствовал, как Хулио под ним напрягся, – явное дежа-вю – повторение съемочного процесса, и слегка отступил. 

\- Ты хочешь быть сверху? – спросил тот, и в этом вопросе было столько затаенной надежды на отказ, что Бенхамин просто не мог не замотать головой. 

\- Да, хочу, - сказал он. – В принципе. Но не в первый раз. 

Тот выдохнул с явным облегчением и привлек его к себе. 

Бенхамин улыбнулся, позволяя стянуть с себя рубашку и подставляя шею, плечи рукам, которые на этот раз могли делать с ним все, что им заблагорассудится. 

«Потом, - успел подумать он, шалея от нежных, но уверенных прикосновений к спине горячих ладоней, от резких сильных движений, которыми Хулио вжимал его в себя. – Потом все…»

Бенхамин проснулся, когда за окном окончательно стемнело. Несколько минут он просто лежал, соображая, где находится, и почему под ним сейчас кровать, а не диван. Наконец понял и зарылся лицом в подушку – от стыдных, сладких воспоминаний вспыхнули щеки, и тяжело и горячо стало внутри. Потом вытянул руку, чтобы еще раз убедить себя, что это реальность. Но Хулио действительно был рядом, и очень смешно ворчал и даже, кажется, ругался во сне. А еще упирался коленкой в его бедро. Бенхамин погладил его по плечу, укрыл получше одеялом и принялся перебирать раскиданную по полу одежду в надежде найти телефон. Обо всем остальном он будет думать позже, а пока что Хулия уже который час ждет его смс…


	34. Близость

Хулио проснулся от того, что Бенхамин включил свет. 

\- Сигареты ищу, - смущенно сказал тот, складывая в изножье кровати одежду, которую поднял с пола. Он был уже одет, в брюки и кирпичного цвета футболку, и, судя по мокрым кончикам волос, перед этим принял душ. Издав торжествующий клич, он извлек пачку из-под стула. – Где у тебя здесь можно покурить?

\- Эээ… В окно в кухне.

Бенхамин сел на кровать и немного подвинулся в сторону Хулио. Хулио молча смотрел на него, на его шею. Вспомнилось, как уткнулся в нее носом, когда... Тот проследил за его взглядом, стер ладонью капли, затекавшие под футболку, и ушел. 

Хулио отыскал мобильник. Десятый час. Он не гулял с собаками! Мигом слетел с постели, потянулся к джинсам и вспомнил, что у Массимо сегодня не было выходного. Уфф! Пропущенных звонков на телефоне не значилось. Значит, тот приходил. Приходил, но как далеко заходил? Видел ли? 

Душ почему-то оказался неприятен. Горячая вода не помогала. Мысли настойчиво возвращались к происшедшему. Вспоминалось, как Бенхамин дрожал в его руках, как смотрел на него тем самым любовным взглядом из арсенала Педро. Как доверчиво слушался, отдавая всю инициативу ему. Эта покорность сводила с ума. Хулио вздрогнул, вспомнив тот момент, когда в самом начале все чуть не полетело к черту. Впрочем, может быть, он и смог бы сдержаться, в конце концов все утро потратил на поиск таблеток от тошноты. Только все это не было бы так… 

Он взял полотенце, растирая тело с ожесточением, почти до боли, оделся и немного постоял перед тем, как открыть дверь. 

Что с Бенхамином? Жалеет ли он? Обо всем или о том, что уступил? 

Ощущение неловкости убивало. С Хустино такого не возникало никогда. Тот с первой минуты был стопроцентно _своим_ человеком. Возможно, здесь сказывалась разница во взглядах, разница в образовании (Хустино читал даже больше, чем он сам), влияние окружения, в конце концов, пресловутая разница поколений. Непонятно, преодолеют ли они это когда-нибудь… Надо ли преодолевать…

Когда он вышел, Бенхамин лежал поперек кровати, листая каталог современной европейской живописи. У Хулио внутри все дрогнуло – эта поза, достаточно расслабленная и явно нарушающая чужие границы, не была похожа на позу того, кто готовился сейчас удрать. 

Бенхамин окинул его взглядом с головы до ног и улыбнулся. Так открыто, так солнечно, что не могло быть даже сомнений в том, что это – _для него_. От этой улыбки таяло сердце.

\- Я ужасно голоден, - сказал Бенхамин. – Что будем делать?

\- Закажем пиццу? – Хулио тоже не мог сдержать улыбки, глядя на него. 

\- Отличная идея! 

Хулио присел на кровать и потянулся поцеловать Бенхамина. Тот выдохнул, казалось, сразу всем телом и двинулся навстречу, стараясь прижаться как можно крепче. И это было куда больше поцелуя. 

В ожидании пиццы они вышли в патио. Хулио принес бутылку вина и разложил второе кресло. Снаружи было холодновато и, похоже, собирался дождь. Собаки составили им компанию, обе ластились к Бенхамину так, будто пытались умаслить его остаться. Хулио первый раз видел, чтобы они вели себя настолько спокойно и даже не то чтобы дружелюбно (это как раз случалось часто), а по-родственному с незнакомцем. Они настолько сосредоточились на Бенхамине, что на Хулио никто из них не обращал внимания. Бенхамин возился с собаками с удовольствием, то и дело бросая на Хулио смешливые взгляды. Все вроде бы было хорошо, только предвестье грядущей разлуки носилось в воздухе. 

\- Во сколько у тебя самолет? – спросил Хулио.

\- В семь утра. Надо заказать такси на три. 

\- Я тебя отвезу. 

\- Не надо. 

\- Нет?

Бенхамин протянул руку и погладил Хулио по плечу:   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поспал. Успеешь еще когда-нибудь. 

«А если нет?»

\- Я совсем вернусь в марте, как и говорил, - сказал Бенхамин. – Не на всю оставшуюся жизнь сразу, конечно, но, может быть, на полгода, год, потом посмотрим. Но тебе придется терпеть то, что мы будем встречаться только по ночам, потому что все остальное время у меня дети, - с улыбкой закончил он.

\- Я потерплю. 

\- Да уж, - Бенхамин фыркнул. – Ты-то привык жить один. Как тебе то, что я здесь?

\- Как? – Хулио посмотрел на него. – Ты имеешь в виду, комфортно ли мне с тем, что приходится делить пространство с кем-то. 

\- Да-да, - Бенхамин встал, его глаза смеялись, - я имею в виду именно это. 

Хулио встал тоже, и они оказались совсем близко друг к другу. 

\- Хм, комфортно ли мне. Когда ты в моей постели? Или когда я в?..

Бенхамин выдохнул - почти застонал. Еще чуть-чуть, и Хулио бы забылся настолько, чтобы начать раздевать его прямо здесь, несмотря на то, что патио никогда не было безопасной зоной. Звонок разносчика пиццы спугнул их. 

Пока Хулио расплачивался, начался дождь. Бенхамин загнал собак в дом и как раз закрывал двери, когда Хулио вернулся. Казалось удивительным, насколько быстро Бенхамин освоился здесь. На секунду Хулио стало страшно – как сильно тот заполнит его пространство? Как много останется ему самому? 

\- Я бы предпочел посидеть снаружи, но 16 градусов – это не то, о чем я мечтал, - словно оправдываясь, произнес тот, принимая из рук Хулио пиццу. – Мне нужно быть здоровым, чтобы…

Хулио скользнул ладонью по его щеке, Бенхамин на мгновение подался навстречу, потом вывернулся. 

\- Еще одно такое движение, и я забуду про еду, а потом вымру от голода. 

\- Не вымрешь, - с притворной угрозой в голосе пообещал Хулио. – Не позволю. 

И в самом деле не позволит. Ему уже хватило отстрадать по его герою. И всего, что было не то, не тогда и не так между ними, хватило тоже. 

Они расположились на диване в гостиной. Пиццу ели прямо из коробки. Хулио казалось, что они похожи на двух студентов. Особенно Бенхамин, который сейчас, слизывая с пальцев остатки соуса, выглядел мальчишка мальчишкой. И кидал на него такие взгляды, что сердце мгновенно опускалось куда-то в желудок.

\- Не провоцируй меня, - весело сказал Хулио. – Анималито.

Бенхамин дернулся всем телом, едва не расплескал вино. Поставил бокал на столик, вытер руки салфеткой и засунул их между коленями, подавшись вперед.

\- Знаешь, - он улыбнулся, заглядывая Хулио в глаза, - я тогда на съемках чуть с лошади не упал, потому что не мог держать равновесие. Дико растерялся от того, что знал, что ты будешь на это смотреть. Я никогда в жизни не ездил хуже. 

\- Правда?

\- А ты не заметил? 

\- Нет. 

Хулио вытянул руку – хотел опять коснуться лица, но передумал и накрыл кисть Бенхамина, сжал, прижимая к дивану. 

Бенхамин еще сильнее подался к нему, лбом ко лбу, носом к носу:  
\- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу…

\- Сейчас?

\- У нас четыре часа. Надо же их как-то использовать…

Хулио замер, пытаясь утихомирить волну паники. Что ж, когда-то надо начинать… Тошнило, по крайней мере, не так сильно, как вчера. И лучше уж все выяснится сейчас, чем бесконечно ждать этого потом. И… так будет честно. 

\- Эй! – Бенхамин отодвинулся, положил руки ему на плечи, вновь заглядывая в глаза. – Что-то не так? 

\- Нет, все нормально. 

\- Я же вижу! Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно или неудобно, ни в чем.

\- Я знаю, - Хулио потрепал его по щеке. – Но если ты хочешь того, чего хочешь, _неудобства_ не избежать. 

Бенхамин отвернулся, покраснев:  
– Ты когда-нибудь?..

\- Нет.

\- Нет?!

\- Кем ты меня считаешь, анималито? Несчастным распутником, который меняет партнеров каждое утро? 

\- Эээ, ну ты не демонстрировал отсутствие опыта. Кроме того, у тебя была жена!

\- Вот именно что жена!

Оба покатились со смеху. Потом замерли, глядя друг на друга. Бенхамин взял руку Хулио в свою, разминая сильными пальцами ладонь, и поцеловал ее.

\- Не хочу тебя ни о чем просить, - прошептал он. 

Хулио промолчал. Пересиливали то страх, то желание, и он понятия не имел, что победит в следующую секунду. 

Пальцы Бенхамина, лаская, скользнули по его шее. Погладили по плечу и отправились исследовать спину. Осторожно, будто приручая дикого зверя. Приручая его, Хулио, страх. 

\- Останови меня, когда захочешь, - прошептал Бенхамин, слегка задыхаясь, приближая свои губы к его губам. 

Над домом, провожая последние дни последнего весеннего месяца, вовсю бушевала и плакала, и грозилась кого-то наказать за все преступления минувшие и грядущие ноябрьская гроза.


	35. Обстоятельства непреодолимой силы

Бенхамин закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. Этот рейс был самый быстрый из всех – два часа пять минут. И с одной стороны, он был рад, что все в порядке с тем, чтобы вовремя вернуться к работе, а с другой – это было время, когда он мог вспоминать, и этого времени ему было явно мало. 

…- Прости, - Хулио резко вывернулся из его рук, подобрал скомканную футболку и ушел, хлопнув дверью ванной.

Обзывать себя идиотом было поздно. Бенхамин потоптался под дверью – ничего хорошего за ней не происходило, и пошел на кухню делать кофе. Потом сел за столик, гипнотизируя чашку взглядом, соображая, как вести себя теперь. 

_Проверяй, на каком ты этаже…_ Этаж был пятый, первосортно космический. Ну, или даже внеэтажность. Бенхамина затапливало любовью, другое дело – он не знал, как эту любовь донести. А вот за что произошедшее между ними принимает Хулио? Может быть, за попытку доминировать, унизить? Человек, который никогда не отдавал себя никому и признался в этом ему, наверное, чувствует себя ужасно беззащитным. Но что с этим делать? Не скажешь же Хулио Чавесу – я хочу защитить тебя. Тем более что у него, Бенхамина, кажется, не особо получается защищать тех, кого он любит. Даже если он этому учился много лет. И потом – от чего защищать другого, от себя самого? От тех уроков, которые рано или поздно приходится проходить каждому? Чужую боль не отнимешь, взяв на себя. Можно идти рядом, давая поддержку, но вместо – нет. 

Он сделал глоток. Кофе был горький, совершенно отвратительный на вкус. Нашел сахар, добавил, глотнул – оказалось, вывалил на целую ложку больше. Да что ж такое?! 

В глубине дома открылась дверь и послышались шаги. Бенхамин прислушался, но Хулио, скорее, шел в спальню и уж точно не звал его. На секунду стало обидно – тот мог бы и зайти сюда, но тут же представил себя на его месте – сам бы ни за что в таком состоянии не пошел общаться. 

Он налил воды в стакан и пошел в спальню. Хулио, скрючившись, лежал на кровати, лицом к окну. Его лоб был покрыт испариной. Бенхамин присел рядом на корточки, поставил стакан на ночной столик:  
\- Эй. Ты как?

Хулио усмехнулся:   
\- Мерзко. Тебя устроит такой ответ? 

\- Это _я_ что-то сделал?

Хулио сел, стараясь немного отодвинуться, Бенхамин принес для себя стул. 

\- Я не знаю. Если ты хочешь спросить, что это, откуда это, то я понятия не имею. Меня не насиловали или что-то в этом духе, как ты, может быть, успел себе навоображать. Никто на мои честь и достоинство не покушался. 

\- Это может быть генетическая память. Или прошлые жизни.

\- Ты веришь в прошлые жизни?

\- Я их видел. Да. 

\- И что там?

\- То же, что и здесь. Я принес тебе воды. 

Хулио взял стакан и посмотрел на Бенхамина почти с яростью:   
\- Если ты думаешь, что я счастлив, когда ты обращаешься со мной, как с маленьким ребенком…

Бенхамин прервал его:   
\- Я не обращаюсь с тобой, как с маленьким ребенком! Я обращаюсь с тобой, как с человеком, которого люблю и о котором хочу заботиться! 

Стакан дрогнул, и вода полилась Хулио на колени. Тот опомнился, поставил стакан на столик, потом передвинулся на другую сторону кровати, встал и вышел. 

Ну, и что теперь делать с этим, хотелось бы знать?.. 

Хулио обнаружился на кухне. На плите шумел чайник. Хулио открыл один из шкафчиков, достал оттуда большую жестяную коробку и стал выкладывать в вазу на столе разнообразное печенье. Его лицо казалось непроницаемым. 

\- Кофе? 

\- Да, пожалуй. Хотя… если есть чай, то чай. 

\- Собираешься спать в самолете?

\- А есть варианты?

\- Я приготовлю тебе постель сейчас. 

Бенхамин дернулся:   
\- Не надо.

Внутри словно что-то разбилось на множество очень острых, взрезающих грудную клетку, осколков, он не знал, сердце ли…

\- Послушай, - Хулио присел рядом, - мы с тобой оба взрослые люди и понимаем, что продолжать бессмысленно. У нас с тобой не получается ничего. 

\- Ничего? – от удивления даже вся боль прошла, будто ее и не было. – Ничего?! То есть то, что ты со мной… вот это все, что было, - это ничего?! – Он рассмеялся. – Вот это все, что ты делал со мной… чувствовать тебя так, как никогда никого. Чувствовать себя так… - «как будто ты меня любишь… чувствовать себя защищенным – впервые в жизни…». - Да что за чушь ты говоришь? 

\- Чушь, да? – Хулио запрокинул голову, выдыхая. На его губах заиграла улыбка. – Это хорошо, что чушь. 

Бенхамина затапливало облегчением. Да, этот путь тоже не будет легким. Наверное, он даже намного труднее, чем все, что было до сих пор. Но, что бы там ни встретилось, теперь он знал точно, что по этому пути стоит идти.

Оставшееся время они занимались всякой ерундой – пили чай, доедали пиццу, потом лежали, обнявшись, большей частью молча, в полудреме, а потом, когда оставалось меньше часа до выхода…

Бенхамин почувствовал, как полыхают щеки. Надо учиться сдерживать себя. Он не может краснеть, как девица, при каждом таком воспоминании! Однако, пока краснеет…

\------------------------

Хулия была не на такси – на машине. Взяла напрокат Шевроле. По счастью, не синий, - серый. Бенхамин вел машину сам. Молчал. Как можно было говорить об _этом_? Где-то под ребрами так же молча толкалось счастье, разносило тепло и мурашки, кажется, по всем самым далеким, самым крошечным точкам внутри. 

Три недели. Три недели после ее отъезда он каждый вечер приезжал в опустевшую квартиру, забирался на диван и набирал знакомый номер. Три недели голос на том конце рассказывал, как дела, расспрашивал его, сочувствовал ему и смеялся вместе с ним. Три недели, закончив разговор, Бенхамин бросал телефон на стол, ложился, зарываясь лицом в подушку и, чувствуя, как загорается всем телом, словно рождественская елка электрическими огнями, вспоминал. 

А потом произошло то, что произошло… Двадцатого декабря днем он вернулся в квартиру, покидал в сумку свои вещи и набрал номер Хулио в последний раз. 

\- Как дела, сьелито? – спросил тот с тревогой в голосе. 

\- Ты знаешь, как, - сказал Бенхамин, каменея от мысли, что ему придется сделать сейчас. Впрочем, он уже давно закаменел. За дни, предшествующие двадцатому, дни, проведенные у кровати больного сына, у него, кажется, не осталось ни одной клетки в теле, которую бы не выжгла боль. - Хулио, ты меня любишь? – спросил он тихо. И почему-то знал, что сейчас, в эту минуту, тот просто не сможет ответить «нет». 

\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал тот. 

\- Тогда, наверное, ты не будешь проклинать меня, правда?

\- Ты хочешь вернуться к жене? 

\- Да. 

\- Нет, я не буду проклинать тебя. Как можно? 

\- Я никогда тебя не забуду. Прости, я никогда не думал, что… Прости.

Он выключил телефон, потому что не мог больше справляться с рыданиями. Пять минут назад ему казалось, что большего страдания быть просто не может, но оказалось, что это не так. Он лег на диван, чувствуя под животом мобильник, как последнюю тонкую ниточку, которая связывала его с тем, кого он не мог удержать. Точнее, не мог удержать не в ущерб всем остальным, кого любил. 

Но вместе с болью, которая буквально разрывала его на куски, он чувствовал и облегчение. Проклятье сериала, проклятье Педро и Гильермо, он чувствовал его, все это время висело над ними, как дамоклов меч, и теперь оно обрушилось. И это значило, что случилось то, что должно было произойти. И он примет это… если сможет… когда-нибудь.


	36. Воспоминания

Хулио закрыл глаза. Он лежал на кушетке в гостиной, прислушиваясь к шуршанию дождя в листьях за окном. Домик Даниэля в Дельте – как насмешка над всем, что произошло между ним и Бенхамином. Что ж, пусть так. 

Должно быть, это был двадцать второй звонок, когда Бенхамин сказал ему: «Мне кажется, что мы с тобой тогда попали под особое проклятье, Педро и Гильермо. И не влюбиться невозможно, и быть вместе не получается, как будто нельзя». В тот день Бенхамин сдал билеты из-за того, что его сын подхватил простуду. 

Двадцать второй – потому что Хулио считал дни. Сначала после отъезда, потом, казалось бы, до встречи. Но тут уж действительно - не судьба. Второй раз в жизни он полюбил, второй раз в жизни зашел так далеко – не считать же, в самом деле, то юношеское, внезапную вспышку страсти к театральному донжуану, мальчишке-позеру старше лет на пять. Вспышку, толкнувшую его на получение торопливого опыта с другим таким же неудачливым поклонником, как и он сам. Опыт, как и полагается первому, вышел никакой, зато оставил после себя ощущение, будто он, Хулио, выпачкался в чем-то, и твердую убежденность, что такие вещи не стоит делать, если человек тебе не интересен. Неудачник на пару недель занял место у трона, затем был оттуда безжалостно вышвырнут, а Хулио, порадовавшись, что сам оказался не настолько безрассуден, чтобы добиваться благосклонности предмета обожания, перевел все эмоции в игру. Сейчас он иногда встречал свою «любовь», в том числе пересекался с ней по работе, - в зрелости тот сделался, пожалуй, еще красивее, только талант весь ушел в эту красоту, в любование собой в ролях героев-любовников в летах и инфернальных злодеев. Неудачник тоже был жив и здоров, и ролей каким-то чудом ему доставалось не меньше, хотя этот-то уж точно был полной бездарностью. Потому что с примечательной, интересной внешностью выглядеть скучным, обыкновенным, - это надо суметь. 

В любом случае, чем-то серьезным то увлечение назвать было нельзя. Потом, до Хустино, у него было несколько романов с женщинами, в том числе и один длительный, основательный, с переездом ее к нему, – Марго. Но все эти связи, хотя Хулио и не сомневался, что он был не геем, а бисексуалом, и рядом не стояли с тем, что он испытывал к Хустино, или испытал теперь. И – вновь насмешка - получил ровно то же, что и двадцать лет назад, - невозможность оставить жену из-за больного ребенка. Причем сейчас это даже не было патологией, просто сильной простудой, перешедшей в пневмонию. Но Бенхамин испугался, и понятно почему. Мальчишка, _его_ мальчишка, - Хулио до сих пор называл Бенхамина про себя именно так – _мой_. Невозможно было по-другому, после всего…

То, что вышло под утро, получилось само собой. Они долго лежали, то обнявшись, то просто рядом – Хулио на спине, Бенхамин на животе, уткнулся носом куда-то ему в ухо, обхватил рукой. Потом эта рука начала его поглаживать, задрала майку, а потом Бенхамин уже оказался совсем в другом месте, проворно расстегивая его джинсы. 

\- Я, конечно, никогда этого не делал, но, наверное, совсем уж плохо не сделаю, да? – Смеющийся взгляд и поднятый вверх указательный палец: - Уж от этого-то ты точно не сможешь отказаться!

Он и не отказался. Да и кто бы смог? Тошнота накатила волной, но, поскольку о том, чтобы подставлять себя под ласки полностью, речи не шло, быстро отступила. И Хулио сдался на милость ловкого языка и старания, которое невозможно было не оценить. 

И вспоминал потом – торжествующую ухмылку мальчишки, его припухшие губы и шальные глаза, и собственную нежность, которая наполняла от края до края. Он сам себе казался двойным – один обычный, и второй – какой-то иной, новый, невиданный, заполненный этой нежностью. У них тогда осталось минут десять, и они все их потратили на безудержные, отчаянные поцелуи. Те самые, которые наконец-то не были предусмотрены контрактом. Хулио и не знал до этого, что он и любил целоваться, и хотел… 

Ту историю из прошлого он, конечно, тоже потом вспомнил. Бенхамин на третий день рассказывал про терапию, и случайная фраза навела на мысль. Хулио было пятнадцать, он испачкал футболку в какой-то липкой дряни и снял ее по дороге домой, потому что не хотел потом отдирать вместе с кожей. И, видимо, крепко засел в голове взгляд красотки-соседки, - всего-то на пару секунд, но такая в нем была раздирающая душу жалость, будто та оценила его шансы иметь успех на любовном поле сразу на всю оставшуюся жизнь и нашла, что они равны нулю. Что ж, в любом случае она ошиблась. Он знал, что она ошиблась, даже теперь. Именно теперь.

Нет, он не верил, что Бенхамин «пробудил его от долгого сна для чего-то нового», как когда-то Педро пробудил Гильермо. Возможно, он, Хулио, не полюбит больше никогда, но он знал, что та девчонка ошиблась. 

Он сполз с кушетки и поднялся на второй этаж. Марго лежала в тишине, но не спала. После сильной простуды она чувствовала себя очень слабой вторую неделю, и именно поэтому Хулио вызвался присматривать за ней. Завтра его должна была сменить Паола. 

\- Скучаешь по нему? – спросила Марго, когда Хулио помог ей сесть, подкладывая подушки, и сам устроился в кресле-качалке напротив постели. 

Он покачал головой. 

\- Врешь же, - усмехнулась она. – Я бы на твоем месте наплевала на эту стерву его жену. Раз ей понадобилось тебе звонить, значит, там все не так чисто. 

\- Ты брала мой телефон?!

\- Ой, Хулио, не становись к старости параноиком, не надо! Я б в твой телефон, даже если б мы были женаты, не полезла! Если ты помнишь, я никогда не рыскала в твоих личных вещах. А про интрижку с Паломой узнала случайно.

\- Марго, у меня не было интрижки с Паломой!

\- Но ты с ней спал!

\- Я с ней не спал!

\- Нет? Хм… То есть, совсем не спал? Или не до меня, не во время меня?..

\- Ни до, ни после, ни во время! Марго, ты с ума сошла?! Ты правда все это время думала, что я с ней спал?

Вид у нее сделался чрезвычайно виноватый. Хулио покачал головой: чего только не узнаешь на старости лет. 

\- Ты из-за этого так спокойно отнеслась к тому, что я предложил расстаться?

\- Конечно. Ну а что мне было делать? Я думала, у тебя уже роман с другой. Кому нужна такая неприметная дурочка, как я?

\- Ой-ей, - сказал Хулио. 

Они помолчали. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что если б я не отнеслась спокойно, мы бы не расстались?

\- Нет, я совсем не то хотел сказать… 

\- Просто ты меня не любил, - констатировала Марго.

\- Не любил, - согласился Хулио. – Прости.

\- Мы могли бы стать прекрасной парой, - напела Марго, - только ты меня не любил. Но это не существенно. Я не в обиде. 

Она улыбнулась и протянула руку. Хулио взял ее ладошку в свою. 

\- Я тебя очень люблю, очень, - сказала Марго. – Ты – лучшее, что у меня есть. 

Он вздохнул. В горле стоял комок. Марго продолжала смотреть на него и улыбаться. Хулио встал и отвернулся, чтобы приоткрыть окно. Снаружи уже почти стемнело. Дождь прекратился, зато дул легкий ветер, и листва за окном была полна таинственных шорохов. Хулио высунулся, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. 

\- Ты был на прогулке, и я ответила на ее первый звонок, - объяснила Марго его спине. – Девочка твоего мальчика – очень неуравновешенная. Где она таких ужасных слов набралась, бедняжка? 

Хулио повернулся. 

\- Неважно, Марго. Все неважно, - улыбнувшись, сказал он, поцеловал ее в лоб и вышел. 

Комната, в которой он рисовал, - что-то типа мастерской, где Даниэль вырезал разные деревянные штуки, - была рядом с гостиной на первом этаже. Хулио включил свет и остановился на пороге. Рисунок, на который он потратил четыре дня, сох на столе. Серебристое, с сиреневыми отсветами, дерево. В пышной кроне повсюду – зрелые, сочные плоды… 

Нет, на это нужно решиться. 

Хулио вернулся в гостиную, отыскал в баре бутылку вина – чилийского - и наполнил бокал. Отпил глоток, прошел в мастерскую и, безжалостно скомкав рисунок, отправил его в мусорную корзину.

 _Это_ нарисовать нельзя. Бенхамина нарисовать нельзя. Что бы он ни нарисовал, это будет фальшью. Всегда недостаточно и меньше, чем…

_«Сделай так еще, пожалуйста, Хулио! Ааах!»_

Его мальчишка. Который не смог выдержать того, что на него навалилось. И принял решение строить жизнь без него. 

Но это неважно. Совсем неважно. Потому что он знал теперь, что играли в тех декорациях, и знал также, что девчонка ошиблась. И что то, что он испытал, все то, что было между ними, то, что сделало его целым и двойным, - все это останется вместе с ним. Потому что есть вещи, - и он знал теперь и это тоже, - которые потерять невозможно.


	37. Отчаяние

\- Так рада, что ты все-таки пришла! – Элси расцеловала Хулию в обе щеки. Для англичанки она была довольно пылкой. Хулии ее экспрессивность нравилась куда больше напускного безразличия Кеннета. Братец Элси пасся неподалеку, всячески демонстрируя, что в Хулии он нисколько не заинтересован. Эта его игра «ты мне нравишься, но я не подам виду, так как выше этой слабости» продолжалась весь декабрь. Кеннет преподавал литературу, Элси – историю. В университете Хулия постоянно видела их вместе и неоднократно задавалась вопросом, как двое столь непохожих людей ухитряются ладить друг с другом. 

На вечеринку они пришли порознь. Элси жила с мужем, Патриком, веселым и разнузданным инженером из East Coast, Кеннет в 33 года все еще оставался в родительском доме. Он как-то заметил вскользь, что у матери «нелады со здоровьем», но Хулия была уверена, что Кеннет ничего не говорит, не подумав. Стойкое выполнение сыновнего долга явно придавало ему значительности в собственных глазах, хотя Патрик по секрету сообщил, что «старушка уже не знает, как от него избавиться». Еще Кеннет очень гордился своими принципами, среди которых, как Хулия понимала, значилось также «не заводить романов на рабочем месте». Поэтому к концу своего пребывания в Эдинбурге она даже почувствовала нечто вроде угрызений совести. Может, не стоило дразнить его? Впрочем, это было словно помимо ее самой. Ей нравилось внимание, даже невысказанное. А дорогие ботинки «ухажера» – еще не повод отказываться от флирта. 

Как бы то ни было, к середине декабря Кеннет с этим своим видом «я тобой не интересуюсь» возникал на ее пути повсюду. Она натыкалась на него до и после лекций, недоумевая по поводу того, когда же проходят его собственные занятия, или когда обедала в кафе, а если ее приглашали на вечеринку, то он тоже неизменно был там. Разумеется, он не следил за ней или что-нибудь в этом духе. Ее расписание было в открытом доступе, кафе она целый месяц посещала одно и то же, а круг общения у них с первых дней Хулии в университете сделался общим. Иногда она спрашивала себя, не заблуждается ли на его счет, не выходит ли это все на самом деле случайно, а ей, может быть, хочется видеть, что кто-то в ней заинтересован, и она толкует его действия в нужную ей сторону… Но вот и сейчас она знала, что он непременно будет «на глазах», и обязательно подойдет к ней как бы невзначай, будто только от того, что ему больше нечего делать. 

Она взяла бокал с подноса проходящего мимо официанта и пошла за столик в самом дальнем углу, удачно миновав толпу профессоров и лондонских знаменитостей. Отмечали получение очередных регалий, - в общем, все то, что она так сильно не любила. Но это было последней возможностью увидеть кое-кого из коллег. Ей предлагали вернуться на следующий год, но Хулия не хотела загадывать. Мало ли что может случиться? Вдруг вот возьмет и сложится что-то с Дэмьеном? Или она встретит кого-то еще… Кроме того, лучше сегодня ей быть в толпе, чем с кем-то. 

Два дня. Бен не брал трубку уже два дня. Впрочем, он и до этого отделывался смсками. Но это, скорее, было из-за разницы во времени. Перед новым годом он начал отрабатывать очередной контракт – сниматься в мини-сериале, и писал, что сильно загружен, но что все хорошо. Когда она отложила отъезд, решив отметить Рождество здесь, - Бен все равно собирался встретить его с детьми, а Дэмьен с Мариной, - Бен тоже прислал сообщение: «Все хорошо. Не беспокойся. Я чувствую себя нормально – мне некогда думать». После нового года он писал раз в два дня, а шестого числа вдруг пропал. Хулия как раз послала ему смс, чтобы напомнить, что прилетает двенадцатого, потом, не получив ответа, начала звонить - надо было решить вопрос с тем, кто заберет ее из аэропорта. 

Молчание Бена ее тревожило. В процессе терапии, пока не дойдешь до финальной точки, возможны резкие откаты, и они тем сильнее, чем радикальнее меняешь жизнь. Что если тот опять поссорился с Хулио? Она знала, что Бен собирался лететь к нему, но потом отложил отъезд, написал в ответ на ее вопрос, что сейчас не может. А затем начались съемки, и, уж конечно, ему стало не до полетов. 

Почему же он молчит? Не мог же он и вправду вернуться к Каролине?! Вот после этого-то?!

Хулия перебрала смс Бена. «Я не звоню потому, что Хулио спит. И я не хочу его будить и не хочу выходить из комнаты, не хочу уходить от него куда-то». «Я его даже почти не вижу, но знать, что он здесь, со мной, точнее, я с ним, что он впустил меня в свою жизнь… я даже не могу сказать, что это счастье, потому что ни одного слова для этого нет». «Мне немного стыдно, но в целом такое ощущение, что все встало на свои места». «Как будто я шел к чему-то много лет, сам не понимая этого, и наконец пришел». «Я понял, чего мне не хватало всегда. Не только брать самому, но и отдавать себя. Равный обмен». «Я никогда не отдавал так много и не получал так много в одну ночь». Это были те, что он написал из Буэнос-Айреса. А вот эта пришла шестнадцатого числа: «Я не знаю, как мне благодарить Бога за то, что он послал мне эту любовь. Я чувствую себя совсем иначе. Полнее, сильнее? Как будто раньше я вообще не видел мира? Нет, все не то». Эта – двенадцатого, Хулия тогда ее читала за столиком в кафе во время обеда: «Я в жизни не любил сильнее, и это меня пугает. Меня пугает даже глубина ответных чувств. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, что все будет хорошо». И вторая, в тот же день, намного поздней: «Я его словно чувствую все время за спиной, куда бы ни пошел. Всегда». 

Она отлично помнила, какой он вернулся из Буэнос-Айреса тогда. «Я не буду тебе ничего рассказывать, хорошо? Это только между мной и Хулио. Я не хочу разговаривать о нем». Тот день и следующий – все, что оставалось до ее отъезда, - казалось, что даже воздух в квартире пропитан этим вот затаенным. Тем, что было в его глазах. Во всем теле, которое как будто стало более гибким, легким и все словно расправилось. В движениях рук, когда он смущенно спрятал противовоспалительную мазь, которая вывалилась из кармана его брюк и которую Хулия имела неосторожность поднять. В голосе, когда он отвечал на звонок Хулио. 

\- Сообщения от вашего молодого человека?

А вот и Кеннет! Хулия сделала глоток, чтобы успеть привести мысли в порядок, и повернулась:   
\- От моего клиента.

\- Радует вас своими успехами? 

\- Радовал, да. 

\- А я было подумал… - он поставил свой бокал и тарелку с закусками на столик, - вы так улыбались…

Бесцветные волосы, бесцветные брови и сам такой же бесцветный. Хулия не знала, чего хочет больше - уйти и спрятаться в какой-нибудь угол или занять себя разговором. В принципе, Кеннет был интересным собеседником в том, что касалось области его знаний, но она не могла понять, насколько может перенести сейчас его присутствие. Вспомнился тот парень из аэропорта и как тогда очень вовремя совершенно внезапно появился Бен, самый нужный из всех, кого она в тот момент хотела бы видеть. Отличная была бы сказка – появись он вдруг здесь сейчас. Но чудеса случаются разве что иногда. Особенно когда перестаешь их ждать. 

_«Я бы дал девяносто процентов»._

Нет, она не хочет об этом думать.

\- Я очень нервничаю на самом деле, - призналась она. – Я жду от него вестей и боюсь, что он натворил чего-нибудь непоправимого со своей жизнью. 

Сметать границы – так сметать. И да, плевать ей на правила приличия. 

\- Вы так переживаете за каждого клиента? Это похвально. 

\- Похвально? Это отвратительно. В переживании нет ничего от настоящих чувств. Переживание – это всегда зависимость. Неважно от чего, от другого человека, от своего образа, от результата. Может, для кого-то это и похвально. Но я-то знаю, что переживание – это не показатель неравнодушия, а показатель того, что со мной происходит то, чего я не понимаю, то, чего я не хотела бы. 

Кеннет оживился:   
\- Что тогда для вас настоящие чувства? 

 

Хулия вздохнула:   
\- Радость. Сопереживание, а не жалость. Любовь. Когда достаешь до самого дна души кого-то.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. «Что там, на дне его души?», - подумала Хулия. Ведь наверняка же он был замечательным живым ребенком, и если даже и не веселым сорванцом, а замкнутым мечтателем, который читал книжки с приключениями с фонариком по ночам, то все равно живым. Где же, в какой момент он убил себя? Когда мама выговаривала, что вместо того, чтобы книжки просто так читать, он должен учиться серьезно и выйти в люди? Или когда сказала ему, что главное, чтобы он вырос не таким, как бросивший семью отец? 

Что-то в лице Кеннета дрогнуло.

\- Ваши лекции, - сказал он осторожно, - всколыхнули весь университет. 

\- Да, - Хулия ухмыльнулась, - наверное, еще ни один преподаватель не демонстрировал стрелку на чулке для того, чтобы начать урок. 

\- Вам все равно, что о вас подумают, не так ли?

_«Итак. Это мои порванные колготки. Для чего, как вы думаете, я их вам тут свечу?»_

_«Для того чтобы показать, какие у вас стройные ноги?»_

_«Мартин, спасибо, конечно, за комплимент, но я ожидаю от вас всех серьезных ответов. Итак, я пришла в аудиторию, опоздав на две минуты на занятие, и показываю ногу со стрелкой. Для чего это нужно мне? Варианты?»_

\- Все равно. Но мне не все равно, насколько мои студенты будут знать мой предмет. И… себя. Что, в конечном итоге, намного важнее. 

Кеннет вдруг засмеялся:  
\- Вы это говорите так, как будто всем остальным все равно, будут ли их студенты знать или не знать свой предмет!

\- Я говорю это в том смысле, что психологи или психотерапевты – это люди, которым в профессии выпала двойная нагрузка. От вас никто не будет требовать святости, но от нас требуют непогрешимости. И мы в каком-то смысле обязаны быть непогрешимыми. Иначе мы не сможем никому по-настоящему помочь или сломаемся. Непогрешимость бывает на уровне образа и внутри. На уровне образа ты ее рано или поздно провалишь, потому что любую маску невозможно удерживать долго. Наша внутренняя правда слишком стремится выйти наружу, и, удерживая образ, нам приходится бороться с собой. Так что, если не хочешь рано или поздно сломаться, непогрешимость лучше искать внутри. На том уровне, на котором мы все непогрешимы.

Он, улыбаясь, смотрел на нее:  
\- И такой уровень, вы полагаете, есть? 

\- Да, я полагаю, что есть. И…

Телефон зазвонил. От неожиданности Хулия чуть не уронила его, зато расплескала вино - Кеннет сделал шаг назад вовремя, чтобы не попасть под обстрел. 

\- Что случилось? Почему ты не отвечаешь? Бен, это ты?!

В трубке раздался вздох. 

\- Послушай, я не думаю, что есть смысл тебе лететь в Сантьяго, если только ты не хочешь увидеть Дэмьена.

\- Почему?

Нет, это не может быть правдой, нет, нет, нет!

\- Потому что я больше не буду проходить терапию.

Но это правда, детка. Привыкай. 

\- Что случилось?

\- Мы с Хулио расстались, и я вернулся домой, в семью. Так будет лучше для нас всех. 

\- Для кого лучше?! Бен, объясни, что, черт возьми, происходит?! Я не понимаю ничего. Почему ты это вдруг решил?

\- Это не вдруг. Это совершенно обоснованное решение. Я вернулся домой еще до Рождества. Нагулялся. 

\- Тааак, - протянула Хулия. - Вот только посмей мне соврать, что это не было ничем серьезным. Что ты не любишь его!

\- Я, - голос дрогнул. - Его. Не. Люблю. 

\- Тебе самому не противно это говорить?! Еще соври, что ты любишь Каролину!

Бенхамин не ответил.

\- Ну же, скажи, что ты не любишь Хулио и любишь Каролину. Еще раз, на бис, давай!

\- Послушай, - заговорил Бен лихорадочно, - невозможно жить только для самого себя. Каждый из нас чем-то жертвует в этой жизни. И я знаю, что именно так будет правильно. Даже если Бельтран заболел не по моей вине, даже если все дело в истериках Каролины, я должен быть рядом, должен защищать своих детей. 

\- Ооо, - протянула Хулия. – А дети потом вырастут и будут несчастными, потому что будут считать себя виноватыми в том, что ты жертвовал собой ради них. И за то, что они не могли ничего сделать с этим. И ты прекрасно знаешь, как это происходит, Бен. Сейчас ты, по сути, ответственность за свое счастье перекладываешь на детей. И ты сам знаешь, что они этой ответственности не потянут!

\- Иди ты к черту, Хулия! И больше не вмешивайся в мою жизнь никогда! 

В телефоне раздались короткие гудки. Хулия перезвонила, конечно, совершенно напрасно. Потом выключила телефон. Потом снова включила. Кеннет принес ей воды. Она выпила все до дна, жадно, большими глотками. Кеннет был совершенно невозмутим, и она вдруг подумала, что от него все же есть какая-то польза.

Пришла смс: «Я остаюсь с семьей, и точка. Не вижу смысла дальше это обсуждать. Квартира остается за тобой до марта. И прошу тебя – больше мне не звони».

Хулия не выдержала и набрала: «Поздравляю, ты сделал ровным счетом то же самое, что предыдущая любовь всей его жизни. Он от этого оправлялся всего-то двадцать лет». 

Смс сообщила, что абонент недоступен. 

Хулия продышалась и набрала: «Прости. Да, я лечу в Сантьяго. Какое бы решение ты ни принял, я очень люблю тебя, Бен, и желаю тебе удачи. И если что, я буду ты знаешь где». 

Потом положила телефон на стол. 

\- Мне не хочется вмешиваться, - осторожно сказал Кеннет, - но, может быть, вы расскажете мне, что случилось? 

\- Нет, - она покачала головой. - Не расскажу. 

\- Вам надо застирать платье, если еще не поздно.

\- Что? - Следуя его взгляду, она перевела взгляд на грудь. Белое лицо Кеннета пошло красными пятнами. – А, и прекрасно! Прекрасно!

Она набрала номер Дэмьена. 

\- Да, Малыш?

\- Ты был прав, о великий Дамиано Кассани, на все сто процентов! Бен бросил Хулио и вернулся к жене. 

И если ты скажешь сейчас что-нибудь в духе, что да, ты был прав, я взорвусь! 

\- Да, неожиданно. 

Ну, слава Богу!

\- Неожиданно, да. 

\- Кажется, я догадываюсь, откуда ноги растут. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Прилетай, поговорим. 

\- Я лечу, да, уже.

\- Ты летишь двенадцатого?

\- Нет, прямо сейчас!

Прямо сейчас, потому что если я останусь еще хоть на день здесь, я умру.

\- Я сейчас в Эдинбурге, вылечу, как только смогу. 

\- Прилетай. Я освобожу день и тебя встречу. 

Закончив звонок, Хулия повернулась к Кеннету:   
\- У вас есть номер такси?

\- Как далеко вы собрались?

\- Эээ, в Сантьяго?

Он посмотрел на нее внимательно, раздумывая о чем-то, свет падал так, что его глаза казались темными, а не голубыми, и она впервые подумала, что они, на самом деле, большие и красивые.

\- Сразу в аэропорт или вам надо собрать вещи? 

\- Вещи, да. Потом в аэропорт. 

\- Я могу отвезти вас, мы возьмем машину Элси. 

\- А она?..

Но Кеннет уже вынул телефон и набрал номер. 

\- Вам придется собирать вещи очень быстро, - сказал он, закончив разговор. – Последний рейс в половине десятого. 

\- Хорошо, что сегодня вторник, а не суббота, - улыбнулась подошедшая Элси, - в субботу ты бы отсюда вечером не улетела! Кстати, я же могу вещи помочь собрать. Сейчас только Патрика предупрежу. 

Взгляд, который Кеннет неожиданно бросил на сестру, не поддавался описанию. 

В аэропорту Элси все-таки оставила их одних. Хулия всю дорогу думала, решится ей сказать что-нибудь Кеннет или не решится. Лучше уж ведь об этом, чем о чем-нибудь другом… 

_Этот щеночек порвет тебе сердце._

Порвал. В клочки. И так больно, что кажется - не собрать обратно. Но она соберет. Заштопает. Излечит. Любое сердце можно починить, если знать, как. А она знает. 

Хулия купила билеты сразу и на последний рейс до Лондона, и до Сантьяго через Мадрид. Можно было лететь 28 часов, а можно было 18, и она выбрала 28 только потому, что хотелось поскорей улететь. По крайней мере, это выглядело так, как будто она что-то делает, правда?

Кеннет проводил ее до зоны контроля. 

\- Спасибо за все, - искренне сказала Хулия. 

Он кивнул, явно все еще раздумывая…

\- Что? – спросила она. 

Ну же, решится или нет? 

\- Если бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах, когда вы вернетесь…

\- Кеннет, у меня девушка в Буэнос-Айресе.

\- А! – он довольно быстро замаскировал следы потрясения, вымучивая улыбку. – Ну что ж, желаю вам счастья! Да, желаю счастья, - кивнул и растворился в толпе. 

Уже в самолете она долго раздумывала, почему сказала именно это. Должно быть, совсем очумела от того, что вычудил Бен. Что она будет делать в Сантьяго, зачем туда летит, Хулия тоже понятия не имела. Она только знала, что завтра будет новый день. И когда она прилетит в Сантьяго, тоже будет новый день. А даже после самой ужасной ночи с рассветом обычно становится легче.


	38. Книга не с тем концом

_«Не могу больше. Хулио, не могу больше, не могу! Аааааааа!»_

Хулио спустил ноги с кушетки, закрыл лицо руками. Стоило задремать – мальчишка был тут как тут, весь, в его руках, в ноющем от вполне реальной физической боли сердце. И так ясно помнился этот тонкий, пронзительный вскрик, когда… 

Нет, не надо думать об этом, сейчас – не надо, нельзя. Иначе он не заснет. Иначе снова будет чувствовать, как же ему не хватает его, сожалеть. Как будто было о чем сожалеть! Все уже состоялось, больше не будет ничего, и точка!

И ведь он чувствовал, чувствовал, как это нарастало с каждым днем. 

«Мой сын болен, ты не понимаешь, я не могу с тобой разговаривать!» «Прости, что я на тебя кричал, но я чуть с ума не сошел. Я не могу его потерять, не могу. Врачи говорят, что он сейчас стабилен. Но я боюсь, боюсь. Прости, ты должен понять, почему я такой». 

И так три, почти четыре дня. Четыре дня ада и надежды. Безумных просьб, почти молитв непонятно о чем. И все большего понимания, что мальчишка уходит, ускользает из его рук, выворачивается из них зверенышем из чужого гнезда, заночевавшим случайно. 

А потом вот это: «Хулио, ты меня любишь?» Он уже знал, знал, что это за вопрос. Как можно было не знать? Чувствовал же мальчишку, словно себя. _Любимый_ мой. 

Он снова опустил голову на кушетку, но, полежав с минуту, встал опять. Места будто не было ни там, ни там. Включил свет, даже не подумав спустить шторы на окнах, прошел в мастерскую. Здесь тоже все некстати. Ворох старых набросков на дальнем краю стола – это он пока еще не выбросил. Хулио расправил один. Портретное сходство было несомненным. Он и не помнил, когда нарисовал. Задумался. Но точно уже после, здесь. 

Второй такой остался дома. Бенхамин тогда прислал свой снимок – он на фоне деревьев в Парке скульптур в алой рубашке. Мальчик был отчаянно хорош. Дразнил, что приедет в ней. И подумалось – может быть, этот цвет? Вечером разговаривал с ним по телефону, сидя в кресле в мастерской, потом, закончив звонок, обдумывал что-то совсем другое, про будущую роль, а рука сама нашла алый карандаш…

О чем они говорили в тот вечер? Это был двенадцатый день… «Я тебе всегда буду благодарен не только за твои советы, которым я так сопротивлялся. Ты показал мне меня. Наверное, я брался за роли геев потому, что безотчетно стремился проверить, не мое ли это». - «И это… твое?». - «Мне почти хочется тебе ответить словами Педро: ты – единственный для меня. Учитывая, что ты единственный из моих партнеров по съемкам возбуждаешь меня чуть ли не до потери сознания, а до потери разума уж точно. Но я также понимаю, что полнее раскрываю себя в любви с мужчиной вообще. И ты показал мне эту сторону, помог ответить на вопрос, который я полжизни боялся даже задавать себе. Так что ты действительно – единственный для меня»…

«Ты ведь думаешь, что я хреновый актер, да?» - «Я никогда так не думал». - «Ну, посредственный, что почти одно и то же. Милый, посредственный. Так?». - «Я повторяю – я никогда так о тебе не думал». - «А что ты думал? Что я не дотягиваю, правда?». - «Не дотягиваешь до чего?» - «До того, что можно назвать уровнем. Я не дотягиваю до уровня твоих учеников, например». - «А ты не думал, сколько я с ними занимался? Что за детский сад?!» - «Вот именно что ты с ними занимался!» - «Эпа, эпа, эпа! Ну детский сад – точно! Если ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой занимался, так и скажи». - «А ты будешь?» - «Ну, для этого как минимум надо, чтобы ты был здесь». - «Я… ведь ты знаешь, что я буду. Вот приеду и больше не заключу ни одного контракта в другой стране на целый год». - «Год – это долго… За год может многое случиться». - «Я знаю. Но у меня ощущение, что я задолжал себе тебя на много лет вперед»…

Четырнадцатый день… «Тебе ведь нравится Берлин? Мы поедем туда, правда? Только ты и я? Десять дней, ну? Ладно, пять дней, два дня, сколько получится. Поедем же?» - «Поедем. Два дня, пять дней, десять дней, сколько угодно». - «И в Дрезден. И еще в Кельн». - «В Дрезден, в Кельн, хорошо». - «Гильермо собирался отвести Педро в Кельн и там… ты помнишь?» - «Он имел в виду Колонию». - «Неважно, он не уточнял, а обещания надо выполнять». - «Ты считаешь, что для этого надо ехать в Кельн?» - «Да, для этого тоже».

Второй. «Я проводил Хулию, только что вернулся, лежу на диване». - «Лежишь, да?» - «Лежу. Надо идти в спальню, но там слишком большая кровать, и в ней очень пусто. Слишком много кровати без тебя».

_\- Боишься?_

_\- Нет. Ну, если только чуть-чуть._

_\- Чуть-чуть?_

_\- Да, очень боюсь, ты доволен? Сделай уже все, что хочешь сделать! Что за реверансы, черт возьми?! Я что, хрупкая барышня?!_

_\- Тихо, тихо! Я делаю._

_\- Ааааах!.._

А потом: _Хулио, ты меня любишь?_

Его счастье, что съемка его сцен в тот день уже закончилась. Иначе он бы, наверное, не смог играть. Даниэль, с полувзгляда оценив его состояние, бросил руководство на помощника и отвез Хулио домой. Хулио помнил, как стоял перед дверью и держал в руке ключи, а в голове вертелось, что теперь входить нет смысла. Впрочем, это прошло. 

Это всегда проходило. На следующий день он преспокойно отыграл свои сцены. Потом было рождество. Он сел на мотоцикл и поехал к морю. Ходил босиком по кромке воды, смотрел вдаль и боль из мучительной мало-помалу превращалась в терпимую. На обратной дороге он подвез какую-то девушку. Она смеялась, обнимая его, а он старался не думать о том, что мечтал так же вот ехать с Бенхамином. Потом они пили кофе в какой-то забегаловке. Девушка оказалась веселой уругвайкой, много рассказывала о своей учебе на биолога, Хулио она не узнала и вопросов ему не задавала. Зато объяснила, что путешествует на рождество потому, что жених только что бросил ее ради ее старшей сестры, и она решила, что не стоит портить себе праздник, два дня проведет в Буэнос-Айресе, а потом собирается повидать еще несколько аргентинских городов. 

К полуночи Хулио вернулся домой, до утра ворочался на постели, а потом встал и поехал на вокзал – за Марго в Мар-дель-Плата. И, наверное, это было лучшее, что он мог сделать. Да уж, дожили до старости два одиноких голубка. Их книга жизни получилась не очень-то веселой. И как вообще выглядело бы что-то иное? Как бы выглядело лично его иное? Дожил бы он, допустим, до восьмидесяти, и что? Неужели Бенхамин бы сидел рядом с ним, дряхлой развалиной, а не нашел бы себе кого-то помоложе? Не будь придурком, Хулио!

И вдруг словно вспыхнуло что-то перед глазами. Осень в Берлине, желтые листья летят на дорожку, солнце путается в паутинках. Он идет по парку, опираясь на руку Бенхамина, тот на секунду склоняет голову ему на плечо – короткий знак любовной близости, которую до сих пор хочется выражать…

Хулио только горько усмехнулся. Давай, старый идиот, насочиняй себе сказок, и будешь жить в психушке долго и счастливо. Он вышел из мастерской, несколько секунд постоял у окна, прежде чем опустить шторы, и поднялся наверх. За дверью комнаты Марго все было тихо. Хулио толкнул дверь в свою спальню. 

Пахло деревом и воском – от толстой свечи, стоявшей на подоконнике, ее на прошлой неделе сделал Даниэль. Из-под незакрытой рамы тянуло сквозняком. За окном по-прежнему шуршали листья. Кровать была большая, и он опять не удержался - представил на секунду, как бы оно было вот здесь, с мальчишкой, в темноте. 

Сюда он тоже мечтал его привезти. Но единственная ночь любви – это не то, что может соединить накрепко, да и сорок ночей не заменят десятка лет с другой «ночной кукушкой». Или, может, дело не в этом, а в чем-то другом… Не имеет значения, больше любовь или меньше. Просто Бенхамин оказался один там, по ту сторону границы, и не выдержал, не смог. А Хустино был еще младше, и в нем было еще меньше силы…

Хулио разделся и лег. Постель казалась холодной, как могила. Но он пока что еще жив. И не собирается умирать. И если это было ему подарено – тогда, когда он уже ничего не ждал, кто знает, что еще ждет его впереди? А сейчас… сейчас он должен отпустить этих двоих, совсем. Сейчас, или он никогда не сможет сделать это. Это всего лишь жизнь, и никто не виноват, что не умеет жить так, как хочется. Что он сам не умеет так жить. 

Стараясь дышать ровнее, он стал водить рукой по груди. Боль потихоньку отступала. Завтра он вернется в город. На следующей неделе репетиции к спектаклю. А к концу года – новый сериал. А это всегда новые люди, новая жизнь. И к чертовой матери нужно выгнать Арсенио и найти кого-то еще. В конце концов, работа важнее всего! 

Из сна его вырвал пронзительный, тревожный перезвон. Дрема слетела мигом. Первая мысль Хулио была «не открывать», вторая – «позвонить в полицию», а между тем нетерпеливые посетители, ломившиеся в дверь в половине одиннадцатого, перестали звонить и перешли на стук. Ругаясь всеми доступными ему словами, Хулио напялил джинсы и футболку и спустился вниз. Когда он подошел к двери, стук как раз умолк. 

Хулио прислушался. 

\- Ты уверена, что свет был здесь? – спросил недовольный мужской голос за дверью. 

\- Дэмьен, она сказала «большой дом с причалом, с желтым деревянным верхом и тремя окнами», - ответил ему уверенный женский.

\- Мы уже видели не один такой дом. 

\- Но ни в одном из них в окне не торчал профиль Хулио Чавеса. 

\- Малыш, дай Бог, чтобы ты оказалась права и нам не пришлось тащиться обратно. Но что-то мне не кажется, что нам откроют, а я уже все руки отбил. 

\- Обратно мы в любом случае не сможем сейчас потащиться по такой темноте. Мы уже и так лодку чуть не перевернули. Ладно, в следующий раз, если я возьмусь с таким вот энтузиазмом за какого-нибудь щеночка, ты мне просто скажи «Викунья», и вся самоуверенность с меня мигом слетит. Ого!

Сердце замерло, а потом оттолкнулось от грудной клетки так резко, как будто хотело одним ударом пробить ее насквозь. 

\- Что с Бенхамином?! – рывком распахнув дверь, спросил Хулио. 

На причале под фонарем стояли девица, уже знакомая по фотографиям, и темноволосый парень лет тридцати пяти. Несколько мгновений они молча пялились на него. 

\- Пока еще ничего, - сказала затем девица, стряхивая воду с волос. – Но если вы не попробуете вмешаться, то завтра в два часа он женится на своей жене.


	39. Сын и мать

Бельтран заворочался и заулыбался во сне. Бенхамина, наклонившегося, чтобы поправить одеяло и притушить свет ночника, затопило нежностью. Он приблизил губы к лобику сына, но, как ни хотелось поцеловать, все же побоялся разбудить и отступил. Бельтран спал спокойно. Здоровье его приходило в норму день ото дня, ему уже почти не давали лекарств, и он то и дело просился на прогулку. Болезнь снова сблизила их. И иногда казалось даже, что эта близость была больше, чем раньше. Как только опасность миновала, Бельтран, видимо, перепугавшись, снова стал разговаривать, причем разговаривать именно с ним, Бенхамином, и разговаривать именно так, как будто отец мог его понять больше, чем другие. Впрочем, до того, как Бенхамин попытался уйти из семьи, так было всегда. Бельтран очень походил на него в детстве, и это всегда порождало их особенную близость. 

Тот день, когда он заболел, был словно воплощением худших кошмаров. Бельтран кашлял уже пару дней, и это единственное, что волновало Бенхамина, когда он поехал к Сильвии, детскому психологу, рекомендованному Дэмьеном. Они уже виделись пару раз, и ему нравилось разговаривать с ней. Но до этого она давала советы по тому, как обращаться с Бельтраном и Баутистой в такой ситуации, а тут…

_«Вы ведь понимаете, что чем дальше, тем будет хуже? Для маленьких детей болезнь - это единственный способ донести до взрослых то, как им плохо. Он протестует против вашего ухода и так и будет протестовать. Маленькое сердце разрывается от боли и предательства, от непонимания, почему вы его бросаете. Оставляя семью, вы на всю жизнь закладываете в его сознание уверенность в том, что мир ненадежен, что его никто не защитит. Что всем наплевать на его беды, и что в самый ужасный момент он останется один. Бывали случаи, когда дети, пытаясь привлечь внимание во время развода родителей, получали тяжелые заболевания или калечили себя на всю жизнь. Ребенок может даже попытаться покончить собой! Когда детей бросают, они думают, что дело в них, что они плохие. И они живут с этим ощущением всю жизнь. Это ваш ребенок! Неужели вы хотите, чтобы с ним что-то случилось?! Подумайте над этим, Бенхамин, подумайте!»_

И потом – всю дорогу домой этот ужас внутри от сознания, что он натворил что-то такое, самое страшное за всю жизнь, что не исправить уже никогда. А дома – скорая, и Каролина: «Это ты, педик гребаный! Ты во всем виноват! Если он умрет, я никогда, никогда тебя не прощу, слышишь?!», и Бельтран, безжизненно свесивший ручку с носилок, проклятое дежа вю, едва не заставившее потерять сознание.

Потом все эти дни в госпитале, угрозы Каро: «Когда он поправится, я тебя и близко к детям не подпущу, выродок! Сделаю так, чтобы все мои контракты были в других странах!» В первый вечер - сидение под дверью во избежание скандалов у изголовья и яростно выплюнутое: «Он тебя зовет». И четкое понимание – есть вещи, через которые переступать нельзя. 

Он притворил дверь детских комнат и вышел в холл. Баутиста развалился на диване и смотрел футбол. Бенхамин до сих пор ощущал его враждебность. Он не знал, когда удастся ее сгладить и удастся ли вообще. Он явно перестал быть авторитетом для него. 

_Иногда, что бы ты ни делал, другой человек это воспримет, как воспримет. И ты не сможешь изменить ровным счетом ничего. К этому просто надо привыкнуть._

Кажется, он сам до этого дошел. Но осознавать это было ужасно больно. Он понимал, что в поведении сына была большая доля ответственности не только его, но в гораздо большей степени - Каролины, и даже не столько Каролины, сколько его собственной матери, которая до сих пор, видимо, сохраняла в себе негатив по отношению к первому мужу, но от этого было не менее горько. Он ведь тоже отрабатывал этот негатив. Все время стремился доказать, что он не такой, что он лучше отца, что он будет иметь не меньше детей и не бросит их. Постоянно уговаривал Каролину родить еще ребенка, даже не задумываясь над тем, какой это адский труд для нее – приходить в себя после родов. Нет, конечно, задумываясь, и даже чувствуя себя по этому поводу виноватым. Бесконечный порочный круг – чувство вины. Он так и не научился его преодолевать. Оно, многоликое, вылезало изо всех темных щелей, словно монстры, которых он боялся в раннем детстве. 

Получается, он так и жил для своей матери, а не для себя. И, вероятно, пытался все это время стать хорошим, послушным и, главное, любимым ребенком. Но он не был любимым. Ни он, ни его сестра Каролина. Мамина любовь была выборочной, и от этого тоже никуда нельзя было деться. Она настолько же не любила их, насколько любила Хуана Пабло и Марию Хосе. И он привык считать, что дело в нем, и еще – что любовь можно заслужить. Если бы это было так… впрочем, неизвестно, было бы это лучше или хуже. 

Он прошел в ту самую дальнюю комнату, в которой уже привык разбираться с собой. Сейчас разбираться было не с чем. Все представлялось предельно ясным. Мобильник нагревался в его руке, и Бенхамин не мог заставить себя стереть смски человека, которого любил, ни даже Хулии. Ни ту самую – ему казалось, что сердце словно резал скальпелем неумелый хирург, но он не мог остановить себя, не мог решиться стереть ее. Потому что даже это, самое ужасное, что только Хулия могла когда-либо ему сказать, соединяло его с Хулио. 

_«Поздравляю, ты сделал ровным счетом то же самое, что предыдущая любовь всей его жизни. Он от этого оправлялся всего-то двадцать лет»._

«Это мое наказание, - подумал Бенхамин. – За все: за болезнь Бельтрана, за попытку счастья - знать, что я предал еще и _его_ ». 

_За все надо платить._ Он не помнил, когда впервые услышал это. За все, хорошее, плохое, надо платить. Он получил лучшую за всю свою жизнь ночь любви – видимо, она стоила так дорого, что он за нее не расплатится вовек. Но он… готов платить. 

Он включил торшер, опустил шторы и сел на привычное уже место, на пол между диваном и окном. Несмотря на разгар лета, здесь тянуло сквозняком, и обычно он брал с собой кофту, но сейчас забыл. Идти назад не было никакого желания. Каролина все еще не вернулась с работы, но ему не хотелось лишний раз сталкиваться ни с Баутистой, ни с матерью. 

Бенхамин перечитал еще раз ту самую смс. И потом другую: «Какое бы решение ты ни принял, я очень люблю тебя, Бен, и желаю тебе удачи. И если что, я буду ты знаешь где».

Он понимал, почему она прислала первую. И понимал, почему вторую. Она действительно любила его. Как и Хулио. Потому что невозможно давать такое ощущение близости, делать себя таким беззащитным и не любить. Он не понимал этого раньше в полной мере, понял только потом, и смска Хулии сыграла свою роль. Что-то, что он еще о _нем_ не знал.

Даже после того:

_\- Ты слишком торопишь события. А если я не смогу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь?_

_\- А ты хочешь? То, что ты делал со мной, было прекрасно, я хочу дарить тебе то же самое. Ты хочешь?_

_\- Попытаться – да. Но я не могу тебе ничего обещать._

_\- Я знаю._

_\- Хотя нет, что попытаюсь – это обещать я могу._

Как он чувствовал себя в тот вечер! Поговорил с Хулио и пошел бродить по улицам, потому что никак не мог успокоиться. И в душе мешалось все вместе – и что-то такое невыразимо прекрасное, от чего комок застревал в горле и хотелось плакать навзрыд, и предвкушение счастья, и гордость, что он, именно он заставил Хулио Чавеса так говорить. Что это все – для него одного. Что это вот тот же человек, которого за глаза называют «Тигром», которого боятся и боготворят на съемочной площадке, про которого говорят, что он сыграет телефонную книгу, и работать с которым и учиться у которого - великая честь… И этот человек так уязвим и нежен и готов отдать себя в его руки…

Он гулял тогда до половины третьего, пил пиво с какими-то студентами, болтал всякие глупости, смеялся, помирил рассорившуюся парочку, рассадил всех в такси и отправил по домам. И сам вернулся домой уже вполне трезвый, но пьяный от ощущения того, что все происходит именно так, как только может быть. Что впервые за много лет он действительно живет, а не выполняет обязанности согласно установленному образцу. 

Что ж, за это он тоже заплатит. И за то, что предал потом и Хулио, тоже. 

_\- Мой сын едва не сплюнул мне под ноги. Ты скажешь, что это глупость, но мне страшно._

_\- Это не глупость, сьелито._

_\- Я чувствую себя ничтожеством._

_\- Это нормально._

_\- Скажи мне, что я справлюсь? Что мы справимся? Ведь существует это "мы", "наше", правда? Скажи мне! Правда, оно ведь уже существует, Хулио?_

_\- Второй день съемок._

_\- Что?_

_\- На второй день съемок ты устроил мне скандал, спрашивая, собираюсь ли я все время вмешиваться в твою работу._

_\- Да, я помню. В туалете, да? Я тебя убить был готов, когда ты сказал, что это часть твоей работы – вмешиваться в работу других, и что ты будешь делать ее так хорошо, как только сможешь._

_\- Да, думаю, что уже тогда._

_\- Что тогда?_

_\- Я впервые подумал, что мне будет трудно работать с тобой. А потом ты сказал: «Ладно, мне это не нравится, но работа для меня важней». Я молчал, и ты спросил: «Мы ведь сможем через это перейти?»_

_\- Ты… постой, я не понимаю, ты хочешь сказать, что уже тогда?!_

_\- Я хочу сказать, тебе не кажется, что после этого абсурдно спрашивать про "наше"?_

_\- Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать._

_\- Ты везде и всегда создавал это "наше", сьелито, везде и всегда. Ты у меня в сердце уже четвертый год занозой торчишь! Какое "наше" тебе нужно еще?!_

А он ведь так и не сказал Хулио, что любит его. Почему же, почему он не сказал?! Почти, но не прямо, не до конца, даже в тот день, когда бросил…

_«Поздравляю, ты сделал ровным счетом то же самое, что предыдущая любовь всей его жизни. Он от этого оправлялся всего-то двадцать лет»._

И никогда больше, никогда не почувствовать никого так, _его_ – так…

Бенхамин понял, что плачет. Да нет, что там – воет. Задыхаясь, так, как только раз в жизни, в машине, в тот день, когда стало ясно, что Бланка уже не выйдет из комы. 

Господи, он не справится с этим, он не сможет с этим справиться, нет. 

Дверь резко распахнулась. 

\- Ты напугаешь детей, - сказала мать, входя в комнату. 

\- Бельтран спит в другом конце дома, а Баутисте уже впору пугать меня самому, - огрызнулся Бенхамин. 

Мать закрыла дверь, подошла и села на диван. У нее было что-то в руках, но света не хватило разглядеть, да и слезы застилали глаза. 

\- Ты так сильно его любишь? – спросила мать, не поворачиваясь к нему. 

Он промолчал.

\- Это твое решение, - заметила она.

\- Мое, - согласился он. – Но вас ведь не устроит другое, верно? 

Он встал. 

\- На столе в кухне успокоительное, выпей, - сказала мать. Она держала в руках его кофту. 

Бенхамин кивнул и вышел. 

Она приготовила успокоительное и пришла сюда, чтобы согреть его, и он, наверное, должен был почувствовать благодарность, но не мог. Выражение жалости, нет, скорее, сожаления о том, что он натворил нечто ужасное, на ее лице… Она никогда его не поймет, подумалось Бенхамину, она и не стремится понимать. 

Но, возможно, это больше ему и не нужно? Есть вещи, без которых вполне можно обойтись. Даже если перед этим кажется, что никогда не. Когда-нибудь, возможно, она научится принимать его таким, какой он есть, неправильным. Но он не будет ждать этого от нее. 

Он выпил успокоительное, пошел в свою комнату и сел на постель, которую не убирал с утра. Дыхание потихоньку приходило в норму. Взгляд упал на пепельницу, полную окурков, и в голову вдруг пришел Андрес, сосед по этажу в студенческие времена. 

_\- Не понимаю, не понимаю, на кой тебе расходовать здоровье на эту дрянь!_

_\- Зато помогает, когда хреново._

_\- Я вот, когда мне хреново, молюсь, знаешь, помогает не меньше._

Раньше это казалось смешным. Здоровенный бугай, бухающийся с причитаниями и воплями на пол маленькой пыльной церквушки на окраине Сантьяго. Тогда Бенхамину было неловко даже просто от того, что он стоял рядом и держал его ключи. И улыбка, блуждающая по лицу Андреса на обратном пути, тоже казалась в первую очередь улыбкой идиота. Тогда. Но уже давно нет, и не сейчас. 

Молиться. Конечно же, он будет молиться. Он будет молиться, и ему станет легче. Им всем станет легче. 

Все наладится. И он научится справляться один. Он обязательно научится вновь справляться один. Как если бы Хулио никогда не существовало. Когда-нибудь он обязательно научится жить без него. Он должен. Он должен смочь.


	40. Авантюра

Лента конвейера для выдачи багажа тащилась невероятно медленно. Судя по звукам, напоминающим чихание и кашель, у нее была затяжная простуда, а судя по резким рывкам, от которых сумки и чемоданы нервно подскакивали, эта простуда должна была вот-вот окончиться летальным исходом. В любом случае, выдача багажа с мадридского рейса еще даже не начиналась. 

Перестав гипнотизировать ленту взглядом, Хулия занялась перечитыванием переписки с Кеннетом. «Ты в порядке?» - «Да, все в порядке». - «Я не мог всю ночь уснуть. Думал про настоящие и не настоящие чувства. Почему жалость не настоящая? Почему сочувствие настоящее?» - «Потому что жалость относится к эмоциям, которые запускаются автоматически из травматического опыта, основанного изначально на страхе. Сочувствие – это в большей степени сознательный выбор, основанный на мудрости и любви». - «То есть наши чувства запускает либо страх, либо любовь?» - «Да». - «Что плохого в ненастоящих чувствах?» - «Плохого ничего нет, зависит от того, что ты хочешь. Ненастоящие чувства это всегда удаление от цели, удаление от настоящего самого себя». - «Объясни на примере». - «Ок. Некий молодой человек очень хочет помочь своей престарелой матери. Его желание – чтобы она чувствовала себя комфортно и была здоровой, насколько это возможно в ее возрасте. Если молодой человек испытывает жалость, это означает, что он считает ее состояние безнадежным и неисправимым. В противном случае ее незачем жалеть, и она нуждается не в жалости, а всего лишь в сочувствии и поддержке. Итак, он считает ее состояние безнадежным и неисправимым. Соответственно, он будет вести себя согласно своей идее о том, что оно безнадежно. Мать, как минимум, изо дня в день будет чувствовать, что ее считают безнадежно больной, это будет лишать ее сил. Кроме того, суетясь вокруг нее, молодой человек будет стараться делать все за нее, лишая ее привычных действий, лишая уверенности, что она может совершить их сама. Чем меньше уверенности, тем больше действительной беспомощности. Думаю, нет нужды дальше объяснять». - «Я понял, спасибо». 

\- Очередной эпистолярный роман? – спросили над ее плечом.

\- Что-то вроде, - улыбнулась Хулия. 

Дэмьен выглядел немного помятым, но как будто только что из дорогого бутика, и пахло от него парфюмом очень недешевым.

\- Ты со свидания?

\- Нет. Я от жены. Пытался вчера помочь ей устроиться на работу, но ничего не вышло. 

«Жены», - отметила Хулия. Мгновенное создание дистанции, чтобы не возникало вопросов. 

\- Рассказывай, - потребовала она. – Что ты там мне говорил, когда я тебе звонила из Эдинбурга?

Дэмьен вздохнул. 

«Чувствует себя виноватым».

\- Это Сильвия. Похоже, она его накрутила. Возможно, у нее вскрылась детская травма, ее когда-то бросил отец. А она… она как ты, умеет быть очень убедительной. У Бенхамина ребенок попал в госпиталь с пневмонией. 

\- Как он?

\- Сейчас все хорошо, он выздоровел. Дома. Не перебивай меня, Малыш. Иначе я сам запутаюсь в том, как тебе объяснить. В общем, как я понял из рассказа довольной Сильвии, она так очевидно объяснила ему связь между болезнью его сына и его поведением, что…

\- Нет, нет, нет, достаточно, я все поняла!

\- Ты злишься, Малыш?

\- На идиотку, которая взялась ломать чужую судьбу и гордится этим? Нет, ну что ты, конечно, нет.

\- Я даже представить себе не мог, что она про Бена, честное слово, Малыш! Я думал, там действительно удача… Что человек действительно понял, что семья важней. 

\- Важней чего, Дэмьен? Важней чего семья? Вот сейчас Бен в нее вернулся. Каролину он не любит. Любит другого человека. Значит, он в любом случае будет несчастен. Дети будут это чувствовать. Если они просекут, что он вернулся ради них, что будет?

\- Будут чувствовать свою ответственность за его выбор, - вздохнул Дэмьен. 

\- Огромную, - вздохнула Хулия. – Огромную ответственность. Которую им очень нелегко будет потянуть. И сколько бы он ни прожил в этом браке, если только он не научится быть счастливым в нем опять, а это очень тяжело, учитывая его скорость роста, сколько бы он ни прожил в нем…

\- Это будет в первую очередь отражаться на детях.

\- И вероятная несчастность Каролины - тоже, потому что ну невозможно же счастливо десятилетиями жить во лжи. 

\- Это ужасно, Малыш.

\- Да, - она перевела взгляд на новую партию сумок, поплывших по транспортеру. – Есть только небольшая надежда, что он наиграется через несколько месяцев в очередную попытку и передумает. Или что Каролина сорвется, или…

\- Я не знаю, есть ли надежда, Малыш. Ты меня перебила, и я не успел сказать самого главного. 

\- Да? 

\- Завтра в два часа у них регистрация брака. 

\- О нет!

\- К сожалению, это точные сведения, Малыш. По счастью, пока не в церкви, гражданское соглашение, но…

У Хулии подкосились ноги. Она вцепилась в Дэмьена, и он крепко прижал ее к себе. 

\- Но это ведь не может быть окончательным все равно?! Что такое брак, по сути? Регистрация, штамп, документы… 

\- Угу, и много-много геморроя и отступных. 

\- Ладно. К черту, к черту, к черту Бенхамина Викунью. Все, чего я хочу сейчас – это поехать домой, умыться и поспать. 

\- Ты не спала? 

\- За последние сутки – четыре часа. Кроме того, у меня адски болит спина. Чтоб я еще когда-нибудь решилась на такой долгий перелет!..

\- В таком случае у нас небольшие проблемы, Малыш. 

\- Почему? Бен забрал у тебя ключи, а у тебя самого сегодня день, полный клиентов? Ну, отвезешь меня в гостиницу – только и всего. 

\- Нет, не поэтому. Ключи вполне себе у меня. Просто, пока я ехал в аэропорт, мне пришла в голову одна идея. 

\- Идея? – от неожиданности Хулия чуть не пропустила свои сумки.

На экскурсию собирается вести ее, что ли? Может, ей показалось и у него в самом деле с Мариной все еще опять ничего нет? В любом случае, сейчас она, Хулия, точно ни на какие экскурсии не годна. 

Дэмьен помог ей стащить сумки с конвейера. 

\- Но это будет зависеть от того, нужен он Чавесу или нет?

На этот раз она сумку чуть не выронила:  
\- Что?!

\- Мы не знаем, что между ними случилось, - пояснил Дэмьен. 

\- Нет, - Хулия достала мобильник и, отыскав сообщения, сунула ему под нос. – Какого числа заболел Бельтран?

Дэмьен подумал:   
\- Семнадцатого?

\- Последняя смс от шестнадцатого числа. Ты веришь в то, что Хулио Чавес мог сказать ему что-то такое, что Бенхамин от этого бросил его и решил вернуться в семью?

\- Не знаю. 

\- Зато я знаю. Мне он четко сказал, что должен жертвовать собой. Ты прав, надо раздобыть телефон Хулио у Фернандо и позвонить ему и просто с ним поговорить. И узнать, что там произошло. И что? Мы узнаем, и тогда что? – она в отчаянии посмотрела на Дэмьена. – И что это нам даст? Что, мы прибежим на регистрацию и объявим о препятствиях, которые мешают заключить брак? И кто нас послушает?!

И тут Дэмьен выдал фразу, которую Хулии захотелось сразу же запомнить на всю жизнь. Потому что он ухмыльнулся, очевидно, чрезвычайно довольный собой и многозначительно сказал:   
\- Нас, может, и нет. 

И добавил:   
\- К тому же я обещал тебе, что пойду с тобой, даже если понадобиться идти пешком через Анды. А обещания надо выполнять.

К вечеру Хулия раз пятнадцать успела подумать, что лучше бы не обещал. Причем частота подобных мыслей росла тем больше, чем они с Дэмьеном дольше плутали в Дельте. А уж когда заплутали окончательно, Хулия высказала это вслух еще не меньше пятнадцати раз.

Конечно, если говорить правду, то план представлялся невыполнимым с самого начала. Ну найдут они Чавеса, ну пошлет он их обратно в Сантьяго. Скажет вдруг, что необратимо занят, что они невесть что придумали и если Бенхамину что-то нужно, пусть приходит к нему сам. Или, если все же удастся уговорить его на это безумие, то никто не застраховал их от того, что Бенхамин, да еще при свидетелях, откажет Хулио, скажет ему «нет». Но, видимо, Хулия в детстве начиталась авантюрных романов, а может, у нее полностью отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения, потому что в ответ на расписанный Дэмьеном план она, разумеется, сказала «да». А, может, просто невозможно было не сказать «да» при виде того, как загорелись его глаза…

Неприятности начались с самого начала. Фернандо, как и Энрике, который мог бы разъяснить, куда тот делся, упорно не отвечали на звонки, и Хулия и Дэмьен на всякий случай вылетели первым же рейсом в Буэнос-Айрес, продумывая по дороге запасной вариант. По прилете им удалось наконец дозвониться до Фернандо, но выяснилось, что Хулио не в Буэнос-Айресе, а в Дельте со своей бывшей женой. Фернандо, правда, охотно включился в план, заверил, что глобальных дел у Хулио точно сейчас нет, подал еще кое-какие идеи и посоветовал обратиться к Марго. Та выслушала их охотно, сказала, чтоб с Хулио, пока не встретятся с ним лицом к лицу, они не связывались ни в коем случае, потому что он вполне может их послать, и лучше им приехать прямо в Дельту. На этом моменте Хулия пришла в восторг, чувствуя, что все начинает сходиться, но дальше ее пыл был несколько охлажден. Объяснить, как добраться до нужного дома, Марго не смогла. Они ждали около часа, пока та перезвонит Даниэлю, но Даниэль сказал, что ему совершенно некогда и отослал Марго к Хулио. Круг замкнулся. Хулио ушел гулять, оставив мобильник в комнате Марго, и когда он вернется, она понятия не имела. 

В итоге им пришлось отправиться в Дельту, довольствуясь описанием Марго по памяти, а также без сапог, которые они так и не смогли купить. В приблизительно нужный район им удалось попасть на туристическом катере в восьмом часу вечера. Парень, сдавший им лодку в аренду, подтвердил, что где-то там за островами, на канале, он слышал, действительно есть дом режиссера, но где точно, это нужно выяснять уже там. Они же с богатыми не общаются, это как бы частная территория, на которой им нечего делать, и лодки у всех там свои. Сам он с ними ехать наотрез отказался, сославшись на неотложные дела. Дождь к тому моменту уже как следует разошелся, а едва Хулия и Дэмьен отъехали от пристани, начался настоящий ливневый ад. В считанные минуты оба промокли насквозь. Лодка оказалась с течью, и Хулии пришлось вычерпывать воду – хорошо, что тут же валялась банка из-под краски. Дэмьен греб как умел, и примерно через час они прошли всю правую сторону канала, вдоль которой тут и там торчали острова. Прошли только для того, чтобы выяснить, что никаких домов на ней и в помине не было. Марго не отвечала, к этому моменту почти стемнело, и у Хулии и Дэмьена уже не возникало никаких сомнений, что они находятся в глубокой заднице. 

Пока они разворачивались, чтобы идти назад, Дэмьен вдруг вспомнил, что водитель катера сказал ему, что канал где-то здесь разделяется на два и что от одного до другого можно пройти между островов. Его также осенила идея, что Марго, как всякая женщина, просто перепутала право и лево. Дождь к тому моменту, по счастью, прекратился. Подсвечивая мобильниками, они начали прокладывать путь между островами, изредка делая короткие остановки, чтобы передохнуть. Дэмьен был довольно спортивным парнем, но Хулия все же боялась, что нагрузка для первого раза окажется чрезмерной. Лодка была очень неустойчивой, к тому же от нее приходилось то и дело отгребать тину. 

Через полчаса стемнело совсем, и стало очень жутко. Минут двадцать они двигались в полной темноте. Черная вода, черные деревья, не единого птичьего крика. Потом впереди послышался собачий лай и далеко справа показались огни. Дэмьен повернул к ним и, встав на нос, перепрыгнул на берег. Хулия встала, чтобы последовать за ним. В этот момент трос выскользнул из руки Дэмьена, лодка тут же пошла назад, и Хулия, больно ударившись коленями об корягу, свалилась в воду. Дэмьену пришлось спрыгнуть к ней, чтобы вернуть лодку. Наконец они, мокрые, грязные, выбрались на берег, прошли метров двадцать вперед и обнаружили, что опять находятся на острове, а огни – на другой стороне. Домов зато отсюда было видно не меньше десятка. Один большой дом был прямо напротив, и на причале перед ним то гас, то снова загорался фонарь. Когда его в очередной раз качнуло ветром, Хулия вгляделась и вскрикнула.

\- Дэмьен, тебе не кажется, что?.. – начала было она.

\- Мать твою, - Дэмьен за ее спиной чертыхнулся и принялся обшаривать высокую траву. 

\- Мобильник?

\- Да. Стой, где стоишь, - прикрикнул он, когда Хулия попыталась двинуться ему навстречу. – Я на тебя ориентируюсь. Давай, свети мне!

\- Ладно, - сказала она, и в этот момент фонарь на той стороне погас, зато в окнах первого этажа вспыхнул свет. И в нем… и в нем показался такой знакомый профиль.

Хулия чуть свой мобильник не выронила.

\- Дэмьен, это Чавес! – закричала она. 

Собаки у одного из домов на той стороне отчаянно залаяли.

\- Где Чавес? – спросил Дэмьен, наконец подбирая мобильник и вытирая его о сырую штанину.

\- В доме с причалом, - она повернулась в ту сторону, но профиля в окне уже не было. Там просто продолжал гореть свет. Фонарь на причале снова вспыхнул. Может быть, ей показалось?

\- Ладно, - буркнул Дэмьен. – Вариантов все равно нет. 

Они пошли к лодке и снова забрались в нее, но оказалось, что вперед двигаться нельзя – путь был прегражден упавшими деревьями. Еще полчаса ушло на то, чтобы обогнуть правый остров. И тут Хулия подумала, что когда они шли в полной темноте, было куда приятней. Собаки в домах на канале бесновались так, будто вот-вот собирались сорваться с привязи. На ум невольно пришла первая серия «Эпитафий» - дальше нее Хулия так и не добралась, - где Бенитеса загрызли собаки, пущенные в дом маньяком. Да, пожалуй, местных жителей легко можно было понять в их нежелании шастать в этих краях. 

Наконец они оказались на причале. Дом притворялся вымершим, но звонок явно был новенький. Однако ни звонки, ни стук в течение десяти минут не дали ничего. 

\- Ты уверена, что свет был здесь? – наконец спросил Дэмьен, отступая. Он выглядел ужасно измотанным.

Хулия мерзла. С деревьев, наклоняющихся над причалом, капала вода.

\- Дэмьен, она сказала «большой дом с причалом, с желтым деревянным верхом и тремя окнами», - ответила она. Описание подходило идеально, но мысль о том, что Марго не совсем адекватна, конечно, уже не раз закрадывалась в голову. Как можно вот так бросить их и не отвечать на звонки?

\- Мы уже видели не один такой дом, - Дэмьен достал из мокрого кармана мобильник. По экрану расплывались радужные пятна. 

\- Но ни в одном из них в окне не торчал профиль Хулио Чавеса, - не очень убедительно сказала Хулия. 

\- Малыш, дай Бог, чтобы ты оказалась права и нам не пришлось тащиться обратно. Но что-то мне не кажется, что нам откроют, а я уже все руки отбил, - хмуро отозвался Дэмьен.

\- Обратно мы в любом случае не сможем сейчас потащиться по такой темноте. Мы уже и так лодку чуть не перевернули. Ладно, - Хулия чувствовала необходимость приободриться, - в следующий раз, если я возьмусь с таким вот энтузиазмом за какого-нибудь щеночка, ты мне просто скажи «Викунья», и вся самоуверенность с меня мигом слетит. Ого!

Дверь распахнулась в мгновение ока. На пороге дома стоял собственной персоной Хулио Чавес.

\- Что с Бенхамином?! – слегка задыхаясь, как будто от быстрого бега, спросил он.

В несколько минут они оказались переодеты в теплые халаты, одежда отправилась в стирку, а в гостиной, перетекавшей в кухню, на столе появились горячий чай и виски.

Хулия, стуча зубами, взяла стакан. Чавес, глядя на них, как на полных идиотов, делал бутерброды. 

\- Вы понимаете, что вы оба могли погибнуть?! – воскликнул он наконец, прерывая свое занятие. – Ваш план – чистейшее безумие. Ребята, у меня слов нет, чтобы сказать, что я думаю по вашему поводу! 

\- Угу, - согласилась Хулия, - безумие. И что? 

Хулио посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом и отвернулся. 

\- Мы будем ругаться или обсудим конструктивно? 

Выругавшись, тот присел к столу:   
\- Вы что, всерьез полагаете, что я отправлюсь с вами в Сантьяго? Завтра с утра?

Хулия улыбнулась:   
\- Летали же вы туда, чтобы просто его увидеть. Сейчас речь идет о всей его жизни, о ваших отношениях. Почему бы нет?

\- Нет никаких наших отношений. Нет. Это полный бред, - сказал Хулио, возвращаясь к бутербродам. 

\- Угу, совсем нет, - согласилась Хулия. – Он только любит вас до потери пульса, а ваша жена утверждает, что вы - его. 

Хулио выставил блюдо на стол. 

\- Послушайте, ребята, ну с чего вы взяли, что для наших, как вы это называете, отношений с Бенхамином есть какие-то перспективы?! Мне шестьдесят. Много вы знаете удачных браков для пар с такой разницей в возрасте?

Дэмьен протянул руку за бутербродом:   
\- У Хулии с ее мужем была разница в возрасте 35 лет. Самый счастливый брак, который я знал. И замуж она вышла за него, когда ему было 63. 

Хулия с подозрением посмотрела на Дэмьена, но вид у того был вполне невинный. Чавес кинул в ее сторону заинтересованный взгляд. 

Подумав, она достала из сумочки мобильник, нашла смски Бенхамина и протянула Хулио. Тот прочитал их внимательно, несколько раз. Хулия видела, как все больше смягчалось его лицо. Наконец Хулио издал долгий вздох.

\- Вы верите, что это сработает? – спросил он тихо.

\- Не знаю.

\- Ладно. Поживем – увидим. На какой рейс берем билеты?

Дэмьен порылся в своем издыхающем телефоне:   
\- Есть места на десять утра.

\- Нет, это безумие. Не успеем.

\- Это самый быстрый. Два часа пять минут. 

\- Но еще добираться до города! 

\- Если на мотоцикле, то успеем. Как вы относитесь к мотоциклам?

Чавес потер лоб рукой:   
\- Нормально отношусь. 

\- Тогда попрошу жену привести мой мотоцикл. 

\- А если он не захочет меня слушать? 

\- Мы попросили помочь нам Пабло, его брата Хуана Пабло, - пояснила Хулия. – Он единственный родственник, который будет на регистрации. И он на нашей стороне. Он скажет Бенхамину, что им надо поговорить пять минут в его машине, а вы будете там ждать. 

\- Хорошо, - Хулио сходил в соседнюю комнату и принес паспорт, - берите билеты. Я скоро вернусь.

Он пришел обратно минут через десять:   
\- Катер заберет нас в пять утра. До него около получаса на лодке. Встаем в четыре. Вам стелить вместе или отдельно?

\- Вместе, - сказал Дэмьен. 

Хулия внимательно посмотрела на него.

\- Ну же, Малыш, - отозвался он, - мы тут с тобой и вправду чуть не погибли. У нас с тобой последняя ночь, когда мы можем… 

Она вздохнула и спрятала лицо в ладонях. «У нас с тобой», которое кончится завтра в двенадцать часов. Но и вправду, если выпадает эта последняя, пусть немного горькая, но все же возможность, почему бы и нет?


	41. На пепелище

На регистрацию они, конечно же, опоздали…

За всю ночь Хулио почти не сомкнул глаз, все опять вспоминал, думал, представлял, как это может быть – ну подойдет он к Бенхамину, скажет… что он может ему сказать? «Не женись»? От подобного предположения становилось смешно. А что дальше? Мальчишка кинется ему на шею, скажет, что давно передумал и только того и ждал? А если скажет, что он, Хулио, приехал напрасно и должен уважать его решения? Или что все это было блажью, мороком, сном, внезапно разыгравшейся на фоне кризиса среднего возраста гормональной бурей? Или устроит драматическое прощание в слезах, сообщит, что да, собирается всю жизнь страдать, и еще больше расстроится сам? Да еще и произойдет это при всех, при Каролине…

В вариант с машиной Хулио почему-то не верил совсем. Времени у них будет впритык. 

И представить себе это – он входит в зал регистрации… Пусть там будет всего несколько человек… Допустим, шесть. Бенхамин, его жена, его брат (с женой?), тот, кто будет регистрировать, охранник… Нет, все это неважно, важно, что жена. Хулио чувствовал, что не выдержит, если Бенхамин откажет ему при Каролине. Ну, как не выдержит? Разумеется, с ним не случится инсульт или инфаркт. Но он не сомневался, что Каролина воспользуется его позором, позаботится, чтобы о нем стало известно всем и каждому.

Что ж, изменится ли что-то от этого? По большому счету, нет. Что он теряет, кроме гордости? Самое главное – Бенхамина - он уже потерял. Будет выглядеть жалко, упадет в глазах самого Бенхамина? Да плевать! Если это возможно, значит, оно того и не стоило. Но нет, неужели возможно? 

А если да? И если дело все-таки в том, что понял, что просто так, с наскока, ничего не получится, что это опять усилия, притирка, а он и в том браке от этого устал… Понял, что его, Хулио, с его заморочками непросто вытерпеть. Собственная мать-то терпела едва-едва… Потом, Бенхамину нужны определенные вещи. Не факт, что он, Хулио, смог бы их ему дать. А без этого – без этого их отношения сразу становились как будто нечестными. Хустино вот его о подобном никогда не просил. Хотел ли? Наверняка хотел, но все-таки не осмелился, а Хулио даже и не подумал предложить. Бенхамин же заявил сразу, в лоб... 

Этот разговор, про "попытаться" – при воспоминании о нем становилось жарко до невозможности. Хорошо и одновременно невероятно стыдно. Стыдно до того, что Хулио сам себе казался униженным, чем-то значительно меньшим. Примерно как тогда, когда уступил Адриану и согласился для какой-то серии Farsantes раздеться до трусов. Марго долго хохмила по этому поводу: «Будь ты хоть сколько угодно гением, Хулио, но людям в первую очередь нужен твой голый зад». Но это и резонно – все люди воспринимают друг друга в первую очередь на уровне тела. Не возбуждай он Бенхамина, ничего бы не случилось. Не возбуждай Бенхамин его… Становится ли это таким уж унизительным, если подумать? То, что связывает их, привлекает друг к другу? То, чего хочется так отчаянно, до боли, скручивающей все внутри… 

Как дорого он бы дал за то, чтобы хотя бы еще раз испытать эту близость, смотреть мальчишке в глаза, трогать его руками, зная, что Бенхамин – весь _его_. Чувствовать рваные выдохи, слышать вскрики, гладить, утешая, по спине, целовать в шею, в глаза и говорить, что сейчас все пройдет. 

Когда он рассказал Даниэлю про Бенхамина – не мог не рассказать, тот спокойно улыбнулся: «Я всегда знал, что так и будет. Когда вы двое рядом, больше никого нет, кроме вас двоих». 

И ради этого, да, ради этого он поедет в Сантьяго. И нет, так нет. Он вынесет все. Он сможет. 

Встал Хулио даже раньше четырех. Из-под двери Марго вырывалась полоска света. Похоже, что она тоже не спала всю ночь. Впрочем, перед этим выспалась прекрасно. Хулио тихонько постучал и толкнул дверь внутрь. Марго сидела в подушках, закрыв глаза, слушая запись спектакля на английском языке. 

\- Уже собираешься? – спросила она, выключая проигрыватель.

Хулио промолчал. Он чувствовал, что в комнате было тепло, но его знобило. 

\- Ребята такие милые, правда? 

Хулио очень захотелось сказать, что от того, что Марго уснула, забыв поставить телефон на зарядку, «милых ребят» вполне могли уже доедать пираньи, но все-таки он не стал.

\- Скажи мне, пожалуйста, такую вещь.

\- Да?

\- Если бы мы не расстались, ты бы могла прожить со мной всю жизнь? Это было бы очень тяжело?

\- С твоим характером?

\- Да, да, с моим характером. Вынесла бы ты это? Перетерпела?

Марго фыркнула.

\- Ну, наверное, уезжала бы раз в год на пару-тройку месяцев в какое-нибудь турне. У тебя не самый плохой характер, Хулио. Потом, с тобой очень просто. Простые правила. Если что-то не так, ты сначала рычишь, а потом отходишь и начинаешь извиняться. Не подходить, когда ты работаешь над ролью или нарезаешь круги по гостиной. Не входить в мастерскую, если в раковине краска или в буфете не хватает одного бокала. Не выходить в патио, если ты там сидишь и не позвал. Но можно остановиться на пороге, и тогда ты, скорее всего, позовешь. Никогда не предлагать составлять тебе компанию на прогулке с собаками. – Она засмеялась. – Соблюдать минимальный уровень безопасности, и ты перестаешь кусаться. Разговаривать о неприятном лучше всего после того, как тебя похвалили критики, или ты выпил с коллегами, которые навешали тебе комплиментов, или ты только что получил премию, или ты просто очень доволен тем, как сегодня сделал работу. 

\- Неужели, Марго? - Неужели он действительно так предсказуем? - И все же – если представить целую жизнь? 

Она подумала. 

\- Вообще я всегда думала, что если любишь, вопрос о терпении вообще не стоит. Но если серьезно, ко всему тому, что мне нравится в тебе, прибавить регулярный секс – ой, да это была бы отличная жизнь! Даже жалко, что все это достанется не мне. А вообще, не дразнил бы ты старую больную женщину, Хулио, – ай, нехорошо! – Марго надула губы. 

Хулио хотел все же спросить, что ей нравится в нем, но она улыбнулась:   
\- Нет, еще немного, и ты вправду заставишь меня сожалеть, что я не прожила с тобой всю жизнь. Иди уже, тебе пора собираться, - почти прикрикнула она, протягивая руку для поцелуя. - Иди и не оборачивайся, как Золушка! Иди, и удачи тебе! 

И да, до определенного момента им везло. И катер за ними пришел минута в минуту, и к стойке они успели за десять минут до закрытия регистрации на рейс. А потом... потом самолет около получаса простоял на летном поле, ожидая вылета, и, в общем-то, все стало ясно уже тогда. Полчаса, которые, собственно, и решали все. Потом все их предприятие шло уже по инерции. На очереди на таможню в аэропорту Сантьяго была огромная толпа, но Дамиано с Хулией протащили Хулио за собой с воплями, что они опаздывают на собственную свадьбу. Толпа заулыбалась и пропустила, и через двадцать минут Хулио уже, задыхаясь после пробежки через аэропорт, садился позади Дамиано на мотоцикл. Потом они с сумасшедшей скоростью мчались по трассе, делая немыслимые виражи и каждую минуту рискуя разбиться, потом, пробираясь по городу к залу регистрации, то ехали по полосам для общественного транспорта, нагло проскакивая между автобусами и такси, то вдруг ныряли из одного переулка в другой, срезали углы по газонам. 

Они опоздали на двадцать минут. Ровно на двадцать гребаных минут. Чтобы остановиться на противоположной стороне улицы и увидеть, как двери нужного им здания распахиваются и оттуда выходят Бенхамин с женой. Хулио застыл с шлемом в руках. Мальчик был прекрасен, в белой рубашке с коротким рукавом, с перекинутым через локоть коричневым пиджаком, ступал уверенно, с видом, что точно знает, что делает. 

Нелепость попытки сделалась очевидной. 

Бенхамин посадил жену в машину, обвел улицу взглядом, пройдясь также и по Хулио, моргнул, отвернулся, сел за руль, и машина отъехала. Тотчас же двери здания распахнулись снова, и из них выпорхнула довольная парочка – брат Бенхамина Хуан Пабло с хрупкой брюнеткой, своей женой. Смеясь и перебивая друг друга, они перешли через улицу и прошли совсем рядом, за машиной, которая стояла позади мотоцикла. 

Хулио трясло. Сердце колотилось так, будто готовилось к Большому взрыву.

\- Он все равно долго не выдержит, - устало сказал Дамиано. 

\- Вот только не надо делать хорошую мину при плохой игре! Я беру такси и еду в аэропорт. 

\- С ума сошел в таком состоянии?! Мы о чем договаривались?! Что если ничего не получится, ты поедешь к Хулии и поспишь. Так что надевай шлем обратно, и я тебя везу.

Хулио только рукой махнул. Ему уже действительно было все равно. Не считая, конечно, того, что он чувствовал себя оплеванным. И ему бы очень не хотелось сейчас смотреть кому-либо в глаза.

Он был благодарен Хулии за то, что она не сказала ни слова по поводу его неудачи. Молча провела в кухню и приготовила успокоительный чай. Потом проводила в комнату. Он сел на кровать – постельное белье темно-зеленого цвета с бордовыми вишнями, - думая, что последний, кто спал здесь, был Бенхамин. 

\--------------------------

Хулио выложил мобильник на ночной столик, разделся и нырнул под одеяло. И минут через десять уже заснул – под монотонное бормотание голосов в соседней комнате. 

Во сне он летел над тем самым маленьким городком, потом что-то привлекло его внимание и заставило снизиться. Он не понимал, что именно, и пытался снова взлететь, но никак не получалось. Как будто кто-то держал его за ноги и приматывал, приматывал веревками к земле. 

Потом мимо пробежал парень из техперсонала, Хулио помнил его по съемкам Farsantes. Парень кричал: «Пожар! Смотри, где пожар!» Хулио обнаружил, что его веревки свободно удлиняются, и пошел за ним, замедляя шаг, боясь увидеть. А потом груда догорающих декораций оказалась прямо перед ним. Почерневшие, готовые вот-вот обрушиться, балки каркаса, обугленные канаты. Уцелевший кусок серебристо-сиреневого занавеса, прижатый тяжелым столом и хлопающий, словно парус, при каждом порыве ветра. 

С той стороны пожарища стоял Бенхамин. С пренебрежением на лице он шевелил золу носком дорогой туфли. 

Хулио знал, что ему сейчас нельзя разговаривать с ним. Потому что если он сделает это, тогда все обрушится окончательно. Тогда останется только войти на пепелище, разворошить угли, растревожить пламя и сжечь себя в нем, словно на погребальном костре. 

\- Хулио, не надо! – сказала за его спиной Марго, с отчаянием и досадой. 

Но он, конечно, не выдержал и все-таки окликнул. Против мальчишки он никогда не мог устоять. 

Бенхамин с удивлением поднял голову. 

\- Я не смог, - сказал он с выражением «Неужели ты на что-то рассчитывал?». И добавил: - И не захотел. 

И тогда балки действительно обрушились. Ослепленный пеплом, засыпавшим глаза, Хулио упал на колени, зарываясь руками в нестерпимо жгущую золу, не в силах сдержать рыдания, убивающие его изнутри. И он рыдал и рыдал, пока не догорела вся улица, пока перед ним не осталось только поле, белое и ровное, полное припорошенных снегом черных костей. 

И это поле было совершенно пустое, никто больше не держал его, Хулио, за ноги, и над головой не было даже проводов, в которых можно было запутаться. Но отчего-то он знал, что дело не в том, что что-то помешает ему лететь, а в том, что вместе с декорациями выгорела сама потребность летать. Часть его души осталась погребенной в снегу навсегда, и он приговорен навечно к тому, чтобы чувствовать это погребальное пепелище повсюду – за спиной и внутри. И он шел и плакал, и шел, пока белым не сделалось совершенно все вокруг и пока его окончательно не поглотила темнота. 

Проснувшись, Хулио несколько мгновений просто лежал, пытаясь прийти в себя. В комнате был полный мрак, но ему и не нужно было смотреть, он прекрасно помнил, где находился. Воспоминание о сне отдавалось внутри такой болью, словно кто-то пытался пропихнуть сквозь него порядочный кусок наждачной бумаги. Нет, надо поскорее собираться и ехать в аэропорт. Возможно, ему удастся попасть на один из ночных рейсов, и тогда он будет дома к утру. 

Хулио потянулся, отводя левую руку назад, и чуть не вскрикнул - на другой половине кровати кто-то был. Теперь Хулио явно различал мерное дыхание спящего за своей спиной. Он нашарил мобильник и, подсвечивая, попытался рассмотреть гостя. И охнул, не веря своим глазам. На кровати, в той самой одежде, в которой был на регистрации, прикрыв лицо рукой, спал Бенхамин.


	42. Не отпускать

Проснулся он рано, еще до рассвета, походил по комнате, покурил, потом вышел и постоял на крыльце, вслушиваясь в темноту. Где-то далеко, должно быть, у соседей справа, лаяли собаки. Иногда они бесновались всю ночь, и Бенхамин удивлялся тому, как крепко их хозяева спят. Сам он просыпался от малейшего шороха. Впрочем, в последнее время его сон как будто стал крепче. Хулия говорила ему, что это случится.

По сердцу будто прошлась невидимая ледяная и одновременно горячая, словно кипяток, рука. Он не мог перестать думать о Хулии, о них. Где была Хулия, там и тот, кого так трудно давалось забывать. Если бы существовала хоть малейшая возможность совместить это – Хулио и детей!.. От безысходности в голову порой приходили страшные мысли – например, хорошо бы, если бы Каролина вдруг умерла. Тогда бы он мог с полным правом забрать детей себе, и, возможно, со временем Баутиста бы смягчился. Он гнал от себя эти мысли, но они все равно приходили. Как и сейчас. 

Черт возьми! Он и так принес им достаточно горя, еще и этого не хватало. От него и так одни неприятности. Стоп! Бенхамин застыл, не успев зажечь очередную сигарету. Откуда у него подобные мысли о себе? Где, когда он приобрел их? 

«Мне надоели твои выходки! От тебя одни неприятности!» 

Он мгновенно почувствовал, как в животе закручивается тугой узел чувства вины. Шесть лет, кухня, мать выговаривает ему, он ничего не сделал, просто шумел. Да, бежал сообщить ей что-то радостное, о том, что к ним кто-то идет, но мама утром разругалась с папой, и у нее болела голова. И она, конечно же, сорвалась на том, кого не любила, кого не жалко было ругать. 

Узел потихоньку развязывался, как будто кто-то расправлял перекрутившееся в стиральное машинке мокрое белье. Одни неприятности. Она почти никогда не говорила ему этого позже. Но он уже привык к такому положению вещей. Отсюда эта его робость, которую постоянно приходилось преодолевать. И ухаживание за некрасивыми девушками, потому что так проще. И падкость на все красивое. Отсюда «разнообразие», чтобы в очередной раз подтвердить свою ценность, и отсюда же ослепленность Каролиной. Звезда снизошла. Отсюда неумение остановиться и разобраться – желание поскорее покорить и закрепить, чтобы не передумала. Не дай Бог не заметила, какой он не такой, не стоящий ее. Желание иметь больше и больше детей – привязать, а то вдруг уйдет. И все это опять ради того, чтобы дать что-то матери. Которой всегда недостаточно, которая всегда хочет большего и лучшего от него. 

Конечно, он будет приносить ей несчастье или неприятности, потому что она просто не любит. А когда кто-то кого-то не любит, разве может он чувствовать счастье от действий этого человека. Конечно, нет. Поэтому и у Каролины так. Каролина чувствует боль от его действий, Каролине тоже никогда не достаточно… потому что она тоже не любила его никогда? Нет, не может быть! Что за странные выводы?! Но так и есть! Ее поведение, ее ревность – это ведь да, собственнический инстинкт, неуверенность в себе, страх его потерять, желание, чтобы он был именно таким, каким ей хочется. Что в этом от любви? Как Хулия говорила? Сходятся и живут вместе люди с одинаковыми проблемами, даже если это не очевидно. Он не любил, и она. И это опять какой-то порочный круг… 

Ее привлекло в нем желание защиты и то, как он старался влюблять ее в себя, постоянно окружал заботой и утешал. И они создали это место для них двоих, они создавали его везде, где бы они ни были, крепкое и надежное гнездо. Только он никогда не задумывался о том, что это чужое гнездо, с чужой женщиной, с которой они толком и не рассмотрели друг друга, прежде чем из разных соображений затаскивать в постель. И после много лет продолжали притворяться, что все наоборот. 

Итак, они не любят друг друга. Но создали же они этот мир привычек, мир ритуалов и договоренностей, мир привязанности, которая продолжает их держать… Смогут ли они построить нечто большее, чем есть между ними сейчас? Возможно это или невозможно? Он вздохнул, глядя в темное небо, смял так и не зажженную сигарету и пошел досыпать. На душе было пусто, словно в сосуде, опрокинутом и заботливо выцеженном до самого дна. 

Второй раз Бенхамин встал около девяти. Он силился вспомнить, что ему снилось, но только смутно ощущал, что сон был светлый. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь через холл, должно быть, из кухни доносились голоса мамы и Каролины. Мирное утро, в котором все на своих местах. Вот только… его место где-то не здесь? 

Пока он одевался, мобильник, лежащий на подоконнике, сообщил об смс. Бенхамин дернулся и уронил ремень. Он знал, что это Хулия. Больше просто некому быть. Больше никто не будет присылать на этот его номер сообщения в девять утра в тот день, когда он собирается жениться. Он медленно оделся, постоял, повернулся к двери, дошел до нее и пошел обратно. «Я люблю тебя». Это действительно была она. Он перелистал прошлые сообщения: «…И если что я буду ты знаешь где». Прислонился к подоконнику, вспоминая, как ехал в ураган за ней в аэропорт, и как она встречала его потом, и как он писал ей смски из Буэнос-Айреса и смотрел на Хулио, которого не хотел будить. 

Они никогда не отпустят меня. Я никогда не смогу их отпустить. Я никогда не смогу отпустить _его_.

Он ринулся в кухню. Каролина была там одна. Одетая в очень красивое, полупрозрачное серо-зеленое платье, она пила кофе, опираясь на разделочный стол. При виде Бенхамина на ее лице появилось столь частое теперь выражение: «Опять ты за свое!». 

\- Ну что еще?! – спросила она раздраженно. – Ты передумал?

\- Нет, не передумал, - ответил он. – Но ты скажи мне: ты сама хочешь, чтобы я всю жизнь спал с тобой и при этом думал о другом человеке? Занимался любовью с тобой и при этом воображал, как со мной что-то делает мужчина?! Ты сама этого хочешь?!

\- Черт, ну мы же договорились! Неужели ты ни одно свое обещание не можешь сдержать?! – воскликнула она, ставя чашку на стол с такой силой, что та разлетелась на мелкие осколки. Платье покрылось кофейными брызгами. Каролина швырнула оставшуюся в ее пальцах ручку от чашки в раковину и, пройдя мимо Бенхамина, скрылась в том конце холла, где были их комнаты.

Он вздохнул, выпил залпом стакан воды и пошел в детскую. Едва он отворил дверь, как ему навстречу бросился Бельтран:   
\- Папа! Папочка!

\- Тааак! Это что такое? Кто босиком ходит по полу? А ну-ка обратно в постель! 

Бенхамин подхватил сына на руки и понес в кровать. Отыскал носки, которые Бельтран привычно стаскивал, едва оставался без присмотра, и, умирая от нежности, принялся одевать свое сокровище. Сын, всячески мешая, без конца обвивал его руками, заглядывая в глаза. 

\- Подожди, давай оденемся, и после…

\- Мне приснился ангел! – перебил его тот.

\- Что? Ах, ангел, - Бенхамин улыбнулся и, наконец, натянув второй носок, прижал сына к себе.

\- Да, ангел. Это была она. Девочка-ангел.

Сердце замерло. 

\- Она велела мне сказать, что я тебя люблю. Я тебя очень-очень люблю, папочка! Вот так! – Бельтран, стоя между его ног, обвил его руками за шею.

Теперь Бенхамин вспомнил, что снилось ему. 

\- А еще что она сказала?

\- Что ты очень-очень хороший папа. 

\- Правда? – он отстранил сына и заглянул ему в глаза. 

\- Правда! – тот снова кинулся ему на шею. – Ты очень хороший, и я очень-очень тебя люблю. 

\- А ты будешь меня любить, если… если я не буду ночевать с мамой? – тихо спросил Бенхамин. – Или ты меня разлюбишь? Мне очень, очень нужно, чтобы ты меня любил. Я просто не смогу, если в моей жизни не будет тебя. 

Прошло полминуты, прежде чем Бельтран издал судорожный выдох и вцепился в него еще крепче. 

\- Нет, не разлюблю, - сказал сын. 

Наобнимав его, Бенхамин посадил Бельтрана на одно колено, так чтобы и гладить по спине, и смотреть ему в глаза:   
\- Я тебя никогда-никогда не брошу, ты веришь мне? И если тебе будет трудно или больно, я всегда буду рядом или ты сможешь поговорить со мной. Ты веришь мне?

Бельтран навалился на него, вновь повисая на его шее:  
\- Угу.

Бенхамин откинулся на спину, увлекая сына за собой:   
\- И я очень-очень люблю тебя.

Баутисту он нашел позже в холле. Тот опять смотрел футбол по телевизору. Они уже около двух месяцев не занимались спортом, не играли вдвоем. 

\- Привет. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. 

Баутиста не ответил, игнорируя его, однако сделал звук громче. Бенхамин, чувствуя, как закипает, наклонился над сыном, выдернул из его руки пульт и выключил телевизор. Баутиста не мигая смотрел на него, и Бенхамин разглядел в его глазах злобу и страх. 

\- Черт! – он отшатнулся и бросил пульт на стол. – Я не собираюсь тебя бить! Я собираюсь поговорить с тобой! 

\- Ну и что ты хочешь мне сказать?! – воскликнул Баутиста. - Мама уже все сказала. Ты опять хочешь уйти от нас и спутаться со своим гребаным педиком! Он теперь твоя семья, да? 

Он вскочил с дивана и в один прыжок обогнул тумбу, на которой стоял телевизор, намереваясь убежать, но тут дверь детской распахнулась, и оттуда вылетел Бельтран и, теряя по дороге носки, кинулся в сторону брата:   
\- Не говори так с ним!

Он не добежал, поскользнулся, упал и заплакал, повторяя:   
\- Он наш папа! Не говори так с ним! 

Баутиста, бросив на отца яростный взгляд, бросился к Бельтрану, но тот оттолкнул его:   
\- Не подходи! Ты злой! Я хочу к папе. Не подходи!

Баутиста отшатнулся, толкнул подходящего к ним Бенхамина и убежал. Тот со вздохом поднял сына и, убедившись, что тот ушибся не сильно, понес обратно в детскую. 

Каролина была у себя. Она пыталась накраситься, но у нее тряслись руки. 

\- Что тебе надо? Ну что тебе еще надо? – закричала она. 

\- Ты правда хочешь лишить детей отца? – спросил он спокойно. 

Каролина бросила тушь, кисточка прочертила на зеркале черную полоску.

\- Но ты от нас первый ушел! Ты нас бросил первый! Ты сам этого захотел! – воскликнула она.

\- Первый я или не первый, сейчас это не имеет значения, - твердо сказал Бенхамин. – Ты в самом деле хочешь отыграться на них? Хочешь, чтобы они думали, что я их бросаю или не люблю? Хочешь, чтобы они верили в то, что отец их не любит? Чтобы они думали, что отцу их не за что любить?! Что они не стоят любви?! – Он почувствовал, что начинает заводиться. Вдохнул, выдохнул, вдохнул, выдохнул, еще… - Вот что, я собираюсь выполнять свои родительские обязанности от и до, и никто меня не остановит. Все, чего я хочу, - это мира ради детей. Я буду проводить с ними выходные, я буду отвечать за спорт и культуру, как и раньше. Я буду возить их в школу, когда смогу, и буду рядом, если они вдруг заболеют. 

\- Ой, как мило! А по ночам ты будешь отправляться к тому, кто будет тебя…

\- Именно так, Каролина. Но это – моя частная жизнь, которая тебя не касается. 

\- Ну разумеется, нет! Разумеется! – она привстала и упала со смешком обратно в кресло. – Я только родила тебе троих детей, а твоя частная жизнь, которой ты меня позоришь, меня не касается, нет!

\- Каролина, посмотри на меня! – их взгляды встретились через отражение в зеркале. - Я очень, очень сожалею, что так случилось и что ты попала в такое положение по моей вине. Но если и есть хоть какая-то доля позора в том, чтобы быть брошенной, то намного больше позора в том, чтобы быть злой. Не настраивай детей против меня. Не отыгрывайся на них! 

\- Иди ты знаешь куда, выродок! – она вскочила и сгребла всю косметику со столика, намереваясь, видимо, кинуть в него, но Бенхамин перехватил ее руки и остановил ее.

\- Не надо, Анита, не надо, - он крепко прижал ее к себе и гладил по руке, словно маленького ребенка, пока она не зарыдала.

\- Ненавижу, ненавижу тебя!

\- А я тебя очень люблю, и ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня во всем, что касается детей, и рассчитывать на меня, как на друга. 

\- Да пошел ты! – она, всхлипывая, выпуталась из его рук, рассматривая живот, на котором расплывались пятна от туши и раздавленных теней. – Второе платье за утро испортил, идиот. 

Он вышел из ее комнат, закрыл дверь и постоял немного перед тем, как идти дальше. Тяжело. Получилось у него или не получилось? Как много злости она обрушит еще на него? На Хулио? И, вероятно, на детей... Но он не может защитить их от нее. Не получается из него героя… Он сел на диван, где недавно смотрел телевизор Баутиста, подержал в руках пульт. Как больно, должно быть, тому было, когда Бельтран оттолкнул его. Бенхамин горько вздохнул и пошел в детскую – что ж, возможно, у него получится не только помирить детей, но и помириться самому. И для начала он попросит у Баутисты прощения. И за сегодняшнюю грубость, и за все остальное. За все. 

В половине первого приехала Адриана. Она стояла у окна в холле и так сосредоточенно грызла ноготь, глядя на Бенхамина, что он не выдержал, подошел и шепнул: «Я не женюсь». 

В ответ на это заявление она посмотрела на него с выражением: «Ну ты и м*дак», - и он не мог понять, одобряет она его или нет. Но, как бы то ни было, она почему-то поехала с ними забирать документы, как будто боялась, что он по дороге натворит еще каких-нибудь дел. По счастью, на этот раз обошлось без скандала. Бенхамин опасался, что Каролина вновь начнет публично высказываться по поводу Хулио, - о том, к кому он уходил, кажется, знали уже все его друзья, все, кто работал с его женой, и, наверное, многие другие люди. Он был удивлен, что до сих пор никто не звонил с просьбами дать комментарий для телевидения или газеты. И прекрасно понимал, что ему (и втайне надеялся, что им) предстояло пережить еще не один скандал. 

Помогая Каролине сесть в машину, Бенхамин обвел взглядом транспорт, припаркованный на другой стороне, чтобы узнать, не собирается ли выезжать кто-нибудь еще. На секунду ему показалось, что там, со шлемом в руках, опираясь на мотоцикл, стоит Хулио. Он заморгал, прогоняя горькое видение, и пошел за руль. 

Потом отвез Каролину, вернулся в город и долго бродил по улицам, преимущественно нарезая круги около знакомой многоэтажки. Перед тем, как подняться наверх, он минут двадцать просидел на бычьей лавке в Парке скульптур, перебирая смс от Хулии. И еще – улыбаясь последней смске сына: «А с бабушкой нас мама в Европу отпустит?»

Перед дверью он тоже стоял минут пять, соображая, открывать ли своими ключами или позвонить. Потом все-таки открыл сам. Хулия спала на диване в гостиной, и он дорого бы дал за то, чтобы еще хоть раз в жизни увидеть, как у нее настолько расширяются глаза. Она села, подхватывая сползающее одеяло, и замерла, рассматривая Бенхамина, словно пытаясь понять, видение он или нет. 

Он засмеялся:   
\- Это я, я. Я не женился на Каролине. Я не смог. И не захотел. 

И она бросилась ему навстречу, обнимая его, прижимаясь к нему, целуя, куда ни попадя, повторяя:   
\- Дурак, дурак, господи, какой же ты дурак! 

\- Это точно, - сказал он, вздыхая и прижимая ее к себе. – Я даже не представляю, как далеко меня пошлет теперь Хулио. Я бросил его так ужасно, Хулия, так жестоко. 

В ответ она прикрыла его рот рукой и показала глазами на приоткрытую дверь…   
\- Ох, ну какой же ты придурок, никуда он тебя не пошлет, потому что он здесь и любит тебя. 

Нет, вот это уж точно было сном. Потому что, наверное, никому не может выпасть столько счастья. Бенхамин снял кроссовки и, ступая как можно осторожнее, вошел в комнату. Хулио спал, совершенно не на той половине кровати, как у себя, и Бенхамин вдруг подумал, что это неправильно. Что он, как и Педро, должен всегда спать за его спиной. 

Будить было жалко и тоже очень неправильно. Он тихонько забрался на кровать и лег рядом, прямо поверх одеяла. Хулио спал беспокойно, похоже, ему снилось что-то не очень хорошее, один раз он даже всхлипнул, и Бенхамин потянулся ладонью – погладить, но остановил ее в паре сантиметров от любимого лица. Хулио явно вымотался, и сон, пусть хоть какой, был сейчас важнее. 

А потом Бенхамин уснул и сам. И проснулся от того, что Хулио, наклонившись над ним, мобильником освещал его лицо. 

Бенхамин засмеялся, отмахиваясь рукой, и сказал:   
\- Я люблю тебя.

Хулио протянул ладонь и погладил его по щеке. Бенхамин прижался к ней, подставляясь под ласку. Потом передумал, перехватил ладонь Хулио и прижал ее к губам. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил он. 

\- Я отвезу тебя в Кельн, в Колонию, в Дельту, куда захочешь, - сказал Хулио. В лице его была такая нежность, что от нее щемило сердце. 

\- Да, - согласился Бенхамин. И, поднявшись и обняв Хулио, прижавшись к нему всем телом и чувствуя не менее крепкое ответное объятие, попросил: - Только не отпускай меня, пожалуйста, больше не отпускай никогда.


	43. Пятый этаж

\- Ну и? – у Дэмьена сделался очень взбудораженный вид. 

\- Что «ну и»?

\- Было там у них что-то?

Хулия пихнула его локтем в бок:   
\- Эй, тебе острых ощущений не хватает?! 

\- Сексуальных. 

Хулия засмеялась:   
\- Нашел, на кого!..

Дэмьен, хохоча, уворачивался от ее тычков. Они гуляли в многоэтажной части Провиденсии, изредка присаживаясь на лавочки под фонарями или задерживаясь у освещенных витрин. На улицах было полно народу, и в расслабленности попадающейся навстречу молодежи чувствовалось лето.

Перед любимым кафе Хулии остановились. Она разглядела в глубине незанятый столик. 

\- Хочешь зайти? – спросил Дэмьен. Он стоял за ее спиной, так близко, что почти касался носом ее волос. 

\- Я бы сделала еще круг.

\- Хорошо. Вообще-то я не просто так тебя спрашивал. С некоторых пор я их боюсь оставлять одних, этих двоих. 

Хулия улыбнулась:  
\- Ну, я не знаю, что там было. Когда Бенхамин ушел к нему, все было тихо, и я уснула. Когда проснулась, все еще было тихо.

Дэмьен обнял ее сзади и словно бы покачал в руках:   
\- Ты останешься здесь?

\- На какое-то время да. Думаю, что я ему еще понадоблюсь. Каролина наверняка будет срываться, продолжать накручивать детей, потом, мне кажется, у Бена не до конца проясненные отношения с матерью. Как я понимаю, она очень властная женщина, а это, сам знаешь, всегда улаживается тяжело. Потом, у Хулио тоже наверняка большие требования к людям рядом с ним. Он авторитарен, потому что очень боится всего. И я не удивлюсь, если он будет на какое-то время сдавать назад. 

\- Как ты думаешь, их любовь выстоит?

\- Ну, она более зрелая, чем та, которая была у Бенхамина до. У зрелой, даже вызревшей любви, наверное, больше шансов всегда. А ты? Сколько процентов?

\- Сто двадцать пять? 

\- Ого. Даже так? Почему?

\- Наверное, потому же. Потому что, как сказал однажды твой муж, когда люди вырастают, они научаются творить чудеса. 

\- Да, - Хулия взяла Дэмьена под руку и сделала шаг прочь от кафе, - он мог. Я, честно говоря, была удивлена, что ты сказал про него Хулио…

\- Но, кажется, что именно это его и проняло.

\- Его проняли смски Бенхамина. Есть люди, которые способны давать очень много любви, даже когда оставляют тебя.

\- Я уверен, еще больше его пронял наш внешний вид. То, что ради тебя люди шарахаются по ночам по болотам с пираньями, не может не потрясти! 

Хулия засмеялась. Теперь приключение вовсе не казалось опасным, и все, наоборот, казалось очень правильным. Есть такие дни, когда происходит все правильно и удается все. Даже если они иногда начинаются, как полная ерунда. 

\- Спасибо тебе! – сказала она и пылко поцеловала Дэмьена в щеку. 

\- А ты действительно его любила? – спросил он.

\- Эктора Мануэля? Да. Очень. Кстати, что за дело было у тебя сегодня в центре?

\- Пфф! Разговаривал с Сильвией. Мне пришлось сказать ей, что я обвиню ее в профнепригодности, если она не пройдет терапию по тому вопросу, что все еще злится на своего отца. 

\- Дэмьен?! – Конечно, профессиональный долг так и требовал поступить, однако в действительности свои против своих выступали редко. И, зная отношение Дэмьена к женщинам, Хулия никогда бы не подумала, что он решится на такое. 

\- Ну, - он отвернулся, - она пересмотрела свою позицию.

\- А если бы нет?

Дэмьен скривился:   
\- Пришлось бы выполнить угрозу. Но кажется, из меня получается отличный супервизор.

Хулия погладила его по руке:   
\- Ага. И для меня тоже. 

\- Мы с тобой отличная пара, Малыш. Только…

\- Нет, никаких «только», - она опять поцеловала его. – Мы - отличная пара. Мы отлично научились растить щенят и залечивать разбитые ими сердца. 

Дэмьен потрепал ее по волосам. Ей казалось, что он вот-вот заплачет, хотя она вообще не знала, возможно ли это. 

\- Ты вернешься к Марине?

\- Да. Наверное, да. Попробую еще раз. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Но если что - ты помни, - Дэмьен на секунду положил ладонь ей на спину, как будто хотел привлечь к себе и раздумал, – пешком через Анды, Малыш. Пешком через Анды!

Оба рассмеялись. 

Когда он ушел, Хулия долго смотрела ему вслед, как будто могла видеть сквозь толпу, да еще в темноте. Иногда человеку нужно вновь и вновь возвращаться в ад, чтобы разглядеть его в мельчайших деталях, думала она. И только после этого он сможет покинуть его. Или примириться с ним. 

Она как раз повернула к кафе, когда позвонил Бен.

\- Ты где? – спросил он. 

\- Около получаса ходьбы до дома.

\- Одна? 

\- Да. 

В его голосе слышалась легкая озабоченность, и это было чертовски приятно. 

\- Я, наверное, пойду в кафе посижу. Час-другой.

\- Мы с Хулио заберем тебя оттуда. 

Она улыбнулась:   
\- Идете гулять?

Он засмеялся:   
\- Я его выгуливаю. Пожелай нам, чтобы мы не попались поклонникам.

\- Не могу. У меня такое ощущение, что вы попадетесь.

\- У меня тоже! Но я этого не боюсь. И вообще теперь ничего не боюсь. 

\- Да?

\- Знаешь, за эти дни, пока я, так скажем, косячил, я понял одну очень важную вещь. Мне казалось, что в этой жизни за все нужно платить. Но теперь я понимаю, что иногда уже за все заплачено вперед. И что Бог гораздо милосерднее, чем мы о нем думаем. Мы часто считаем, что выхода нет, и что наше личное счастье или благополучие противоречит благополучию кого-то еще. Или что наши возможности соединить и то, и то - ограниченны. И на этом же уровне я думал, что есть вещи, через которые перейти нельзя. Но есть уровень, на котором не существует границ. На котором соединяется все. На котором находятся все выходы. И на этом уровне столько любви! И самое главное – любви вообще и любви ко всем больше именно там. И единственное условие – это дать себе право туда пройти. Позволить себе. Понять, что ты стоишь этой любви. И что если ты будешь давать свою любовь, именно такую, какую ты хочешь давать, а не такую, как от тебя требуют, ее возьмут от тебя, и всегда найдется тот, кому она будет нужна. Ты понимаешь, да?

Он немного задыхался, как будто боялся, что ему не хватит слов, и Хулия мысленно гладила его по спине. 

\- Я понимаю. Я очень тебя понимаю, да…

Они договорились, что Бенхамин и Хулио зайдут за ней через два часа. У нее возникла было мысль оставить их двоих в квартире и переночевать в отеле, но Бен воспротивился. 

«У нас впереди вся жизнь, - уверенно сказал он. – И мы не можем потерять то, что не можем потерять». 

В кафе было много народу, и Хулии пришлось даже подсесть за столик, занятый уже каким-то мужчиной. Мужчина ощутимо страдал, то и дело глядя печальными глазами на телефон, но Хулия почему-то чувствовала, что все будет хорошо. И точно – прошло минут двадцать, ему позвонили, он оживился, не глядя, вывалил на столик из кармана кучу денег, улыбнулся рассеянно и убежал. Хулия заказала вторую чашку латтэ и картошку с мясом. Потом вынула мобильник – вспомнила, что не позвонила Марго, - и долго смеялась, прочитав только что пришедшую смс от Элси: «Дорогая, что ты сделала с моим братом?! Он собрался покупать квартиру и съезжать от мамы. Говорит, что ему некуда девушку привести». 

Откинулась на спинку стула и вспоминала…

_-…Итак, я пришла в аудиторию, опоздав на две минуты на занятие, и показываю ногу со стрелкой. Для чего это нужно мне? Варианты?_

_\- Вы влюблены в кого-то из нас, и это зашифрованное тайное послание?_

_\- Приступ нарциссизма?_

_\- Сексуальная перверсия, основанная на непрожитой инфантильной сексуальности?_

_\- Еще!_

_\- Страх потерять авторитет и попытка перехватить контроль над обстоятельствами, обернуть их себе на благо?_

_\- Смущение от того, что не оказалось запасных колготок в сумочке, попытка вызвать сочувствие и тем самым преодолеть чувство вины?_

_\- Задний ряд! Марк, Эллен, Дональд?_

_\- Желание эпатировать, компенсация обделенности вниманием со стороны родителей?_

_\- Фаллическая фиксация – желание флиртовать и обольщать?_

_\- Протест против социальных норм?_

_\- Желание быть круче всех?_

_\- Еще!_

_\- На спор с кем-то из профессоров?_

_\- Фант?_

_\- Реклама самозаклеивающихся колготок? Эй, кто-нибудь здесь ведет тайную съемку?_

_\- Ну что, все? Версии кончились?!_

_\- Депрессия – нехватка острых ощущений?_

_\- Бред в маниакальной фазе?_

_\- Спасибо!_

_\- Шизофрения?_

_\- Раздвоение личности? Одна половина воображает себя проституткой?_

_\- Судорога в ноге и самый легкий способ ее преодолеть?_

_И наконец-то, она думала, что уже не дождется… Ромина, удивительно робкая для итальянки, тянет руку с последнего ряда и произносит, сбиваясь от волнения:  
\- Это не наша задача – отгадывать ваши мотивы? Наша задача - работать с любым исходящим материалом, не думая о нем? _

_Несколько мгновений все стоят молча, все еще не понимая, а потом аудитория взрывается хохотом…_

Да. Когда-нибудь она вернется туда. Когда-нибудь она проведет все курсы, какие хотела. Может быть, откроет даже свою школу. Устроит все так, чтобы полгода здесь, полгода там. Но не сейчас. 

Она отыскала номер Марго и набрала смс:   
«Бенхамин не женился и вернулся к Хулио. Хулио задержится в Сантьяго еще на два дня». 

«Я уже знаю. Хулио позвонил мне. Наши мальчики заслуживают быть счастливыми, правда?» - написала в ответ Марго. 

Хулия рассмеялась и ответила: «Мы все заслуживаем быть счастливыми».

Мы все заслуживаем быть счастливыми. Неважно, с кем-то мы или нет. Когда-нибудь и она найдет себе пару, а пока… пока она будет счастлива просто так. Потому что иногда это такое большое, такое ужасно большое счастье – просто быть. И потому что Бенхамин тысячу раз прав, потому что все начинается с того, чтобы научиться позволять себе это. Выход на пятый этаж. 

Она встала, чтобы напомнить официанту хотя бы про кофе, когда телефон зазвонил. Она удивилась, отчего-то подумав, что это Бенхамин и что, оказывается, прошло уже столько времени, но номер оказался незнакомый. Более того, судя по коду, звонили из Буэнос-Айреса. 

\- Да?

\- Добрый вечер. Хулия Кинтана?

\- Да. – Голос на том конце был женский, очень красивый, смутно знакомый, с легкой хрипотцой. – Чем могу помочь?

\- Ну вот, - сказали на том конце и засмеялись, явно от волнения, - я нашла твой номер на твоей странице. Это Анхелика Мендисабаль. Ты помнишь меня?

У Хулии подкосились ноги. Она села обратно за столик, вцепившись свободной рукой в блузку на груди. 

\- Да, Анхелика, отлично помню. Какие новости?

\- Новости? Не знаю. То, что я с мужем развелась, это уже не новость, наверное, поскольку было два года назад. Я в твоем статусе на фейсбуке прочитала, что ты в Буэнос-Айресе. Поэтому я и подумала, что, может быть, ты захочешь увидеться…

\- Нет, я не в Буэнос-Айресе, - сказала Хулия, - уже нет. Но, - продолжила она, улыбаясь и чувствуя, как слезы стремительно подбираются к глазам, - в самое ближайшее время я обязательно, обязательно туда прилечу.


	44. Эпилог. Две Вселенных.

Солнца было много, очень много, и Хулия не раз уже успела подумать, как же она скучала по нему там, в предзимней Англии. И как ей не хватало этой открытости и теплоты. Она, конечно, знала, что пройдет полгода и ей снова захочется в Англию, хоть ненадолго, но потом она все равно вернется сюда, и Бенхамин, как три дня назад, вновь встретит ее в Эсейса и будет болтать без умолку, пока не расскажет все последние новости. А новостей и важного, как всегда, будет много. И самое главное – большей частью это будут хорошие новости. 

Она сделала глоток из чашки, стоявшей на журнальном столике, откинулась на спинку дивана, потом потянулась вверх и в стороны и вернулась к критическому созерцанию текста на экране ноутбука. 

_\- Это будет нелегко – вернуться, - заметил он. – Нам придется объявить о своих отношениях, и все это закончится огромным скандалом и неприятностями со всех сторон._

_\- Да, нелегко, - согласился Хорхе, подбирая его рюкзак. И, улыбнувшись той самой своей улыбкой, появления которой на вечерних экранах ждали миллионы женщин, добавил: - Но мы попробуем._

Хороший это конец или нет? Но если она напишет про мотоцикл – так она изначально представляла себе эту сцену: эти двое возвращаются в город и Пепе, обнимая Хорхе сзади, кричит: «Я люблю тебя, Буэнос-Айрес!», - если она напишет про мотоцикл, то это будут дополнительные торчащие уши. Пусть лучше будет неясно, на чем там за ним Хорхе приехал, на мотоцикле или на машине. Да, пусть будет так. 

Она услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь. В комнату вошла Анхелика, отточенным, немного пренебрежительным жестом бросила ключи на полку рядом с телевизором. Хулия улыбнулась. Движениями Анхелики, ее пластичностью и грацией можно было любоваться бесконечно. А также ее золотистыми волосами. Вне рабочего процесса они обычно были забраны в хвост, который бил Анхелику по спине. Бенхамин как-то, ну очень напившись, из-за этого хвоста и из-за резких скул сравнил Анхелику с породистой лошадью, но никто, по правде говоря, не возражал. Лошади нравились им всем, а Анхелика действительно была такая… породистая. 

\- Пепе? – спросила Анхелика, устраиваясь в кресле напротив. 

\- Играют с Педро в футбол. Но он взял мобильник, сказал, отдаст его Эрнесто, тот ногу вывихнул и не играет пока. 

\- Угу. Не буду ему звонить. Хуже нет, чем контролирующая мать.

\- Угу. Я тоже так думаю, - Хулия исправила еще одно слово в верхнем абзаце эпилога и свернула текст.

\- Ты закончила? 

\- Еще утром. Просто пробежалась по тексту еще раз. 

Анхелика засмеялась:   
\- Даже думать боюсь, что скажет Чавес.

\- Ой, - Хулия захихикала, - он уже сказал. 

\- Представляю! Сплошная ругань?

\- Сейчас, - Хулия порылась в аське и вывела историю сообщений на экран. – Ну, сначала как всегда: «Ты с ума сошла!», «Я не понимаю, что творилось в твоей голове для того, чтобы ты решилась на такую гадость!», «Допустим, ты по каким-то, пока неясным для меня, причинам, плохо относишься ко мне, но что для того, чтобы ты поступала с ним так подло, сделал тебе Бенхамин?!». Ну и, хм, еще предложений десять подобной милоты. 

\- Ох.

\- Нет, ничего. Сейчас. Вот. «Прости, я погорячился». «Я был неправ». «Ты права, я сделал поспешные выводы, очень поспешные». «Прости, дорогая, прости». И он еще позвонил лично поговорить и пообещал мне все-таки подарить ту картину. Так что все хорошо. 

\- Он так трогательно извиняется, - улыбнулась Анхелика. 

\- Ой, мне так нравится, когда он на меня наезжает, потому что потом он сразу становится таким добрым и милым, практически ручным, - рассмеялась Хулия. – Но, конечно, я здорово понервничала, хотя Бен и сказал, что все будет ок. 

\- Он очень хорошо на него влияет, правда?

\- Я думаю, они оба друг на друга хорошо влияют. А ты? Как прошло утро?

Анхелика потянулась и зевнула:   
\- Ну, за исключением того, что я чувствовала себя ужасно невыспавшейся, хорошо. Мартин все-таки потрясающе танцует. Даже жаль, что сегодняшний блок не войдет в ленту целиком. Ты придешь на съемки?

\- Конечно, приду, куда я денусь?! А Серран?

\- Ох, ну года три еще позанимаемся, тогда будет толк. Ну, он и не профи играет, а новичка, так что все в порядке. Так что с сегодняшним вечером? Или на почве разыгравшихся страстей асадо отменилось?

Хулия фыркнула:   
\- Асадо! Кончится тем, что они опять накупят пиццы или вообще все пойдем в ресторан.

\- Ну, с пиццей тоже неплохо. Учитывая, что в прошлый раз мясо так пережарили! А кто еще будет, кроме нас? Фернандо, Марго?

\- Ага. Все свои.

Анхелика посмотрела на нее с нежностью, протянула руку, погладила по лицу:   
\- Ты точно в порядке? А то ведь я знаю, как Хулио умеет выводить из себя. 

\- Да уж, даже не знаю, кому из нас повезло больше. Мне хотя бы не грозит с ним сниматься. 

\- Я счастлива, что тебе не грозит. 

Анхелика ушла в кухню и вернулась с чаем. Чему Хулия всегда удивлялась, так это тому, каким чутьем та угадывала ее настроение, и по каким приметам понимала, что именно она захочет пить. А еще бесконечной заботе, на которую Хулия не всегда успевала отвечать. 

\- Дорогая…

\- Да? – Хулия подняла голову. 

Анхелика явно не знала, с чего начать. 

\- Так. Если у тебя за время моего отсутствия возник роман, лучше сообщи об этом сразу. 

Анхелика расхохоталась:  
\- Боже, ты как всегда, пытаешься сразу взять быка за рога и проконтролировать ущерб. 

\- Ну, я видела, какими глазами на тебя смотрел Мартин. И все эти твои реверансы в его сторону – «лучший ученик Хулио», «такой элегантный», «такой сдержанный»!..

\- Нет, я просто… - Анхелика задумалась, подбирая слова, - мы с тобой живем уже около двух лет, и вроде бы мы неплохо живем, и я подумала, что, может быть, нам стоит зарегистрировать брак… И я еще думала, что у меня есть Пепе, он, конечно, к тебе очень хорошо относится, но все-таки он не наш, а мой, а у тебя не будет детей, а мне всего 36 лет, и я бы еще могла родить ребенка для тебя, и… Все сразу, да? 

Хулия сидела с глазами на мокром месте.

\- Все сразу, да, - сказала она. – Но это, наверное, и хорошо, что все сразу. И я согласна. Я согласна, да. 

Она дотянулась до Анхелики и сгребла ее в объятия, покачивая ее в руках. И думая - о том, что не так уж просто научиться принимать любовь, но иногда подходит момент, когда ты можешь это сделать. А еще о том, что, пожалуй, надо рискнуть и переписать эпилог, потому что никогда нельзя сомневаться, давать кому-то (пусть даже в данном случае ненадолго читателям) меньше или больше счастья. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Хулио обнаружился в патио. Засучив рукава серой футболки, он поливал цветы из большой лейки. Бенхамин выбрал ее сам, да еще тащил из Берлина. Хулио тогда ругался на чем свет стоит, но Бенхамину привезти домой именно эту, обыкновенную металлическую лейку, выкрашенную грубой зеленой краской и совершенно неэстетичную, каких и здесь пруд пруди, показалось ужасно важным. Потому что в Берлине он был с Хулио. А еще - потому что их любовь выступала вот так же, нагло и кричаще, не вписываясь ни в какой интерьер, но без нее, как без лейки, невозможно было ни вырасти, ни расцвести. 

Хулио стоял к нему в профиль, и Бенхамин задумался. Что-то в позе Хулио казалось странным. Бенхамин не мог бы определить, что, но все телом чувствовал – произошло что-то не очень приятное, и, возможно, оно и уладилось, но все же произошло.

Он подошел, коротко поцеловал взглянувшего на него Хулио куда-то за ухо – куда попал – и на мгновение погладил того по спине, чтобы хоть немного расслабить ее. 

\- Эй, что случилось?

\- Все в порядке, - быстро сказал тот, отстраняясь. – Как погулял?

\- Отлично! Бельтран расквасил себе нос, Баутиста чуть не вывихнул руку, у меня саднит колено и расцветает гигантский синяк на спине, но нельзя не признать, что ролики – это великое изобретение человечества. Каро еще звала меня с ними в кино.

\- А ты?

\- А я решил, что слишком редко бываю дома по выходным. И что еще хочу успеть выйти с тобой. Так что случилось? 

Хулио поморщился:   
\- Эта девица! Ты знаешь, что она придумала?!

\- А, книга! – рассмеялся Бенхамин.

Хулио фыркнул и перетащил лейку на другую сторону патио:  
\- Как я понял… тебе нравится эта идея? 

\- Да, я читал ее. Мне нравится. Даже очень. 

Хулио посмотрел на него с подозрением и отвернулся. 

\- Эй, тебе самому разве не нравилось, как она пишет? 

\- Нравилось, пока она не сделала главными героями нас! 

Бенхамин продолжал улыбаться:   
\- Ну, она так изменила все обстоятельства, что это трудно будет соотнести с нами. 

\- Разумеется, очень трудно. Один главный герой – стареющий одинокий гений аргентинского телевидения, а второй – уругвайский телеведущий, счастливый папаша с тремя детьми. И еще у счастливого папаши есть терапевт, которому скучно. Разумеется, никто и не подумает! Особенно прочитав, как один герой похищает другого с его собственной свадьбы.

Бенхамин рассмеялся:  
\- Ну, тот сам сбежал. Кроме того, никто же не знает про то, что ты меня чуть не похитил.

Хулио вздрогнул. 

\- Ладно, прости, я знаю, что не стоило затрагивать эту тему. Но за книгу ты можешь не волноваться. Там все так закручено, что нашей истории до этого далеко. И ты же знаешь Хулию – она никогда не причинит вреда ни мне, ни тебе. И это просто прекрасная, очень глубокая и драматическая история, как раз такая, какие ты любишь. А еще со счастливым концом. 

Хулио поставил лейку.

\- Это все, что тебе нужно, да? Счастливый конец? – спросил он печально.

\- Мне не нужен конец, - твердо сказал Бенхамин. – И да, мне нужно счастливое продолжение, потому что в жизни и так достаточно драмы. И я буду рад, если моя история поможет кому-то принять такое важное решение. Честно говоря, я сам просил Хулию, чтобы моя часть была как можно больше приближена к реальной. 

\- Э, да вы спелись! – Хулио внимательно посмотрел на него. 

\- Прости, я не хотел раньше тебе рассказывать, - покаялся Бенхамин. - Боялся, что ты налетишь на Хулию и она расстроится и не сможет писать. Знаешь, там такие прекрасные главы с детьми…

\- Ладно, ладно, - Хулио махнул рукой. 

Бенхамин сделал «щенячий взгляд». Он знал, что устоять перед ним было маловозможно.

Хулио вздохнул, улыбка затеплилась в глазах. Потрепал Бенхамина по щеке:   
\- Сьелито, ты из меня веревки вьешь. Где только научился?

\- У тебя, - заверил Бенхамин. 

Хулио задумался. Явно хотел сказать что-то и не знал, как начать. Бенхамин с удовольствием рассматривал его шею в вырезе футболки – очень хотелось поцеловать в этот вырез прямо здесь, но патио по умолчанию было зоной только для дружеских поцелуев. 

\- Дети, - сказал Хулио. – Ты так хотел иметь много детей когда-то. Ты не скучаешь по этой возможности? 

Бенхамин удивился. 

\- Нет. Ну если только чуть-чуть, иногда, - признался он. - Потому что каждый возраст ребенка – особенный, и мне не хватает возни именно с маленькими детьми. А до того, как мне подарят внуков, я не знаю, смогу ли дожить. Но в целом – раньше я думал, что это очень важно - именно свои дети, именно своя страна. А потом понял, что все это тоже ограничение, которого нет на пятом этаже. Неважно, где ты живешь, везде есть люди, которым нужна твоя любовь. Неважно, есть ли у тебя дети, - всем детям вокруг нужна любовь. И в этом плане мне, наверное, хватает нашей студии – для меня все эти дети все равно что мои. 

Хулио слушал внимательно, ловил каждое слово. Видимо, вопрос беспокоил его давно. 

\- Какие-нибудь дети для любви будут всегда, - улыбнулся Бенхамин. И решил ковать железо, пока горячо. – Вообще-то я мечтаю о том, чтобы все это было переделано в сценарий. И дети из студии могли бы начать сниматься. Там сцен с детьми получилось бы очень много. 

Хулио застонал и принялся обрывать с ближайшего к нему деревца сухие листья. Бенхамин не был уверен, что они там вообще были.

\- А то вроде как учим уже целый год, а все, что предлагают, - по большей части сплошные модельные контракты, - добавил он.

\- Черт знает что! – сказал Хулио. - И ты предлагаешь мне подкинуть эту идею Адриану?

\- Адриану? Боже, нет конечно! Мы попробуем найти выходы на другой канал. 

\- Мне казалось, что вы уладили все разногласия? 

\- Мы уладили, - согласился Бенхамин. – Но есть вещи, которые…

Он вдруг вспомнил так ясно весь тот год, всю эту нервотрепку, из-за которой постоянно чувствовал себя виноватым. 

\- Точнее, есть люди, в которых очень мало уважения к другим. 

Но не то чтобы он не отыгрался потом, когда пришел вместе с Хулио на вручение Мартин Фьерро… 

\- То есть ты хочешь сделать сериал, который побьет рекорды Farsantes, и таким образом ты утрешь нос Адриану за то, что вы не договорились тогда? 

Бенхамин улыбнулся:   
\- Я хочу сделать сериал, в котором будет много любви, Хулио, только и всего. Сериал, в котором вместе с болью и горем, и драмой будет очень-очень много любви. 

Хулио изучал его, наверное, с минуту, а потом кивнул:   
\- Пожалуй, мне нравится эта идея. Много любви – это то, что тебе удается.

\- Эй, я совершенно серьезно. 

\- И я совершенно серьезно. 

Они, не сговариваясь, оба тронулись с места и вошли внутрь. Хулио продолжал крошить в руках сорванные листья. 

Бенхамин поцеловал его, чувствуя, как тот всем телом откликается на зов. 

Но Хулио отстранился:   
\- Сейчас? 

Оба бросили обеспокоенные взгляды на часы. Но до асадо оставалась еще куча времени.

\- Разве ты не хотел выйти в город? – спросил Хулио и вдруг быстрым движением ссыпал раскрошенные листья в ближайшую вазу.

Бенхамин улыбнулся, подумав вдруг, как все изменилось по сравнению с тем, что было два года назад. В голосе Хулио, который явно понимал, чего хотел сейчас Бенхамин, не было ни напряженности, ни страха. И вопрос его относился всего лишь ко времени, которое они могли провести вдвоем, он не только не был попыткой сбежать от близости, в тоне Хулио были и желание, и надежда.

\- Мы все успеем, - шепнул он, привлекая Хулио к себе.

Тот улыбнулся, так ласково, обхватил ладонями его лицо – Бенхамину иногда казалось, что он не вынесет этой нежности. 

\- Сьелито мио, - у Хулио дрожал подбородок.

Господи, как Бенхамин хотел когда-то, чтобы это относилось к нему! Он прижался к Хулио всем телом, задирая футболку, скользя ладонями по спине, настойчиво ловя губами губы. Тот двинулся навстречу, сминая пальцами спину Бенхамина, выгибаясь рвано, прикрывая глаза, наверное, от той же невыносимости смотреть. 

Мой, подумал Бенхамин. Сильный и нежный мужчина, иногда - страдающий мальчик. Но _весь_ мой. 

После сразу же уснул – видимо, сказывалась нагрузка: и сериал, и студия, и работа над ролью с Хулио в любые мало-мальски свободные моменты. Проснулся, и в ужасе потянулся к будильнику, выдохнул – выходило, что спал всего минут двадцать, и до вечера с асадо оставалось еще почти четыре часа. Хулио дремал на животе, оставив спину (и не только спину) открытой, и Бенхамин наклонился над ним, прочертил губами по вкусной соленой коже дорожку от шеи вдоль позвоночника до самых ягодиц и обратно. Внутри было тепло-тепло, будто кто-то засунул ему в живот целое солнце. Хулио зафыркал, подался назад, Бенхамин стукнулся носом о его затылок, засмеялся. 

\- Люблю тебя, - сказал он. 

Хулио перевернулся, не делая попыток закрыться, посмотрел озабоченно:   
\- Сильно ударил?

Протянул руку, погладил по лицу.

\- Не сильно, - сказал Бенхамин, отводя глаза. Если он продолжит смотреть, то, кажется, сегодня не будет никакого асадо. – Я уже давно весь тобой ударенный, так что…

Хулио смотрел на него, с этим любовным выражением лица, которое одновременно как бы говорило: «Какой же ты еще!..». 

Бенхамин перехватил его руку, сделал вид, что кусает пальцы, но сорвал сам себе игру, засмеялся:   
\- Ладно, пойду лед приложу. 

Нежности нежностями, а послезавтра ему работать лицом. Нос, по счастью, свернутым на бок не выглядел и даже почти не болел, но перестраховаться не мешало. 

Он уже успел умыться и сделать кофе, когда Хулио пришел составить ему компанию. Пришел и встал у входа в кухню. У Бенхамина, пока он переносил чашки на обеденный стол, от взгляда Хулио дрогнули руки. Он знал, почему именно этот взгляд. Рубашка была алая, и он выбрал ее намеренно. Все оттенки розового и красного очень шли ему, а этот – особенно. И еще – эта рубашка была знаком, напоминанием, что Хулио дождался его. 

\- Помнишь твой персонаж, Гильермо, говорил, что любовь всегда выживет, а если не выживет, то это не любовь? – спросил он. 

\- Помню. Что ты хочешь сказать?

\- Что моя любовь к тебе выжила. Как я ее ни травил. Через два дня будет два года, как мы вместе.

\- Я помню. 

Хулио не смотрел на него, молча пил кофе, но даже в движениях его рук чувствовалось что-то такое, что имело отношение к нему, Бенхамину.

\- Я не поблагодарил тебя на премии тогда, - сказал вдруг Хулио, поднося чашку ко рту. 

\- Я помню. Меня это очень расстроило. Я чувствовал, что все же заслуживаю хоть какой-то благодарности. И я чувствовал себя преданным. Правда, это немножко скрасило твое поздравление ко дню рождения, но я тогда думал, что ты просто отвертеться от моих поклонниц не смог. Хотя это было довольно неожиданно – твое «те кьеро». 

\- Ну, что касается премии. Во-первых, Адриан просил не упоминать никого, и тебя в особенности. И я, конечно, мог бы поспорить с этим запретом. Но здесь во-вторых.

\- Во-вторых?

\- Ты не появился тогда на премии. И я… я тоже чувствовал себя преданным. 

Бенхамин придвинул свой стул к его. 

\- Сейчас нет? – спросил он, положив голову Хулио на плечо. 

Тот потрепал его по волосам:   
\- Нет, сейчас нет. 

\- У нас еще минимум три часа. Погоняем? 

Даже не видя лица Хулио, он почувствовал, что тот ухмыльнулся. 

\- Мальчишка! Кто поведет?

\- Ты. 

Хулио засмеялся. 

\- Что? Почему ты смеешься?

\- Действительно, лучше я. Не смогу сидеть за тобой, когда ты в этой рубашке… - его рука скользнула по спине Бенхамина вниз. И вернулась обратно к волосам. 

Бенхамин издал стон разочарования. 

Хулио улыбнулся и бережно отстранил его от себя:   
\- И не проси, сьелито. Выходим через пять минут, иначе не будет тебе ни прогулки, ни асадо.

На улице было тепло, по небу плыли ленивые облачка. Синоптики обещали грозу, но, судя по всему, она пока задерживалась где-то на подступах к столице. Бенхамин безумно любил эти мотопрогулки, а особенно, когда вел Хулио. Конечно, в виду загруженности обоих, случалось это нечасто, в те редкие совместные выходные, когда оба не умирали от усталости после рабочих дней и не предпочитали отсиживаться дома. Но когда им все же удавалось совпасть, и когда Бенхамин обнимал Хулио вот так, чувствуя под рукой биение его сердца, и они мчались по улицам города, который с каждой поездкой становился все ближе и дороже, ему казалось, что нет ничего такого, что они не смогут преодолеть вдвоем. Словно вся Вселенная ложилась ковровой дорожкой под колеса их мотоцикла. 

И сейчас, пока они мчались по Авен _и_ де Х _у_ сто, сворачивали с нее на Авен _и_ ду Нис _е_ то В _е_ га, потом на Авен _и_ ду Рауля Скалабр _и_ ни _О_ ртиса, с нее - на улицу Хосе Антонио Кабр _е_ ра, и по улице С _а_ нчеса де Бустам _а_ нте выезжали на Авен _и_ ду Коррь _е_ нтес, все эти минуты Бенхамин словно чувствовал в своем сердце молитву – благодарность кому-то, кто так щедро невидимой рукой одаривал их обоих. Этим великолепным городом, начинающимся летом, домом, который они только что оставили позади, пространством, которое они создавали в нем, для себя и отдельно - для тех, кто приходил в него побыть с ними, работой, которая заставляла гореть их сердца, и всеми людьми вокруг, которые любили их и которых они сами могли любить. И когда они проехали по Авениде Коррьентес, мимо театра Бенхамина, почти до самого конца, и выехали на Авениду 9 июля, Бенхамин не выдержал и сделал знак Хулио затормозить. И когда тот съехал к краю и остановился, Бенхамин раскинул руки и закричал: «Буэнос-Айрес, я люблю тебя! Я люблю тебя! Я люблю!»


End file.
